


Neutrality

by boredandelusive



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Afterlife, Afterlife Simulation, Aftermath of Torture, Bisexual Ashido Mina, Black OC, Delusions, Demon, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Harems, Kaminari Denki Has a Dissociative Disorder, Medium-Sized Original Character, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nephalem, Nephilim, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Protector's Mantle, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Reverse Harem, Ryoka Kaneki (OC), Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Some Explicit Scenes, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Framework Universe (Marvel), Torture, Villain OC - Freeform, all around story so I'll rate it Mature with a few Explicit parts, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 63
Words: 141,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredandelusive/pseuds/boredandelusive
Summary: Ryoka Kaneki, an African American girl who came to Japan from recommendation of pro heroes to get into UA. The one thing she didn't expect, however, was for her to make friends. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. as the organization she worked under, there were some missions she went on with other agents, but other times, she would go on them by herself. All was fun and games until she started becoming the center of attention, which might've shown that Japan hadn't seen too many people of color.It wasn't too surprising, but there were more than one occurrences that showed she would be the center of attention.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Original Female Character(s), Ashido Mina/Original Character(s), Kaminari Denki/Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Original Character(s), Shinsou Hitoshi/Original Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Original Character(s), Toogata Mirio/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Being a girl from America moved to Japan after getting her International Heroes License, Destiny never had a good handle on her quirks, overusing them would take a tremendous toll on her body, which was why she never went to that level.

Being a black girl with half black half white hair, life in America wasn't easy for Destiny, though she managed. Being the only person in the world with 3 quirks, life was full of secrets for the girl. Though her body ratio was 30-24-32, it was enough for her to be able to work her job as either an agent or an undercover agent. 

When her quirk first manifested, she had no control over her abilities, a touch from her would cause damage to people's psyches. Destiny Anderson, a 16-year-old girl with a Darkforce/Lightforce quirk, a psionic quirk, and a copycat quirk.

Her psionic quirk was the mix of telekinesis, telepathy, and empathy, but she could only go so far with any of them, she would have to work on furthering her power. Her copycat quirk was something like All For One's quirk, anyone who she touched, she had a duplicate of that quirk. Her Darkforce/Lightforce quirk allowed her to manipulate dark energy and light energy to her bidding.

Turned away from her parents' affection because of the left side of her hair being snow white and the right side of her hair being pitch black. Her eyes were grey, her sclera, pupil, and iris were all one color when her Neutrality Force quirk was in use.

From her childhood having neglectful parents, she learned to be the quiet type of person, the one that sat at the back of the class, never interjected with anyone's business, always the quiet type. Because of the lack of parental affection and the excessive amount of bullying for her hair type, her mental state wasn't the best, it was in the dumps.

Not only were her parents neglectful, but they were also mentally abusive gaslighters. It seemed as though the longer she stayed in that environment, the more powerful her Darkforce quirk was. She was never given a chance at finding ways to make her mental state better, meaning therapy was always off the table.

Within her mind, there always had to be a bright side, if there was ever an imbalance, havoc would wreak into more than one quirk. With having a quirk-bound mental illness, connecting with people has always been an issue for her.

At 15 years old, she was recommended to UA by 10 different pro heroes in America, each of them knowing the potential she holds..


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Anderson, a simple 15-year-old American girl who had 3 quirks in the world where one person had one quirk. Shunned on by her parents and those whom she wanted to be loved by, she learned to live by herself.

Her parents weren't around, they were always on some sort of "vacation", leaving her to grow up without parents, without friends. She had family in Japan, a family who knew about her living conditions in America, which was why she was going to move to Japan.

Currently, at school, she was at the back of the class, but it was her last week before she would have to move to Japan. She had a family of Japanese origin, which would explain why she was returning. "Ew, is that the girl?" A somewhat loud popular girl would say to her friends.

"Such a lame quirk, stealing someone else's quirk." A different girl cackled, though she was soon interrupted by her eyes turning black and admitting something she wanted to keep to herself. "I slept with your boyfriend last week," she had a monotone voice, though she quickly snapped out of it.

"You what?!" Destiny's eyes returned completely grey, her eyes still in the book and nowhere near the girls. "That's it, we're no longer friends," the girl had a bit of pain behind her voice, not that Destiny cared, she was going to be the one that got revenge before she left for the small country.

♕

Of course, the week passed by faster than anticipated, and before she knew it, she was on the plane to Japan. She didn't have many things to pack, and the flight was only 11 and a half hours from California to Japan. She had her hero gear in a backpack, neatly folded, her clothes in two suitcases which weren't over the 50lbs limit.

During most of the flight, she was either listening to music on her mp3, which had more than 250 songs, or reading the knowledge of Japan and how it was different from America. Destiny was fluent in both languages, it was her birthplace, she moved away with her parents, so it was still a foreign country to the girl.

Getting off the plane at night, she looked around the parking space in the airport, though she soon found her grandmother. Exchanging waves between the two before the trunk opened, she set her suitcases into the trunk, then setting in the front passenger seat. "Obachan!" She said it so fluently in Japanese she didn't realize she meant to say it in English.

"Wow, you've been in America for 13 years and you're still so fluent in Japanese?" She smiled at Destiny, reaching over to hug one another before starting the car and leaving the pickup area. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get you sooner, being in the middle of the school year and going to a new school is never easy." She had remorse in her voice.

"Oh, gran-gran, it's okay, besides, it's not like I have a quirk-bound mental illness, besides, you didn't know until I told you," she shrugged, cracking a fake smile. "Now, what school did you enroll me into?"

"UA, the national school here in Musutafu, though they haven't gotten back to me about you officially joining the class." Within 20 minutes, they were home and Destiny was ready to settle into her new home. Putting her things into the drawers and the closet, she was adjusted by 11:30 PM, but she had a miniature fridge in her room, which was why she wanted to go out and get snacks for her room.

"Alright, do you mind if I go out and buy snacks for my mini-fridge?" Always having a small snack or another was something that could take her mind off of her quirk, well, quirks. Her grandma gave her a nod and enough money to get her what she wanted, which Destiny left the house and started to walk to the nearest convenience store, though that didn't work out.

A certain blonde-haired girl was walking around, a girl with a psychotic look in her eyes, looking for someone to kill. Her eyes laid on Destiny, her going towards her with her knife behind her back. "You seem like a pretty lady," she muttered into Destiny's ear, just before pulling her into the alleyway and pinning her against the wall. "Mind if I take your blood?"

With Toga's hand around Destiny's neck, she placed one of her hands on her wrist to attempt to counter it, she sent a wave of Dark energy into the girl, along with combining her telepathic quirk to get into the girl's mind. "No, thank you, I need a break from people trying to get something from me," going through her mind and finding the most traumatic memory and making her relive it.

While she was going through that memory, she tried depicting what was and wasn't real, but it made her slam herself against the brick wall behind her. "This isn't real," she was scared for her life, she didn't know this girl had that sort of quirk, though, that wasn't all, she had more, but she didn't want one simple villain to know everything about her.

"You're right, it's not real," with a wave of her hand, the memory playing in Toga's mind ended, though there were tears in her eyes. "But I can tell you this," lifting her hand, which made Toga arise from the ground as if by her neck. "I know your fear, I know your weakness, but I'm trying to be a hero, so I can leave you with this," she walked over to Toga, who was completely paralyzed by her psionic quirk.

Placing her hands at the base of Toga's neck, she removed hope, her hope of anything peaceful, and everything she wanted to do in the future. "Stop, please!" It was her last plea, something she listened to, but only a sliver of hope remained within Toga's mind. She signaled out of the alleyway, Toga wobbling while she ran.

Toga ran back to the bar where the League of Villains stayed, tears streaming down her face. The repressed memory Destiny brought up, it wasn't something she wanted to remember, but it was the moments that started to define who Toga developed into. Her tears were noticed by Shigaraki and Dabi, though they voiced their concern, they didn't show it. "What happened to you?"

"There was a girl, half white half black hair, her quirk, it's powerful, it brought back something I'd rather not relive," she was shaky, though she went to the back room to try to fix herself up so she didn't look like an absolute mess. "She's not from here, I know that for sure."

Meanwhile, with Destiny, she stood there in the alleyway, trying to figure out just what her quirk gained from the girl's mind. Her grey eyes were normal light blue eyes, which only meant that her completely grey eye color meant she had to release her power soon, it would've eaten her up if she hadn't. "Damn, that put a damper on my night," she muttered to herself before going to the convenient store and buying her snacks. As far as the girl knew, no one else was around, which she still doubted herself on, but she couldn't focus on that now, she had to get home.

It was roughly midnight before she went back into the house, her putting everything into the mini-fridge before going to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day, which was exactly what it was.

♕

Waking up with her hair in her face, her grandmother was something like her alarm, telling her that she had to be in her hero uniform when she went to UA. She had to be there by 8, which was why she was out of the house before 7:15.

It took a 10-minute walk before she arrived at the school, her being in a casual outfit and her hair being in a ponytail. The only context she got about her being at the school was that she was going to have to go against two pro heroes from the school, it didn't matter whether or not she passed, it was a power display.

She was in her hero costume already, in which she was directed to Training ground B, a battle area she would have to go against the two pro heroes. It was a block, a citywide battleground area, but she was learning the lay of the land.

Destiny, who's hair was up in a ponytail, placed her hands on the ground, them giving off light vibrations, not hard enough for someone to know she was here. This time was her training time, her grey eyes were closer to being black, which meant she had more corruption behind her punches, something she would have to keep a close eye on her power levels.

As someone who had a general idea of the two pro heroes she was going against, especially because she knew they didn't have weight bearings, meaning they were going all-out against her. There were many ways for her to stick to her Darkforce and Lightforce quirk, though she always used her psionic quirk infused with her quirks.

Playing with a darkness-infused dagger of light, she pierced her thumb with it, not out of boredom, but more like a test. If her blood was closer to black, she would have to let her power out, one way or another. It was dark red, meaning she had time, but she didn't know how much time she had left.

In the classroom, everyone was in their seats, though they were confused about why class hadn't started and where their sensei was. Principal Nezu soon came in, however, to clear any confusion. "Where's Mr. Aizawa?" Tenya was the first one to ask that question, given he was the class rep.

"He and All Might are going to battle against a student that's going to come to UA," he stood on the podium, given he was probably 2 feet tall. "the same student who will be joining your class." It sprung up confusion in the class, it was the middle of the year, hell, they just got done with finals.

"With all due respect, isn't it too late in the year for a new student?" Momo was the first person to ask something that wasn't Iida, not out of concern, but also from confusion. "Besides, the curriculum may differ from schools."

"I do understand your confusion and concern, but she's from America and recommended to UA by 10 pro heroes from her school," it seemed everyone's jaws dropped from that information. No one's ever been recommended to one school from over 2 pro heroes, let alone 10. "She's about to go against Eraserhead and All Might, if you want to watch, you most certainly can." He jumped down from the podium and walked over to the viewing room. "The match will begin shortly," he had his paws crossed behind his back.

"What's her quirk?" It was rare for someone to have two quirks but similar to Todoroki, it showed what her quirks were by her body. The best way her quirk could be described was by darkness and lightness was bendable at her fingertips.

"She can control something called the "Darkforce" and "Lightforce". The finals are something like a power display, just too see what all she has to offer. It's quite rare for someone to have two quirks that weren't split by her body," Nezu gestured over to Todoroki before looking back towards the screen. "which explains her hero name, "Neutrality," something like the neutral force between darkness and lightness."

"Seems like an extra to me," Bakugou hissed that sentence out without thinking, though some of the students' mouths were still open. Still, Mina was the first one to counteract his statement. It was normal for Bakugou to say something like that, but he didn't give the new girl a chance to prove herself.

"No 'extra' would be recommended to a school in Japan by 10 American pro heroes, she even took down the top 5 American pro heroes for a training match," Midnight had one hand on her hip, the other one holding her whip. "Besides, she has her International Hero License," she added on.

"Wait, really?" Midoriya was the one shocked by that information, every student was, but he was the one that spoke out about it. Some of the students feared that her going against those two without the weights would be too much for her. "And how come Eraserhead and All Might don't have the bearings?"

"That's my doing, we expect a lot from her here at UA, this isn't just some normal entry exam, it's finals." Nezu took a drink of his tea, looking towards the screen. The countdown said there was a minute before the match would begin, but that didn't worry anyone but the student.

Destiny, who'd gotten rid of the neutrality dagger, noticed a camera being pointed at her. "There she is, Neutrality, go ahead and say hi to the camera!" Present Mic was loud and optimistic, though she simply turned around to face the camera, lightly tilting her head. Still, she just went back to facing the arena. "Seems as though she has nothing to say!"

"That's strange, she didn't have much emotion in her eyes, let alone in her face." Uraraka was the first person to notice that, but she wasn't the only person to notice her face was almost emotionless.

"She has issues with showing emotion, it's nothing to be shocked about, it's just something normal for her. She's never discussed why, so it's not in her file, but I'm pretty sure if you got to know her, she wouldn't be like this all the time," Midnight didn't understand where Destiny's mental state was, but it was definitely something she knew could be uncovered.


	3. Chapter 3

The cameras cut onto the three, one of Eraserhead, one of All Might, and one of Destiny, the mystery girl, who's hero name was "Neutrality". The bell began, every student looking between the three camera screens.

Destiny, in her hero costume, was walking around, a mix of dark smoke and white light swiveling her hands, though when she felt someone coming at her from the air, she was quick to react. The other thing about her was that she was a skilled fighter, even without her quirks to be her second set of limbs.

All Might, the No.1 hero, was coming down from being in the air, though that was soon stopped by Destiny lifting her hand and a ball of darkness infused with her psionic quirk stopped him in mid-air. Without thinking, she lifted both of them but slammed the pro hero into the ground, landing swiftly on her feet.

Eraserhead jumped into the air after her, disabling her quirk, but that didn't stop her. When he got close enough, he tried using his capture bands, but she moved out of the way. There was a window when he blinked that she was able to use to manipulate darkness to push him to the ground.

It seemed that All Might didn't need much time, as both of them were on either side of Destiny. "This played out interestingly," there was a brief pause before All Might was the first one to go against Destiny. He came at her, though she moved as fast as he did, placing her legs at the base of his neck before pillaring one of her hands against a ball of focused darkness. Twisting her torso to knock him down, he spun to the ground.

Aizawa was the next one to come after her, using his capture bands as a distraction, which worked  
Aizawa was the next one to come after her, using his capture bands as a distraction, which worked. He managed to get behind her and placed his hands on her waist in an attempt to slam her to the ground, but her calves suddenly put themselves around his neck, flipping him onto the ground.

He managed to get behind her and placed his hands on her waist in an attempt to slam her to the ground, but her calves suddenly put themselves around his neck, flipping him onto the ground  
It seemed All Might took no time to get back on his feet, though she put Aizawa in the handcuffs, proving he was out of the match. At this point, she knew he probably wasn't going to pull his punches, which was why he started with, "Detroit". Assuming this was one that she might have to replicate, she flicked her wrist, which caused the camera system to shut off.

"Oh my!" Momo turned away when she heard him say, "Detroit Smash!" knowing she didn't want to see a teenage girl get beat up by the number 1 hero of Japan. What happened behind the cut camera was them both throwing punches at one another, meaning the two touched.

There was a large vibration that came from the punch, meaning there was a shockwave that came from one blow exchanged between two people. Both of them flying back a block, Aizawa was more alert, he had no idea that Destiny already cut the cameras. "They weren't supposed to see that," he looked at the two on the ground, a face of worry showing over his usual laid back persona.

"I know, that's why I cut the camera the second he said Detroit," her arm was purple, broken, probably worse, but she looked down at the loose limb, her using her Lightforce to heal it completely. "Assuming you both read my private file, you know I have three quirks: Neutrality Force, a psionic quirk, and a copycat quirk. If I used darkness, you'd probably be dead, if I used light, you'd be burned, since I have to keep to those two, this was my last resort. I'm not using that quirk again."

"How long do you have a person's quirk?" He's heard this sort of thing before, hell, he's seen it in All For One. It was bringing out a sense of worry within him, two successors had One For All.

"Until I die, it's just there, I hardly use any of the other quirks I gain, I just stick to the three I have," she brushed off, her fixing everything that was broken from her arm and hand and using it again as if it were nothing. "Right, we should continue, yes?" She lept onto the corner of the roof of a nearby building, her waving her hand, which caused the camera system to come back online.

All Might lunged at the girl, planning to use one of his power punches, though he didn't have the chance. He moved fast, which was why she went under him, blocking three pressure points within his lower back and legs, which made him crumble to the ground. "I thought you weren't using the other quirk, Anderson?"

"I'm not using any of them, actually," that was audible to the camera, which made everyone behind the screen completely confused. "There are a few things you pick up when you're the kid picked on," she stood up, All Might falling to his knees. He tried throwing another punch, but the second his arm lifted, she blocked the chakra points in that arm.

"What sort of fighting style is this?" Blocking chakra points wasn't anything he faced before, but he tried to counteract it again by lifting his other arm, though she blocked the chakra points in his left arm. Using the capture item and placing it around his wrists, she looked at both All Might and Eraserhead.

"Kyusho Jitsu, pressure point fighting, a good friend of mine, white eyes, long black hair, lived in a village, he taught me a few things." She shrugged, her looking at both of the men knowing the camera system was off from the ground being over. "Listen, something I think I should say is that if my eyes are ever completely black and red irises, that's not a good sign. My eyes are like a timer, grey and anything darker isn't a good thing."

"Sort of like now? Black with red irises?" Aizawa was the one who noticed her eye colors, but she quickly got away from both of the pro heroes and further into the battling grounds. Finding a building closer towards the farthest point of the entrance, she shook her hands, preparing herself for what came next.

With the breath in her lungs, she let out a scream, an emotional scream of pain, anguish, depression. Darkness came out of her body, a mix of a black substance and black smoke surrounded her, causing the building to fall, even the ground shaking around her. Collapsing to her knees, white light emitted from her body, destroying the darkness around her, leaving her with her pale blue eyes.

♕

She was in the waiting room, her playing music to pass the time, though she was suddenly greeted by a boy with fluffy green hair. "You were amazing out there!" He was in school uniform, she was in her hero costume still. To be quite frank, she didn't know anyone was watching her.

"Oh...thanks...I didn't know you were there, how many people were watching?" She kept a calm head, her pausing her music and standing to talk to the green-haired boy. She guessed that was the reason why she was told to wave at the camera.

"20 students, is it true you were recommended by 10 pro heroes?!" It seemed more of his friends joined him because there were 19 other students with the green-haired kid. The one who asked her that question was a red-haired boy with spiky teeth.

"Yes, I mean, it's nothing special, my family's got power in America and somewhat in Japan," she shrugged, genuinely not caring about her family life. She could tell someone planning to harm her was close, just before an explosion could go off, she blasted the source with a stun grenade, causing him temporary blindness. "This must be the hothead/jerk of the class?"

"I'm pretty sure Bakugou just feels threatened by your presence," the girl with the green hair in a bow was the one who spoke that line. "He wants to be the number 1 hero, that's all," at the end of the day, Destiny didn't know anything about anyone in the room.

"Okay, I need names, I've been physically describing everyone mentally, that doesn't get me anywhere," she lightly scratched the back of her head, somewhat nervous about this new school.

"My name's Ochaco Uraraka," the girl talking had two strands of brown hair longer than her actual hair and a low looking blush on her face.

"Kyoka Jirou," The girl with the earphone jacks at the bottom of her ears, short purple hair, and leaning against a blonde boy with a bit of black in his hair.

"Denki Kaminari," that was who Jirou was leaning against, which he kind of reminded Destiny of Pikachu, but that was a conversation for another time.

"Mina Ashido," she was pink, pin hair, pink skin, black scleras, and yellow irises. The girl had two horns at the front of her head, it wasn't rare but it wasn't common either.

"Tenya Iida," a student with blue hair, pointed eyebrows, blue eyes, and looked like he restricted his movements.

"Yuga Aoyama," he had a completely different accent, seemed more like he was caught up with himself in the mirror than meeting Destiny.

"Eijiro Kirishima," spiky-haired shark boy finally introduced himself, a relief, only because her mental description wasn't doing him any justice.

"Koji Koda and Rikido Sato aren't here right now, my name's Momo Yaoyorozu," she had her hair in a ponytail to the side, it was a bit uncommon to see hair like that, but she couldn't talk.

"Shoto Todoroki," the one with the half red half white hair introduced himself, though he was short and simple with saying his name.

"Toru Hagakure," she was invisible, the girl was invisible, there wasn't a way for her to have a mental description of what she looked like.

"Izuku Midoriya," green, fluffy hair, freckles, big green eyes, he seemed nervous to meet her, she just gave a small chuckle.

"Hanta Sero," he had big elbows, something that stood him out, easier to remember, at least.

"Fumikage Tokoyami," he had the head of a bird, just meant he stood out as well.

"You're hot," she didn't know where that voice came from until she looked down to see a student, roughly 3'4" with purple spheres on his head.

"Excuse Mineta, he's perverted," a blonde boy with a tail was the one that said that. "Mashirao Ojiro."

"The one that tried to attack you, that's Katsuki Bakugou," the final person she hadn't heard from had 6 arms. "Mezo Shoji," the conversation was about to go on, though Midnight had to come and retrieve her.

"Neutrality, a moment?" She signaled over to the teacher conference room, which Destiny walked over towards, easily putting her hair into a ponytail. Going into the teacher conference room, she sat down on the opposing end of the teachers' U table.

"Since you're officially in UA, you're going to need this, school here for you starts tomorrow at 8 AM," there was a school uniform, female school uniform. There were pants, not a skirt, which didn't bother her at all. "We ran out of skirts, sincerely sorry," that was Nezu speaking, that was something she'd gotten used to.

"It's fine with me, I can't stand skirts," she accepted the stack of clothes with the new shoes on top, her also getting a copy of the school schedule for next year.

"Class A is going to summer camp, you're coming along," Aizawa was still short and to the point, now aware of the reason her eyes would go grey into black. "Because you already have your training, you're going to be helping out with me and the training instructors."

"Alright," having a feeling there was more than just that statement, she looked down at the school uniform, easily ready to answer any questions.

"You mentioned you know Kyusho Jitsu?" All Might was in his weak form, something she easily inferred was the number 1 pro hero of Japan. "What other fighting styles do you know?"

"Krav Manga, Spec Ops, and Wushu, I was taught it by the agency I worked underneath," she looked over to the blonde teacher, her keeping her arms on the table and her hands intertwined. "Technically I do still work for that agency, it's just a temporary leave for school."

"What's the name of the organization?" The last question that had to be answered before she could get her dorm room and fully adjust to her new life at UA.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," she answered, just before Midnight gave her a nod for her to leave. Getting up from the seat, she walked out of the conference room and past the students. She shared looks with some of them, though she soon arrived at the dorm space, her things already in the dorm room. Starting next week, summer camp from Class A and Class B would begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Being on the bus with Class 1-A students, she had music playing in her ears with the s.h.i.e.l.d. transmitter bracelet that was given to her if they needed her help during the summer. Her hero costume was what she was wearing, baggy pants, manipulative armbands, everything. "I wanted to ask you something," it was Midoriya who spoke up during audio chaos of multiple conversations.

"Shoot," she looked over to him, her eyes were still pale blue, though her scleras were slowly turning grey as the day progressed. It was clear that whatever he needed to ask, it wasn't safe for him to ask while they were on a bus full of people. "If you can't verbally ask it, think the question, I can hear your thoughts from here."

'How do you have All Might's quirk, One For All?' Unbeknownst to him, she was using her psionic quirk, though she masked it with her Lightforce quirk. She knew there was some reason how he also knew about One For All, which she could voice through her telepathy as well.

'I should be asking you that, but since you're the successor, guess we both have secrets to keep to ourselves. I have a copycat quirk,' she looked over to Midoriya, who had wide eyes. 'and anyone I touch, I get a copy of their power, that's the reason I didn't shake hands with any of your classmates.'

'So you have multiple quirks?' He knew he would have to keep that information to himself, luckily he was good at keeping secrets. From the look on Destiny's face when the two glanced at one another, that wasn't the right assumption. '2?' Her face didn't alter, that was something that made his eyes grow even wider. '3?!' That's when she gave a nod.

'Neutrality Force, psionics, which I'm using to talk to you now, and a copycat quirk, that's how I have One For All, I just don't plan on using it.' She gave him that look of assurance, just before looking back over towards the glass and the outside. 'The quirks I gain from touching someone that doesn't have to be skin-to-skin, I don't use them, I could if I wanted to, I just choose not to.'

'How many people have you touched since that quirk manifested?' His eyes weren't as wide, making him look normal, though keeping a conversation with Uraraka by talking, it wasn't the easiest thing for him to do.

'Thousands? Tens of thousands? Hundreds of thousands? I don't know, being a teenage agent and working for an organization where you go out into the field where you fight and shoot bad guys, me only being 16, I've done multiple missions. Anyways, we're about to arrive, we can talk later?' The bus stopped, everyone got off.

"Okay, students, the camp is at the base of the mountain, so you're going to have to walk there, Destiny, you're staying behind," That was Pixie-Bob, a member of the Wild Wild Pussycats, she manipulated the ground and pushed the students off the ledge.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do, then?" She looked to the two girls, her having visible confusion with why she wasn't down there with the rest of the students.

"We need your help cooking, hopefully, you know how to cook, we need help," Destiny gave a nod, there were things she knew how to cook from America, she could replicate it here. "Come on, they're going to take a while," they took the bus down to the campsite, her getting off and immediately heading to the kitchen.

She cooked common Japanese foods, including a few American deserts, but more of Japanese deserts within 8 hours. She had on an apron on and was waiting outside when she felt the wave of Class 1-A students approaching. As the students came from the forest, all of them were panting out of breath.

"Oh, finally," still being in her messy apron, which had a bit of flour on it, scattered, but at least dinner was ready for Class 1-A to eat. By the looks of it, everyone was tired and dehydrated, she was glad that it was going to change soon enough. "You guys look terrible," she couldn't help but snicker, though that caught the attention of Bakugou.

"Why don't you go through that forest and face what we went up against?" Somehow, though he was tired, he still found a way to be annoyingly pissed off. "And why are you in that silly apron?" Without saying anything, she started to walk back towards the building.

"Are you guys hungry, or not?" She opened the door and allowed a wif of food to reach their noses. "I made dinner with a little surprise, now come on, the food's gonna get cold," she walked inside, easily untying the bowtie at the back of her apron and hanging it up on the coathanger in the kitchen.

Watching the students pile in and eat, their faces lit up, her chuckling and placing a plate of deserts on a different table. "Wow, Destiny, you've got amazing cooking skills," that was Kaminari, and shockingly enough, he was eating...eating a lot.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Kirishima was eating faster than Kaminari, which she didn't think was possible, but she was wrong.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," she went back to the kitchen, this time staying inside to write everything down from what she cooked. "Also, Sato, there's sweets over there if you want any, knowing your quirk," she had the window open, her continuing to write everything down into a cookbook.

"Thank you so much!" Everyone was hungry, even Bakugou was eating quickly but he didn't say anything for or against. Walking outside towards the back, she noticed someone walking around, two people, one with a long black coat and dyed black hair and the other person having messy light blue hair with a hand over his face.

"Is this her, Toga?" It was a faint line, but she heard it regardless. She saw the same blonde from that night, practically shaking in her boots, hiding behind the blue-haired one. Giving her a four-finger wave, she smirked, her eyes were already dark grey, a little bit of red in her irises.

"Oh, Toga, you're looking well, don't tell me I've shaken you up that bad?" She knew her mind was becoming corrupt, her power was tearing her insides up, she had a handle on it this time. "Maybe we could go another round sometime soon?" It seemed that sent the one with the dyed black hair off, he sent a wave of blue flames at her, though she went underground from the stomp of her foot. "Guess not."

The second the flames ended, she came up from the ground and sent out a vibrational wave at him, knocking him down, though he quickly got up again, by the time he was able to fire another blast, Destiny already tapped him and Shigaraki. "Too slow, boys," both of the men turned around to see her having Toga in a headlock.

"Let her go," Shigaraki was scratching his neck, which caused her to smirk a bit. "Do you find this funny? You're acting more like a villain than a hero," he was trying to twist her mind, and though while it was failing, she felt some otherworldly presence around her.

"Shut it, hands," she pressed a bit harder on Toga's neck, causing her to pass out, making her drop out of limpness. She threw a dagger at them, though they all missed, luckily.

"Did you think that throwing one dagger at 2 people would work?" The dagger was a portal shard from a quirk she copied from a girl by the name of, "Clarisse," but that was a story for another time.

"Made you look," the portal opened, her sending a vibrational blast at the two, something that sent them both through the portal and Toga with them. "That gets rid of that problem," she muttered to herself, though she was cut short by a sharp pain in her side. Looking down to see what it was, her shirt was soaked in her blood, the pain drenching her nerves to an unbearable extent. She tried to see what pierced her, but she was knocked out by a punch before she could do anything else.

♕

It took a few hours before she resurfaced, the wound on her stomach wasn't completely healed, more of a scar that her healing could get rid of. She wasn't bound by anything, she was in a bed, a king-size bed at best. "Where the hell am I?"

"I think you know where we are," it was a girl with black hair and purple streaks at the foot of her bed, someone she didn't know or recognize. It was clear to her that Destiny was disoriented, the girl with the purple streaks offered Destiny a glass of water. "In case you don't know, this is our home, sister."

"Who are you?" She tried getting out of bed but her limbs felt like jelly, it wasn't something she could describe, it was odd. "What's going on?" Laying back down, she was confused about this whole thing. "And what do you mean by "sister"?" The sibling title felt foreign on her tongue, it wasn't something she wanted to get used to.

"My name's not important right now, father's waiting for you," without a second passing by, the snap of a finger allowed her to regain feeling in her limbs. Getting up from the bed, she walked over to the room where there was nothing but fire.

"What is this? Who are you?" She tried focusing on the chair behind the desk but it was turned to the point she couldn't see. The chair turned to face her, the person in the chair had 4 eyes, ram-like horns, something that looked like burned flesh, all while being in a formal suit. The burned flesh made her flinch, not out of fear, out of disgust. "Well, damn, what happened to you?"

"That's no way to talk to your father, now is it?" Her eyes widened, she didn't believe the first thing he'd said. The second she tried to leave, the handle burned her hand, causing her to react by flinching and looking at the effects left on her hand. "Ryoka Kaneki, if you're going to try to escape, maybe don't try the front door." He'd gotten up from the chair, him walking over to Destiny.

"Who the hell's Ryoka Kaneki?" She didn't know anyone in the school by that name, it made her confused about why he would say that name specifically. "And you are not my father, my father is a cold-hearted manipulative bastard who didn't pay attention to a damn thing I did, you're just a man with burnt flesh and ram horns." She seethed out that entire sentence, her not turning to look at the person.

"You are my daughter, mine, and an angel's-" he started his sentence though he was interjected from a sudden intrusion by Destiny.

"What, are you saying I'm the mix between two things that don't exist?" She scoffed, her sighing as she tried the door again, this time with her psionic quirk. "You stab me, kidnap me, lock me in a room filled with a fire of your own doing, and you expect me to believe you? You're kidding, right?" The door didn't budge, a scoff coming out of her.

"The reason I did this is? Midgard is a somewhat big planet, getting you here would've taken years," he groaned out, grabbing her by the wrist. "I don't have time for this, you need to unlock your full potential and it seems you don't know how to, so let me help."

With one hand, he forced Destiny's wrists above her head, reaching into her chest and placing his free hand around her heart. There was something inside of her heart, a piece that was easily removed and placed into the back of her neck. The moment he let go of her wrists, she collapsed, her chest falling unevenly and erratically, though while the man was unfazed. "Get up."

It took her a bit of time before she was able to get up, though she felt the back of her neck for the piece that was inserted. Without realizing it, the cut on her heart was healed, the wound on her chest was no more. "What did you do to me?"

"Notice how your eyes aren't dark grey anymore?" He pointed to the mirror, her rushing over to the mirror and looking at her eyes, they were pale blue. The entire thing was confusing to her, but she wasn't in the area to contradict it. "I warn you that the next time you use your abilities, going overboard may be a possibility." The door opened, the handle wasn't burning hot anymore.

Destiny walked over to the door, obvious skepticism on her face and in her mind. "You chose the name Ryoka, why?" She was about to leave, but all things considered? If this man, this thing, was her father, there were many questions she wanted to ask. "And how come you were never there? I always knew I belonged to a foster family, but you left me, why?"

"I can explain that another time, don't expect this to be a father-daughter relationship," with that, she left, her leaving out the front door, though she still didn't know where she was on the map.

"I don't care what you are or who you are," she muttered, her managing to find a way back to Musutafu, though she had to also make her way back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving back to camp, it was night, but it wasn't the same day from when she left, it was different. Walking through some parts of the forest, she looked up and saw blue. The blue she saw had smoke coming from it, she concluded it was from Dabi, though, when she ran to the source, she saw Dabi and a man with a grey and black suit. "Look who it is," her voice caught the two off guard, though Dabi quickly turned around and tried aiming blue flames at her.

Moving out of the way, she blasted him with a vibrational blast, one that knocked him into a tree. "That's not the quirk Toga told me you have," he got up, though she gave a slight chuckle. "What the hell's so funny?"

"I mean, you're acting like a knight in shining armor, and Toga knows nothing about me," Dabi was fast, fast enough to have Destiny pinned against a tree and both of her hands behind her back. "Damn, you're kind of strong," she couldn't budge from his grasp, but he was close enough for her to think of a distraction.

While she was pinned, both of her palms were open, though Dabi didn't pay attention to that. "What of it?" He was a bit of a sadist but he was close enough to be in her ear. The thing that caught him off guard was her rubbing her backside against him. Being caught in a moment of tension, Destiny used a vibrational blast to get him off of her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Better to use what my mother gave me," her gut feeling told her something wasn't right. Sending a vibrational blast at him and the other guy, she got towards the others: Tokoyami, Shoji, and Uraraka. "Wait, is the League of Villains attacking?"

"They're after Bakugou but someone else took Midoriya, it was a smokescreen." Shoji's arms were still in the formation as if someone was on his back. Looking into the sky, she heard a whir of something, it sounded like a helicopter in the sky.

"Where's Bakugou, at least?" She could handle one kid missing with s.h.i.e.l.d. to help her get them back, but if there were two, that would be a different tune they'd have to dance to.

"Everyone's gone, people are severely injured, Bakugou may not be here," Tsu was injured, almost everyone was injured. "Where did you go?" That line seemed to catch the attention of the group around her, even Shoto Todoroki.

"I found the one who made the forest fire and fought him off," it was a half-truth, she couldn't exactly tell everyone that her demon father had her kidnapped for an unknown amount of time and that there was a crystal in her neck from her father ripping out a part of her heart.

"And what about the two days before that, the first day we got to camp, that night, you disappeared, where did you go?" Shoto was the one who asked that question, though Destiny didn't turn to him with an answer.

"A place, something I had to do while the students were busy," she made that up off the top of her head, she couldn't explain everything to her friends, she could only use that tactic for so long. "At least the police are here, get checked by the police," her wristband lit up, it was something by the agency she worked with.

♕

It'd been a few days, Bakugou and Midoriya weren't in the League of Villains' hold, they were somewhere else. "Special Agent Anderson-" that was the thing that snapped Destiny back into reality.

"Kaneki, Ryoka Kaneki, sir," she corrected. Ryoka Kaneki was starting to grow on her, she was going to get it changed by the government son, just a bit of paperwork before it would be official.

"Right, Special Agent Kaneki, you're going in with your request of backup, there are two students as hostages, your job is to get them both out and back here, the medical team is waiting." That was Director Coulson, the head of s.h.i.e.l.d., the one who was assigning her to the mission of getting Midoriya and Bakugou.

"She's going in all by herself? Are you sure she can handle that?" May was the one who hardly said anything but to see one person going on the field? It reminded her of her mission in Bahrain.

"She knows them, random people coming to rescue them, they wouldn't trust them. Ryoka's a face they know and trust," Agent Coulson handed her the wristwatch for her to be able to make the request. She didn't need the body cam, only higher-ups knew about her copycat quirk.

"Alright, wheels up when?" She was in a workout suit, though she was well-aware of the mission she would have to complete to make sure Bakugou and Midoriya were out safe.

"Wheels up in ten," with that, she was dismissed from the office, her walking out and going to the arsenal and grabbing two guns and two mags with both guns. Having them ready before she changed her clothes and into her hero costume, though she knew she would have to use quirks beyond the Neutrality force, it wasn't the conversation she was ready for.

♕

Being on the plane, she was getting a layout of the base and according to the heat signatures, Midoriya and Bakugou were in the basement but the entire building was underground. Only the top floor was above-ground, meaning there was going to be a bit of an issue, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle herself.

"You're up," getting into the containment module, she nodded at Fitz, who let her onto the top of the building.

Getting out of the module, she cloaked the module and proceeded to enter the building. There was a guard at the door, whom she easily slid past and electrocuted without hesitation.

Getting up with ease, she walked over to the elevator and got in, though there were five guards in the same elevator. Using both her arms and legs to take them out, once she was on the basement level, she got out. Luckily, there was only one basement and her thermal scanners allowed her to see where Bakugou and Midoriya were.

There were 15 guards, if not more, just for 2 UA students. The moment the elevator doors opened, she released the breath she was holding. The two guards planning to get on the elevator tried attacking, though she knocked one of them off their feet and used the other one's knee as a step up for her to kick-uppercut them.

The two guards planning to get on the elevator tried attacking, though she knocked one of them off their feet and used the other one's knee as a step up for her to kick-uppercut them  
There was a guard that heard the noise, them rushing to see what the commotion was, though that didn't matter. Using her legs to take him down, she circled his body with her torso before slamming him to the ground.

Using her legs to take him down, she circled his body with her torso before slamming him to the ground  
Another guard was already there, this time with a gun aimed at her. One of her hands went behind her back, pretending to grab something, though she used her electromagnetic quirk to force the gun out of his hands and into hers. Shooting him twice, she had a feeling that would at least let the boys know she was here to help them.

Instead of letting the boys know she was here, it only alerted more guards of her presence. There were 3 more guards that came around the corner. All three guards pulled out their guns, though it didn't do anything against her, it was something she kicked her way out of.

Every punch the guards tried to throw, it never worked against her, and by the end of it, all of the guards had 2 or more bullets in them, one in their heads, the other one in their chest, or somewhere else in their body.

Activating her thermal scanners, there weren't any guards left, just Midoriya and Bakugou, but there were more guards coming. Entering the room, she quickly shut the door behind her to see Bakugou and Midoriya under sedatives, Midoriya was out, Bakugou was somewhat sedated, but aware enough to know Destiny/Ryoka was there. "Who's there?"

"Bakugou, don't move, you and Midoriya are still sedated," she crept over to them, untying their binds on their legs and arms.

"How'd you get in here?" She could see it was hard for him to keep his head up, so he was a liability, Midoriya was another statement. Placing her hands on Midoriya's arms, she healed them completely, but he was still sedated. Removing the needle from his arm, she removed his restraints and made two duplicates of herself.

"Because it's a rescue mission," the first duplicate stayed to Midoriya and carrying him while the other one helped Bakugou by carrying him with his arm over her shoulder. "Get them to the containment module, if there are any guards, I'll handle them, just please make sure they get back to the quinjet safely."

The duplicates nodded before both of them rushed off to the rooftop. She still had to plant C4 to make the building blow up. Planting the bombs on different levels and different corners, it was a remote-activated bomb and once she was in the module and heading back into the quinjet, she set it off.

♕

After a day, Midoriya and Bakugou were in the hospital with proper care. Ryoka/Destiny decided to visit the boys at the hospital, Bakugou was awake and connected to a saline bag, Midoriya's arms were wrapped, given they were somewhat fragile.

The boys shared the hospital room, Destiny only had to knock twice before she heard Bakugou say, "come in," the rest of the class was in the room, though Bakugou was the one that had hidden starstruck eyes.

"From what Bakugou says, you were the one to rescue them both, right?" Kirishima was the one who asked that question, Destiny nodded in response. "Was it scary?"

"No, I fought off two dozen guards then blew the place to ashes," she shrugged it off, her sighing as she sat down. "They had guns and it was a rescue mission, I mean, it's nothing I haven't gone up against before," she shrugged off.

"Maybe you could show us one of your moves sometime?" Mina was the one who asked that, though Ryoka just chuckled.

"Maybe soon, if you ever want to spar without quirks, anyone can, but that's not the reason I'm here-" Ryoka was going to continue, though Bakugou intruded her sentence because of a faint memory from yesterday.

"The building was shaking, did you do that?" Bakugou remembered hearing some sort of faint pulsing sound and the room around him shaking, trembling, quaking. "It was a weird thing, but I remember it," he looked over to Ryoka, who just shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it's because the area around the room was metal? You were still pretty sedated at the time, maybe you were loopy when you felt vibrations?" She couldn't let him know that she also had a vibration quirk, though it was technically her copycat quirk at play. She was definitely going to work on sticking with her known quirk, lies could only go so far.

"What are you saying, that I'm making up what I felt?" He was angry, though when Ryoka sat next to him, he became a bit red, he was blushing.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she looked him in the eye then booped him on the nose. "Being honest, I'm shocked you weren't completely out of it or asleep like Midoriya was." She got up, though she was stopped by Bakugou's light grip on her wrist.

"Thank you," he whispered, though she genuinely didn't hear him.

"Repeat that? I couldn't hear you," her face had visible confusion, but it was clear to Bakugou to not ask about it. "Probably wasn't important, and Midoriya, healing your arms, don't pull something like that again. Your bones were almost fractured beyond repair," she had a stern look in her eyes, her sighing and moving to the chair between the two.

"I thought the League of Villains were the ones going after Bakugou?" Kirishima remembered that the league of villains were probably the reasoning behind why the forest was because of them wanting Bakugou in the first place.

"They were, whoever took Bakugou and Midoriya used their attack as a smokescreen to get to those two," Ryoka knew who they were, it was an issue that if they knew it was an anti-quirk organization gunning for them, it would make them paranoid. "Question, I need both of you to use your quirks, at least to test something out."

"Why?" This wasn't something she could explain to them, but it was something she could confirm that her worst fear wouldn't happen. Bakugou was the one to question things but Midoriya knew that if he used his quirk, it would either be messy or windy.

"I can answer that question later, Bakugou, just show me you can use your quirk first," she had a bit of worry in her voice, something both boys could hear. Bakugou had a semi-open fist and miniature explosions came out of his hand.

She looked over to Midoriya, his body being surrounded by lightning. "Okay, good, that's good," she had a breath of relief. "Now, I'll be back soon, H.Q. just needs me to check in for you two, then we can talk more once I get back, okay?" Getting up from the chair between the two, she walked over to the door and opened it, though she could've sworn there was a face she recognized in the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

As she left the hospital, there was a hand on her wrist that stopped her from being able to move. "Can I help you?" She looked at the source of the hand and followed the body back to the face. "Dabi?" There was someone behind him, the one with the blue hair. "Shigaraki?"

"If you don't want everyone in this hospital to end in a fiery death, you're coming with us," she didn't have a choice but listen, her lightly being dragged out of the hospital and into an alleyway. "That move you pulled was dirty, Destiny," she knew what she was doing and a chance of what it would do to him.

"I know, but it got you off my tail, didn't it? And aren't you both still teenagers?" She was able to get out of their grip and adjust her clothes. "No, seriously, aren't you a bit young to be in the League of Villains?" She used that as an excuse to try to get into their heads.

"18," Shigaraki was the first one to speak up from the two, her then looking over to Dabi.

"18," she just chuckled and leaned against the wall. This was her first time realizing they weren't much older than she was.

"So let me get this straight: two people, just two years older than me, you're villains and you both like picking on me?" She was running her hand through the white side of her hair. "Do you not like picking on anyone else? Do you both like me, or something?" Seeing as though no one said anything, she got up from leaning against the wall and walked over to the two, placing her hands on the sides of their faces. Seeing as though they both reacted, she moved her hands away. ''Thought so," she muttered and sighed, her backing away. "You boys have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"I'm upset because someone else took what I wanted," he was talking about Bakugou getting kidnapped by someone that wasn't Shigaraki. "I wanted Bakugou to join the League of Villains, someone else got to him first."

"Yes, an anti-quirk agency, I'm glad they didn't his quirk, you mean?" She had a dull look on her face, her back was lightly aching but it wasn't something she couldn't fix. "Damn, I mean, was that your entire reasoning behind worry?" She placed her hands on her knees, looking up at the two of them. "You know what? I have to be somewhere," she knelt, her placing her hands on the ground before blasting away.

"You know what? I have to be somewhere," she knelt, her placing her hands on the ground before blasting away  
♕

She landed at the s.h.i.e.l.d. H.Q. base, her walking in to see Fitzsimmons in the lab, agent Daisy with Director Coulson and agent May in his office. "How are the rescue victims?"

"They still have their quirks, other than them being sedated when I got them out, nothing's wrong." She answered, her arms crossed in front of her torso.

"Do they know about the secret organization?"

"No, if they did, I could easily erase their minds of the information of the organization," she knew the risks of the organization getting out, she signed up for it for a reason.

"Alright, that's it for now if we need anything, I trust you still have the wristwatch," Mary sat on the corner of the desk, Ryoka nodded in response. Walking out of the building, she blasted off of the roof and back to Musutafu, though when she came out of the alleyway, she accidentally ran into a boy.

He couldn't have been older than 19, maybe a bit younger. He had a mask on, yellow eyes, and auburn hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going," she looked up to the boy, him looking down at her.

"Don't worry about it," he had a calm look in his eye before Ryoka ran into him, though that changed when the young boy looked into her eyes. "The name's Chisaki Kai, you must be..."

"Kaneki Ryoka, so sorry, again," she didn't think this would happen after everything, but she got up and adjusted her clothes. "I'll be seeing you, Chisaki Kai," she walked off of the sidewalk and into the street, crossing over to a different street.

♕

On her way back to the school, there was someone who had horns, it wasn't someone with that quirk, it gave her a feeling of death. "Ryoka, right?" The voice, it was brooding, it made her skin crawl.

"Can I help you?" She turned around to face the person, it was a girl with black roots with silver hair that passed her shoulder, a silver dragon necklace, black lipstick, and a necklace with an upside-down cross. The girl was wearing a black corset dress with knee-high buckle boots and headdress pieces on both of her horns.

"I need you to come with me," her hand was surrounded by Darkforce though it was heavier, it was stronger than Ryoka's, as far as she knew. She didn't have a chance to react because she was placed in a suspended state.

♕

"Has anyone seen Destiny?" The last time they saw her was a few days ago, the last anyone's seen her was a few days ago.

"Maybe she's busy doing something?" Midoriya and Bakugou were out of the hospital and everyone was in the lounge either sitting on the couch or the ground.

"She still would've reached out to say that she wasn't going to be here for a few days. I don't know, something doesn't seem right." Mina leaned against the couch, her looking from Kaminari to Kirishima then to Bakugou.

"With everything she has, do you think she's in some sort of imminent danger?" Deku was the next one to say something, though his gut feeling was heavily contradicting his statement.

"It's not like we could change anything, maybe she's just out saving someone else? Come on, if she's not back within a week, then we can worry," Kaminari chirped out, luckily everyone agreed to that.

♕

Ryoka woke up, bound to a chair with quirk-proof restraints. "Where am I?"

"You sure this is her? She doesn't seem like much," the words were faint but the first thing she noticed was that she had only her undergarments on. No shirt, no pants, just a white tank top, and shorts.

"Excuse me, where am I?" Her breasts were sitting on top of the stomach restraint, it made her uncomfortable. "And seriously? You had to do this?" She looked towards her chest before looking up to see Chisaki Kai and her father talking.

"Shut her up," Chisaki walked over to her with a hint of a devilish look in his eyes. He placed a sock into her mouth, one far enough that she couldn't spit out on her own. "Even as a hybrid, you're still a pain in my ass."

♕

"Please tell me you have a way to kill her," Toga didn't want to say her name, she had a fear that if she said Ryoka's name, she would appear.

"Who? Destiny?" They didn't know about Ryoka's original name but that was going to change next time the three saw one another.

"Don't say her name, she might appear," speaking in a hushed whisper, it was evident she was still scared of her because of what happened a month ago.

"Toga, she's not going to appear out of nowhere, next time I see her, I'll just teach her a lesson." Dabi shrugged off his words and easily grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of tequila.

"You promise?" It was obvious to anyone who looked that Toga liked Dabi but the feeling wasn't shared from Dabi to Toga.

"Promise," he was going to teach her a lesson, he just never specified which lesson he was going to teach her. From the look on Shigaraki's face, there were a lot of things running through his head.

"I want Destiny to be a villain, the villainess who rules beside me," he was on something, probably from the amount of alcohol he drank throughout the day. "But if she's missing, I can't convince her to join the League of Villains."

"You think you can convince her to join the League?" Kurogiri had doubts about that plan, especially because both boys knew she had her hero license already.

"Unless you have a better idea?"

♕

Ryoka still had the sock in her mouth, though she tried moving out of the chair and it still didn't work. "Let me go," was barely understandable from her mouth.

"Are you seriously still going at it? Do you really think someone is going to save you?" It was her father talking, though she didn't know his name still.

Giving the man a dead look, she wasn't trying to prove she was bored, she couldn't talk with her words. "I fucking hate you," she tried to get that look and those words across, which worked.

"Why don't you drop the act of confidence before I beat it out of you," he spoke in her ear, something that made chills run up and down her spine. "You may be my daughter, but you are an abomination." He seethed those words out but she'd heard worse than that.

"I'm an abomination now? Let me guess, it's because of my hair?" She had a snarky attitude to her words, though her mouth in a feeling of pain when the sock was pulled out of her mouth without warning.

"Your snarky attitude is your version of defense for fear? Pathetic," the bindings didn't keep her to the chair anymore, it went to her arms. "Try anything and I'll end your life before you could react." He grabbed her by the arm and walked her over to the table that had weird hieroglyphs on it.

"What the hell?" She was picked up and placed onto the table, though she'd forgotten about the shock collar around her neck. Her arms were bound to the sides of the table though she was still trying to get out. "Let me out!"

"Shut up," a weird looking knife was pressed against her neck, something that caused her to immediately stop her actions.

"What are you planning to do to me?" It was only fair she gets to ask, she didn't know what he was planning to do to her, though it was answered when her energy started to drain her body.

While the energy was being drained out of her, the left side of her hair, the white side, was disappearing and turning into black. Looking towards the other table, it was a second her, one with white hair.

When it ended, one version of Destiny had black hair, the other version had white hair. "What the hell did you do to me?" The black-haired version was confused, though her face soon turned to pain when her eyes turned black. Horns were protruding from the sides of her head above her temples.

The white-haired version was confused, all of Ryoka's memories were divided in two, it was Ryoka, but it wasn't. "Oh, don't worry, all I did was make sure you're no longer an abomination," the white-haired version looked at the black-haired version, it was like looking through a mirror and seeing the worst/best parts of yourself.

"How do I merge back into one person?" She didn't want this to be permanent, at least the white-haired one didn't want it to be permanent.

"No, no, I like this," the white-haired version was the angel part in Ryoka being a Nephalem, a hybrid. The black-haired version was the one that said this, she was the demon part in Ryoka. Because of her, there was more confidence in her mind, her actions.

"I warn you, just because you've been separated doesn't change the fact that what happens to one happens to the other." Her father got out a scalpel and pierced Dark Ryoka in her arm and Light Ryoka's arm had the same wound open.

Dark Ryoka's clothes started to change from the top and shorts to a choker, a shirt where her cleavage was somewhat noticeable, pants that were ripped more at the front than the back. Her belt had spikes on them, her skin was naturally pale and her hair was jet black. The boots were up to her mid-calve and had buckles from her ankles up.

Being unstrapped from the table, Light Ryoka's clothes changed as well. It was a dress, a white dress with the back that closed a bit before the curve of her rear. The chest was decorated with lace and the rest of it had strings that ran until her torso ended.

The chest was decorated with lace and the rest of it had strings that ran until her torso ended. "Call me DR and I'll call you LR, got it?" Dark Ryoka was able to get off the table and leave the place, Light Ryoka doing the same thing. "And another thing, don't think for a second I want to merge with you again."


	7. Chapter 7

DR was walking the streets, black eyeliner and black lipstick with a cherry-flavored sucker in her mouth. She had a confident and empowering look in her eyes like no one could touch her. There was a certain face she'd passed: Chisaki Kai. Only he could show emotions of disgust and wonder with his eyes, but it was something she'd noticed. "If you have something to say, say it now before you're out of range."

"What the hell happened to you?" He caught up to her though DR was still walking her path, the same sucker in her mouth, though she stopped and turned to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I was divided, nothing that should concern you," she answered before continuing to walk away. Because of him, she wasn't in one body, her demon part and her angelic part were out of sync.

♕

When DR was getting home, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was there, watching her. Closing her eyes for a second, she used her ability of soul recognization from Darkforce to see it was Dabi. Opening her eyes again, she felt his breath against her neck, though she didn't turn around yet.

"What are you doing here, Dabi?" She looked up from the keyhole and into the glass to see his reflection.

"You've changed," his hands rake over the left side of her hair, it was black, not white. The horns protruding from her head weren't something to go unnoticed by him. "I like it," she couldn't help but smirk. Taking out the sucker from her mouth, she turned to face him, though she was pinned against the wall.

"There's a lot of things that's changed," she placed her finger towards the back of his chin, moving it forward towards his chin. "Now scoot, I need a bubble bath and a movie," she was about to move, though he didn't budge.

"Make me," he had a smirk on his face, DR growing her smirk. Placing her dominant hand around his neck, she knew the difference between blood flow and oxygen pressure points. It took her 2 seconds for her to pin Dabi to the wall, the two exchanging a kiss before she pulled away. "Damn," he was out of breath, she was able to get into her home while he was going through the rush of oxytocin.

"Good night, Dabi," she called out before locking the door behind her.

♕

That same night, LR went back to the school, specifically Class A dorms. Walking into the building, she was greeted by Midoriya and Todoroki, though she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, it was odd for her.

"Ryoka, where have you been?" LR wasn't the one to lie, she just didn't tell them the truth. "And how come your hair's completely white? What happened to it being half-black," Deku was the one to notice LR's hair being completely white.

"That's a long explanation for another day, don't you think?" She turned around to walk, though she was interrupted by Bakugou being behind her.

"Is everything alright?" He wasn't yelling or being loud, which was different, but it was somewhat soothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a wardrobe adjustment," she'd forgotten about what she was wearing but Todoroki noticed something off.

"Don't you usually wear grey?" With that, LR turned around to face the boys behind her, her eyes were white enough that her pupils weren't able to be seen.

"Listen, the mission I came back from took a toll, you might want to give me the night and then we can talk tomorrow," she gave a light-hearted chuckled before going to get on the elevator. Her dress showed off her curves, though it went loose once it reached her hips. "Goodnight boys," she waved off as the elevator doors closed.

♕

By morning, DR was still at home, though there was someone there with her, not in bed but waiting outside. DR wasn't the type of person to sleep with clothes on for sensory issues, so she had to put something together for her to wear.

It took her 4 minutes before she opened the door to see Shigaraki, though she was still on the grumpy side of life. "Isn't it too early for you to be here, or awake?" It was only 8:45 in the morning, all she had on was a robe and nothing underneath it.

"We need to talk," without saying anything, he stepped inside, DR lightly rolling her eyes because he came in without an invitation.

"Come on in, why don't you?" She closed the door behind him, luckily he sat down on the couch, meaning she won't be pinned by someone she likes. "Can I get you something to drink or ask why you're here?"

"There's a place I want to take you if you'll let me," she was confused by that but also intrigued. "If you're not busy, there's something I want to show you."

"Give me a minute, I mean, I have nothing on underneath this, I didn't expect you to be here," she readjusted her robe before walking over to her room, getting dressed into a black leather skirt with a mesh top and leather straps that lined up with the shape of her chest. She had buckled boots on, them having half-inch heels but went up to her knees. She had fishnets under the skirt that ran to her shoes, eyeliner, and black matte lipstick on.

Once she was dressed, she stepped out of her room and back into the living room. "Damn," it was the first thing Shigaraki said, DR didn't hear it, but she was ready.

"Come on, then," she walked out of the door, brushing past him to get outside. Just after a few moments, she realized he didn't move. "Hello?" She walked back towards him, he looked...starstruck. "Shigaraki?"

"Hm? Oh, right, sorry, come on," she had a cherry sucker in her mouth, her walking back outside and him following. DR closed the door behind him and locked the door, her going back down the steps and following him.

♕

LR, who woke up in Ryoka's room at the UA dorms, was the one the three boys were questioning about the fashion change, but she couldn't say anything to them about it. Waking up in white pajamas, she went over to the female bathrooms and did her usual morning routine before getting ready to shower.

Yaoyorozu was in the showers as well, she also noticed LR's wardrobe change. "When did you dye your hair white?"

"I didn't...It's a long story," she trailed off, her now realizing the three boys were the first people to notice there was something different. "I wish I could tell you about it, but it's complicated."

"Whenever you're ready to talk about it, you can," it was an offer that made her feel secure. "And also, the girls and I were thinking about going out and shopping together. Do you want to join?"

"Of course, when do we go?" She turned off the shower, wrapping her body in a towel and her hair in another. "There are a few things I want to buy for my hero outfit, just to make sure it won't potentially burn if I sparred against Todoroki." LR chuckled knowing he wasn't the first pyrokinetic person she's sparred against.

"Alright, we'll be going today, though we might just take the entire class to go shopping," Momo was the one who suggested to go shopping with everyone, it was a good idea.

"Alright, give me 30 minutes and I'll be ready," she stepped out of the showering room and into the locker room, putting on a clean outfit so she could go back into her room without Mineta being a bother.

"Alright," Momo had just stepped into the shower, so she didn't come out when LR came out. Once LR arrived at her dorm room, she went to her closet and picked out a long, sleeve-laced flowy dress. It was summer, she wanted to be comfortable.

Stepping outside her room to meet the others in the lounge, she had to make a phone call to someone specific. The phone rang twice before DR answered. "Yes, LR?" There was a phone number and a phone number from Ryoka's second phone Ryoka had.

"I'm going shopping with our class, I know what I want, what do you want?" She got off the elevator and walked to her other classmates.

"How about you get me something cute, something devilish. Also, we might have a mission in Shibuya city, that's something I can handle, you can be a bit fragile, being an angel and everything." Having a mission in a city where DR could get hurt? That was worry LR always had, even before Ryoka split into two people.

"Just because I am LR doesn't mean I can't handle a mission, alright? Remember what he said, anything happens to you also happens to me, physically and emotionally." LR had to clarify that, though she was getting a few confused faces from the rest of the group.

"I know how to be careful, I was the one that took care of the missions, you were the one riding the backseat. Let me reiterate to you, I know how to fix this issue between the two of us. If I get so much as shot, stabbed, or hurt, either me or you, we're fixing it without a second thought." DR was more of the protective type, LR was like a teenager who also knew how to fight, she just had more of a submissive personality.

"You're going to give me a headache, DR, I hope you know this," she chuckled before she ended the call. "Right...what?" She was getting confused stares from everyone.

"What was that about?" Kaminari was the first person to ask questions, though she just shrugged it off.

"A friend of mine, we sometimes have arguments like that, it's nothing to be overly worried about," she could lie sometimes, not always good, not always bad. "Anyways, you ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and started to leave the building, everyone was divided by cars, just a total of 4 cars. Kirishima, Momo, Denki, and Ashido were the ones driving.

♕

DR was walking towards the building when her phone rang by her second phone, meaning it was LR who was calling. "Yes, LR?" There was a phone number and a phone number from Ryoka's second phone Ryoka had.

"I'm going shopping with our class, I know what I want, what do you want?" She got off the elevator and walked to her other classmates.

"How about you get me something cute, something devilish. Also, we might have a mission in Shibuya city, that's something I can handle, you can be a bit fragile, being an angel and everything." Having a mission in a city where DR could get hurt? That was worry LR always had, even before Ryoka split into two people.

"Just because I am LR doesn't mean I can't handle a mission, alright? Remember what he said, anything happens to you also happens to me, physically and emotionally." LR had to clarify that, though she was getting a few confused faces from the rest of the group.

"I know how to be careful, I was the one that took care of the missions, you were the one riding the backseat. Let me reiterate to you, I know how to fix this issue between the two of us. If I get so much as shot, stabbed, or hurt, either me or you, we're fixing it without a second thought." DR was more of the protective type, LR was like a teenager who also knew how to fight, she just had more of a submissive personality.

"You're going to give me a headache, DR, I hope you know this," she chuckled before LR ended the call.

"Sorry about that, if I knew a friend of mine would call, I wouldn't have picked up. Is this it?" There was a door to an old bar, one she hadn't seen in a little while.

"Yeah, this is it," he opened the door, the first person she saw was someone who was made out of purple smoke but had a suit on. "Ryoka, that's Kurogiri," Shigaraki was about to go further when DR was noticed by Toga.

"S-Shiga, what's s-she doing h-here?" Toga was trembling, she didn't care about her wardrobe change, she was genuinely scared of her. "You're supposed to be dead, Dabi was supposed to kill you."

"He didn't; trust me, he wouldn't get the chance. Are you still scared of me because of what I did?" DR sat on a barstool, her keeping calm of everything that was going on. The thing about Darkforce and that encounter was that she brought up Toga's worst and most traumatic memory.

"You brought back a memory I wanted to keep repressed, you brought it up like it was nothing." Even separated, LR and DR still had some sort of passive influence over one another.

"Do you want me to take that trauma away? I don't need you trembling all the time," she walked over to Toga, placing her hands on either side of Toga's face. Given Toga was 5'2" and Ryoka was 5'7", she was towering over the girl. Darkness was coming out of DR's hands and into Toga's head to remove the pain she's caused.

When the process was done, Toga stumbled but DR didn't falter. "Thank you," DR looked back over to the group at the bar, her sitting down between the two boys. "What type of quirk do you have?"

"Neutrality Force, as I call it, just can't tap into Lightforce right now," she took the sucker stick out of her mouth and shot it into the trash, it made it in, luckily.

"Sounds like a powerful quirk, Ms. Kaneki," Kurogiri was the one to say that, he seemed like someone who cared for both Dabi and Shigaraki in a parental sense. "The boys have told me a lot about you."

"Is that so?" She glanced between the two with a hint of possible sadistic ideas if it wasn't what she'd expected. It caused both of them to chuckle nervously before DR looked to Kurogiri again. "All good things, I hope."

"From what I understand, I think both boys have a crush on you, Ms. Kaneki," his back was turned, though DR smirked a bit. "But I don't know if I misinterpreted their words."


	8. Chapter 8

"I still don't like what you did, Ryoka," Dabi was still getting flustered from that moment, it wasn't leaving his mind.

"What happened?" Kurogiri heard Dabi say that a few times but it never clicked what happened between the two.

"When the League attacked Class A and B's summer camp, Dabi had me pinned against a tree, I think he's mad at me because I used an unfair advantage against him," she playfully nudged him.

"'Unfair advantage'?" It was known that Kurogiri didn't always understand the things the boys said, even if they tried to explain it. She didn't say anything before she got up and lightly outlined her figure. "Oh, he has a crush on you."

"I know, Darkforce allows me to see someone's deepest desires, deepest wants," she started, her reaching over the bar and grabbing another shot glass. "Bondage and pet play," came out before she realized, though she was able to hide her blush. "That didn't..."

"Yes, it did," she was blushing while hiding her lips with her hand.

"That wasn't supposed to..." she trailed off, her looking down to the counter. "Sorry, boys," she cleared her throat before her phone rang again. "Hold on," she got up from the barstool, adjusting her clothes.

"Yes, LR?" She recognized the phone number, her stepping away from the boys. "I already told you what I want from the store..."

"Why do I feel flustered? I'm not around any of the boys Ryoka likes, are you around hands and burns?" That was the nickname Ryoka gave the two boys, though this was before she realized she felt something to the two boys.

"That obvious? You know what, let's not even talk about the fact that you practically go head-over-heels broccoli, grenade, and icy-hot." LR's end of the call went silent for a few seconds. "Oh, oh yeah, you don't like it when someone else targets you, don't you? You might be feeling flustered because you like those three."

"You're still around hands and burns, so if I'm feeling flustered and you're feeling flustered..." LR knew about the emotional and physical equality between the two parts.

"Well, one, shut up, there's no way we would bleed into each other," the confusion between everyone else in the bar was starting to be noticed by DR. "How about you get away from your...crushes, and I'll get away from mine, fair?"

"Fine, and also, with your mission in Shiyuba City, you might need to...seduce someone, so I bought lace..." LR was the awkward type, DR was the sometimes sexual innuendo.

"Oh?" She had a smirk on her face, her not looking up to see the others just yet. "What color did you get?" Messing with her choker, she was interested in what LR got, guess even an angel has a bit of a devil in them.

"Red and Black, two different ones, though if it's that kind of mission, do you need me to get you a dress to fit the occasion?"

"Yeah, you know how we're shaped, I want it tight, distractions help, don't you think? I'll call you later, got it?" DR ended the call and walked back to the guys at the bar. "Sorry boys, I have someplace to be," she was about to leave, though Toga's voice stopped her.

"You took my hope, I want it back," DR stopped and dropped her head, she couldn't tap into Lightforce, LR could.

"Give me a second with that," she stepped outside, her body gradually being covered by darkness from her Darkforce quirk. She relocated herself to be right in front LR, who was currently putting her clothes on, was started by the sudden intrusion.

"What the hell, DR?" She quickly moved to cover her body, though DR just sighed and handed her the rest of her clothes. "What are you doing here?" She spoke in a whisper, it was normal for LR to be startled or have sudden anxiety attacks, so this wasn't uncommon.

"You forget we have the same face and body, now if you don't mind, do you remember Toga?" DR asked before she turned around, her stepping out of the dressing room and LR following.

"Faintly, I remember taking her hope, why?" There was a special thing about Ryoka: if she used Darkforce, the demon side would remember doing it, though if Ryoka used Lightforce, the angel side would remember doing it.

"I took away the trauma of when she tried attacking us, but she wants her hope back," DR placed her hands on LR's shoulders, their clothes switching. LR had DR's clothes, DR had LR's clothes and they were outside the bar. "I need you to go in there and give Toga's hope back, don't talk to any of them."

"Are you scared I'm going to mess up? And how do you wear this?" LR was uncomfortable in her clothes, it wasn't something she was used to.

"No, I'm scared that if you say something I don't usually say, they're going to catch on and know why we aren't one person, then we'd be stuck like this forever." LR gave a playful scoff before walking into the bar, not making eye contact with anyone but Toga.

"What happened to your hair?" Dabi was the one who asked that, though LR just walked over to Toga, extending a hand which she took. From someone who couldn't see anything, it looked like a light suddenly came off of the two, though LR had one hand intertwined with Toga's and the other one was placed at Toga's heart.

When Toga looked at LR again, she felt the feeling of hope, it felt odd but it was there. "Thank you!" Being locked in a tight hug, LR didn't know how to respond, so she just hugged her back awkwardly.

"I have to go," Toga let go of LR once she said that, LR just walking out of the bar without a hitch. She knew someone was bound to follow her, so LR flew to the roof, DR was already on there. DR placed her hands on LR's shoulders, their clothes changing back to the original user. "Can you bring me back to the store, so I can get what you need?"

"Yeah, sure," the two shared a hug which allowed DR to teleport LR back to the fitting room in the store, just in time for an employee to knock on the door.

"Is everything okay in there? Do the clothes fit?" It was a female, DR quickly teleporting out of the fitting room so LR could continue to get the things DR would need.

♕

"Can I get her, please? I mean, since she's split apart, I could kill two birds with one stone." It was that same girl who kidnapped Ryoka in the first place.

"You do not kill her, Dark Ryoka and Light Ryoka are split apart for a reason, so she's no longer an abomination. She's the biggest power source in both Hell and Heaven. If you kill the strongest Nephalem? Heaven and Hell will crumble."

"That doesn't mean I can't hurt her badly," the girl who was talking, her name was Yuno Kanagawa, she was Abbadeus's right hand, the one that would deal with torment while Abbadeus was dealing with the souls of hell.

"No, Yuno, if she gets hurt, the first thing Light Ryoka and Dark Ryoka would do? Merge into one, it would cause her to become an abomination again. I hate that she was formed that way, she was never supposed to be born." Just the mention of Ryoka made Satan severely upset.

"So she's weaker when she's separated?" Yuno was still trying to understand the concept, but from what she heard, it seemed as though Light Ryoka and Dark Ryoka were weaker without each other.

"Precisely."

♕

The three who weren't on the shopping trip were Todoroki, Bakugou, and Midoriya. Todoroki and Midoriya were hanging out together playing Mario Kart Deluxe. "Todoroki, what do you think of Ryoka?"

"Her fighting skills are amazing, she's got excellent control over her quirk-" he was about to continue but Midoriya paused the game and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, I mean, do you like her?" His voice was somewhat shaky, this wasn't the average conversation to have with someone he knew.

"As a potential friend, yes. Why do you ask?" He didn't pause the game, they were in multiplayer mode, Todoroki was able to focus on playing the game and talk to Midoriya at the same time.

"Just wondering, she had quite a power display when she went against Mister Aizawa and All Might," he continued playing the game, glancing over to Todoroki when he answered his question. "How many fighting styles do you think she knows?"

"More than Kyusho Jitsu, possibly. I want to spar against her sometime soon, if she came from America, I want to know how she does it." Ryoka sparked a genuine interest in both of the boys, though they didn't want to admit it.

"Still, something was off about her, she's always had dual-colored hair, why was her hair just white yesterday?" It was a question Midoriya couldn't get out of his head, an obvious that Midoriya shared with Todoroki and Bakugou.

"It's probably nothing, but I don't think that should be your concern now, you're in 3rd place, I'm in 1st," Todoroki couldn't help but chuckle and shrug.

♕

"Sire, we've detected an unknown creature on earth," it seemed as though there wasn't just Satan who had an eye out for her, whoever this was, it wasn't something good.

"If it's an unknown creature, just find out who and what it is and eradicate it, our experimental lab is full enough," this wasn't someone Ryoka knew, this was someone who led their civilization like a tyrant king.

"Sire, I think it's a Nephalem split apart," two faces, both Ryoka, one with white hair and one with black hair. "The only one living on Earth currently," the one that was reporting the information was the same person to show the immense amount of Darkforce in DR and Lightforce in LR.

"Now that seems interesting, what's it's name?" The leader seemed interested in the girl now, especially because there was a concentrated amount of power between the two.

"Unknown," the servant retracted the tablet of information from the leader's face, who was turned to the wall.

"Find out who the girl is and we can move on from there, dismissed," the servant was brushed off and left the room. The leader of the elite guards walked by the servant, though the servant got an idea.

"I need you to send two guards to Midgard as undercover people, tell them to find out what they can about her," the servant gave the captain the tablet of information about Ryoka. "Report back here, our leader wants her for himself."

"Yes sir," the captain then hurried away, him having the tablet focused on LR and DR.

The thing about Ryoka being split apart was that no one human could know about her being divided. If they knew, she would be stuck divided, making both LR and DR weaker in the end.

The second the captain walked into the room where the guards, everyone stood into formation. "There's a creature on Midgard, I'm sending you two," he pointed to the twin guards with brown hair. "To learn as much as you can about her. Get to know her, be "friends" with her. The second you know everything, you come back home and report, understand?"

"Yes sir," the captain set the tablet down, him having two outfits that were normalized by Earth's culture.

"Get any information out of her by nonharmful means necessary, the leader wants her alive and unharmed." The other guards weren't paying attention to the meeting as it wasn't their mission. Whoever and Whatever the leader was, it was absolutely necessary they get what they want.

♕

LR was done shopping and had everything ready for DR's Shiyuba City mission, something that was 3 months away but it was better to be prepared for such an event, she set her things down in the dorm closet.

Given the Anderson Company was something built by Ryoka's adoptive parents, she was considered one of the shareholders of the company and Endeavor being a second shareholder. Assuming that's where DR was, she decided to not go as it would make them known, she hung everything up in the closet.

Writing a note for DR to eventually find, it had, "Everything you need is in here," on the suitcase inside the closet. As for the weapons potentially needed, she would have to pack that with what s.h.i.e.l.d. was going to give her to complete the mission.


	9. Chapter 9

DR was currently doing a simple thing of making breakfast for her and LR, who hung out with DR more often than before.

LR, who wasn't awake yet, had smelled breakfast being cooked. Both LR and DR were excellent cooks, DR was better at making breakfast, sometimes brunch, LR was better at making dinner.

"LR, breakfast is ready," DR called out from the kitchen, her putting breakfast into two plates.

"Alright!" She called back as a response, though she had to put clothes on. It was normal for both parts to sleep without clothes on, the skin had a living layer that protected the body.

Getting out of bed, LR put pajamas on and walked the hallway until she got to the smaller dining hall. The place they stayed at was their grandmother's, who was staying in Hong Kong.

"About time, slowpoke," DR sat down once LR sat down, the two exchanging a smile before starting to eat breakfast. "So tell me, why do you like Todoroki, Bakugou, and Deku?"

"Let me ask you first: how is it that you like Dabi and Shigaraki?" LR decided to deflect DR's question by asking them another question.

"I don't know, maybe when/if we merge, we can ask Ryoka. That's a total of five people one person likes, you'd think we would need therapy to chalk it down to one person." DR chuckled before eating a few her eggs.

"How do you wear something like that knowing it makes the boys go crazy?" LR wasn't the one that had confidence, DR had the most amount of confidence between the two.

"Because I'm a tease and a switch, though you can't act like you're innocent, you wore that white lace dress," DR reminded her of what happened when she appeared in front of her to get her to return Toga's hope.

"I don't know what you're talking about," it was deflection, a common trait from Ryoka herself.

"You were wearing a tight lace dress, I guess even you have a bit of the devil in you, huh?" DR gave LR a smirk formed on her face. "So which one do you like more: Todo, Baku, or Deku?"

"I really have to choose?" LR was never the person to decide, it's always been DR, but since the two were split apart, she's gotten better at deciding for herself. "I'll choose if you admit which one you like more: Shigaraki or Dabi."

"Speaking of Dabi, I kissed him," LR was shocked by that news but DR wasn't affected when she said that, nothing more than a heavy blush on her face.

"You what?" LR was chuckling as she said that. "How did that happen?" It took her a bit to calm down before she was able to eat again.

"I was on the way to our grandma's, right? He was practically pressing himself against me before he pinned me to the wall, he didn't move when I asked, so I pinned him against the wall and used that to kiss him. Once he was coming down from the rush of oxytocin, I was already inside the house."

"Is that why I felt hot? Like my skin was on fire?" LR wasn't a romantic, DR knew about a lot of things that LR didn't know about.

"Yeah, that's called being flustered and embarrassed. I bet if you attempted to figure out which of the three boys liked you, it wouldn't be so awkward." DR knew that if LR tried hard enough, she could have more confidence in herself.

"You think I know how to do that?" LR was the awkward type, though she could work on that if she tried hard enough. "And how are you so confident in yourself? Not to be demeaning, it's just that my self-confidence hasn't been the best, even before we were split apart."

"Trust me, that is something I can work into your brain," she heard a knock at the door, worry seeping into both of them. "Adrie, who is that?" Adrie was the newly installed Artificial Intelligence to help LR and DR with determining who was at the door.

"Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou," Adrie was able to tell who was at the door from facial recognition, software installed by the IT workers. The good thing about facial recognition was that LR and DR would know who would have to answer the door so no one would know about the divide.

"You're up, I'll just go to my room and listen to music, got it?" DR got up and got onto the elevator while LR got up to answer the door. DR finished her food so LR put her plate into the sink before going to answer the door.

"Midoriya, Bakugou, what are you two doing here?" She was still confused by their visit, but if it were an invitation to sparring with them, LR knew how to fight, she was the one who knew how to use pressure points, Kyusho Jitsu, but she also knew a bit of Spec Ops training.

"All Class 1-A students have to report in, it's not class, it's a school meeting," Midoriya realized she was still in her pajamas.

"Alright, give me a minute," she gestured them to come in, which they did. LR's room was a few floors above where they were, though they didn't have that sort of time. Adrie knew of the time crunch, luckily there were clothes ready for LR.

Changing into the clothes within a minute, she walked back over to the boys, who, just like her, were in school uniform. "That was fast," Bakugou was the first person to notice her wardrobe change taking an exact minute.

"I told you to give me a minute, didn't I?" She was ready to go, both of the boys got up from the couch and started to walk over to the entrance. "What exactly is this meeting for?" She looked from Midoriya to Bakugou hoping one of them knew why every UA student had to return to the school.

"I don't know," both of the boys knew what it was for, they just couldn't tell her. "But come on, they said we have to be there by 10:30," it was 10 AM currently, meaning the three had a little less than 30 minutes to get there and be seated.

♕

As the three were getting seated, she saw the Director of s.h.i.e.l.d. on the stage, confusion seeped into LR's face. "What is this?"

"Just watch and wait," Deku's face lit up with excitement, though LR's face was still confused. The lights in the room dimmed and the stage lit up. LR and DR had a connection between the two, something that helped the two communicate mentally.

Why are you feeling confused? DR knew about the connection between LR and DR, but DR feeling confused was something she hadn't felt, ever. Is everything going alright over there?

Director Coulson, Agent May, and Agent Johnson are all here, Midoriya and Bakugou said it was something for the school, they didn't go into details.

Do we need to switch places? It wasn't that LR was helpless, it was that LR had a bit of stage fright.

No, I got it, I want you to stay on the line with me. LR wasn't scared, she was anxious about how this was going to go.

"I know everyone must be confused about what's going on here. There's a special agent, agent 79-652, can you please come to the stage?" LR got up from being between the two boys and walked to the stage. There were looks of shock and confusion when LR walked onto the stage.

"Being the first teenage agent to single-handedly take out two dozen guards who took Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A during summer camp, she safely returned both students to the hospital. As for the faculty and staff of UA, I'd like to thank you for taking agent Kaneki in as a student."

LR had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. DR, we need to switch places right quick. Listening in on the entire thing, DR was able to switch with LR, the only difference was that LR's white hair had black tips.

DR looked down to see LR in school uniform, though she had a good reason. Something was off, maybe because of the sniper aimed at the Director. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, DR saw the silver of the sniper's gun, though there was a red dot on the Director's head. "Sniper," she whispered into the director's ear. "May, get him out of here."

The first shot was fired, causing DR to make a forcefield around the students. "Everyone needs to get out of here, I know what kind of bullet it is," there was only one kind of gun that could fire a quirk-erasure bullet. Luckily, Ryoka didn't have a quirk, Lightforce and Darkforce were from her being an angel/demon hybrid.

The students and faculty started to get out of the auditorium, the dome lights above were broken into with ropes dropping from them.

The first guard to come in had a dagger in hand. The first swing the soldier took was what DR dodged, though she quickly felt the electricity coming from the guards, they weren't human, they were androids.

DR was lucky enough to be wearing pants because the guard threw a punch, though DR used the bot's arm as a way to saddle onto him and climb around the bot's chest and flip it onto it's back.

DR was lucky enough to be wearing pants because the guard threw a punch, though DR used the bot's arm as a way to saddle onto him and climb around the bot's chest and flip it onto it's back  
Another guard dropped from the dome lights, though DR and LR created a light dagger surrounded by darkness and threw it, cutting the rope which caused the guard to drop onto it's back.

A third guard tried attacking her with a kick, though she deflected. The kick was a smokescreen for a punch that was planning to hit her face. Grabbing the arm mid-air, she landed five punches at its torso and twisted the arm, causing the guard to kneel. Landing a final blow to the back of the head with a current of dark electricity, it shorted out and collapsed.

A fourth guard was behind her, one that grabbed her by her hair, causing her head to jolt back. Punching the arm upwards which caused the arm to dislocate, she used the bent knee to kick-uppercut the guard twice. The second kick had an EMP blast which short-circuited the bot.

She was quick to assume no other guards around because a normal bullet was shot into her shoulder and another was shot in the knee, causing her to kneel. "Just surrender and come with us peacefully, no one has to get hurt."

Her hands were clasped in front of her, though there was a ball of destructive vibration progressively getting destructive the more she made it. When they got close enough, she released the ball of energy around her, completely disintegrating the androids only.

When they got close enough, she released the ball of energy around her, completely disintegrating the androids only. LR hovered her hands over the wounds, causing the bullets to pup out and the wounds to be healed. Placing her hands near the ground, she used vibrations to get out through the dome and over to the sniper. 

Landing on the roof of the building, she landed on the sniper, who dropped his weapon and exchanged it for two handguns. DR had a sword in her hand, two swords forged from the Neutrality force.

Every bullet he shot, she was able to slice the bullets before using her swords to slice its head off. Even the sniper was an android.

Once she handled the android, she went back to the building. The students were watching her fight from behind the doors with the peeping glass. Clicking two buttons, one on either side, the face helm popped off.

"Director Coulson, it's an android, probably from the Anti-Quirk organization," she got up from her kneeling position. "If I'd known they would attack the school..." DR trailed off, though her time was running low, she had to get back to her body.

It was something like a snapback to her body, LR's hair was completely white. "No, they didn't target the school, they targeted you."


	10. Chapter 10

DR, who'd just gotten back to her body at home, heard a knock on the door. Getting up to answer it, she opened the door to notice Dabi...blushing. "You're awfully red, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," his eyes took her body in, his mind racked up with all of the possibilities of what he could do to her, DR could see inside his mind.

"Alright then, come in," she turned her back to him and proceeded to walk over to the couch, sitting down, though Dabi's face was still getting redder and redder, she didn't know why. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I- uh... you might want to look in the mirror..." he trailed off, DR getting up and walking over to the nearest mirror to see something that made her heart drop: she had no clothes on. In her mind, she wondered why he kept fantasizing about her in a mature-themed way.

"Fuck," she whimpered to herself out of annoyance before going to one of the guest rooms and grabbing her silk robe. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that what I was doing had burned off my clothes."

"And what were you doing that made your clothes burn off?" He had a smirk on her face, her not seeing his smirk.

"I was...uh," she trailed off, her blushing before turning away to reach for the tea kettle. "Just making breakfast," by the time she turned around, Dabi was right there, pressing himself against her.

"Making breakfast, huh?" This wasn't the first time the two were enjoying themselves with tense moments like this, though it always ended early.

"Yep, pardon me right quick," she thought that he would move, though he stayed where he was. "...Dabi?" He'd gotten closer, their breathing patterns mixing, her legs were shaking, they were weak. "...dabi..."

"Yes?" He kept eye contact with her, he had more control over himself, or so he would think.

"Something's poking my thigh," this was the first time DR was shy, it was a new thing to her. "Don't tell me I did that much of a number on you, did I? I saw your darkest desires."

"Then you know how badly I want to take you and mark you to be mine," he was in her ear, this entire thing drove them to be sexually frustrated. Unfortunately, the bell rang on the door. "Damn," he still stayed pressed against her.

"Adrie, who's at the door?" She called out, her looking at the ceiling with confusion but also with frustration.

"It's a package, Ms. Kaneki," it was a good thing that LR knew to change the settings and call LR and DR as Ms. Kaneki.

"Alright, thank you," she had a calm look on her face, her brain was still going through a rush of emotions, of oxytocin specifically. "I have to get that, Dabi." He backed away after a bit of hesitation, though the second DR moved away from being against the counter, she felt a kiss on the nape of her neck.

When she opened the door and bent down to get the package, she could tell he was behind her, not exactly behind her. Picking up the package, she walked over to the dining room and set the package on the table.

Using her box cutter to open it, she opened it see a note. "Made you look," was on the note, her hearing some sort of beeping sound. Her eyes went wide, her pushing the box to the end of the table and opening a gateway to a dark dimension, though there was still a bit of a kickback.

It ended up with Dabi rushing to protect her, though the blowback caused the two to fall over and roll. Luckily, it didn't affect the architectural design, though Dabi was on top of her with his face in her chest. "Damnit," she muttered, her mind was racing with questions of who would do this to her.

"What's wrong?" His voice was muffled, DR's hand unconsciously running her hand through his hair.

"I'm trying to figure out who would've sent the bomb, I can't think of anyone who would," she muttered to herself and him. "Dabi, you are aware of where your head is, right?"

"Mhmm," even that was muffled, her giggling before realizing everything within her situation. "Question, are my legs wrapped around your waist?"

"Yep," he also nodded, though she couldn't tell, she was in a frozen state.

"You know we have to get up, right?" She was about to continue when her phone rang. "LR, what's up?"

"Are you with Dabi right now?" She felt the shyness, the sexual frustration, everything that happened between the two since he came over.

"What makes you ask?" Her free hand was still playing with his hair.

"And playing with his hair right now, right? That butterfly feeling in our stomach. Listen, I need your help."

"Okay, what about?" She sat up against the counter, Dabi looking up with confusion but he had a feeling of assurance in his eyes.

"I don't know which boy I like the most," LR was currently in another room, away from the boys and by herself.

"Which one brings you the most amount of happiness? The one that makes you smile, the one that gives you butterflies just by being near them. Whichever one places all of the above, that's the one you like." DR then ended the call, her noticing Dabi looking up at her. "What?"

"Oh, well, how should I describe it... it's evident to us both that we like one another..." he trailed off, though his phone rang as well. "Hold on," he sighed in annoyance and answered the phone.

Reaching down and kissing him on the cheek, she couldn't help but blush when she realized his other hand was getting a layout of her body. "I have to go, Shigaraki needs me for something, he didn't say anything about what it is."

"Alright," she waited until he got up before she got up, her sighing a bit. "Again, I'm sorry I didn't know about my clothes... burning off..." she trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Nothing to worry about, though I might have to return the favor soon," he was about to leave, though DR said something.

"You are a fucking tease, I hope you know that," she called out, her watching as he left her house.

"Yes, I know," he closed the door behind himself, him leaving for the bar.

♕

LR was in her classroom, luckily empty, though there were multiple students who passed by to see her. Instead, a boy with purple hair was the one who stepped into the classroom first. "Kaneki, right?"

"Yes...? Are you Shinso?" LR heard a lot of things about a lot of people, including Mina and Kaminari's conversation about him.

"Yep, that's me. Listen, what happened in the auditorium-" he started, though LR interjected him before he could say anything.

"That was me being a person that wanted to make sure people around me were okay. I should've seen them coming, it wouldn't have gone down like that if I was more careful-" she was rambling, one of the three common things with LR.

"You're rambling, you know..." his voice broke her concentration, her looking up at him.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes," she shook her head once, her getting up from the seat.

"I wanted to ask you something: is it scary? Fighting people who have guns pointed at you?" Shinso, she somewhat recognized him, she didn't know from where.

"No, not really, it can be. Most, if not all shooters, try to make sure one bullet hits the target, meaning they're frozen. I use that window to take down as many gunmen there are so other people don't get hurt." LR shrugged, being scared of guns wasn't something she went through.

"Cool, maybe you could go against my dad sometime soon," she could tell he was a laid-back type of person, so she cocked her head to the left in interest.

"Maybe, who's your dad?" She was still confused about what he meant, she just assumed they were pro heroes she probably knew, it didn't click to her.

"Eraserhead," that took her by surprise, she didn't know that Eraserhead had a kid.

"Oh, well if that's the case, I already went against him as an entrance exam. You can ask him about that himself, my memory isn't the best one around," she couldn't tell him about the divide, it was written supernatural law. If even one person who didn't cause the divide knew about the divide, the divided could never merge again.

"How'd that go, at least?" He seemed genuinely interested in this conversation, though LR didn't remember anything about it, DR was the one that fought more.

"I mean, I won against him and All-Might without ultra weight-bands. It's sometimes an issue when an above-average size pro hero underestimates someone like me."

"And the quake vibrations? How'd you do that?" Usually, people wouldn't question what her quirk was, he was knocking a bit too close, though LR wasn't going to let out answers that easily.

"Using the light around me, I was able to control the light to vibrate the air molecules to become vibrational blasts." LR had a feeling this was more like an interrogation, though Deku was the one to come into the room suddenly.

"Ryoka, can we talk for a minute?" Looking from Shinso to Midoriya, she nodded before looking back over to Shinso.

"Maybe we can talk again soon? Bye!" She waved before following Deku back to the Class 1-A dorms.

♕

"So, what's going on?" LR asked as she sat down near everyone else. "And why does it feel like I've been put into an investigation of a murder case?"

"Question: are you okay? You were shot in the shoulder and in the knee. How come you're not hobbling around right now?" Kirishima was the first person to ask something, also considering he was one of the students closer to where the fight was going on.

"Right, that," she moved her shirt to reveal that there was no wound on her shoulder. Using both of her hands to pull up her pant leg to reveal there was no scar on her knee, either. "I used the light in the room to heal myself after I was shot, I'm fine, trust me."

"Wasn't it scary to fight all of them without a weapon?" Mina asked a question knowing that she would've been scared in that situation.

"Not really, I mean, it's something I was taught at the academy: don't be scared of guns." She shrugged, her somewhat leaning against the couch.

"And that fighting style you used? You have to be flexible enough to pull that leg move you did." Momo was the one questioning how she was able to move that fluently.

"Yeah, that's cause I am flexible, gymnastics was a built-in fighting style. I started at the age of 4, there's a lot of things I can do in the fighting. I remember when I was 12 I had to shoot a bow and arrow with my feet." She let out a little chuckle, her sighing, and using one hand behind her head for comfort.

"I bet it does wonders in the bedroom-" Mineta was about to continue, though LR used a light-infused psionic ball to put him to sleep.

"Shut up, you perv!" Hagakure sat beside LR, she didn't know she was there, though she didn't show she was started. LR was comfortable, though, she had on grey sweatpants and a tight white shirt.

"What'd you do to him?" Kaminari noticed he was out cold, sleeping, at least.

"Blasted him knockout hope. While he's asleep, he's going through the thing that gives him the most hope, if I were to turn his hopes into a nightmare, he'd wake up quicker." She muttered that last part to herself.

"What type of quirk did you say you have?" Midoriya was confused about how LR's hair was only white.

"Neutrality force but the Darkforce isn't something I can tap into right now, it's scarce. Why?" She didn't know what he was getting at, but if he figured out there was an LR and a DR, they'd be stuck as a divided person.

"Just thought I saw a different version of you when we came to pick you up." He shrugged, him lightly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Trust me, if there was another me walking around, I'd know."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sir, it's been a few days and we've found nothing on the Nephalem, it's like she knows there are people following her."

"Dig deeper, if the leader wants her as a pet, he's going to get what he wants, even if that means you two are expendable." The call between the elite guard captain and the two guardsmen ended.

"What all do we know about the girl?" The one with the auburn hair was the one that asked the chestnut hair color. Because neither of their names was spelled in any earth dialect, they just went with Yaro and Shizuko to fit the average Japanese name.

"The one with white hair goes to a high school called UA, the one with the black hair stays at the mansion down the road. Which one do you want to deal with?"

"The one with white hair, she seems delicate enough for me to get information out of her. Remember: we don't attack, we collect information. Tracking the two is extremely difficult, approach lightly." Yaro, the one with brown hair, was the first one to leave to UA, Shizuko was going to go after DR.

♕

DR was trying on the clothes LR bought for her mission, just to make sure everything still fit. 2 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days from now would DR have to go onto the mission and find out as much as she could.

There was a knock at the door, DR having to put a shirt and shorts on before she could answer. "Who is it?"

"I-I need help," she heard a shaky voice from the other end of the door, her opening it to see a man with black hair, brown eyes, and blood on his clothes.

"Christ, what the hell happened to you?" She helped him inside, setting him onto the couch and going to grab a first-aid kit. "No, seriously, what happened to you?"

"This man-, blonde hair and green eyes, he just attacked me," DR lifted the bloody shirt to reveal he had 3 stab wounds, two of them weren't deep, though the third one was closer to a major artery and deeper than the other two.

"Oh, okay, that's a lot of blood," she opened the first-aid kit and used the gauze to clean up the blood around the wounds, though there was more coming out than she'd expect.

Her grabbing air, formed into an oval shield which she inserted to stop the bleeding. "Next time, don't you think that going to the hospital next time would be better?"

"Yeah, sorry, you were the closest house. Thank you, though," by the time she'd finished patching up the third wound. "What's your name?"

"Ryoka, Ryoka Kaneki, though you shouldn't move around too much, just because I closed the wounds doesn't mean you're fit to move around. Let me go get a healing pad, it won't fully heal you, scars are still going to be there."

Getting up from his side, she went to get a healing pad. While she was gone, however, Shizuko used that to find his way around the first floor.

Being in her room first, he looked through her nightstand. The first thing he picked up was her s.h.i.e.l.d. badge, the photo being Ryoka with half white half black hair. Her level was level 7, meaning she was one of the people to lead field missions. One blink was all it took for Shizuko to have a photo of this piece of information.

Continuing to look through DR's room, he found a journal full of information that Ryoka used to write about, but now both LR and DR were writing in the journal to keep track of everything in case of emergencies.

Soaking up information about DR, including the way she dresses, before going back to the couch as if nothing happened. DR came back to Shizuko, her using dark flames to warm up the healing pad. "Sorry, is the couch uncomfortable?"

"What?" He was a bit confused, though he was able to manipulate his micro-expressions to seem as though he was in pain.

"You moved from where you were sitting before. If you're uncomfortable, I can remove the pillow from behind you." She offered, she looked over to the pillow behind him.

Sitting close enough to him so she could place the healing pad where it needed to be, she lightly pressed it against the wounds. The healing pad she had sent out a stream of the Botulinum to speed up his healing.

"Now, I know it's not going to automatically heal the wounds, but you should be able to move around without busting all of your stitches." She added, her looking over to the door when she heard a knock. "I'll get that, hold on."

DR walked over to the door and opened it to see Dabi, a face she was happy to see, though he noticed the guy on the couch with a healing pad over his stomach. "Who's that?"

"A guy that's been hurt badly, though I've got a healing pad on him, he should be able to leave in the next few minutes." Looking back over to the guy, she walked over to see that his wounds were nothing more than scars at this point. "You're free to go, though don't get hurt again. If you do, go to a hospital, okay?"

DR helped him off of her couch and out the door, her passing Dabi on the way out. Once Shizuko was gone, she allowed Dabi to come in, him sitting on the smaller couch, something the Americans would call the "Love Couch."

"What're you doing here, Dabi?" She sat down beside him, her turning to look at him, though she leaned in closer than she'd expected, so much so that she was face-to-face to Dabi.

"What, I can't come over to visit my favorite person?" His breath was heavy, their breaths were mixing, he was intoxicating to her, she was intoxicating to him, though DR was concerned about how it would go once DR merged with LR again.

"That's not what I'm saying, I was wondering why you came around," she clarified, her body instinctively getting on top of him, her resting on his lap. "I mean, a little warning before you show up unannounced."

"Is that the only thing I have to warn you about?" He had a smirk on his face, DR catching onto what he was trying to get at, though she quickly got off of his lap, making him lightly groan.

"Nice try, Dabi, but that doesn't work. If you don't mind, it's 10 AM and I'm going to get out of these clothes and make breakfast, you are welcome to stay." She left the room, her getting into the shower before she changed into a white shirt and desert dreamer flare pants, a common look in America.

Coming out of the room with her clothes, she didn't pay attention to where he was looking until she looked towards him. "Dabi...? I think you're staring off again," she didn't want to look into his mind without his permission, after all, the last time she did that, she was embarrassed.

"I can daydream..." he trailed off, DR walking into the kitchen and grabbing a pot from underneath the counter. Turning on the oven and putting in a bit of butter, she started to make breakfast, though there was some sort of trigger that caused her to freeze and see something that overlapped her reality.

"Ryoka, stay with me, please," she wasn't able to see everything in the surrounding areas, the person who said that was Dabi. Though he wasn't able to cry, there was evident pain in his eyes.

"What happened to her?" The voice was distorted, she couldn't make out who the voice belonged to, though she felt like her skin was on fire, especially in her gut.

Sweat was beading from her face, it was almost as though she was slipping in and out of consciousness. She could feel LR calling out to her, not physically, but mentally, the two knew that now they would have to merge.

"Shoto, you have to put her in a cryo-chamber, just cold enough to keep her core temperature at 44 degrees, nothing more, nothing less." Aizawa...she wasn't able to make out the voice, it sounded like Aizawa, but the voice didn't match the face.

"I never thought it would end like this...I at least wanted to properly go on a date first," DR was the one on the ground, she didn't know why, she couldn't fully see everything, but she could see she was in pain.

"It's not going to end like this, okay? Promise me you won't leave me here," her body was then surrounded by ice, something to lower her core temperature to keep her alive.

"Dabi, we have to move her to the Musutafu Hospital, she's not able to stay in the cryo-chamber much longer," two medics picked up the ice bubble surrounding DR and loaded her into the helicopter.

"LR, the time is now," were the last words she uttered before DR completely passed out from blood loss.

DR dropped, she lost her balance, the vision she just had, it wasn't just her who went through this, LR went through something similar.

♕

LR, who was hanging out with Ashido, Momo, and Jirou, suddenly froze in her tracks, her eyes completely glossed over. "Ryoka, are you okay?"

LR didn't respond, she couldn't differentiate the vision in her mind from reality.

During the same day, LR was studying with the classmates that wanted to study with her, so it was her, Kirishima, Kaminari, Jirou, Ashido, and Yaoyorozu studying with LR.

"So the answer is 15, right?" Kaminari was the one who was struggling with math, everyone else was either struggling with English or History.

"Yep, you just substitute the variable with a zero. If both sides equal out, then it works." She was about to get up to see how those with History were doing, but she froze in her place, she felt that something bad was going on.

As she got up, she jumped a little, something more like a flinch. Looking down to see what it was, there was blood seeping through her shirt, though it was something similar aimed slightly above the first entry point.

Falling to the ground, she could tell the others were surrounding her, but LR was wide awake, slipping away from reality. "I have to get to the hospital, there's something I need to do," there was a voice in her head that came from DR, she could tell.

"LR, the time is now," LR was picked up by Kirishima, him rushing over to the hospital with a bleeding girl in his arms.

The vision was over, LR collapsed to the ground. "What happened to her?" Bakugo picked her up from the ground and proceeded to walk her to Recovery Girl's office.

The loud blonde set her onto one of the recovery beds, though everyone there from the class was confused why she randomly passed out.

Jolting awake, the first thing she checked was for her stomach, she didn't know what was and what wasn't real from the vision. When she saw there was no blood, she eased up, her reaching into her bra to get her phone and call DR.

"What. The. hell. Was. That.?" Both of them said into the call, that caught everyone's attention. "You tell me first, you're the one that was shot, I was the one that felt it."

"I don't know what that was, I was shot in the damn gut with Dabi wanting me to hold on. I don't know if I was dying or not-"

"We were dying, trust me, I felt it. What all do you remember from your side of the vision?" LR got up from the bed and walked outside, her needing a breath of fresh air.

"I don't know, I was sweating, my body was burning up, Dabi was telling me to hold on," DR was panicking as much as LR was, it was a new experience for both of them. "I don't know when that's supposed to happen, but whatever it was, I don't want to go through it."

"I don't think you can change something like that, time is set in stone," LR was more of a realistic person she didn't have a child-like mind, though it was something odd for her to deal with something like this and keep the same mindset. "Question: by any chance do you see a woman in front of you with bright white lights that cloud your vision?"

"No..." DR trailed off with audible confusion in her voice.

"...guess it's just me, then," she fell to the ground, the call was still continuing.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ryoka, come with me, we need to have a talk," the girl with the white light behind her, she had wings and a halo, LR assumed it was an angel.

Nodding as a response to the woman, she followed her into the light to be transported to a long corridor with white doors, everything was white. "Where am I?"

"As you're aware of, you're half-angel half-demon, yes?" The woman didn't answer, though LR assumed the place she was in was Heaven, as cheesy as it sounded.

"Yes, why? What am I doing here?" She stopped in her tracks, the girl stopping to turn and face LR.

"The vision you and your demon counterpart went through, that was to ensure you knew of what's to come. Your scum of a paternal figure lied to you," she placed her arm around LR's shoulder, both of them continuing to walk.

"Lied about what, exactly?" Hearing that the person who split Ryoka apart also lied to her, it couldn't be much worse than that.

"Everything one of you feel, both of you feel? That's not correct. If you were hurt and bleeding, your demon counterpart would see where the blood came from and both of you would be locked in suspended animation." As the two entered a room, there were angels that had white, flowy dresses or white suits.

"Prove it," LR was about to ask many questions, that was the only thing she'd said. A snap of the woman's fingers and DR was in the same room as LR, though it wasn't DR, something like a holographic version of DR.

"Since we're not on Midgard, the link between you and your demon counterpart is temporarily severed and re-linked to the holograph. Cut yourself on the arm," the woman handed LR a dagger, LR reluctantly taking the dagger and pressing it against her wrist, gliding it across her skin, causing blood to come out of the wound.

Looking over to the hologram, blood came out, though there wasn't a wound for the source, though blood was still spilling out. LR held the wound, though the blood stopped as the wound was closed from the woman's light ability.

"How'd you do that?" She was confused of what happened, though when she moved her hand, the wound was gone.

"Lightforce, there's an unlimited things you can do with the power, with you being a transcendent nephalem, let alone a transcendent angel, you have more power behind your punch. There's someone I want you to meet, she can give you the answers to the questions you have racking your mind." The two walked the hallway to the ballroom, a _grand_ ballroom.

"Hello, Ryoka," the woman had a warming smile, but she had different clothes that the woman who walked her here. "That'll be all, Laila, you're dismissed," the woman who dismissed Laila had battle angel gear on, though the wingspan being larger than any other angel was contradicting.

"I apologize if I come off rude, but who are you?" She was lost on everything that happened since she arrived here.

"My reparations, my name is Tien, I'm the leading angel in heaven, though most would believe I'm God," she gave a chuckle before opening her arms for LR to hug her. Without thinking, LR hugged the 9 foot woman, a feeling of relief washing over her.

"I've got so many questions," tears were close to streaming down her face, though she was able to hold it in.

"Then you can ask them, I can answer as many questions as you ask," within the ballroom was a stage which both females sat on, their legs being criss-crossed in front of one another.

"What was the vision about? When does it happen?" It seemed like whatever the vision was about, it was the end of her life.

"In roughly two months when the demon counterpart goes on the mission, but if you tell her, that's not going to make things any better," Tien didn't know what to call DR, "demon counterpart" worked better for her.

"Why am I considered an "abomination"?" She didn't mean for it to come off harshly, it was something she'd picked up from Abaddon, her father.

"You're not an abomination, Ryoka. When I felt you first being formed, I never called you an abomination, I granted you protection against those who wished to harm you."

"My mother, who is she?" Another question LR had for Tien, she had many questions for Tien, though the ones she could think of were the ones she couldn't say.

"Erelah... she was a beautiful battle angel, she served as my right-hand-woman. You have her spirit, quite literally," Tien brushed the few strands of hair that blocked LR's face, but it was a familiar feeling to her, she didn't know how, but it was.

"Erelah's my mother? I read about her in Christian History, she was an _extremely_ powerful angel, she disappeared a little more than 16 years ago." LR was somewhat educated on the matters of heaven and hell, specifically the history surrounding it.

"Then you should also know the information surrounding half-breeds. They're stronger than their empowered parents, meaning I could give you information about Lightforce you didn't know, but also information on Darkforce. Once you two merge, the information will be shared among the two parts."

"About me being split apart, does it have any long-term psychic issues?" She was scared, even if LR and DR merged once again, they wouldn't be in-sync with one another.

"When the pieces first come together, it won't immediately be back to normal, you may develop an identity disorder where you two are still aware of everything. With how long you have been split apart, don't be scared if there's three or more separated consciousnesses."

"What all is Lightforce and Darkforce?" LR's hands were surrounded by the misty version of Lightforce, though she wasn't meaning to do it.

"Lightforce is the Divine Force, the power of the angels, you can do anything if you learn Divine Force correctly. The other thing is Demonice force, but you as a whole can control both Demonic forces and Divine forces, hence "Lightforce and Darkforce". I can show you and teach you everything you need to learn about it."

"Please... the vision, if it truly is the end of me and DR, I want to find a way to prevent it," she was close to tears, though Tien was able to feel her pain. "The merge, DR has the information wrong, how do I make sure it goes correctly?"

"You have to..." Tien explained it as best she could, LR remembered everything about what would have to happen, it wasn't going to be easy, though it was something she would have to tell DR about before it was too late. "There's one last lesson you should know about," Tien tapped LR's head, it transferred information about Lightforce and Darkforce. "Stand, please."

Getting up with a bit of reluctancy, LR was confused when Tien walked behind her and whispered something near her upper back area. "Come on, don't be shy," it sounded like a hushed whisper, though large, white wings sprouted from LR's back, it wasn't painful.

"Wh..." she trailed off, her face having a look of absolute shock. "Are these mine?"

"Though you are a nephalem, you have a pair of angelic wings and demonic wings, just one angelic feather can heal any wound. I can send one of my angels who's an expert in Lightforce and Darkforce to help you learn everything about your abilities. Understand that you are _not_ a mistake, okay? For now, I must send you back to Earth, but know I am always watching and listening."

A bright light was what sent LR back to Earth, but it also reconnected the link between LR and DR. On earth, one second passed, LR picking the phone back up. "I'll call you later, okay?" Ending the call was the first thing she did, though she turned to look at the school, her wings were still out.

Rolling her shoulders, her wings retracted, her walking back into the building where everyone was.

♔

"Ryoka, what happened?" DR was on the ground, not completely passed out, though she was hazy. Dabi was still there, genuine concern was on his face, it seemed as though everything she'd seen was closer than what she'd expected.

"It was something like a vision, I don't know what it was but it's not something I want to go through. I think I was dying...you were standing over me, I don't know what it was or when it was..." she trailed off, her holding her head before standing up again.

"You were dying and I was there?" It didn't seem like that was correct, he didn't know of some sort of ability where the future was able to be seen, but a world where quirks were normal, it wouldn't be shocking.

"I don't know when it is, I doubt it'll happen, but I'm not taking that chance," she answered, her keeping her eyes on Dabi and her surroundings. Having to adjust her sight of reality, she leaned against the counter for support.

"Was that all you were able to get? You might die in an unknown amount of time." It wasn't that he sounded like he had disbelief, it's just that the entire thing was foreign to him, he was really breaking character by caring for a girl he liked, it was... _strange._

"Yeah...I don't know...there's someone I have to meet up with, so I have to go," she was about to go change clothes, though Dabi still had a somewhat loose grip on her wrist. Using his grip on her to spin her to where her back was against his chest, she couldn't help but blush. "Dabi... I have to go meet someone," she didn't want to leave, honestly, but she had to talk to LR immediately.

"Fine, fine, _but don't think I won't let this go unpunished_ ," he let go of DR, her going into her room to change clothes into a black top and leather pants with metal rings and black armsleeves.

  
Putting a black mask over her nose and mouth, she left the mansion and walked to the park, her plan was to meet LR there, both parts knew about the meet-up location, though DR had colored contacts in her eyes to make sure they wouldn't be noticed as the same person. Sitting down beside one another, LR was in a shoulder-less crop top with long sleeves and white, flowy pants, though she also had a white cloth mask covering her nose and mouth.

"There are a lot of things we need to talk about, DR," LR was the first one to say something, both girls sitting beside one another as if they were best friends. "Starting off with the vision, you were dying, I felt it," LR trailed off, her remembering the blood trickling down her clothes from DR getting shot.

"I don't know how we both saw one vision, but if that's the reason we're going to merge, who's to say we don't merge now?" DR hadn't felt this worried about something in a shocking amount of time.

"We're supposed to merge after, and speaking of merging, the way our father told you is wrong. We have to..." she trailed off before telling the rest of it in DR's ear. "Understand?"

"How did you find out which one was wrong and which one was right?" The jet-black-haired girl had a look of confusion on her face, as far as her side of the story knew, the time LR was in the Heaven realm was a second on Earth.

"I talked to our grandmother, Tien, God," DR's eyes widened, her in complete disbelief. "She gave me a lot of information about Darkforce ad Lightforce, the information I can transfer to you from this," her hand formed a dagger out of light, though the light also had everything about Darkforce LR got from Tien. "Hold it in your hand, once it goes black, you just...absorb it," she answers, her handing it to DR.

"Also, my back hurts, why?" DR held onto the dagger, surrounding it with Darkforce to help speed the process along.

"Right, our grandmother, Tien, she opened my wings, I didn't know I had wings, but you have wings as well, demonic wings, but they're there for a reason." Both girls looked down to the dagger to see it was completely black. Pressing it against her chest, her mind absorbed the information and the dagger was gone.

"You met our grandmother? What was that like?" DR was interested, though LR spotted a familiar girl with short, brown hair, and pink cheeks.

"Hold on, Uraraka's here," it seemed like a shared look between the two was what it took for LR to get recognized.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ryoka, what are you doing here?" It was clear that she wasn't alone, though DR wasn't going to say anything, their voices were identical. She could pose as being mute, not deaf, she was fluent with Sign Language in more than 3 countries. "And who's this?"

No hesitation in her actions, DR signed, "My name's Yuno," with a wave after she finished signing the words. The name Yuno just came to her, she remembered seeing it from somewhere in America. "You must be?" Was the next thing she signed to Uraraka, her knowing who she was but she had to act as if she didn't know her.

"My name's Uraraka, it's nice to meet you, Yuno. Anyways, Ryoka, I'm just here with Momo and Jirou on a shopping spree. They're out to get ice cream, so I've been hanging back." She turned to look at LR, though she noticed the way "Yuno" was dressed, it was...odd, to say the least. "I like your fashion style."

"Thank you," was what she signed back before she watched Uraraka sit down beside LR, those two continuing to talk as if DR wasn't there.

"I wanted to ask you about having a sleepover with our classmates, minus Mineta, of course," DR got up from LR, her simply signing, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye, Yuno!" She waved to DR before turning back to Uraraka, her keeping the mask on in case DR takes her mask off. "A sleepover? With both boys and girls...or?"

"No, the girls are having a sleepover, the boys are having a sleepover, though both boys and girls might mix to have a game-off." Uraraka was soon noticed by Jirou and Momo, though Denki was with Jirou, something uncommon but not rare.

"Hey, Ryoka," Pikachu- I mean, Denki- was the one to greet her first, her waving at the two.

"I'm definitely down, though, it'd be weird if we played Smash Bros without a TV. I'm definitely down if that means I beat the boys at Mario Kart Deluxe," she answered, her getting up to walk with the others.

"Why not Smash Bros?" Kaminari sounded hurt, though she chuckled.

"I had to play with 7 other people in one round on one switch not hooked up to a TV, (true story), it's not fun. Come on, then, we should go," walking with everyone back to dorms, by the time they arrived back, it was already nightfall.

♕

Being in Jirou's room with Mina, Tsu, Uraraka, Momo, and Hagakure, LR was in black leggings and a white shirt. "You know, we should have a sing-off, just us girls!"

"Okay, what song?" Jirou seemed interested in the idea as well, all of the girls thought it was a good idea.

"How about we choose our own songs?" Momo was interested in this entire thing, though LR was a bit nervous. She knew how to sing, it was the other thing about her music choices.

"Alright, who goes first? The last person has to sing two songs," It seemed as though everyone chose Momo to go first, she sang idontwannabeyouanymore by Billie EIlish. Everyone gave her a 7/10, 1 being the worst, 10 being the best.

Mina was up next, she sang Monsters by Ruelle, her getting an overall 6.5/10. Tsu went next, she sang Runaway by Aurora and got a 6.5/10 as well. Hagakure sang Grenade by Bruno Mars and got a 7.5/10.

All who was left was LR and Jirou, though they settled for Jirou to go first. Jirou sang Bellyache by Billie Eilish, leaving LR to sing her song. "Speaking of which, what two songs are you going to sing?"

"They might be cheesy, but..." she got up to get one of Jirou's Acoustic Guitars, her first playing 'War of Hearts' by Ruelle.

The next song she sang was 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran, her eyes were either focused on the guitar or closed.

By the time she was done singing the second song, she was already having fun with the entire thing. "Now, Jirou, follow me on this," she put the Acoustic Guitar back and grabbed the Electric Guitar.

She started playing and singing Teenagers, Jirou picked up on the song and grabbed her secondary electric guitar and adding onto her song.

By the time the song was done, the rest of the boys were in the room. "I heard Ed Sheeran?" it was one of the boys, Todoroki, but Mina was about to say something.

"Yeah, it was R-" before she could say anything else, LR tackled her to the ground and pinned her wrists to the ground.

"Say another word and I assure you that you'll regret it," she whispered into Mina's ear before getting off of her. Though her skin was pink, her face was beet red, LR acting as though nothing happened. "Don't worry about it, though who's going first for the Mario Kart tournaments?"

"Oh, wow, Mina, you're red," Kaminari noticed she was blushing, LR just motioned the rest of the students into the room.

♕

By morning, LR was in black shorts and a white shirt, though she was going to make her own breakfast. Just when she was about to grab the first ingredient, she was swept off her feet, her waist being the bending point. "What the hell?" She couldn't see the face yet, though the hair color and the smell of cinnamon was notable. "Bakugou? What the hell?"

"We're fighting, I want to see who's better between the two. When I win, which I will win," he was about to continue, though LR stopped him with her words.

"Are you sure about that?" This new side of LR, this was one of the many people who thought they were able to take her down. "I mean– ahh! What the hell, Bakugou?" It was a slap, a slap to her ass, it took her by suprise.

"As I was saying, when I win, you get off the high horse that you're the best, got it?" It sounded like he was going to win, regardless of the outcome.

"And if I win?" Using her elbows to prop herself up, she tried watching the direction he was going, it wouldn't work without her having to wrap herself around his snake.

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it," the first person he passed was Kirishima, who was just as confused as anyone else.

"Are you okay?" That was a question to LR, who just nodded and wrapped herself to where she was able to see.

"Yeah, Bakugou's just wanting to spar with me, though he won't put me down until we get to a sparring arena. I don't think he'll listen if I told him I have my own sparring arena at home," she shrugged, luckily he listened.

"You do?" He set her down, her adjusting her clothes.

"Next time, don't pick me up so abruptly, it could've gone a lot worse," she could've slapped him, though she decided not to. "And yes, I have a sparring arena at home, so let me change, then we can spar."

LR got onto the elevator, getting off on the floor where her room was. Changing her shirt and shorts to a clean white shirt and grey sweats.

Getting back onto the elevator, she got back to the ground level, though she easily met up with Bakugou at the entrance. "Come on, then, Cinnamon Stick," she walked past him.

♕

"Adrie, is anyone coming?" DR was at home again, her black hair being in a ponytail braid. Sitting on the couch, she had her phone in hand and felt LR being closer.

"LR and Katsuki Bakugou are on their way, I suggest you go somewhere and I can tell you where they're going to go so you won't run into them," Adrie suggested, DR getting up from the couch and onto the elevator.

"Alright, thank you," she responded as she heard the door open before going onto the third level of the house.

♕

"Sir, I've got something on the dark-haired girl," Shizuko was in a call with the leader himself, though it was only Shizuko and not the other one.

"Continue, then," he led on, Shizuko then sending a file of everything he'd collected since his "injury".

"In the file includes everything about her what I've gotten, including what her side of Ryoka looks like. The way she dresses, her job, her lifestyle." It seemed as though everything he'd learned about her only came from a certain amount of time.

"Good, where is the other one and how come she's not in my grasp yet? I want her as my experiment, I want her power, how come she's not here?" He was needy, the amount of power she held as a Nephalem was what he wanted.

"Sir, it's been difficult to catch her, she knows how to hide," he was trying to get the point across that DR was harder to capture than it seems.

"It doesn't matter, get. It. Done. I want her power, even if that means using expendable guards to get my end goal," he slammed his fist against the table before ending the call with Shizuko.

"Yes, sir," Ending the call, Shizuko walked out of the alleyway and back into the crowd. Capture DR or his life is over? He knew he would have to try to figure out how to kidnap someone with the amount of power DR had alone.

♕

"Hey, Uraraka, do you know where Bakugo is?" Kirishima and Denki were both curious, they didn't know that Bakugo and LR were sparring at her house.

"I think they went sparring at Ryoka's house," she answered, her remembering when she passed the two on the way to the dorms.

"Oh, yeah, he was talking about how he was planning to spar against her today." Kirishima muttered to Denki, though both boys became interested how the fight would go down.

"They both have interestingly powerful quirks, so that fight should be interesting," Denki commented, both boys waling out of the door. It was definitely going to be an interesting fight.

"Come on, hopefully Ryoka can let us watch, who knows," both boys started to walk towards Ryoka's house.

♕

Once the two arrived, Adrie's facial recognition allowed Kirishima and Denki to come in. "Third room to the left for the viewing of the fight between Bakugo and Ryoka."

"Who are you?" The boys didn't know about Adire, just like how they didn't know about LR and DR being two different people.

"My name is Adrie, I'm he artificial intelligence ccreated and installed by Ryoka. If you want to see her and Bakugo spar, they're on the third room to the left." She lit up the threshold where the viewing room was.

"Alright," the two boys walked over to the viewing room, both of them interested. Adrie was in LR's ear as a comms in case somene tried to intrude on the property.

"LR, Denki Kaminari and Eijiro Kirishima are in the viewing room, so I advise not to use any quirks outside of Neutrality Force," her voice was equivalent to being in a soft call with someone. Her voice wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet either.

"Thanks, Adrie," she tossed a pair of quirk-proof gloves for him to put on.

"What are these for?" Bakugo was confused from the gloves coming towards him.

"Oh, it's not just going to be a quirk fight, we're fist-fighting as well. Since you want to talk mess that you're better, you'd better show up to both sides." She answered, her paying no mind to the boys behind the viewing glass.

"And how come fist-fighting won't include quirks?" He was hiding his confusion because his back was turned, LR was putting her hair into a bun tight enough that it wasn't going to be a liability.

"I don't know if you realize but while you guys had a Sports Festival, we had one of our own. I saw the way you fought, always using your quirk, I want to see how long you last without using your quirk, got it?"

"Fine, I guess," he scoffed, LR giving a finger wave to the boys behind the glass. Both LR and Bakugo faced one another, the first fight was without quirks, the second one was with quirks.


	14. Chapter 14

The two charged at one another, the first thing Bakugou used was his right arm, though LR saw it as an opening. Managing to hit his right side ribcage with enough pressure enough for his attack to be stopped.

His left hand hit LR's side, it hurt her, but not enough for her to be out of the running. LR knew how to be flexible, something that helped her with her knowledge of fighting. She wasn't going to use it just yet, she also wasn't going to use pressure points until the second battle.

What either of them hadn't realized was Denki was recording the fight to show the rest of their classmates when they got back to school.

Bakugo threw a punch, which LR dodged and grabbed his wrist, hit the base of his neck, twisted his arm to flip him onto his stomach.

The moment his back hit the ground, he used one of his legs to cause her to flip onto her back. He tried using a kick to go against her, though she caught his leg and easily stood up, her using his leg as if he was a hammer throw ball.

He used his feet to stop himself before his back would've hit the wall. "Damn, that hurt," he rushed towards her, though she quickly side-stepped from his line of sight and used two punches to his torso and a kick to his knee.

His knee was damaged, something she could easily heal later, but use to her advantage for now. Bakugo tried punching her with his right arm, which managed to hit her in the face.

LR didn't stumble, it was one of the first things she was taught at the s.h.i.e.l.d. academy. He knew his leg wasn't at 100% yet, though that didn't mean his other leg wasn't good.

Aiming a kick at the side of her torso, she quickly pushed the leg away, though she wasn't going to use the pressure points until absolutely necessary. While his arm was coming up, she used the opportunity to sling his body over her shoulder.

His body was in enough pain, however, he wanted to keep going, his spirit did. Sitting on his waist to stop him from moving anymore, he was going to try to punch him, though she pinned both of his wrists to the ground.

"That's not fair," he tried getting out of her grasp, but it didn't work. The specific wrist points she held down made sure he couldn't get out. "You've got years of experience."

"Yeah, though that may be true and you did some damage," she moved closer to his ear, her face showed she was unfazed by his words but enjoying having an actual person to spar with. "Doesn't mean I don't like you like this," this new side of LR, it was strange, but it was a manifest of DR's confidence within LR.

Getting up from being top of him, she extended a hand to help him get off the ground. His leg, his arm, and the sides of his torso were all in pain. "I can't wait to use my quirk on you," he had the same angry smile on his face as normal.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," she muttered, her kneeling down to fix his knee. Once it was healed, she got up and used light healing to repair any damage. "I've pinned you down once, don't think I won't do it again."

Both of them walked to the opposite sides of the sparring arena, Adrie using the light above to make it green, signifying them to begin. Bakugo came at her again, this time using explosions to try to knock her off course.

From the explosions came smoke, though she quickly saw him coming and deflected with a beam of light to blind him. While trying to adjust to her surroundings, an explosion caused her to be flung to the wall, her having a bit of an issue with getting up.

Something in LR _snapped_ , she wasn't just using Lightforce anymore, she was using Psionics, part of her hair was pink, growing to be an auburn color. It seemed as though the restraint she kept on her actions went down the drain in seconds.

No longer using Lightforce, she was using Psionics and Magic as one. Her attacks became feral, she sent multiple blasts at Bakugo. One larger blast was enough for Bakugo to make a hole in the wall.

By the time she came back to reality, she collapsed to the ground.

♕

DR, who was just two floors above LR and Bakugo sparring, felt a psychic split from LR, it was strange but concerning. For a second, while DR was in her room using her mirror, half of her black hair was grey.

A smirk was on DR's face, though it wasn't her doing. It seemed as though it was a psychic/conscious split that happened with both parts, LR and DR. "LR, what the hell did you do?" She muttered to herself, her getting onto the elevator.

 _"Kache I'nan san, Jen chech je yo,"_ the second she got off the elevator, her appearance changed to a pale white girl with blue-green ombre hair and teal eyes. Without thinking about anything, she barged into the sparring room and grabbed LR from the ground.

The second she got to a different floor, she was able to wake LR up without a second thought. "LR, what the hell happened?"

"I...I don't know, I don't remember anything since the beginning of the second fight," she was still groggy, though the tips of her hair was pink, the tips of DR's hair was grey.

"You went through a psychic split, LR. Whatever you were doing, it was the tipping point," DR knelt down in front of the girl, her noticing the elevator number increasing.

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" It wasn't that it wasn't connecting for LR, she was scared that whatever happened to her wouldn't be reversed.

"It means that instead of me and you being the only part of Ryoka's consciousness, there's more than just us, possibly with their own quirks. Remember, pay attention to surroundings, if time has passed and you weren't aware of it, if you act different than before, if you end up in places you don't remember, write it all down, okay?" Lending the girl a hand to help her up, Kaminari was looking for LR, Kirishima stayed to help Bakugo.

DR got up and left, her knowing that the illusion would drop any moment. Hiding in one of the rooms, Kaminari finding LR with a bit of a struggle. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just needed space," she answered with a lie, her still having the earpiece in. "Erase any footage of what happened in the fight, Adrie," that wasn't above a whisper, meaning Denki couldn't hear her.

LR didn't know that the boys recorded the entire fight, though Adrie knew LR was going to have to potentially re-learn about everything that happened.

Arriving at the sparring arena, Bakugo was still adjusting to his surroundings, though he was disoriented. "What was that back there?"

"Don't worry about it," she answered, her getting out of the elevator and walking back to where Kirishima and Bakugo was.

"What was that, Ryoka?" Both of the boys didn't know what it was, LR didn't know how to explain, so she just shrugged and acted like she didn't know what he was talking about, seh didn't know what happened, honestly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she knew not to talk about it, it wasn't going to be any good to explain to the boys that a conscious split happened. It wasn't going to be any better that they couldn't know about there being two versions of her walking around.

"Yes, you do, you just don't want to admit it: what. Happened?" Since Bakugo was the one who'd gotten hit from the blast, he was the one that specifically wanted to know what it was. He felt _pain, sorrow,_ not feeling _whole, not feeling good enough_. "The things I felt from that, what was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered, her stepping out of the room. She wasn't panicking, she wasn't calm, either. The only thing LR needed right now? Time to herself, both her and DR are carrying a lot of information that no one could know about.

"Hey, Bakugo, we should go," Kirishima suggested the plan, the boys just obliged and left, passing LR in the process. She was lost in thought, by the looks of it, which wasn't wrong, but it wasn't fully correct either.

"Tien, _please,_ I need to talk to you," it was a whisper, the boys were already gone, leaving LR to herself and DR two floors above. Turning around, she didn't know whether or not Tien was listening, though it was evident when she saw a light transmission of Tien standing in front of her.

"I'm here, I'm listening," it was assuring to the girl that she was there, especially because _it felt like LR was suffering in silence_ , that she was _alone._ "You can always talk to me, understand that," she answered.

"It feels like I can't breathe, but I want to smile...that I want to celebrate living life, but I don't want to live anymore..." LR was in a literal mix of emotions, she didn't know what was going on.

"Your Earth-bound quirk is Psionics, a mix of Telepathy, Empathy, and Telekinesis," Tien knew the burden of that ability, she also knew that it would come in handy for the things set in her path. "You're experiencing Empathy, but I see it's too much, currently. Wear this."

A necklace formed in Tien's hand, one that LR took and put it on, instant relief washing over her. "Thank you, but still, how come I can't remember what happened during my sparring match?"

"DR, as you call her, was right, you and her went through a conscious split. It's no longer you on your side of Ryoka's consciousness, it's you and another identity, LR. This isn't something uncommon with your people, having multiple minds within one body. Get to know them, don't be scared. All parts are made for a reason, always remember."

Without another word, the light transmission disappeared, LR was at peace, though she still felt sorrow for what she did to Bakugo. DR, who was right around the corner, suddenly hugged LR, no warning beforehand.

"What's this for?" LR was surprised by the sudden actions, DR wasn't the one to hug people, though there were instances where DR would make exceptions.

"Seems as though you're a psionic? Telepath, Empath, and Telekinetic?" She didn't sound overly thrilled, but DR was aware of enhanced abilities with a few quirks she either d herself or copycat from someone else.

"What''s your enhanced ability?" LR was interested with what happened to her during the consciousness split.

"Vibrations, I think? I use them a lot, my hair was half-grey for a second, I saw a glimpse of yours, you had half-pink hair." DR remembered the cols of the tips of LR's hair, though she suddenly felt something off.

The vibrations of space, of time, she felt someone go through something, _multiple_ people go through one thing. This was the one thing LR couldn't feel, it wasn't something she could try to figure out.

"Talk to me, what's going on?" LR was confused but concerned for the entire reason why DR felt something.

"I don't know, it feels like someone went through a portal, I don't know how to describe it," she was trying to figure out what was going on with this feeling, but it was something that vexed her mind.

"Go about this in a different way: do you recognize any of the vibrational frequencies? These are people, people whom you might know," LR knelt down beside DR, her having a look of worry on her face.

"I recognized all of them, they were there one moment and gone the next," DR managed to get up, both girls looking at one another with confusion. "I think it'd be best if you go back to school, try to talk to the boys and make sure they don't say anything."

"Alright, though if something's happened, and you're right, you might be have to be the one to handle this." LR grabbed her jacket and her set of keys before leaving to the U.A. dorms.


	15. Chapter 15

Once LR arrived at school, she would've expected some of the students to be in the lounge, though no one was there. Getting a call from Director Coulson, she quickly sent to DR, _pick up the call, this may be a 'you' thing and not me._

 **Alright, fine,** DR picked up the call from her phone, her noticing it was a face call. Propping her phone against the wall, she answered the phone with her Bluetooth in her ear. "Yes, Director?"

"You remember the Monolith?" He had a look of a somewhat panicked look on his face, DR nodding.

"Yes, what about it?" She answered, her having a questioning look on his face, though LR worried, something she felt as well.

"A few of your classmates and one of your teachers went through the monolith. They were curious about a case, but it opened. 8 people got stuck on the other side, agent Johnson's out of commission, we need your help with getting them through to our side."

"Alright, but where do I have to go to help?" She answered, her knowing her pajamas weren't going to work if she was going to help get 8 people out of a portal from another world.

"England, Gloucestershire, England," easily remembering the location, she took her phone off the wall and started to rush to change into clothes suited for the occasion. "I'll be right there," she answered before ending the call.

Getting dressed into black clothing, she was able to unfold her wings from her back, they were large, but it would help her get through the sky to where she needed to be.

♕

Landing at the old church, she saw a few familiar faces: Present Mic, Agent Morse, All Might, Director Coulson, Agent Mackenzie, Hitoshi Shinso, and Principal Nezu. There was, however, one unfamiliar face belonging to a guy with messy, auburn hair, brown eyes, and absolute confusion on his face.

"You didn't tell me who all was sucked into this thing," she needed to know just how many explanations she would have to conjure up for the people who got stuck.

"Eraserhead, Kyoka Jirou, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya, Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero, and Tsuyu Asui." Agent Morse was the one to list off the names, DR was able to connect why Present Mic and Shinso was there.

"I'm lost, how would she be able to help? The machines are broken," Shinso didn't know how DR could help, though he could tell there was something different from the girl he'd met in school.

"Kaneki, the machine is an amplifier, the room is a speaker, I need you to match this frequency," he had an audio recording of the pitch she would have to mimic.

Playing it in her ear, it was loud enough for her to hear, though Present Mic and Shinso were still confused. Extending her left arm out, she emitted vibrations, her then sending them out of her right arm. The ground shook, her still warming up to the frequency. "Sorry, still tuning."

When it got to the right frequency, she aimed her arms to the pit, the rock was kept in liquid form. "Flare it, use the rope, and hurry up, I think I can keep it for maybe 5 minutes," she looked to the portal before looking at the other agents.

♕

On the other side, an agent landed with 8 other clips for the people stuck on the other side. The landing area was in a sandstorm, though he had a flare to let them know where the portal was. "COME ON!"

Fighting through the sandstorm, they were linked to one another by Aizawa's capture bands. "Who are you?" The s.h.i.e.l.d. badge was covered by the sandstorm, though everyone was having to fight the wind pressure that came with it.

"I'm here with s.h.i.e.l.d., Agent Kaneki's keeping the portal open but we only have 2 minutes left. Put these on, hurry!" He handed the clasps to the 8 people, them being locked onto the rope.

The sudden tug was what pulled them out of the portal and back into Earth, all of them being in the pit with the rock being blown to ashes. As the rock was blown to ashes, she stopped, though the building was still shaking.

"The building might collapse," Ryoka placed both of her hands on the ground, absorbing the shakiness from the building, temporarily stopping everything. "Everyone needs to get out, get them out and I'm right behind you guys."

It took 4 agents to get everyone out, Midnight, and Present Mic to help the 8 students and the agent out of the pit. Absorbing as many vibrations as she could, the building still shook now and then, but DR was trying to absorb as much as she could.

"Get everyone out, now," Coulson knew about the building collapsing, everyone rushed out, leaving only DR in the room.

She was unbalanced, her stumbling out of the building before making it to the entrance, her moving far away enough from the people outside before blasting herself into the sky, letting go of the vibrations she absorbed.

Coming back down to ground level, she sat down, her catching her breath. The others managed to find her, this time, she knew the "light within the molecules" lie wouldn't fly with anyone. "How'd you do that?"

"Vibrations, I can control vibrations. The how? I don't know," she answered Mina's question, though everyone looked sick like they were adjusting to something. This wasn't the first time she had to come clean with someone, let alone multiple people.

"You have a second quirk?" Shoto questioned what exactly it meant, though she just did a 'so-so' shake with her hand.

"Hard to describe, so I can't give a straight answer on that. There's Agents Fitz-Simmons in the quinjet, everyone needs to get checked out by them, see if there's anyone who might be sick. If all's well, then I don't think the class should continue as normal tomorrow. Whatever you've experienced on that planet...just take a day off."

"And what'll you be doing?" Midoriya recognized her tone of voice, this would be the time when she would leave without saying anything.

"There are two people I have to talk to, one being the Director," she watched him pass towards the quinjet, her rushing over towards Director Coulson.

"Ryoka, just the person I needed to speak with. About the Shibuya mission, there's been a change, our agents can't go on the mission. After coming out with s.h.i.e.l.d. to the public, their faces are known to the criminal trade," he stated, her nodding but it meant she would either have to take different people or go alone.

"What if I took U.A. students? There are multiple roles I need to be filled for it to be an undercover mission," she voiced the concern for the mission, though she had an idea.

"Are you sure they'd let you take four students for a s.h.i.e.l.d. mission?" Even the director doubted his voice, though DR didn't know the true answer to that.

"If I can talk it right, hopefully. I can easily disguise my face, but as for the people I have in mind, it wouldn't be too hard." She answered, her face not faltering with the conversation.

"Another thing, I've talked to Daisy, come to find out, there's another auction in 3 weeks, meaning the mission's been moved up." The two started to walk to a more secluded area.

"What makes this auction more important than any other auction?" She didn't understand the importance of an upcoming mission.

"There's going to be a lot of highly-known criminal organization names at the upcoming auction, meaning if you play your hand right, you get more information than a normal auction would."

"Alright, though I will still need the necessary equipment to go on the mission, I could ask Fitz-Simmons when it's not such a bad time." She nodded before walking away.

♕

_Musutafu_   
_09:30 (32 hours earlier)_

"I've always wanted to know what it was like to deal with one of the s.h.i.e.l.d. artifacts," Mina always was the one for curiosity, Coulson was at the school because he needed to talk with Principal Nezu for Ryoka's upcoming class absences.

Looking out the door, the class hadn't started yet, to see Director Coulson alone. "Don't tell me you're thinking about it," Momo could see the idea in her eyes, though Mina decided to ask him anyway.

"Sir, I've been wanting to ask you: what's one of Ryoka's upcoming projects?" She seemed gleeful, though Coulson knew there was one that wasn't classified to everyone. Still, it was potentially dangerous to show them.

"Mina, get back to class," Aizawa's voice was heard near the classroom door, though Coulson shrugged.

"If you want them to, they can," he was suggestive the idea, though there was going to be a catch. "Only if your teacher allows and supervises whoever wants to go," he answered, knowing they were still going to be curious, even if it wasn't allowed.

"Fine," Aizawa knew this would result in a more intense class, but there was a sliver of his mind that was curious about the things Ryoka does with the organization. "Anyone who wants to see can see, don't expect class tomorrow to be light."

The 7 students in the class followed the Director onto the quinjet, them strapping themselves onto the seats, Aizawa having his sleeping bag on.

♕

Once they arrived at the base, everyone loaded off, the Director leading them to the room with the monolith. 

"It's a rock," Mina seemed unenthusiastic with the situation, though there was more to this than their eyes could see.

"It's a rock that transports things, we've picked up specs of sand that predates the Earth by a billion years," he clarified, walking into the other room to get the collected sand from the first time Fitz was able to get evidence of it.

What he hadn't realized was that while he was away, the rock triggered. Coming back into the room, Coulson noticed the lack of students and the teacher, he knew what it meant.

♕

Everyone was spat out of a portal, though it closed behind Shoto. The place they ended up was in the middle of a sandstorm, though they weren't the only ones on the desert planet. 

"What the hell are you doing, standing out here? You're in the middle of the eye, come on!" It was a man calling to them, one who looked to be in his late 30's. 

At first, Aizawa was reluctant to listen to them, though the sudden growth of intensity made him and the students rush to the man without another thought. Once the faint outline of the man was noticeable, it was seen he was pointing to an underground base.

"Did you guys just come in?" He had a few grey hairs scattered in his hair and in his beard. "From a rock, right?"

"Is that how you got here?" Tsuyu noticed the equipment, almost as though he was sent here purposefully.

"I came here on a mission, told me they'd get me out once I collected enough information about this planet," he sat down on his cottage bed, his head dropping a bit.

"When'd you get here?" Mina noticed a bit of the tech in the room was old, _hardware_ old.

"2000, why?" He could tell by the look on her face, it sounds a while ago. There was no way for him to keep track of Earth's time on a planet with 4 moons and a heavier gravitational pull.

"Twenty years ago, do you know a way out of here?"

"The pull, it's always in the no-fly zone, the next one would be in a few days, maybe? Not unless someone knew how to forcefully make the rock open," he answered, looking over to the map.

"And if there was someone who could keep the rock open?" Aizawa remembered Ryoka's abilities, especially the display when gunmen tried attacking the students and Ryoka quaked two of the androids to pieces.

"You'd just have to find where the portal would open and hurry over to it," the man answered.


	16. Chapter 16

A week passed, she knew she would have to talk to Aizawa and Principal Nezu about the mission, but as of now, she needed to get the necessary spyware to help out on the mission.

Walking towards the lab, she knew she needed to talk to Fitz-Simmons to get everything she needed for the mission in two weeks. The very first thing she had to do, however, was talk to DR about the mission.

DR, we need to talk about the mission, okay? LR knew what would happen if DR went on the mission, she'd get shot. This would be a way to figure out what would happen if LR went.

Alright, so what're you planning to do? DR was listening in, she was interested in what she was planning to do.

Since we've both seen what happens when you go, what about I go, and if I need you, then you pilot my side of the body, okay? It sounded like a rational compromise both could get behind, though DR was still reluctant.

Wait, why are you mentioning this now? The mission isn't coming for, at least, another month. DR didn't know about the mission being moved forward.

It's in two weeks, remember? You told me this the Tuesday after you got them out of the monolith? LR remembered the conversation, it wasn't clicking to her just yet why DR didn't remember the conversation.

No, LR, I didn't. She was starting to get concerned for what exactly it meant when she didn't remember things like this.

Then I think you might've blacked out during that time, but you definitely told me. But do you want me to go instead of you so what we saw doesn't happen? LR knew that the vision would happen over the Shibuya mission.

Yeah, that's fine with me. Do you think your conscious split affected me as well?

It could've, but listen, I'm going to talk to Fitz-Simmons and see if they have the tech needed for the mission, so I'm going to go, okay? Somehow, between the two, LR was always the motherly figure out of the two.

Alright, but we need to properly talk before you go off on the mission, was the final thing DR said to LR before she stopped talking to LR.

Being outside of the lab, she walked in, her having a pink blouse with white jeans on. "Fitz-Simmons," she didn't know where the two were, but she was hoping to find them.

"Ryoka, over here," the two were in the armory, her meeting up with them in the junction room between the lab and the armory. "Alright, you said you need spyware, right?"

"Yeah, all of them flying under the radar," she answered as Fitz opened the briefcase full of neatly-organized gadgets.

"The first briefcase is for if you have men working with you, the second one is for if you have women working with you. Quite frankly, I think you'll need both, just in case," Jemma was the one to ramble, it was funny sometimes.

"What all comes in the men's one? I've got four men going with me, so to say the least, I think I'd need to see what all is in the men's, though." She had to clarify which case she would need more. Four guys and one girl on a mission that needed spyware? The options were limitless on what everything was.

"Fair point. In the men's case are glasses, ties, gloves, bowties, shoes, and other small gadgets. I can give you the basic rundowns on what each one has," Fitz offered, though LR knew there wasn't going to be enough time to learn everything in a week.

"I can call you when I need the information, though I don't think there'd be enough time today to go through it all," LR politely declined. She still had to talk to Principal Nezu and Mr. Aizawa for letting her take the four she had in mind.

"Alright, well, I left a kit for anything if you need potential upgrades." Fitz closed the briefcase and handed it over to LR, her accepting the briefcase and cautiously taking it off the table.

"Thank you, Fitz-Simmons," she held it in her hand, walking out of the building and over to the Class 1-A dorms, setting it into her dorm room closet.

♕

Given today was Sunday, meaning the day off, she seemed now was as best a time to talk to the principal and Eraserhead. Sitting in the office, she and Nezu were waiting on Mr. Aizawa.

Once he came in, LR was mentally prepared to have this talk with them both, it's not this was the first time she talked with people she'd been intimidated by. "What's this about?"

He seemed grumpy, a first sign that this wasn't going to be easy on LR. "I have a mission coming up, in 9 or 10 days." She was about to continue, though her thought process went out the window.

"For how long?" Nezu knew that with her being in s.h.i.e.l.d., there were going to be missions she was going to deal with.

"Five days, four nights, but the reason I'm here to talk is that I need Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Midoriya to come with me." It seemed as though Nezu and Aizawa had contradicting thoughts on this.

"Absolutely (not,)" both of them talked at the same time, Aizawa opposing the idea but Nezu agreeing with the idea.

"One, everything that happens is on me, two, I've got my international heroes license, three, they'd be my responsibility, four, it's also an opportunity for them to learn to be undercover." She listed off a few reasons, Aizawa was faltering in his choice.

"It sounds like a good idea, Eraserhead," Nezu and Aizawa had to talk about this, LR knew about what happened with the USJ, the things with summer camp, but she felt that by her being the one to go on the mission, nothing would go wrong.

"How come no other students can go?" That was an understandable question, though the best of a reason she could come up with was the mentality.

"I don't know if everyone in the class could handle the type of mission it is," she answered, her knowing that not everyone in the class could handle the sex trafficking mission she was going on. "It's an information-gathering mission."

"And when did you say you'd need to leave?" Nezu knew that for the five days they were gone, their classes would be excused, though homework was going to be extensive once they got back.

"9 or 10 days from now," both of them nodded yes, LR getting up and leaving.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Aizawa had his doubts, something common, but Nezu trusted Ryoka. She's helped the school on multiple occasions since she's gotten here.

"I trust her and that nothing goes wrong, so yes. She's one of our top students at U.A." Nezu answered, climbing off of the couch to leave the office.

♕

The first room she decided to go to was Midoriya's her knocking on the door. It took a few seconds before the door was answered. "Come in."

Stepping into Midoriya's room, she didn't care for the extensive amount of All Might things in his room, though her eyes wandered slightly. "There's something I need you to do: pack. Five days, four nights, swimwear, and formal clothing."

"What for?" Looking at the boy, she realized he didn't have a shirt on, making her instinctively turn away to give him a bit of privacy.

"One: a warning of you being shirtless would've been nice, two, you, me, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Kirishima are going on a mission led by me. It's an undercover one, I'm leading, and I've got permission from Principal Nezu and Eraserhead that you guys can come. We're leaving in 9 days, so go ahead and get ready now," she answered, her realizing he'd been walking closer to her since she'd gotten here.

"Why's your back turned?" Turning to face him, she kept her eyes diverted somewhere else.

"Because I didn't know you were shirtless, Midoriya. I have to go relay the message to the others, so I'll see you soon. When the day comes, meet me at my house, the car's gonna be ready to take us to Shibuya City." making a B-Line for the door, leaving to go to Todoroki's room next.

♕

Knocking on the door, it took no time before Todoroki opened the door, letting her in. "Kaneki, what're you doing here?"

"Nezu and Aizawa allowed me to take you, Midoriya, Bakugo, and Kirishima on an undercover mission. Pack for five days, four nights, swimwear, and formal clothing." She answered, her knowing the potential talk that would come up if she talked to Bakugo about this.

"Midoriya and Bakugo on a mission together for five days? How do you know they won't kill each other?" LR knew about their old blood, the rivalry between the two, but if this mission was supposed to help with taking down some of the criminal world, their rivalry would end.

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't matter, I'll keep the boys in line if I have to," she had multiple tactics to keep the hothead and the greenette in line.

"Alright, well, when do we leave, at least?" He knew there was more than one way for this to go down.

"We're leaving in 9 days, so mark it on the calendar. When the day comes, meet me at my house, a car's gonna be ready to take us to Shibuya City." She answered before leaving to the door, her closing it behind her.

♕

The next person she was going to talk to was Bakugo, her knocking on the door. "Bakugo? You in there?" Instead of giving a verbal answer, LR was pulled inside and the door closed suddenly.

'What do you want?" He didn't sound as angry, though his voice was still aggressive.

"I need you to come with me on a mission, Principal Nezu and Mr. Aizawa allowed me to take you, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Midoriya to come with me." She answered, though when she looked at him, she noticed he was shirtless and had grey sweats on.

"You seem nervous," he noticed she was looking towards the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with the blonde boy.

"I know good and well the second I look at you, my eyes are going to look at two different places, and they won't come off." She still looked at the ceiling, though her next words came out as a whisper. "So please put a shirt on and change your grey sweats."

"I'm making you nervous?" His voice had a devious tone, one laced with a tone LR didn't recognize. "How nervous am I making you by being here?" Trailing closer to the girl, LR was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Extremely, now, start packing, meet me at my house, everyone's gonna be there, buh bye," she was fast to the door, Bakugo was faster, he had a grip on her wrist.

Making her twist until both of her wrists were pinned to her sides by his grip, her back was pressed against his chest. "You're trembling," his breath was against her neck, he wasn't aggressive.

Her body relaxed in his grip, a feeling of calmness washing over her. She'd gotten so used to being guarded around people that being calm was a luxury, it was odd for her. "Bakugo, I still have to tell Kirishima about the mission," her voice was no higher than a hushed whisper.

"You have to do it right now?" Starting to plant small kisses on LR's neck and collarbone, small gasps were coming out of her mouth without her realizing it.

"Yes, right now," she answered, knowing that the current situation was going to have to end soon. The kisses planted by Bakugo diminished to nothing, him letting go of LR. "Meet me at my house in 9 days, bags packed for a five day, four-night stay, swimwear, and formal clothing."

Stepping out of the room, just because she had melanin to her skin didn't mean she wasn't blushing. Grabbing the ends of her sweatshirt, she managed to calm herself down by the time she was at Kirishima's door.

Knocking on his door, Kirishima answered the door and allowed her in. "Ryoka, what're you doing here?"

"Principal Nezu and Mr. Aizawa allowed me to take you, Bakugo, Midoriya, and Todoroki on a mission with me. Five days, four nights, you'll need normal clothing, swimwear, and formal clothing. We leave in nine days, alright?"

"Where's this mission going to be?" He was curious about the drive time, especially because Musutafu and Shibuya City were somewhat far from one another.

"Shibuya City, meaning a half-a-day drive, at least, the car has a third-row seat, but it's probably going to get covered by the suitcasing, so more of five seats instead of eight," she answered, her leaning against the wall and trying to clear her head.

"Alright, I might as well start packing now, thanks, Ryoka."


	17. Chapter 17

After five days, DR was still staying at home, Adrie was helping to document any missing time, which was starting to rack up to hours of a day at a time. She didn't know what was going on at LR's end, but she could feel the mission was coming closer and closer.

"Adrie...has this...other consciousness of mine said anything about themselves?" This entire concept was still foreign to the girl, she was having trouble adjusting. 

"She's said a few things, she's even left a message to you, do you want me to play it?" Adrie had multiple voice recordings of the many times the alternate consciousness in DR would talk, leaving notes for her.

"Seems like a good idea, can you play all of them to the TV?" Sitting down, she watched the first tape starting to play.

"Hello, Ryoka, or...DR...whatever you call your half of the consciousness. I don't have a name, you've never really given me a name, especially for how long I've been here. I'm hoping that maybe we can have a line of communication, get to know one another better?" Walking around the room, she fidgeted with her hands. "Alright, you can end it."

The TV played to another recording, this time, she was sitting on the couch. "I met Dabi and Shigaraki today, I can see how you like them, though I like Dabi more. If you're wondering why I met Shigaraki and Dabi, it's because of that bar, though they only mentioned I was acting weird, not as...you, I guess." This time, she kept her eyes to the recording.

"You know, I've talked with LR's other self, she's quite the seductress, it's interesting to talk to her. She's got psionics, and she's quite powerful, too, questionable on the mental state, though. I have to say, our clothing choices aren't that different, but I should warn you that I'm not the only one on your side of Ryoka's consciousness." The second audio clip ended, her taking a breath to absorb the last part of the last sentence.

"There's more than just her?" This made DR's mind wander with how many other consciousnesses there were on her part of one whole consciousness, it's beyond confusing to her. "Oh, god, okay, you can continue."

"Hey, whoever may be watching this, and I hope it's DR, but I managed to reach out to one of the others. She's completely emotionless, but she's got good intentions at heart, she's nice, once you get to know her. As far as I know of, on your side, it's just us three," she was making a sandwich, her silver hair with black roots being the one thing to tell it was her. "So there's not too much to worry about on our end. I was the one that told LR about the mission being moved up, I was also the one to get our classmates out of the dead world."

"Another thing? About the vision? I don't think anything changes, I know LR's the one going on the mission, but I think it's inevitable," she rambled the last bit to herself, the recording ending with the TV going black.

"Adrie, by any chance is there another one, or is that it from her?" DR was adjusting to the information she was getting, though she was still curious.

"There's one from another consciousness, not the one you've seen," Adrie was talking about the so-called 'emotionless consciousness', she took control and left a message. "Would you like me to play this recording?"

"Yes, Adrie, thank you," she hadn't realized there were consequences with being split apart this long, if she'd known about these side effects, she would've merged a while ago.

"If you're seeing this, you must be DR, the first consciousness to come from the divide. If Aki hasn't given any information on me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aneko, I'm more of an emotionless conscious. I have purple hair, apparently, and I've yet to discover what sort of enhanced ability I have. When you and LR merge, if there's an emotionally distressing situation, I'm going to be the one to handle it. My pain tolerance is high, and if I have to, I can reflect emotions without feeling them. That's all," the recording ended, DR had never been this concerned about her mentality until this started to spring about.

♕

LR, who was now in her dorm room, was suddenly startled by DR being at the window. "DR, what the hell are you doing here?" Opening the window to the balcony so DR could get in and make sure there wouldn't be suspicious.

"We have to merge. There's been too much of an issue with both of us being apart. I've got three consciousnesses on my end, Lord knows how many consciousnesses you've got, we can't be apart anymore." DR had a genuine tone of worry in her voice, LR knew that if it were something serious, she wouldn't be risking it.

"LR, listen, everything's okay, alright? I understand your worry, but at least let me handle the mission, then we can merge," she knew there was going to be worry because the two had been apart for a month, now, but all she had to do was wait nine more days before they could merge.

"I swear to hell, LR; if even one thing happens on this mission and I feel you get hurt? I don't care what you're doing, we're merging." She sounded like a strict mother, but it caught Momo's attention from outside her door. 

"Is everything okay in there?" Momo called from outside, her knocking on the door.

"Yeah, everything's fine," LR answered, DR rushing back over to the window. "Go," she whispered, her opening the door and DR flying out of the window. Closing the window behind the girl, she sighed in relief. 

"Can we come in?" The 'we' was what caught the girl off guard, her freezing in her tracks.

" "We"?" LR rushed to answer the door, only to see Jirou and Yaoyorozu standing there, Jirou's earphone jacks spinning themselves. "Oh, hey," she had a shaky voice, one out of nervousness, and in hopes that Jirou didn't hear it. 

Letting both girls in, she could only hope that neither of the girls would ask. "Who were you talking to? And what's this about a 'merge'?"

"I was talking to a friend of mine, 'merge' is just a word we use to joke around," she could tell it wasn't working with either of them, but she didn't need them to know, she'd be stuck divided if they found out.

"Then how come this 'friend of yours' had the exact same voice as you?" Jirou was listening in, that wasn't going to be a good thing, but she needed the slate to be clean. The ends of her white hair started to turn pink, the color crawling to her roots. "What's going on with your hair?"

"Forget about it," a ball of psionic energy formed from her hands, the psionics allowing her to get into their minds and erase the memories of this encounter. "You won't question this ever again, got it?" The second her power died down, both girls left, though it was them stepping out that caused it to go in effect.

Since you and I are in this shared state of consciousness, why don't we keep it this way, hm? LR was in control, but the pink hair was only half of her hair. 

Who are you? What's your name? LR wasn't scared, more curious than anything.

I was thinking about having Kira as my name, you've not really given me a name yet. Don't worry about the girls, they don't remember being near your door five minutes ago. Kira could feel her worry, but that subsided some when she found out about the memory erasure.

Are you the result of my psychic split a little while ago? She remembered the match between her and Bakugo, she also remembered the second she came back to her senses, there was a gaping dent in the wall.

I'm the result of a lot of things, that psychic split just allowed me to fully form. All of the issues you've been handling since you've been divided? I carry them so you don't have to, I'm something like your protector. Kira knew about the many things she'd been keeping to herself, one of them never being able to talk about how she truly felt towards the people she knew.

When it comes to the merge, don't tell DR, please, she's got enough on her plate and I don't want to add to it. She had a pleading voice at this point, she was the type of person to keep things to herself, regardless of what it would do to her mental state.

You keeping things to yourself isn't healthy, LR. You know that getting a therapist might be the best chance to make sure you don't have a mental breakdown, not again. Your mental state isn't a thing to mess around with, got it? Kira was definitely going to be overprotective about the girl.

Alright, I won't, now, if you don't mind, I need to pack everything so I'll be prepped for the mission. Both ends went silent, LR grabbing the clothes needed. 

The first thing she grabbed was her two-piece swimsuit, a bikini, two pairs, to be fair. Also grabbing two sports bras, a pair of grey sweatpants, two pairs of her desert dreamer flare pants. Having shorts as another thing to grab, she had almost everything she needed. She had two lace outfits, her part of the undercover mission would need her to wear that under her clothes.

Grabbing the black leather dress with the arm sleeves as an accessory to tie in the outfit, she still had to get the heels. Already having the feminine spyware for her to not get caught, she still grabbed her PS4 gaming console.

♕

On her way back to her house, LR couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched, though when she turned to try to figure out why she felt this way, she didn't find anyone. As she arrived at her door, she felt someone swing at her.

Ducking under the punch, she quickly put a hand on the ground and pivoted her body to kick the person in the chest. Standing straight again, it was Yaro, the one sent to get information about LR, though LR didn't know who he was. "The angel part of Ryoka," he muttered, something that caught LR's attention.

"Who the hell are you?" The ends of her hair started to turn pink, though it wasn't faded pink, it was magenta. Unable to think straight anymore, she saw him come at her, though she couldn't deflect.

A punch was aimed at her gut, though with Yaro's strength, it flung LR to the wall. the person who got up from the impact wasn't LR, it was Kira, though her hair had more volume, it wasn't light pink, it was hot pink. "You think changing your hair color's going to do something?" 

"You've got no idea what you just did, do you?" Walking over to the man, she lifted him off the ground with her psionics, though they weren't friendly. "How cute," holding him against the wall, she planted a kiss on his lips, dropping him after.

In silence, he started feeling unwell, she was ripping his atoms apart, that's what the kiss did to him. His body crumbled to ash and dust, Kira walking into the house as if nothing happened. It took half a minute before her hot pink hair turned back white, LR being confused of what happened. 

Proceeding to get the larger briefcase of weapons, she went into the garage and put her things into the trunk, though the spyware would have to be in the middle seat, the tech being delicate equipment she could refine later. The travel car was a 2017 Toyota Highlander, though it didn't click to her everything that would come with this car.

"Adrie, is it okay if I upload some of your software to the car?" Though Adrie was A.I., there was respect between them both, Adrie had her own consciousness, regardless of her coding.

"Of course," getting into the driver's seat of the car, she proceeded to add in Adrie's software programming. To see if it worked, LR turned the car on to see Adrie's holographic head on the screen. 

"Also, if anyone besides me is driving, I think that'd be a bit funny to see their reaction, don't you think?" LR knew this would happen every time the car started, though that didn't mean it wasn't going to be hilarious every time.

"Only time will tell."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the Shibuya City Arc.

After five days, DR was still staying at home, Adrie was helping to document any missing time, which was starting to rack up to hours of a day at a time. She didn't know what was going on at LR's end, but she could feel the mission was coming closer and closer.

"Adrie...has this...other consciousness of mine said anything about themselves?" This entire concept was still foreign to the girl, she was having trouble adjusting. 

"She's said a few things, she's even left a message to you, do you want me to play it?" Adrie had multiple voice recordings of the many times the alternate consciousness in DR would talk, leaving notes for her.

"Seems like a good idea, can you play all of them to the TV?" Sitting down, she watched the first tape starting to play.

 _"Hello, Ryoka, or...DR...whatever you call your half of the consciousness. I don't have a name, you've never really given me a name, especially for how long I've been here. I'm hoping that maybe we can have a line of communication, get to know one another better?"_ Walking around the room, she fidgeted with her hands. _"Alright, you can end it."_

The TV played to another recording, this time, she was sitting on the couch. _"I met Dabi and Shigaraki today, I can see how you like them, though I like Dabi more. If you're wondering why I met Shigaraki and Dabi, it's because of that bar, though they only mentioned I was acting weird, not as...you, I guess."_ This time, she kept her eyes to the recording.

 _"You know, I've talked with LR's other self, she's quite the seductress, it's interesting to talk to her. She's got psionics, and she's quite powerful, too, questionable on the mental state, though. I have to say, our clothing choices aren't that different, but I should warn you that I'm not the only one on your side of Ryoka's consciousness."_ The second audio clip ended, her taking a breath to absorb the last part of the last sentence.

"There's more than just her?" This made DR's mind wander with how many other consciousnesses there were on her part of one whole consciousness, it's beyond confusing to her. "Oh, god, okay, you can continue."

 _"Hey, whoever may be watching this, and I hope it's DR, but I managed to reach out to one of the others. She's completely emotionless, but she's got good intentions at heart, she's nice, once you get to know her. As far as I know of, on your side, it's just us three,"_ she was making a sandwich, her silver hair with black roots being the one thing to tell it was her. _"So there's not too much to worry about on our end. I was the one that told LR about the mission being moved up, I was also the one to get our classmates out of the dead world."_

 _"Another thing? About the vision? I don't think anything changes, I know LR's the one going on the mission, but I think it's inevitable,"_ she rambled the last bit to herself, the recording ending with the TV going black.

"Adrie, by any chance is there another one, or is that it from her?" DR was adjusting to the information she was getting, though she was still curious.

"There's one from another consciousness, not the one you've seen," Adrie was talking about the so-called 'emotionless consciousness', she took control and left a message. "Would you like me to play this recording?"

"Yes, Adrie, thank you," she hadn't realized there were consequences with being split apart this long, if she'd known about these side effects, she would've merged a while ago.

 _"If you're seeing this, you must be DR, the first consciousness to come from the divide. If Aki hasn't given any information on me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aneko, I'm more of an emotionless conscious. I have purple hair, apparently, and I've yet to discover what sort of enhanced ability I have. When you and LR merge, if there's an emotionally distressing situation, I'm going to be the one to handle it. My pain tolerance is high, and if I have to, I can reflect emotions without feeling them. That's all,"_ the recording ended, DR had never been this concerned about her mentality until this started to spring about.

♕

LR, who was now in her dorm room, was suddenly startled by DR being at the window. "DR, what the hell are you doing here?" Opening the window to the balcony so DR could get in and make sure there wouldn't be suspicious.

"We have to merge. There's been too much of an issue with both of us being apart. I've got three consciousnesses on my end, Lord knows how many consciousnesses you've got, we can't be apart anymore." DR had a genuine tone of worry in her voice, LR knew that if it were something serious, she wouldn't be risking it.

"LR, listen, everything's okay, alright? I understand your worry, but at least let me handle the mission, then we can merge," she knew there was going to be worry because the two had been apart for a month, now, but all she had to do was wait nine more days before they could merge.

"I swear to hell, LR; if even one thing happens on this mission and I feel you get hurt? I don't care what you're doing, we're merging." She sounded like a strict mother, but it caught Momo's attention from outside her door. 

"Is everything okay in there?" Momo called from outside, her knocking on the door.

"Yeah, everything's fine," LR answered, DR rushing back over to the window. "Go," she whispered, her opening the door and DR flying out of the window. Closing the window behind the girl, she sighed in relief. 

"Can we come in?" The 'we' was what caught the girl off guard, her freezing in her tracks.

" "We"?" LR rushed to answer the door, only to see Jirou and Yaoyorozu standing there, Jirou's earphone jacks spinning themselves. "Oh, hey," she had a shaky voice, one out of nervousness, and in hopes that Jirou didn't hear it. 

Letting both girls in, she could only hope that neither of the girls would ask. "Who were you talking to? And what's this about a 'merge'?"

"I was talking to a friend of mine, 'merge' is just a word we use to joke around," she could tell it wasn't working with either of them, but she didn't need them to know, she'd be stuck divided if they found out.

"Then how come this 'friend of yours' had the exact same voice as you?" Jirou was listening in, that wasn't going to be a good thing, but she needed the slate to be clean. The ends of her white hair started to turn pink, the color crawling to her roots. "What's going on with your hair?"

"Forget about it," a ball of psionic energy formed from her hands, the psionics allowing her to get into their minds and erase the memories of this encounter. "You won't question this ever again, got it?" The second her power died down, both girls left, though it was them stepping out that caused it to go in effect.

Since you and I are in this shared state of consciousness, why don't we keep it this way, hm? LR was in control, but the pink hair was only half of her hair. 

_Who are you? What's your name?_ LR wasn't scared, more curious than anything.

I was thinking about having Kira as my name, you've not really given me a name yet. Don't worry about the girls, they don't remember being near your door five minutes ago. Kira could feel her worry, but that subsided some when she found out about the memory erasure.

 _Are you the result of my psychic split a little while ago?_ She remembered the match between her and Bakugo, she also remembered the second she came back to her senses, there was a gaping dent in the wall.

I'm the result of a lot of things, that psychic split just allowed me to fully form. All of the issues you've been handling since you've been divided? I carry them so you don't have to, I'm something like your protector. Kira knew about the many things she'd been keeping to herself, one of them never being able to talk about how she truly felt towards the people she knew.

 _When it comes to the merge, don't tell DR, please, she's got enough on her plate and I don't want to add to it._ She had a pleading voice at this point, she was the type of person to keep things to herself, regardless of what it would do to her mental state.

You keeping things to yourself isn't healthy, LR. You know that getting a therapist might be the best chance to make sure you don't have a mental breakdown, not again. Your mental state isn't a thing to mess around with, got it? Kira was definitely going to be overprotective about the girl.

 _Alright, I won't, now, if you don't mind, I need to pack everything so I'll be prepped for the mission._ Both ends went silent, LR grabbing the clothes needed. 

The first thing she grabbed was her two-piece swimsuit, a bikini, two pairs, to be fair. Also grabbing two sports bras, a pair of grey sweatpants, two pairs of her desert dreamer flare pants. Having shorts as another thing to grab, she had almost everything she needed. She had two lace outfits, her part of the undercover mission would need her to wear that under her clothes.

Grabbing the black leather dress with the arm sleeves as an accessory to tie in the outfit, she still had to get the heels. Already having the feminine spyware for her to not get caught, she still grabbed her PS4 gaming console.

♕

On her way back to her house, LR couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched, though when she turned to try to figure out why she felt this way, she didn't find anyone. As she arrived at her door, she felt someone swing at her.

Ducking under the punch, she quickly put a hand on the ground and pivoted her body to kick the person in the chest. Standing straight again, it was Yaro, the one sent to get information about LR, though LR didn't know who he was. "The angel part of Ryoka," he muttered, something that caught LR's attention.

"Who the hell are you?" The ends of her hair started to turn pink, though it wasn't faded pink, it was magenta. Unable to think straight anymore, she saw him come at her, though she couldn't deflect.

A punch was aimed at her gut, though with Yaro's strength, it flung LR to the wall. the person who got up from the impact wasn't LR, it was Kira, though her hair had more volume, it wasn't light pink, it was hot pink. "You think changing your hair color's going to do something?" 

"You've got no idea what you just did, do you?" Walking over to the man, she lifted him off the ground with her psionics, though they weren't friendly. "How cute," holding him against the wall, she planted a kiss on his lips, dropping him after.

In silence, he started feeling unwell, she was ripping his atoms apart, that's what the kiss did to him. His body crumbled to ash and dust, Kira walking into the house as if nothing happened. It took half a minute before her hot pink hair turned back white, LR being confused of what happened. 

Proceeding to get the larger briefcase of weapons, she went into the garage and put her things into the trunk, though the spyware would have to be in the middle seat, the tech being delicate equipment she could refine later. The travel car was a 2017 Toyota Highlander, though it didn't click to her everything that would come with this car.

"Adrie, is it okay if I upload some of your software to the car?" Though Adrie was A.I., there was respect between them both, Adrie had her own consciousness, regardless of her coding.

"Of course," getting into the driver's seat of the car, she proceeded to add in Adrie's software programming. To see if it worked, LR turned the car on to see Adrie's holographic head on the screen. 

"Also, if anyone besides me is driving, I think that'd be a bit funny to see their reaction, don't you think?" LR knew this would happen every time the car started, though that didn't mean it wasn't going to be hilarious every time.

"Only time will tell."


	19. Chapter 19

Turning away from the scene, she started to walk to the door, though she was stopped by a concerned look from Deku. "What was that, Ryoka? And who's 'LR'?" He'd heard enough, it was something that made her uneasy.

"Don't question it, please. If you think about this at all," she trailed off, her having fear on her face.

"What aren't you telling me?" He was gentle with his words, but this wasn't the first time he'd question things like this. "You can trust me," he wasn't lying, but it wasn't something she could say.

"I can't tell you, though, that's the rule about what happened to me," she continued, though he was getting closer. The fuzzy she could feel from him, her being an empath, she could tell he was being honest.

"Talk to me, please," his arms wrapped around her, this was the first time she'd felt...scared, it wasn't something she'd usually felt.

"I can't, Midoriya," she placed her arms around him, the two were engulfed in a hug, one that she didn't want to let go of. "I can't have you worrying about me, okay? I have to have this facade that everything's fine..."

"No, Ryoka, you don't, you have friends for a reason, people you can lean on, come to for comfort," Midoriya knew a thing or two about what she was going through, but being vulnerable wasn't something LR knew how to do, let alone Ryoka knew how to do.

"I'm so sorry," placing her hand at the back of his head, she extracted the memories of everything that happened that he wasn't supposed to see.

When she was done, she was able to hide the feeling of sacredness and change it to be calm. "H-Hey, is everything alright?" He snapped out of it, LR did the sam.

"Yeah, I'm alright, are you okay?" She asked, letting go of the hug, though there was visible confusion on his face.

"How'd I get down here?" She knew a way to get around that, at least he wouldn't remember what happened a little less than five minutes ago.

"You walked down here, I was on the gym wheel, I saw you, then we ended up here," she answered, hoping he would buy into the lie.

"Oh, okay," he was starting to turn red in the face, she could see it. While she was wiping off what sweat remained, she wasn't looking at Midoriya, however, when she looked at him again, his eyes were closed.

"Are you okay? You're...red and pink in the face," she was about to place her hand against his forehead, though a certain dual-haired boy was standing at the threshold of the door, clearing his throat was what caused LR to flinch.

"Todoroki, you can't just do that," she looked to the boy, who'd caught onto why Midoriya was blushing heavily. "Do you know why Midoriya's red?"

"Because of the way you're dressed and how close you are to him," was his answer, LR connecting the dots. "What were you doing here, anyway?"

"I was doing the aerial silks for the past twenty minutes," she answered, her going to lean against the wall, though Bakugo and Kirishima were with the rest of the group.

"Question about the mission?" Though Kirishima was also there to make sure Bakugo wouldn't kill Midoriya, he had a part in the mission and his arm on Bakugo's shoulder.

"Shoot," she looked over to Kirishima, who had visible confusion on his face about something.

"What are the things in the briefcases? I mean, you said there was a reason why it couldn't go in the trunk, right?" Referring to the reason why she had to sit on his lap, she only signed everyone to follow her.

Walking into her room, she crouched down to grab the briefcases and opened them to the boys. "It's spyware and weaponry," in the briefcase with the spy gear were ties, bowties, male shoes, glasses, contacts, and handkerchiefs.

"Though I have my own things I'd have to wear that I can't show just yet," she continued, her closing the first briefcase and moving onto the second briefcase to show weaponry.

"No one knows how to use a dagger," Todoroki thought it was a good idea to point out the obvious, though LR simply nodded.

"I know, that's why I brought them for me. There are multiple places I can put daggers, don't forget," she knew that if she wore the right clothing, daggers could be strapped to her wrists, her thighs, her calves, her chest, the base of her neck.

"Doesn't that make it uncomfortable?" Since Midoriya was questioning the many places she could hold a dagger, she just shrugged.

"No, I don't think so, anyways. I mean, there's my wrists," she grabbed one of the holsters and clipped one onto her wrist. "My thighs," she moved the holster onto her thigh. "Calves," she moved the holster to her calvers. "You get the idea."

"Oh, well, what do you have to wear for spy gear?" Since Shoto was interested in what she had to wear.

"Heels, glasses, jewelry, lingerie, it's just as a backup in case..." she trailed off, her not wanting to continue the sentence. "You get the picture," she admitted. "Alright, let's start to get dressed, we're going to Tokyo Disneyland," all she had to do now was change and put on clothes to go over them.

The boys left the room, LR putting the holster back into the briefcase and placed the case underneath the bed. The first thing she did once the boys stepped out was to take off her clothes, knowing she was going to put on a two-piece.

The two-piece was black, leaving her to only put on a shirt and shorts. Her hair, which she knew would frizz up from the water, was left into a ponytail. Tying bows behind her back wasn't her specialty, though she used the mirror to do as best she could.

♕

"Everyone ready?" Having a backpack with a towel and a pair of sunglasses, she had an idea. When the group would get back from the waterpark, they'd be in the hot tub for mission discussion.

"Just a second," aiming her voice to the doorway to answer Adrie's question, she still needed to make sure she had everything. It seemed as though there was one last thing she needed before the group could leave: the parking pass and the tickets.

She'd bought them in advance, knowing this would be the calm part before the storm. "Adrie, can you remind me where I put the parking pass and the tickets?" LR remembered buying both, though she didn't remember where she set them down.

"The clip on the nightstand, that's where the tickets are set," Adrie gave a response and LR quickly rushed over to her nightstand, grabbing the tickets from the clip.

"Thank you, Adrie, you really are a lifesaver," she looked up to the ceiling before going into the living room, though she didn't see anyone. "Boys?"

She would've thought they were ready by now, but they weren't. The first person's door she knocked on was Shoto's, though he wasn't in his room, which threw her for a loop. Checking Midoriya's door next, she didn't hear anything from his room either.

Going to check Bakugo's room next, there wasn't an answer to her knock, the same thing that went for Kirishima's room, no one answered. There was an idea that came to her about the locker rooms for the gym area.

Getting onto the elevator to get to the basement level, she found the locker room. Walking into the locker room, it was something like a maze to her. "Boys?"

"W-Wait, d-don't come in," it was Midoriya's voice, though, by the time she found them, his sentence was over. Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki were all completely naked, a towel wasn't hiding their sensitive bits.

LR's eyes widened, though the image, all of it, was etched into her memory. Her eyes glanced, no, not glanced, gawked at the sight of all four boys. 'Oh, no, snap out of it,' Kira's sudden mentally vocal comment broke her stare from the godly- I mean, view of the four she had.

Words couldn't form without her stuttering, though it took a bit of self-collection before she could speak. "Whenever you guys are done, just meet me in the car out front," turning around to walk out the door, her body was moving while her mind was still gathering itself from the information recently gathered.

♕

Once she'd gotten in the driver's seat, knowing she was going to drive, LR placed her index and middle fingers on her temples. She'd guessed the boys were going to take around 5 minutes, so she took this time to relax.

"They. Could. Obliterate. My. Guts, Kira, sixteen year olds aren't supposed to have footlong penises," she was speaking to the actively listening consciousness in her head. "Oh, goddamn, I shouldn't have seen it, not that I'm regretting it, but that's their privacy, but they could fuck up my insides, but they're my friends, and..." the breath in her lungs went away, her heartbeat was increasing.

'For the fuck of, LR, calm down,' this sort of thing was Kira's business, everything sexual that LR went through? She was in a submissive panic, which was rare on her point. 'Let me help, you're in a panic right now.'

"Okay," was the only thing she said before the ends of her hair started to turn light pink. LR's heartbeat started to steady itself, her breathing regulated. "See? That wasn't so bad," even her voice was starting to relax.

'But did you see them? Bakugo's gotta be nine or ten inches, Kirishima's longer than that, I don't know if they're a grower or a shower, which makes me scared!'

Kira's head dropped, along with her mouth letting out a groan. "Oh, darling, calm down, okay? I get it, you like all of them, then you see their sexual bits, but calm down. I can only pose as you for so long and I don't need you to be in a submissive panic alright?"

'Oh, well, I'm sorry, how about you have a crush on all four of them and then you see their penises, then we can talk.'

"Wait, are you really such a goodie two shoes that you can't stand to say the word 'dick'?" Kira knew LR was an angel, she didn't expect her to have the vocabulary of an angel either.

'You do understand that I'm the angelic part of Ryoka Kaneki, right?'

Two minutes passed and the boys were on their way out, leaving LR to regain control from Kira, but she was calmer, definitely a good thing. Turning the car on, Adrie greeted her with her calming music, knowing she had to act normal in front of the others.

"Now, are you guys ready to go?" She heard all the doors open and close. Midoriya was in the passenger seat, Bakugo was to the left, Kirishima in the middle, Todoroki on the right.

"Sure," Midoriya nodded, LR started to drive the car through the twenty minute drive to get to the drive. "So..." he trailed off, though LR quickly shook her head.

"We don't mention this to anyone, don't say anything about what happened ten minutes ago, got it?" She was able to hide her blush, especially because her melanated skin allowed her to hide her blush.

"Got it, though you were staring a bit," Bakugo lightly chuckled, LR was more than willing to slam on the brakes to make him jolt forward, though she didn't.

Chuckling in mockery, "what the hell did I just say, Katsuki?" She had a glare in her eye, her continuing to drive as if nothing was wrong. "And besides, itsnotlikeeveryoneinthiscarcouldn'trearrangemygutswiththeirpenisesbutwedon'thavetotalkaboutthat, okay? So let's just drop the matter, got it?"

The fake smile told them to not talk about it, though Midoriya was the only boy out of the four who understood what she said. About to open his mouth to ask her to slow down her words, she easily slapped her right hand over his mouth.

"Drop it," that was barely above a whisper, though the look in her eye only intensified.


	20. Chapter 20

As the group arrived at the waterpark, she cracked her window to give the gatekeeper her parking tickets. Since her right hand was back at her side, she used it to put the car in the designated parking space once they got to the parking space.

Getting out and grabbing her bag, she and the others started to walk to the entrance where she showed the ticket master her tickets. "Well, come on, then, let's have some fun."

Though there were multiple places to go, the first place LR went to was the lazy river, not because she didn't want to potentially throw up her digestive system. Floating was going to be easy for her, though she hadn't realized Shoto was in the lazy river with her.

Getting up from floating, she was going to wait until the next time she was at the entrance, though a tap on her shoulder from the dual-haired boy. "Oh, Shoto, you're in here, too?"

"Yeah, it seemed better to not deal with exotic rides," he was the type of person to keep a calm head in most situations. "What're you doing here?" It was fair for him to ask since she asked him.

"I needed to clear my head, I had a rough morning with a lot of things, it's only noon." She couldn't tell him about her erasing Deku's mind, the person that tried to attack her, it was somewhat awkward because she'd seen something she wasn't supposed to.

"I bet the whole thing this morning must've been weird-" he was about to say something else, but she quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't. Mention. It," she didn't need a bugging reminder about her seeing their junk, though the image was something etched into her brain. "It's like a pop-up image in my brain that won't go away until I stop thinking about it, so don't mention anything about that incident, okay?"

Since his mouth was covered by her hand, all he could do was nod, which was enough for her to move her hand from his mouth. "Thank you," she sank back into the water, just enough that her head and neck were the only things above water.

"Question: don't you have a bikini on?" That question threw LR off, to which she responded with a nod. "Then where's your top?" Looking down to see what he was talking about, she covered her chest in an instant.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," she repeated under her breath, yet when she tried looking around to find her top, she couldn't see it. "Can you ask the lifeguard to get my top, please?" She was close enough that her low talking could be heard by him.

"Excuse me, miss, my friend's top got carried in the stream, could you get it for me?" He looked over to the lifeguard, pointing over to LR once.

"Ah, okay," the way he said 'friend' made the lifeguard think of it as more than that, though she simply discarded it and went to grab her top.

A kid from behind had pushed LR onto Todoroki, the two were chest-to-chest with LR's arms wrapped around Todoroki's chest. "Don't move," those words were barely above a whisper,

"Quite the conundrum we're in," he knew better than to move, unlike most, he had common sense.

"Sh-Shut up," she chuckled nervously, instinctively holding the boy closer to her body. "This is not to be discussed with while anyone else is around," she had to set that into stone, knowing there was going to be the ride home from this.

"Deal," the lifeguard came back with her top, Todoroki tying the back, though LR tied the neck. "Since it's the size that's an issue, I just tied it tighter so it doesn't come undone as quick."

'Thank you, Shoto," she adjusted the top before easing off of him, though the two shared a blushing moment. "I...I should go ahead and get out, there's more than one ride I want to go on," she added as she got out of the lazy river, her adjusting her top to make sure it wouldn't fall off again.

♕

It seemed as though time slipped by because it was 5 PM when the group was planning to leave, and everyone was heading back to the car. Getting into the driver's seat, LR had her oversized t-shirt with black shorts on.

Shoto was the first person to get in the car, though she could see Bakugo and Kirishima coming out of the entrance. "About what happened in the lazy river..." he trailed off, though she quickly shushed him.

"We don't mention anything about it to anyone, okay? It was embarrassing enough that a kid pushed me up against you, we don't have to have that playing on loop." Turning to face him, considering he was in the backseat, she had her hair in a ponytail.

"Alright, fair enough," he let out a chuckle, LR knew that interaction was going to be kept a secret, along with many things, but this was a secret that didn't faze her as much as the others did.

Once the three boys got in the car, LR started to drive back to the house knowing she wanted to watch the sunset. During missions like these, there were times where she wanted to relax, where she didn't want to be guarded.

Her eyes never left the road, one hand was on the wheel while the other hand was either holding a conscious grip on the gear shift. Though her body was in auto-pilot, her mind was all over the place.

Her subconscious was flipping through her memories, LR's memories, specifically. The whole thing with Yaro, it wasn't that it didn't sit right with her, she was trying to piece the times when Yaro was around. Something about him made her question her surroundings.

He seemed familiar to the girl, she couldn't piece it together, a part of her didn't want to piece together anything about him. There were times when she would be out and felt like she was being watched, other times she would be in her dorm and it felt like she was being watched.

There was the time when she was sitting with DR on the bench where she felt like she was being watched, though she just assumed it was Uraraka or Yaoyorozu. She could've sworn the brunette was familiar, the where was what was bugging her.

♕

By the time they arrived home, it was around 5:30 PM, meaning now was as best a time for her to discuss with the boys about the mission and her plan and how it would go.

"Hot tub in five," when she got out of the car, she set her things down in her room before going to the backyard. The hot tub was above ground, which she used the stairs to get in.

"Adrie, why does it feel like I'm going insane?" Placing both of her hands on her head, running them through her frizzy, damp hair, she was trying to focus on one topic at a time, but her head was spiraling.

"Because you've been trying to hold everything, not talking to anyone about your mental state. You have the state of mind that everyone's issues are your responsibilities, though, that's not the case. I fear that when you merge, you'll never fully be the way you once were."

"What makes you say that?" Moving her hands down to her neck, she ran her hands over her face.

"Ever since you worked with Fitz-Simmons to create me, I've noticed the little things, you talking to yourself, sometimes different tone of voices would answer. Streaks of the white part of your hair would change colors sometimes, you'd zone out, sometimes for seconds, minutes, other times for hours." Adrie recalled some of the times where Ryoka wasn't exactly herself.

"Wait, seriously?" LR lifted her head from resting against the rim of the hot tub. "Wait, have you mentioned this to anyone besides me before?"

"I'll never give any information without your consent, so no, Ryoka, I have not. The boys are coming out of the door, so we can continue this conversation at a later time," she went silent, though she was right, the boys were coming out of the house and getting into the hot tub.

"You said to meet you here?" Kirishima was the first one to get in, Bakugo being second, Midoriya being third, and Shoto being last to get in.

"Mission discussion. To begin, I've told everyone here that it's a sex trafficking mission, this is something more to elaborate. It's an undercover mission, if it's not already obvious, which is why everyone has roles when it comes to the mission." She started, her leaning against the hot tub wall.

"Roles how?" Since Midoriya asked the first question, LR looked to him first.

"Parts you have to play in order to blend in. I've got Midoriya and Shoto in the system for that night, though I had to change the names. Shoto, you're Ako Tanakashi, Midoriya, you're Riko Nishimura. You two have to go in a day early, though I've got the technology to help me navigate your way through the processes."

"What roles do we fit into?" Kirishima was referring to him and Bakugo, to which she looked at the two boys next. Somehow, Bakugo managed to end up beside her, though she paid no mind to him being beside her.

"Bakugo, you're the scanner. At the entrance of the building, you're going to be the one to scan in people's IDs while you scan them in, Adrie's going to be the one to collect the data and compile a list to be looked over later." She looked over the blonde first, her knowing she would probably have to adjust his attitude. "Which means I'm going to have to take away your anger and disrespect."

"And just how would you do that?" He had a defiant look in his eye, though she leaned towards his ear, whispering something to him.

"I can fuck it out of you if I need to," his eyes widened a bit, a blush coming onto his face, yet he shook it off. "I can take it out of you in two ways, though the second way is easier and I can't do the first one because I need you to walk straight."

"Well damn," Shoto muttered to himself, LR leaning against the wall again. "Kirishima, you're a buyer. There's a tie you're going to wear in order to get the faces of the servers, just to see basic information about them. Assuming all of the servers are missing persons, it'd help to see who's who and where they went missing from. Also, I changed your name from Eijiro Kirishima to Hayato Sano, you come from an older mafia, so the red is gonna have to go to black. I hope you don't mind an undercut, either."

"Alright," LR still had many questions about how there were four people but five peni...questions that wouldn't leave her alone.

"Midoriya, you're the secretary. Basically, you have to follow the leader around for two days, you can either get glasses or color contacts. You having green hair is obvious and notable from the sports festival." She looked over to the greenette, her knowing she'd be able to temporarily dye it. "Shoto, your job is going to be the most difficult. With it being a sex trafficking auction, you've got the role of keeping the victims in minty condition. You might be the only one who can keep a leveled head through that job, you're going to have a pair of contacts. The contacts have specs in them, ranging from facial recog to analysis."

"So what role do you play?" That was a good question coming from Midoriya, though LR felt a hand brush against her inner thigh. She knew it was Bakugo, yet she cleared her throat before answering.

"Either a singer or a stripper, depending on which slot is open." His hand started to slither higher up her inner thigh, her eyes were needy but her face was neutral, she could easily challenge him to something like this.

"Another thing: later tonight, does anyone want anything?" She wanted to get a general idea of what to get, though she would need help to carry everything back. "And Midoriya, you're tagging along."


	21. Chapter 21

There was a loud thump that came from inside, catching everyone's attention. It seemed as though that was a distraction as the sound of a gunshot rang out. It was a fast bullet, yes, but Keiko was faster, the part of LR who had red hair and had electromagnetics as her enhanced gift.

The bullet stopped, unable to hit it's acquired target. "No, you know what? No, not tonight, I don't know what the hell you thought, but no," as the bullet dropped mid-air, the sniper was about to fire another shot, yet a portal of light opened beside her, allowing her to reach the sniper from the hot tub.

Sending a blast of psionics through the portal, it was enough to send him into something like a light dimension. Without getting up, she lifted her hands from the hot tub water, an aura of greenish-black surrounding her hands. Whoever was inside the house was now outside and facing the group, specifically Keiko.

Streaks of LR's hair was red, though it was to mask Keiko's hair color and to hide suspicion. "Thank you, severely, for ruining my night," using the metal in the outfit, he was slung over the edge. "Now I have to erase your minds because I don't want the people I care about to question how bad my mental state is." 

The red in her hair lightened to pink, Kira easily taking over. Sending a shockwave a meter out, just one strong enough for her to collect the memories of events from five minutes. "Midoriya, you're tagging along, we're going in an hour, so I'd say we should get out in forty-five minutes." 

"Okay, what else about the mission?" It was a fairly good question to ask, yet she knew other things about the mission that would come in handy. 

"Good question, Kirishima. The person who runs the place, the person Midoriya's going to be the secretary under, his name is Kaneyokshi Takayama, the leader of the Yakuza, the ones holding the event. I'm going to try to get as much information from clients one at a time, get into their minds, manipulate them." There was a definite change from how LR would act and if one of her parts would have a Passive Influence over her.

"Wait, the Yakuza? The biggest mafia in Japan?" Shoto knew the name, the how wasn't important, but this mission wasn't something to tread lightly on.

"Yep, I asked you four to come with me because each of you possesses assets needed. Shoto, you can keep a calm and level head in almost any situation. Bakugo, you can intimidate people easily by being angry and at first appearance, most would cave into whatever you ask. Kirishima, you're able to give a sense of peace, so I might have to change it to where you and Shoto are working on different parts of the same role. Midoriya, you've got an impeccable memory, so even if the technology fails, you can still remember the documents you see."

She looked through the four boys, her knowing there were multiple aspects about the boys she liked, she just hated choosing. "Since it's only day two, we've got another free day before Shoto and Midoriya have to go in, though, Kirishima, you're going to have to stay as a buyer. There are going to be things that might you question...don't." Since everyone in the group wasn't adults, she had to say a disclaimer. "If even one thing goes wrong, I'm pulling everyone out of the situation, and Adrie's sending you on the first jet home."

"Fair," the night was coming to an end, the golden hour was over, nightfall was starting to set in. "Come on, Deku," getting out of the hot tub, she went into her room, only putting on black shorts and a white shirt with her black swimsuit underneath.

♕

LR and Deku were walking to the store, given it was a four-minute walk from the house, the sky started rumbling. The sky was no longer black, clouds were taking over the night. "Well, I didn't know it was going to rain this bad," the girl kept walking, Deku looking up now and again.

"Maybe if we hurry, we could avoid the rain," picking up LR and carrying her bridal style, he ran fast using Full Cowling. A small shriek escaped LR, being picked up was odd, she'd always had a rational fear that she was too heavy for people to carry her.

What would've taken four minutes only took forty-five seconds before the two were at the entrance of the food market, LR being put down immediately. "Maybe next time you can give me a warning," adjusting the white shirt that covered her torso, she walked in not long after.

"S-Sorry about that," it didn't click to him what she was wearing, not until that moment. "Come on, we should hurry," his voice was shaky from embarrassment, LR proceeding to go in to buy things.

Since Todoroki, Bakugo, nor Kirishima told her what they wanted, she decided to text them from her phone. It was a group chat between her and the three to be deleted later, she just needed to know what to get specifically. 

Hey Caramel Stick, half-and-half, Shark-boy, you three never told me what you want from the store. Can you three give me a list so I can buy it? That was the first thing sent, though Kirishima sent a surprised Pikachu face first. 

Shark-boy? Ouch. Curry, Katsuobushi, Dashi, Rice, Wakami, Pocky, Dorayaki, Dango, Hi-Chew. Ryoka as a full person had been in Japan for almost five months, she knew the basics of food, meaning she knew what to get.

Soba, Daifuku, Todoroki was the only one out of the three who asked for less than three items.

Since Caramel Stick wouldn't answer, she decided to get a few cups of ramen, and ramen packs for later. The total price was somewhere around fifty-five thousand yen, but it was divided into four bags, one hand had one bag, her and Deku.

The rain was severely picking up, even from being under the canopy, the sound of the rain slapping the fabric was evident the rain wasn't going to change anytime soon. "Come on, there's a bus terminal a minute away, the fabric's starting to weaken from the rain."

The two ran, though the rain was faster, fast enough that her white shirt was drenched wet. Getting under the terminal, she set her bags on the bench and sat beside them, Midoriya doing the same thing. 

"Okay, the rain picked up," the sound of the rain hitting the concrete wasn't making things better, it was making it worse. "We might as well stay here until the rain lightens up," LR looked over to Midoriya, who was bright red again. "You can at least look at me in the face."

"S-S-Sorry, i-it's just t-that your s-shirt," he turned to face LR, though LR was closer to him than he'd realized, making him shriek and turn away. "AhH! Sorry!" 

His reaction caused LR to chuckle, her using one of her hands at his jawline, gently turning his head to face her. "It's okay, you can look," she knew how nervous he could get, which was why her voice was gentle.

"O-Okay," he was still pink in the face, LR knowing there was more than just the look between the two that was expected. "I-I want you t-to k-kiss me," it was low enough that LR didn't hear it the first time.

"Repeat that?" She kept her eyes locked with the boy, her leaning closer, him consciously leaning closer towards her.

"K-Kiss me," he spoke up loud enough that only she could hear him. Midoriya was the one to plant the first kiss, though he pulled away from embarrassment, "s-sorry, I-I didn't ask," LR chuckled and pulled him into another kiss.

LR placed her left hand at the back of his jawline with her fingers around the back of his neck, her right hand was on the other side of his head. Her right thumb was against his cheekbone, the index and middle finger were divided by his ear, her ring and pinky fingers were both under his ear. 

Their bodies were against one another, though LR took it a step forward and mounted herself onto Midoriya's lap. Though while Deku's mind was nervous, his body was confident, his hands snaked inside her shirt and up to her bra, fondling with her chest.

One of her hands snaked from the back of his neck to his shoulders, though both of her hands trailed down to the hem of his shirt. Snaking her hands under his shirt, her fingers danced across his chest, outlining his muscles.

A small moan escaped Deku, along with a gasp escaping LR. Starting to trail from his lips to his neck, she was peppering his neck and collarbone with kisses, more sounds came from Deku's lips as she went farther down.

The rain was starting to lighten, though it wasn't over yet. His hands were going around to her back, specifically to her lower region. Giving her plump ass a squeeze caused her breath to hitch in her throat, along with a whimper leaving her mouth.

One of Deku's hands went to untie her bra, though she snaked her pepper kisses to his ear. "Ah ah ah, you don't get that liberty," she had a seductive tone in her voice, to which Deku nodded quickly. It hadn't clicked to either of them that the rain stopped, though it didn't matter to either of them.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," he stuttered out, though he was the first one to notice the rain stopped. "Oh, the rain stopped," Deku muttered to himself, though LR heard.

"Then we should probably get back to the house, don't you think?" As much as she wanted to continue, she knew the boys would ask about where the two were doing. Slowly getting up from sitting on Deku, she noticed a rather semi-obvious tent in his pants, though she wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," he had disappointment in his voice, though he was trying to mask it. Grabbing two of the four bags, LR grabbed the other bags, the two starting to walk back to the house.

"Another thing, try to hide the bulge before we walk in," she whispered into his ear, something that made him blush again, this time harder.

"I-I can t-try," he stuttered out an answer.

♕

Midoriya was the first one to walk through the door, his clothes being damp but pressed against his skin. "It rained really hard out there," Kirishima was the first one to say something, LR stepping out from behind Deku.

"It did," walking over to the kitchen, she set the bags down and started to unpack everything into the cabinets and the refrigerator. "And I think I'm starting to regret wearing a white shirt." Once she was done unpacking everything, she walked back towards the living room.

"And why's that?" Todoroki couldn't quite get the reasoning yet, though it was evident because all of the boys kept glancing towards one area. 

Snapping her fingers twice, it caught everyone's attention, her face relaxing to a 'told-you-so' look. "Eyes up here, boys," she looked to the rest of the guys with the face that told them a thousand things of what not to do next time.

"Sorry," all of them said that at once, though LR started to walk to her bedroom to get a change of clothes. The first thing she needed was a shower, the next thing was to wash her hair and put it into braids, something easy enough that wouldn't take twelve hours.

"Goodnight, boys," she called out from the threshold of her bedroom door, her closing the door and grabbing clothes for her to wear while she was doing her hair into braids. Getting into the shower, she took her hair down from the frizzy ponytail and let it down.

Since she had the master room, the bathroom was connected to her bedroom, meaning she had privacy.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, the third day of the mission, meaning Todoroki and Midoriya would go in tomorrow. With her white braids being put into a bun, she was planning to add upgrades to the spy tech, something light to help her navigate them through the building better.

There was a knock at the door, LR getting up from her bed to answer it, making sure to only keep her head to outside the door. "Yes?" It was Kirishima. He was using his thumb to point to the living room.

"Everyone was wondering if you wanted to join us playing Mario Kart?" It was more of an offering question than a statement, though LR nodded.

"Yeah, just give me five and I'll be down there," she added, knowing she could have Adrie complete the transfer. Closing the door, she looked to the ceiling, knowing Adrie was listening. "Adrie, could you complete the data transfer for me?"

"Of course, Ryoka," Adrie transferred the data into the spyware, LR easily changed into an oversized shirt and grey shorts. Stepping out of her room and walking to the living room, she sat down and grabbed a controller.

"Five-way split screen, 150 cc, 6 races, Mushroom cup," it was the gaming system connected to the TV, five Switch controllers, one for each person. It was Shoto who decided to play Mario Kart with everyone.

"Then how about this," she got up from the ground, walked over to the curtains, and closed them, leaving the TV to be the only source of light in the entire room. "That way light isn't a distraction," sitting back down on the floor, LR laid down on her stomach.

The first race started. However, the boys didn't know about the start-up tactic. Instead of revving their engines at 2, they revved them at 3, making them stop before they could go again. "How come that didn't work?"

"Because you guys started too soon," she answered with a chuckle, not peeling her eyes off the screen. She could feel the confusion from the ground, causing LR to giggle. "What? It's practically the unwritten rule: you always rev the engines on two to make sure you get a boost. Start too soon and the engine blows out."

"That would've been nice to know," she heard Bakugo mumble, though she collected two item boxes, one of them being Blooper and the other one being Fire Flower. "Sorry, boys," she chuckled and activated Blooper, causing everyone but her own screen to envelop with ink.

"Seriously?" They had disappointment in their voices, though LR let out a jokingly sadistic chuckle. 

"I mean... it is what it is, isn't it?" She asked, though Midoriya got closer to first place, which was where LR was. "Woah, woah, Midoriya, you're getting too close," a spiny shell caused her character to pause and lose coins. "You know what?"

She sat up to where she was sitting on her knees, though her character was in third place, behind Midoriya and Shoto. "Sorry," Deku focused on the game to where his words weren't the normally nervous tone.

"Hehe, I will get you both back for that," when she got another item box, she got a super horn. Since Midoriya and Shoto were close enough, she used the super horn on the two, stunning their characters and leaving LR's character in first place again. "Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

Kirishima had a Bullet Bill, which he used to get in front of LR, making her scoff. "You really want a piece? Okay," the odds weren't in her favor this time. She only got a green shell and a banana, though she could use both to her advantage.

The round ended with her being in first, Midoriya was close second, Bakugo was third, Shoto was fourth, Kirishima was fifth, meaning he was out. "I'm getting a blanket and then we can continue," she got up from the ground to get a blanket from her room, coming back to see the next round almost starting. "You're kidding me," she didn't care where she sat on the couch, which was why she sat in Todoroki's lap.

Her engines started on two, luckily, though Todoroki wrapped his arms around LR's waist, serving as a distraction. "You little devil," she muttered low enough for him to hear, her chuckling and proceeding to start the race.

The blanket on her body was joined by a second person: Shoto Todoroki. "Come now, don't let me be a distraction," his words were in her ear, it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. The bass in his voice almost made her melt at the moment, though she had to keep herself together. 

"Really, Shoto?" Her words were breathless. She was trying to focus on the game, but one of his hands was delicately outlining her figure, though not so rough near her sensitive areas. "You fucking tease," she knew to keep quiet.

"If I'm such a tease, tell me to stop and I'll stop," continuing to run his hand over her chest, though his hand trailed under her waistline. "Do you want me to stop?"

"...no," she whispered as her breath caught in her throat. She was trying to focus on the game, though his occupied hand was teasing the hem of her shorts. The race ended with Shoto being in last place, meaning he was out of the tournament.

The next race started, only Bakugo, LR, and Midoriya going at it, though Bakugo was getting closer to the first place. He used a Bullet Bill to get in first place and kept the rank. "You losers will lose," he had concentration on the game, though his grip on the controller was tight enough to break it.

"Don't break the controller, Bakugo," the last word came out shaky, though she cleared her throat and brushed it off as though nothing happened. "Those don't come cheap," she tried focusing her concentration to one area, though Shoto's hand slithered into her shorts.

"Good girl, focus on the game," his fingers danced over her inner thighs, causing LR's breathing to deepen. "And don't make a sound," her response was a nod, biting her lower lip to keep herself as quiet as possible.

Moving closer to her vulva, her wetness spread to her innermost thighs, something Shoto used to his advantage. "This wet for me already? I might have to take advantage of that." His fingers traced her lower lips before getting to her sensitive clit. A whimper escaped her lips before she realized, though Shoto heard it.

"Are you okay, Ryoka?" Kirishima heard the whimper. though LR quickly nodded. 

"Yeah, just focused on the game," Midoriya was out, the game ended with Bakugo being in first place and LR being in second place.

"Oh, okay," he bought her lie for now, though she knew it wouldn't hold up as an excuse. Now, given it was a versus race and on a bigger track, she wanted to focus on the race as best she could.

Starting her engines at 2, she used the blast to her advantage, though Bakugo caught onto her tactics. That's how he could get a boost ahead of LR, though she got ahead by using a blue shell. When the boy caught up to LR again, he had a piranha plant which stunned LR's character and made her lose coins.

"haAa~ I'll get you back for that," the first part slipped out as a shaky moan, though she whispered the rest of it to Bakugo. Todoroki, however, was enjoying going an agonizingly slow pace with LR, especially with the noises she couldn't contain.

"Ryoka, I have added the updates into the spy gear," Adrie's voice was over the intercom, something that had the boys curious about what the additions were.

"What d'you add?" Since Midoriya and Shoto were the ones going in, Midoriya wanted to know what he could wear.

"Features, x-ray vision, electric impulses, technology reading, thank you, Adrie," to list a few, she knew the round was almost over, making Todoroki remove his hands and lick off LR's juices.

"Who knew you had a taste so fucking addictive? I might have to get more soon," he sounded feral in her ear, though she couldn't go completely submissive yet.

"Is that so?" She sounded defiant, though Shoto gripped her thighs, his fingers tracing her stretch marks, admiring every mark as if they were a line to lead to treasure. "What're you doing?" Her voice came out as faint, though his fingers trailed underneath her shirt.

"Admiring your enticing body," he moved his hands from underneath her shirt and moved them to the bottom of her thighs. "from your appealing stretch marks to your voluptuous curves," his voice was sane, almost love-struck.

"There's nothing to like," as with her mental standpoint, she didn't have confidence in her figure, her appearance. Not only were her adoptive parents not around, she had school bullies telling her that her appearance would repel the boys away, that her skin was filthy and unattractive.

"And what makes you say that?" He didn't sound disappointed, more of a curiously annoyed tone.

"Just how I was raised: my skin was filthy, that it was the reasons my parents were never around. They taught it to me at a young age and it stuck. Bullies in school taught me this at age five, that my dual-colored hair made me a freak, despite it not following my quirk."

"Whoever told you that is lying, you're attractive, despite not showing much emotion, you have an attractive personality. You're an absolute badass, you saved Midoriya and Bakugo from captivity alone, you took on one of the most mentally draining missions to save trafficking victims." Though she'd only been at UA for a few months, there were multiple times she stuck her neck out to make sure other people were okay. "You've been more of a hero than any of us in the room," he was also referring to the time there was an attack on UA.

"Shoto, I-" she wanted to say he was wrong, only because her mental state and physical state were never at peak performances.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise, Ryoka. I know the look of someone bottling things up, hell, I do it every day, just understand you can talk to anyone about anything, promise me," he wrapped his arms around her waist, radiating a warmth impossible to describe.

"I promise," she melted into his touch, a smile naturally creeping onto her face. This wasn't the first time that moments like this happened between her and one of the people she cared about. "But take your own advice, there have been moments you shut down, I've noticed, even when I got here," since the game was over, she rested her head against his shoulder. "Now, come on, boys, specifically Shoto and Midoriya, I have to show you two the spy gear so you know what to wear tomorrow."

Getting up from sitting on the couch, she was the first one to get to her room, the spy gear being laid out on her bed. "Thanks, Adrie," LR glanced towards the ceiling, knowing Adrie helped to tidy her room.

"Any time, Ryoka," she responded as both of the boys walked in behind her. Sitting on her bed, she signaled both of the boys to sit down beside her. Shoto was on her left side, Midoriya was on her right side. The first item LR picked up was the tie, one with red and black stripes.

"It looks so... normal," Shoto thought spy gear would be flashy, have a few physical differences from normal clothing.

"That's the point of undercover spy gear, just like the tie. Though it may look normal," she reached to grab her tablet, which showed live footage from the tie's camera. "it's got features that aren't seen to the trained eye." The screen was divided in 4, one that had thermal readings, one that had electrical readings, one that had quirk readings, and one that was a normal camera.

"What does the third one do? It just looks blue," it confused Midoriya why the quirk reading screen was normal.

"Power up your quirk, I'll show you," she held the tie at an angle that everyone could still see the screen. The third screen showed a yellow aura around Midoriya, though the aura was lighting to red. "It's a quirk reader, if anyone uses their quirk, I'd be able to see. While you're in the building during the day, I'd be able to warn you if someone was using their quirk, especially because they have a 'no quirk' policy. There will probably be an injection to prevent people from using their quirks, meaning if I tell you that someone's using their quirk, do not engage."


	23. Chapter 23

It was already noon, meaning there was half-a-day left before Shoto and Izuku would go into the mission's location. "You understand how it works, yes?" 

"Yep, but what about Todoroki's scar? It's one of his defining features," Midoriya was curious about what would happen if one of the workers recognized him from the sports festival.

"I have temporary skin grafting technology in here, it won't change your face, but it'll hide it behind a mask. Deku, just like his scar, your freckles may be recognizable," she knew that, while freckles were unique, green freckles could be a dead giveaway.

"Wait, seriously?" There was a slight tone of disbelief, though LR nodded. 

"Understand that when the sports festival went national, it went everywhere. Even the blue and grey eyes Todoroki has, who knows if people remembered every detail about you, that's not a risk to be taken lightly in undercover work."

"You're really serious about missions," Todoroki gave a dry chuckle, though LR gave a simple nod. 

"The thing about being an agent? Treat every mission like it might be your last. If time plays out, that might be how it unfolds," she answered, not looking up from the screen of cameras of spy gear. "It's the risk an agent has to take to make sure the people are safe. The mission comes before the man," she remembered what one of her s.h.i.e.l.d. friends told her things like that.

"How long have you been working under that organization?" It was a question to see how long she'd been in the field, handling the bigger missions most wouldn't be able to handle.

"I was practically raised by s.h.i.e.l.d., so I didn't go into the field as a fighting agent at age 12, though it took a lot of intimidation before people started taking me seriously. That just means over four years of being in the field."

"That must've been tough, don't you think? Fighting all of those bad guys and not knowing if you'd come home alive," Deku was curious about what it must've been like to fight people older than her.

"I mean, there were moments where it didn't feel like it was me, just that I was watching my body fight. It was something about watching myself fight, it didn't feel real," she muttered the last part to herself.

"You've had out-of-body experiences before?" Deku was the one to ask, though LR nodded as if it was a normal thing.

"Multiple times, though, that wasn't the only thing. I missed days, sometimes weeks, months, to be fair, before I talked to one of my friends, I didn't know it wasn't normal to black out." She said it casually, as if it wasn't something she would need to get checked on.

"Have you not seen a therapist in America?" There was genuine concern and interest in both boys, though LR didn't want them to remember any issues about her mental state. She had to have a "perfection" complex, suppression was something to get used to.

"250 U.S. Dollars is roughly 26535.62 yen, which is still a lot of money, it's not that I couldn't use the Anderson company to pay for therapy, I'm scared of what I'd find," she shrugged it off as though it was nothing, knowing she couldn't take anymore memories without potentially doing damage.

"You fear your mental state?" Shoto knew something about fearing something unknown.

"There aren't many things I fear, but that? It scares me," she answered, her continuing to add the specs of the glasses. "But I keep it under wraps, which is something I need you both to do: not mention anything about this discussion to anyone, deal?"

"Deal," the boys said simultaneously. "What about the glasses?" She disconnected the cord from the glasses and put them on her then pointing to the tablet screen in front of her. Adjusting the frames on her face, the specs came up, her looking around the room in multiple areas.

"Check it," she placed the glasses on Shoto's face, her watching his eyes dart around the room. "Facial recognition, x-ray vision, thermal scanning, electrical pulses scanning, photography. Both the tie and the glasses have a tiny camera, though," she held both up by manipulating the surrounding light, the cameras showing a widespread view of the room. "That's how I'd be able to see and navigate you both through the building, that and I'd need you both to allow me to temporarily pilot your bodies."

"How would you do that? And isn't that an inappropriate thing, letting someone control you?" Being the normally nervous person he was, Deku didn't know what to think about that.

"No, there's a part of the soul that angels can access, I can easily do that, the link would only be there for 36 hours. The morning you two go into the job, I'll create a temporary link between my powers and your souls." She mentioned a piece of the things she could do from her part of the link.

"What all could you do with a link between souls?" Shoto was the one to ask, given he was curious about what LR could do.

"It's minor things, I could open places you wouldn't be able to open, see supernatural things no one could see. You'd be able to see it, too," she took the glasses off his face, her taking the skin technology out of its case. "Shoto, this'll take away the appearance of the burn, though it won't heal it."

"How does it work?" There was a smaller portion of the skin technology which she placed on her hand, causing her hand's skin to come off lighter than the rest of her arm.

"It can alter someone's physical appearance, and it could fool facial recognition," she spoke simply, removing the graft from her hand. "Here, I got an exact size of your scar, though the graft is bigger than the scar. From there, I'd just have to pick an area of skin for the color to be replicated."

"How do you put it on?" He wouldn't have to do it until tomorrow morning, though it would help him know how to put it on.

"Like a face mask," she answered, her signaling to lift his hair up. As he did, she lined the top of the skin with his hairline and the eye slit. "Find the eye slit, eyes closed or looking at a mirror at a fixed point. Once it's lined up, press the rest of it on. The first time, it takes the surrounding skin color and blends in. The mask is reusable, though, after the third time, it's unable to be used again. It's water-proof, sweat-proof, and it's got suction technology to keep itself on."

"That easy?" There was a tone of shock in his voice, a sliver. "How come I can't feel it on my skin?"

"It blends in, the point of it is to be undetectable," she backed down from being in front of his face, her using the tablet's front-facing camera to show what he'd looked like. "And like that? Scar's gone," she allowed him to see what his scarless face looked like, and by the looks of it, it jogged old memories.

"Do I have to have that skin technology?" Deku was curious, though LR shook her head. Not everything had to be camouflaged by technology. There were multiple ways to hide things. 

"No, I've got skin concealer and basic foundation. Just... don't blush too much, it would probably mess everything up," she answered, her getting up from the ground to get her makeup palette.

"Wh- You're covering my freckles?" He sounded like a wounded puppy, though she nodded.

"I can't run the risk that of one of your defining features could be a dead giveaway of your identity," she sat in front of the greenette, leaning closer to apply the foundation on the left side of his face first. "The first thing about being a spy: assume your enemy knows everything. Your fighting style, your quirk, everything."

"Has this happened before?" Midoriya wasn't aware of everything that came with an undercover mission, though LR knew a suitable amount of what to do.

"On more than one occasion, yes, improvisation helps. That's the reason no one who's been on a mission would falter. Another thing, I might have to take your anxiety away, just long enough that you don't slip up."

"What makes you think I'd slip up?" He sounded offended again, though she chuckled a bit, moving onto the right side of his face next.

"I've been on either sides of a mission, being both the nervous person and the one to make people nervous. Just so long as you spill nothing about the mission, don't talk to anyone who looks suspicious, if anyone talks to you, either respond as if nothing's wrong or don't respond at all. If you see a familiar face, do not immediately greet them, that draws attention," she looked from Todoroki to Midoriya, her knowing she'd have to tell Bakugo and Kirishima later.

"Understood," she completed the make-up that hid Deku's freckles, her showing them to the mirror. 

"Now, the both of you will have glasses, Shoto, if they make you change clothes to basic clothing, this is something to wear in case," she grabbed the contacts, opening the case to show two grey-colored contacts, both looked normal. "When you tap two fingers together twice, a display of screens come up. Three taps for a photo, there'll be comms in your ears, I can talk to you from there, Adrie will listen in and helping in the background," LR wasn't sounding herself, mostly because it wasn't LR, it was Rikuro, though her hair color was only half orange, underneath the top layers of her hair.

"Alright," both boys and Rikuro got up from the ground, Rikuro getting up and putting her frizzy hair into a poof using shoestring. "Are you going to talk to Kacchan and Kirishima?" 

"Yeah, but I still need to get a shower and wash my hair. I'll talk to them later," she looked to both of the boys, lightly nudging them out. When both boys left her room, she closed the door behind her, not caring about locking her door.

♕

Getting out of the shower, she turned off the water and wrapped a white towel around her body. Her milk/dark chocolate skin was still wet, her hair was wrapped in a towel, most of her chest was covered except for the top half.

The towel stopped right under her ass, though her curves caused the towel to stop mid-way of her ass. Going to grab clothes for her to wear, she grabbed a shirt first, though when she turned around, she was face-to-face with Bakugo.

"Jesus- fuck," the first word came out louder than the second, which was barely above a whisper. "What're you doing here, Bakugo?"

"You never told me what that was when we fought," he was getting closer to LR, her holding onto her towel to make sure it doesn't fall.

"C-Can I put clothes on first?" She wanted to get off the wall, though, he would not let her, not until he got his answer.

He faltered in his steps, realizing she had nothing on. "O-Oh, right, just get dressed, dumbass," he turned around, his back facing LR. Drying off her body and putting on sweats and a t-shirt, though, when she turned around, Bakugo was close to her again. "Now, spill."

"It's kinda hard to explain, I don't know what it was, I'm not sure it's up to me to say what it was," she muttered the last part to herself, her shrugging as if it were normal.

"What do you mean, "It's not up to me to say"? You were the one that flung me through a wall with a different quirk than the one you have." He was lost in what she'd meant, though she couldn't say anything else.

"I mean," she knew there wasn't a way for her to avoid this conversation, which caused her to sigh and turn around to face him. "It's not up to me to say," both of her hands were behind her back, though she could access his mind from there. "Just... forget about it, yeah?"

While his eyes were dimly lit with the red from Kira's psionics, he nodded, her letting go of the mental hold she had over him. "Yes, Ryoka," the words rolled from his mouth easily.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the next morning, the fourth morning of the mission, which also meant Shoto and Midoriya would go in. "Boys, you two ready?" She didn't have gloves on, she didn't need them, though she knew this wouldn't feel pleasant.

"Where are you doing, exactly?" Midoriya was concerned for what LR was doing, though she placed both hands on either of their shoulders.

"Soul tapping, it will feel weird then it will feel nice," moving her hands to their gut, which was where their souls were, LR's hands dimly lit white.

Tapping into their souls, she fit between two crevices, imbuing a small part of her Lightforce. The look of discomfort in their eyes easily relaxed when she removed her hands. The light swiveling around the group dissipated, LR, Shoto, and Midoriya stumbled. 

"How'd that feel... relaxing?" It was something to help the guys, the rush wasn't something she could control with the two. 

"I think it's the endorphins, I don't understand it, though, you both need to get to the building," she pushed both boys out of the house, more of a light nudge. 

♕

On Shoto's end, she could see through the tie camera. Both he and Midoriya were in the office, Midoriya was standing beside a worker. "Stop glancing at one another, that might be deemed suspicious," she noticed what they were doing, her using their gear to hear what was going on when Kaneyokahi Takayama stepped in.

"This is the fresh recruit?" The boss had disbelief in his voice, Midoriya was the stand-in, someone who'd been in the company for years. Who Takayama was referring to was Shoto, or Ako Tanakashi in this case.

"Yes, boss. What job do you want Tanakashi to fill in?" Midoriya had a vocal modifier to fool Takayama, something to help draw away from the fact that they kidnapped the secretary last night. 

"Taking care of the girls, I need them to be in perfect condition if they're going to be on the market for tomorrow's auction. What's your full name, boy?" With a cigar hanging from his lips, Takayama crossed his arms, they saw his brooding arms and tattooed muscles from the hems of his sleeves stopping at his elbows.

"Ako Tanakashi," Shoto, whose voice was mainly devoid of emotion, stood with his hands crossed against his chest.

"Well, Tanakashi, if I find out the girls aren't in perfect condition, you'll be taken care of," his pensive voice created tension in the room, though he quickly laughed at Shoto's slight eye-widening reaction. "But, hopefully, that won't have to happen, will it?"

Shoto didn't flinch, luckily, he just kept his eye on Takayama. "No, sir, it won't," LR was keeping track and taking notes of the scene.

"Well, Tanakashi, follow me," Midoriya was the one that led Shoto to the place they assigned him to. Since Midoriya had black hair instead of his normal green hair, his features helped him be undercover.

♕

By the time Shoto was in the room with the sex trafficking victims, every girl had fear in their eyes, especially because of the emotionless look in Shoto's eyes. "They're scared," he whispered to LR, who picked up on his words.

"It's probably because you have no emotion in your eyes, Todoroki. I need you to make sure the tie gets a glimpse of the women in the room. From my side, I can get facial recog running and identify everyone." LR was laying on the bed, her having the tablet in front of her with her laptop to her left.

"Alright," he knew the basic instructions: wash them up, clothe them, feed them, make sure they're ready for the auction tomorrow night. The way they were being treated was like dogs, rabid dogs.

"Shoto, if you try to assure them, don't. Don't make it obvious that you're there to protect them, prove that to them later," she knew he was debating whether to say something. She couldn't potentially risk the mission. 

"Only a few people know how long they've been here, Ryoka, I want to help them," Shoto didn't why he couldn't help them now.

"And you'll have a chance, Shoto, but that chance isn't now. Utilize this time to get their faces, if you have to be cold to them to make them unsuspicious of you, then do so." She got the first face on the TV, Adrie running facial recog to figure out who the girls were.

"Alright," using the tie's camera, she got the first face of one of the victims, a small Asian girl. Adrie, who was using the facial recog to find any articles over the women, pulled up the missing persons report filed two years ago.

"Shoto, the one you're helping, that's Hatsuna Dadayama. She went missing from Asia two years ago," she watched the footage, referring to the girl he was helping.

"Dadayama, correct?" Given Shoto wasn't given a list, he didn't have time to get to know the girls, he had to sick to the job.

"How do you know my name?" She was dirty, like she hadn't been cleaned for days. Sweat and tears were on her face, there was no hope in her eyes.

"The boss gave me a list of who would be sold at tomorrow's auction, everyone in here is on that list," Shoto knew a lie would work on the girls, which it did.

Hatsuna had wide eyes, she knew there was a select group of women sold off every few months, she would be one of those who were sold off. "I'm getting sold?" There was fear in her voice, he realized she wanted to get back home.

"Unfortunately, that's why I'm here to make sure you're in good enough condition to appease the buyers," that was loud enough for only Shoto and Hatsuna to hear, no one else.

LR temporarily muted her mic and got up from the bed to talk to Kirishima. "Kiri, we need to talk," she called from her room, her waiting for the door to open. When it did, Kirishima had a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes?" He was confused, he just assumed it was something about the mission.

"So, there's a chance you might have a few women to purchase. Understand this will be a bidding, I can give you 28570950000 yen, roughly 3 billion US dollars. It'll be in an account I can access, a nearly unbreakable firewall, and I'll know if someone tried hot-wiring money from the account."

"Wait, so Shoto's with the victims?" He was tensing up, she could tell, which was why she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Do you know how many victims there are?" 

Lifting a finger in response, she unmuted her end of communications. "Shoto, can you give me a headcount of how many victims here are?" She knew better than to lean towards the mic, so she spoke out as if it was normal.

"I count seventeen, why?" There was confusion in his voice, though LR looked towards Kirishima with a knowing face. Temporarily muting her end of the comms, she kept her eyes to Kirishima.

"There's seventeen total, if I'm not mistaken, all of them are being sold, though, I'd have to check the files. Since Shoto's only going in today and won't be on mission tomorrow, I'm going to need you to wear the same tie Shoto's wearing."

"And what about the print? Someone would notice, wouldn't they mention it?" Kirishima was asking a good question, to which her mind was pondering a way to avoid it."Actually, you've got an excellent point, come here, there's something I want you to see." She walked into her room, Kirishima following behind. Pulling out the briefcase from under her bed, she showed him a different tie than the one Shoto had on. "Same tech, different design. On the off chance the color schemes don't match, I've got connections in the city that can have a suit made within a day, he's got a clothing quirk."

"Alright, well, I have a black suit and white button-up, so I think it's good. Is that all?" He was about to leave, though LR quickly grabbed him by his wrist.

"Another question: how do you have two? Like, is that a quirk mutation, cause I know it's not normal. Do they both work? Is one just unable to work or is it just there?" She was questioning how he was the only person who had two cocks, at least, the only one she'd met.

"Oh, you mean..." he trailed off, his finger pointing under his waistline.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I won't mention it again," she brushed off the question, starting to turn away, though Kirishima had other plans.

He pulled her close, their breaths mixing, a smirk crawling onto his face. "You wanna find out?" He bit his lower lip, his mind was wandering of multiple things he could do to her, even to the point of her screaming his name by the end of the night.

The rush of sudden hormones made her decision-making skills go out the window. Her body ached for him, placing one of his hands at the hem of her shirt, she let him chose what he wanted to do. "I do, actually," the two were close enough that a kiss wouldn't be shocking.

She kissed him first, her hand on his chest and the other one around the back of his neck. Even after the first kiss, Kiri melted into the kiss, him pushing her against the wall. He wanted every inch of her, his reactions showed weakness, something she could use to her advantage.

Flipping them to where it was his back on the wall, she ended the kiss suddenly. "Holy hell, you're fucking addictive," starting to catch his breath again, LR leaned into his ear, a deviant smirk falling onto her face.

"I know, Kirishima," using both of her hands to graze against his cocks and flicking her tongue against his earlobe. "You've never had chocolate before, have you? How addicting it can be? The taste it can leave after, the craving," she added, her biting his lip with a devious smirk on her face. "And you want more, I can see it in your eyes," she eased off of him, her adjusting his clothes.

"God, I want you," his words were audible to her only, the words didn't echo through the hallway, which was a good thing. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to not ravage your body like it belongs to me?" 

"I can only imagine how difficult it must be, but there's a reason why I'm not romantically available. Now, if you don't mind, I need to help Shoto and Midoriya so they can help us out tomorrow." She went back to her room, closing the door behind her.

♕

Midoriya, who was currently in Takayama's office, was getting as much information he could from the files on the computer. "Midoriya, in the glasses is a small chip, if you take it out of he left arm and plug it into the monitor, I have a better visual of every file and you won't get caught."

Takayama was consistent, he had files heavily encrypted on his laptop, which she knew she could crack with Adrie's help. "Alright, but what if the files have firewalls around them? How would you get in?" He was confused, especially because most people would hide things behind firewalls or other defenses to make sure their things wouldn't be taken.

"I've got my ways, I just need you both to get in, blend in, then get out. Shoto, since today was a one-time thing, you don't have to come back tomorrow. Instead, you have a job here tomorrow, being the one to talk behind the operation." She looked over the incoming files, her knowing something encrypted it from a potential hacker.

"Ryoka, every time I try to decrypt the files, the location jumps. Maybe a VPN is blocking me?" She talked to the girl over the intercom in her room, to which she nodded and came up with an idea.

"Match their pace, every time the location jumps, find the new location and work from there."


	25. Chapter 25

It was the next morning, meaning Kirishima, Bakugo, and LR would go in today. "Alright, I have to go in at 3 PM, it's 8 AM now. Todoroki, you will be the one to help in the background, Adrie can assist you in the parts you can't do. Bakugo, you go in at 10 AM, they'll show you how to scan people in, I'll have to get ready here and leave soon enough."

"Question: you never said which role you're going to play tonight?" Bakugo remembered he discussion in the hot tub, not all of it, though.

"A dancer, they've modernized over 6 years, so there's no singing. What I'll be wearing, no one questions when they see it, got it?" It would be awkward, especially because no one's seen her that _exposed_ before.

"Okay..." she knew the boys knew better than to ask, especially because her face showed she was being serious with her missions. It was odd for her to describe why she didn't to question them, though it was her business.

♕

Later that night, specifically 5 PM, LR was in a white lace lingerie set with a large, flowy cardigan covering most of it. "Eyes up, boys," she fixed some of her clothes in the changing room, her knowing the event started in thirty minutes. 

"Alright, remind me when it will start?" Kirishima was at the door, him waiting to be scanned in by one of the ticket scanners. Bakugo, who had white gloves on to shake everyone's hands, was at the door, luckily not angry.

"Thirty minutes, so get ready. From what Midoriya gathered, the boss will only appear quick before the auction begins. If you see any familiar faces, let me know, I'll deal with them, don't interact with someone unless they interact with you first." She was being strict, though she loosened up.

"Midoriya, the boss is almost at his office, get out of there," he was looking at the thermal layout of the building, the heat signatures were labeled as much as possible. Midoriya, who listened, got out from the vents, closing the trapdoor behind him.

Kira, who had pink streaks in LR's white hair, was listening in and trying to get as much information from the other dancers. "Tell me, Kimatori, how long have you been here?" Kira knew better than to have a long conversation with someone, but because there were 25 minutes before the auction would begin, she could talk to a few people to start getting information out of them.

"I've been here for a year, and every time they have nights like these, I always want to be home with my kids," Kimatori, who was holding back her urge to cry, started hugging Kira unexpectedly. 

"How come you're not there now, with them?" It was a weak point, something she could use to her advantage to get her out of the building in case she had to do something she didn't want to do.

"If I could, I would, but Takayama threatens that if I leave, I'll never see my family again," Kira, who used her empathic abilities to emotionally understand what she was going through.

"Tell you what: if I find a way for you to never have to work here again, promise me you and your family leave this part of Japan and go somewhere safer. Deal?" She let go of the hug, Kimatori doing the same thing. 

"Deal, and thank you," tears were streaming down her face, it was clear to her that this sort of job wasn't something made for everyone. Regardless of who was using Ryoka's face, one thing was clear: the innocent shouldn't have to pay for the sins of the guilty.

"Now, come on, it's your last night here, clean up the mascara and let's get the night done," Kira nudged the girl with a small smile, her proceeding to walk out of the changing room. "Kirishima, how many buyers do you see?" 

"24, though, there's something off. I could've sworn I saw the villain Dabi," he glanced around the room trying to see if he would find the scarred man again, though Kira was suddenly interrupted by two hands being wrapped around her and pulling her into one of the private rooms.

 _'DR, need you for a second, burns is here,'_ LR heard Kirishima, she'd hoped it wasn't true. 

**'Seriously? Hold on.'** The ends of LR's hair started turning black, the pink streaks went away as well. This was a mission, LR's mission, something he knew about, but DR never told him when the auction was.

Being pinned onto the wall by none other than Dabi, DR, who used the thin, silk robe to cover the lingerie underneath, was somewhat annoyed from Dabi being there. "What're you doing here, Dabi? I'm on a mission," LR had to get information out of the buyers here, that was the plan for DR, though that vision put that plan in full-stop.

"I figured, just because you can change a few people's appearances doesn't mean their faces aren't noticeable," he smirked, keeping one of his hands on the wall.

"That much is understandable, but I have to finish the mission, Dabi. If everything goes as planned, this breaks down one branch of the criminal underworld."

"You mean the criminal underworld I'm apart of?" He emphasized the 'I'm' part, DR sighing and dropping her head.

"You know, as much as I care about you, and trust me, I do, there are some things I don't let go of. Same way you're devoted to Stain am I devoted to the mission," she answered, her keeping the robe closed. She knew the second she got back to her half, both LR and DR's clothes would be gone.

That much he understood, him letting up from the wall and allowing DR to adjust again. "Now, if you don't mind, turn around," she knew if she went back to her body, LR wouldn't have any clothes on, that wouldn't be something she needed to complete the mission.

"Why?" Just the sentence brought enough suspicion for him to question what she was planning to do.

"What I'm about to do was the same reason you walked in on me without clothes on. I need what I have on, so if you don't mind," she signaled him to turn around, which he reluctantly complied with.

Taking everything off, the ends of her hair went back white, along with pink streaks coming back. When Kira could tell DR was no longer around, she put everything back on, adjusting her chest area. Putting the clothes back on, she walked past Dabi, paying no mind to him. "Don't interfere," without looking at him, she left the room, her stepping out to get to the buyers.

♕

Twenty minutes passed, meaning her window of opportunity would end in five minutes. Bouncers would stand at all the important doors once the auction began, but for now, they were helping the guests come in and get settled.

Kira's eyes were lightly red, her using her psionic ability to figure out where everyone in the building was. There were two bouncers ahead, two she could put to sleep. Sensing them about to turn the corner, a binding cloth wrapped around the torso, pulling her into a thinner hallway than the bigger one she was walking in.

"Aizawa, what're you doing here? I'm on a mission," she remembered the two bouncers coming around the corner.

"This is your mission? Dress like a stripper?" His voice had disbelief, though Kira sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"No, manipulate the buyers into a private room so I can get as much information out of them," she grabbed him by the collar lapel of his blazer. "But you're not supposed to be here, so what are you doing here?"

"You told me to come here, to make sure nothing goes wrong. You had horns in your head, also," at that point, Kira remembered the bouncers coming closer. Looking towards the hallway, she saw their shadows.

"Kiss me," came out as a sudden reaction, the rest of her thoughts around her words starting to form.

"Pardon?" Even her words took him by surprise, the look that was noticeable in his eyes.

"People feel uncomfortable near public displays of affection, I need the bouncers off me so I can get into the room. Kiss me," glancing over to the hallway, he caught onto what she was hinting at, to which he started the kiss, Kira continuing it.

One of his hands snaked around her back, going to undo her bra, yet Kira's hand stopped him. Fortunately, he used that to his advantage and pushed Kira against the wall, one of his legs going between her thighs, causing her to gasp.

While she was trying to regain her footing, Aizawa slipped his tongue into her mouth, gaining temporary dominance over her. Kira, who was the dominant part of LR's half, wasn't going to let that be the end of it. Sliding her hand into his pants, a low groan escaped his lips, which she used to her advantage, sticking her tongue inside his mouth.

Picking Kira up from the ground, her back still against the wall, her legs instinctively wrapped around Aizawa's waist. Given the bouncers passed by, paying no mind to the two kissing, the moment had to end, unfortunately.

"Aizawa, there's a minute and a half left before those guards come back, I have to get in that room. Can you put me down?" Hesitantly letting go of her grip around his waist, he put her down.

"We're going to have to finish what we started one day," Kira left the smaller hallway, her sneaking into the room. She wasn't a mess, she fixed her appearance before looking for the hard drive.

"Come on, where is it?" She muttered to herself, frantically looking through the drawers to see if she could find it. One drawer had files, to which she noticed the names of the females being sold. The one thing that made her question Shoto's part of the mission yesterday was one woman's name wasn't on the files.

"Shoto, you there?" She had her mic muted since the first client, knowing she would remember and report everything back without the audio. 

"Yeah, what's up?" Since he'd been talking with Midoriya about what he learned since working with the boss as his assistant, both boys knew the names of the women supposedly being sold. 

"Remember Hatsuna Dadayama? She's not a victim, she's a long-time worker here, not as a victim, as a spy." She knew one of the girls had to be undercover, she just didn't know if it was her or another person.

"Really? That whole banter about her kids earlier, was that fake?" Shoto remembered talking to her yesterday when he was getting them ready for today.

"Apparently so, but Dabi's here, so I don't know if he could jeopardize the mission, I hope he doesn't." Once she got the hard drive, she was about to leave, though, Shoto's voice stopped her.

"The bouncers are back, give me a sec, I can lead them away from the door," he was about to get them off of her, though Kira chuckled.

"No need, Shoto, I've got it," lifting her hand towards her face, she telekinetically used a box in another hallway, drawing the attention of the bouncers. 

"They're both gone, get out of there," his voice was assurance the distraction worked, Kira quickly stepping out of the office and into one of the private rooms closer to the auction. 

"Kirishima, has the boss come out for his speech yet?" Since the private room was empty, she used it to put on the clothes she brought to wear originally: a purple-to-white ombre blouse with white ripped jeans and flats.

"He's coming out now," he answered in a whisper, but it was loud enough for Shoto and Kira to hear. Stepping out of the private room with the bag of lingerie being sent home in Musutafu. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm so glad everyone came around tonight. Before we begin, there are four people here I'd like to acknowledge: Eijiro Kirishima, Ryoka Kaneki, Izuku Midoriya, and Katsuki Bakugo," the crowd grew noise in confusion and worry, their names were familiar to everyone in the crowd.

"See, thanks to a little birdie, I've found out that Ryoka Kaneki was sent here on a mission to try to crumble my organization from within. Why don't you come on out, Ryoka?" In one of his hands was a knife, in the other was one of the sex trafficking victims, not Hatsuna, but an actual victim. "If you don't, the pretty lady gets it."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the Shibuya City Arc.

Holding the dagger to the vic's neck, he was holding it closer to her carotid. An easy slice would've ended her life. "Come out, Ryoka, there's someone here wanting to give you a present." 

Stepping out with both her hands raised, LR couldn't do anything, not even use Lightforce to her advantage. "Oh, there she is! There's someone I want you to meet, come onto the stage, let everyone see you!" He had a sadistic smile, LR wanted to use the small window to try to take him down, though a man with a paralysis quirk kept his eye on the girl.

"Now, now, don't try anything, Mister Hanashiro has a paralysis quirk, you can't move." With her hands in the air, she couldn't focus on anything, delirium was setting in.

Sitting on the couch, DR looked up suddenly, she was locked in a suspended animation with whatever was going on with LR.

She could hear a sword from behind LR, just before Korosu plunged it straight through her abdomen, her eyes glancing down to the wound.

The blood pooling concerned DR, who was mimicking LR's action from home, onto her shirt.

When the paralysis quirk let up, LR collapsed, DR doing the same thing. Midoriya, who was the closest one to LR, kneeled over her and pressed his hands against the wound. By now, most of the criminals who were at the auction left in a hurry, leaving only Bakugo, Kirishima, Aizawa, and Midoriya in the building, but there was also Korosu, the woman who stabbed LR.

"I know my Leader wants you alive, but I think I can make an exception," she knelt to her ear, her getting up and wiping the blood on LR's sleeve as a sign of disrespect.

Blood started pooling onto the ground, and blood seeping out of LR's mouth. "This... wasn't supposed to... happen," coughing up blood, the color in her face was disappearing. 

"Just hold on, okay? Hold on a little longer," Midoriya was shaking out of fear, someone he liked was dying in front of him, he couldn't do anything to stop it.

♕

DR, who'd felt the blood starting to seep to the back of her shirt, easily sprouted her 15 feet wings from her back and left. "This wasn't supposed to happen, LR," she muttered to herself, stepping outside. 

Going airborne and flying towards Shibuya City, she landed in front of the building, her taking two minutes to get there. " _Kache l'nan san. Jen chèch je yo._ " Back to looking like the pale girl with blue hair, DR walked in, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Who are you?" Along with the facial features being in an illusion, the blood on her shirt was gone. 

"Someone that can help her, but I have to take her right quick," DR moved them out of the way and picked LR up, her keeping the illusion up long enough for her to get outside. 

"DR, what're you doing here?" LR's voice was low, her being picked up by Dr and walking outside and into an alleyway. Setting her down on her feet, LR leaned against DR for support. DR's illusion dropped, her body dissipating into a black mist, LR's body dissipating into a white mist.

  
The two misty parts swirled around one another before colliding into one. DR's right demon wing folded into her back, LR's left angel wing folded into her back, leaving Ryoka as a whole, falling from the sky.

Her falling from the sky, she felt bands wrap around her, pulling her towards a pair of arms, Aizawa's, specifically. Her wings weakly folded into her back, though that still left the wound in the middle of her abdomen spilling her blood out.

Her half black half white hair was back, to which she knew the four would have questions, though they could ask that later. Two medics came in an ambulance and loaded Ryoka onto the gurney, closing the doors and driving towards the hospital.

Aizawa, Midoriya, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Bakugo got in the car they'd came in and drove behind the ambulance.

♕

Transferring Ryoka onto the operating table, the doctors prepped the operating room. The news mentioned nothing about Ryoka being in critical condition, which was good. 

They weren't the only ones in the waiting room, there was a man who had jet black hair, black jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. That same man gave off an aura, something that made the aura in the room tense.

One of the doctors walked into the waiting room with the lab coat on, her eyes had a look of confusion and devastation. "You're with Ms. Kaneki, correct?" The four stood up in anticipation, they hoped the doctors could fix her, though that's not what her eyes said.

"Is she going to be okay?" There was worry in everyone's eyes, something that the man picked up on, though he decided to not say anything about it.

"We're uncertain of that, but there's something I need you four to see," she walked to the light room, multiple scan results were on the boards. No one knew what it meant, not fully. "We took neuroimaging scans of her brain, as well as CAT scans to see bodily damage. What sticks out is what we picked up on." 

"What does that mean?" It wasn't clicking to the group that the neuroimaging scans were showing, which was why the doctor took her hands out of her pocket and pointed to the first one.

"This is the neuroimaging scan of a mentally healthy patient," the brain had everything normally sized. "This is Kaneki's neuroimaging scans." Distinct parts of her brain were lighting up, though none were in sync with one another. "This is the scan of a patient with Dissociative Identity Disorder. As for the differences, the hippocampus and amygdala are smaller in Ryoka's brain, just as small as someone with DID." 

"She has DID? Isn't that a rare disorder?" Midoriya knew a few things about the disorder, but he didn't know everything about it.

"Well, yes, but there's still something confusing about it: most wouldn't have multiple places lit up, it'd be one or two at a time." That man from earlier was leaning against the threshold, listening into the entire conversation.

"That's because Ryoka's DID comes from chaos and divinity, not childhood trauma." He didn't look up from a fixed point of his arms, which were crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't be in here," the doctor tried pushing him out, though he didn't budge. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she was trying to be as professional as possible, to which the man was about to do so, but Bakugo, despite him being quiet, was somewhat annoyed with a sudden intrusion.

"What do you know about her?" Even in this time, he was being aggressive towards someone.

"I know that she's a Nephalem, half angel half demon. If you read about them, you'd know that a way to cope with the discord between the two parts is to descend into potentially extreme Dissociative Identity Disorder. I also know that the way you're trying to heal her isn't doing anything." 

"Oh, really? Then what do you suggest?" The doctor was waiting for security to take him away, which they did.

"Give her to me, I can take her and heal her. She was stabbed with a divine weapon, only divinity can heal her. She's dying, doctor. Maybe you should worry about her physical state before you worry about her mental state," he went away with the security guards, him then walking into the elevator. Saying nothing before grabbing both security guards by their heads and smashing them into one another, the boy stepped out on a different floor, him being underneath Ryoka's room.

"Mortals are a headache, aren't they, Xander?" Conall, who was in the room with his demonic wings draping behind him, had been sitting on the couch for the past three minutes.

"Especially the ones that try to use their modern technology to handle something they don't know how to deal with." Xander still had worry in his eyes about Ryoka, it was clear to Conall. 

"How long does she have before she dies?" It was a question Conall needed to know, especially because the window that allowed them to come to this world was going to close by dawn. Currently, it was the middle of the night, meaning they had 6 hours before they had to get back.

"With her injury, three hours... maybe," he answered, flaring his wings out of the way and sitting down across from him. "But if they'd realize I'm trying to save her, they'd be quick to listen." 

♕

Ryoka was waking up, though her eyes were still needing to adjust to the light. "W-Where am I?" With her hair being half-black half-white again, she'd missed a lot of things since her encounter with her father. There were glimpses of what happened while she was split apart, though none of them made sense to her.

"You're in the hospital, some guy tried taking you away and mumbled nonsense about, "divinity"," Midoriya remembered that guy, though he was still in shock from what happened. His hands were clean, he was in a clean, black suit with a white button-up shirt underneath and a black vest.

Hearing the word, "divinity" caused her to lift her head in confusion. "Is he still here?" She needed to talk to Xander to see what all he knew. Her words caused everyone in the room to look at her with confusion. "What? I just want to see what he has to say."

♕

"She's looking for you, Xander," Conall was able to hear her thoughts from being directly beneath her room. "I'm going to get back and tell them to prep the healers for her arrival." Conall got up from the couch, using the window of a dormant room to fly towards the window between this world and their dimension.

"And if it doesn't work?" It wasn't that Xander was nervous, he, among others, were depending on Ryoka to help them.

"What makes you think it won't?" He called out, causing Xander to walk back to the elevator, going onto Ryoka's floor and start to walk to her room.

♕

"I sent him out, he was disturbing a confidential talk between the people that brought you in and myself." Just as the doctor said that, Ryoka's monitor began beeping rapidly, Ryoka was wincing in pain.

Rushing over to the intercom of the floor, the doctor announced, "Code Blue, room 228," three other nurses rushed in. The commotion caused confusion to the five boys who were in Ryoka's room. "I'm going to have to ask you five to step out," one of the nurses hurried them out, to which they watched from the window.

She was in cardiac arrest, though the EKG was showing she was flatlining, causing devastation in Aizawa and panic in Todoroki, Bakugo, Midoriya, and Kirishima. "She won't last the night," Xander stood beside Aizawa, him looking into the room as well. "I've offered this once, Shota Aizawa, and I'll offer it again: let me take her and heal her. Human machinery doesn't help a divine creature," he crossed his arms.

"And how would you be able to help her?" With him being a teacher, he wanted what was best for his students, regardless what he'd have to do.

"I've got people waiting that know how to treat this sort of wound, but because you've held off too long, it's not clear if it'll work. Do you want her to die or do you want her to live?" He was pressuring him to make a choice, time was running out.

"Do what you have to do," dropping his head in self-disappointment, Aizawa was hoping he wouldn't lose a student again. 

Xander lifted both his hands near his face, black mist surrounding them, just before time stopped. Using it to his advantage, he removed the wired that were attached to Ryoka's chest, removed the crash cart jumpers from Ryoka's chest, and grabbed a cover for her.

Picking her up from the bed, he walked out of the building, opening his large, demonic wings, and used them to fly to the purple-colored window.  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Waking up, Ryoka noticed her left wing, the angelic one, covering her as if a blanket would. Her right one, the demonic one, was stretched out behind her. Looking down, she saw something wrapped her torso, she could tell it was a large bandage.

Slight discomfort kicked in on the sides of her head, which was where her demonic horns were. There was a halo floating above her head, which caused her to be confused. She hid her Nephalem mutations, making her confused about why they were out.

No one else was there with her, or so she thought, but not until she heard an unfamiliar voice from a seat not far from the elevated rock she was on. "You might still be disoriented, so I don't suggest moving around too much."

"Who are you?" She sounded calm, though curiosity was in her eyes. "Where am I?" 

"I'm Xander, the one that brought you here from the human hospital. You're in a corner of the universe, a dying corner of the universe that has the basic necessities for us to survive." His jet black hair was in a ponytail, his wings folded and the longest talons draping onto the floor.

Her hand instinctively trailed to the wound, though there was nothing there, it was completely healed. "How...?" 

"Divine weaponry injured you, divine healing is the one thing that can heal that type of wound," Xander knew the bandage was there to cover her feminine areas. "Come, there's something I want to show you," he walked over to one of the tunnels, jumping down the hole with his wings wrapped around him.

Though Ryoka was disoriented, she jumped down the hole, though her landing wasn't good because she landed on Xander. Her chest was against his, her hips aligned with his, which was something she finally caught onto. "S-Sorry," pushing herself up from being on top of him, she extended an arm to help him up.

Him taking it and acting as though nothing happened, he gave a light-hearted chuckle. "It's fine, it must've been your first time flying in a while," he walked towards the end of the tunnel, Ryoka following.

"Where are we going?" When the two neared the end of the tunnel, Ryoka was confused about why there was a woman with large, old nephalem wings.

"Xahia our leader, for a while, she's tried to find another Nephalem powerful enough to be her successor. When she sensed you, she sent me, then I brought you here." He answered, staying to the tunnel while Ryoka stepped out.

Xahia lifted her hand, signaling for Ryoka to come over. Hesitantly walking over to Xahia, when she got into her line of sight, she noticed Xahia was decaying, her body was falling apart.

"Ryoka Kaneki, an Arch-Nephalem born from Abbadeus and Erelah," her voice was gaining distortion, to which she lent both of her arms towards Ryoka, Ryoka doing the same. "Do you accept the role of being my successor?"

"I do," unconsciously, Ryoka's wings flared open, as well as Xahia's wings. A black mist came out of Xahia first, Ryoka doing the same thing. White, misty light came after, Ryoka still mimicking her actions. Xahia's eyes started glowing, her left one being dim white and the right one being pitch black. Ryoka's left eyes went angelic white and her left eye went pitch black.

"Sanguinem cicatrix ex cor pario. sanguinem cicatrix cambitas." Xahia's head kicked back, a black, gooey substance spewing from her mouth and hovering into the air. "Recite the spell or it won't work."

"Sanguinem cicatrix ex cor pario. sanguinem cicatrix cambitas." Ryoka's head kicked back, a similar substance coming out of her mouth.

The two substances mixed before returning to Ryoka, so did the Lightforce and Darkforce mixing around the two. Her wings flared, they grew three feet in size, going from 12 feet wings to 15 feet wings.

When the transfer was over, Xahia's body was breaking down faster, though Ryoka's mind was racing with questions. "W-Wait, how do I use this power? What if I can't protect them?"

"You'll know when your instincts kick in. You're connected to them, if they feel pain, you'll know it." Was the final thing Xahia said before her body completely decayed, letting go of Ryoka in the process.

"Come, Ryoka, let me show you who we are," Xander walked to another tunnel that went down, him falling with his eyes never leaving Ryoka's.

Walking towards the entrance of the tunnel, she's looked down the hole, her opening her wings and jumping down.

Having her wings loosely wrapped around her as she went down the tunnel, Ryoka flipped from feet first to head first. Her braids never got in her face, her eyes never leaving the space in front of her.

Catching herself with a gust of wind in her wings, she looked around in amazement. Different breeds were in different parts of the terrain. "Everyone here is like you: shunned upon and hunted. This is a safe haven, no one's found this place for centuries."

"What all lives here? Like, are there just demons?" She followed his flying, her looking between the biomes, her seeing multiple people look at her with respect.

"Angels, demons, cambions, nephilims. Snow demons and angels live in the tundra, those who live in the forest and the jungle have been here for centuries." He signaled to the tundra first, where an audible baby cried while being wrapped in a blanket.

"How do you manage here? Isn't Earth accepting of our type of people?" Her words caused Xander to stop flying, in return, Ryoka did the same thing.

"Ryoka, the humans of Earth slaughtered our people, we barely got away before our leader erased any trace of divinity from that planet. Riley was the maker of this place long ago, the one who gave refuge to the first generation of runaways."

Ryoka was about to ask a question regarding who Riley was, though Conall flew up to the two. "Xander, Motoyo's asking for Ryoka. She says it's urgent," the two were barely out of Ryoka's earshot, so she couldn't hear everything.

"Is something wrong with Motoyo?" Xander knew about Motoyo's current state, especially that she was starting to decay. When it came to leadership, there was one that held the collected Divine and demonic power, the other that held the ability to hold the Divine and demonic power.

"Since Ryoka's holding one part of the power, the two are wanting to reconnect. She's the only one with enough power to hold both parts as one." It looked like Xander was debating whether or not Ryoka was ready to meet Motoyo.

"What if she's not ready? She's still so young, what if she can't handle it?" He remembered what happened last time someone tried holding both sides of leadership.

"Do you not understand, Xander? Her power fades as her body decays," it seems that was enough for Ryoka to hear, because Ryoka flew away from the two.

"But if she decays as well?" Something about Ryoka stuck out to him, he didn't understand what it was. "She's our last hope to go against Lucien, to save those who were kidnapped by him."

"Xander, she's gone," Conall noticed Ryoka wasn't in the air anymore, she was somewhere. "You don't think she..." trailing off, both boys took off without another word.

♕

Ryoka was with Motoyo; along with power came knowledge of a lot of things and a lot of people. "Ryoka Kaneki, we have no time left." Motoyo extended both arms to Ryoka, to which Ryoka did the same. "Do you accept the power that be?"

"I do," she answered, the two linking arms. Motoyo's eyes were black and white, though Ryoka's eyes didn't have to do the same thing.

Mystic white and black energy spewed from Motoyo's mouth, transferring to Ryoka immediately. "Ryoka, no!" Xander was about to intervene, though Conall pulled him away before anything could happen.

"She's already going through the process of accepting the collected power, if you intervene, it could kill her." Conall remembered the time when Xahia had a different person chosen as a leader. "You remember Clover, don't you?"

"Alright, fine," he stopped trying to interfere, though that only made him more concerned it wouldn't work and Ryoka would die.

Ryoka, on the other hand, was going through flashes of the previous holders of leadership, her eyes glossing over and darting through multiple memories at a time.

"This is her? The next one?" Ryoka couldn't see who's face it was, but it was a distorted voice.

"It's not just her, she's the Arch-Nephalem I was talking to you about. She's the one that can build a place for our kind without fear of being hunted." That must've been Xahia, at least, Ryoka was trying to put names and faces with the voices.

"I'm sorry for any disrespect, but what's going on and who are you?" All Ryoka could see were shadowy figures of past leaders, though her own body was shadowy.

"How rude of me. I'm sure you've met Xahia, the last protector of the shunned. My name is Narumo, I'm the protector that came before Xahia," she answered, her getting up from the chair at the circular table. 

"Are all the protectors at this table?" There were 20 people, though none of them had a face to them. "And how come I can't see their faces?" Ryoka didn't know what was going on.

"Your body's still adjusting to having total power. There's something I want to give you, first," Narumo walked over to Ryoka, her hands coming out of the shadowy disguise to give her a gift.

"Alright, what is it?" She was lost when it came to the gift, though she was curious. Narumo placed both of her hands on Ryoka's head, her starting to transfer an ability. 

"I've seen the way you work, Ryoka. I've given you a gift, the process won't take long. It's succubization, which, depending on your power level, could have you turn into a sex lord or an average succubus. From there, I can help you understand your abilities. Past that, I can't be of much use." 

"Thank you, Narumo," she gave a smile before a bright light came from behind her. "What's that?"

"That's your way back home. Since you hold both the power and the knowledge, our people look up to you to be their leader." Narumo pushed her towards the entrance, which brought Ryoka back to the real world.

An audible gasp left Ryoka's body, her taking a bit of time to try to regain her footing. "Hey, hey, hey, are you okay?" Xander caught her before she could fall, him noticing her obvious distortion.

"Y-Yeah. I met the past protectors, or, some of them, actually. They gave me a gift, though I still have to learn how to use it properly," she answered, her standing up straight but leaning against Xander for support.

"What kind of gift was it?" Since it was awkward for her to admit the gift she was currently going through, she stuck with something simple.

"Enhanced abilities," was the quickest lie she could come up with. She was going to study Succubi at a later date, though, as of right now, she wanted to see what all she could do with her newfound power. "Question, Xander?"

"Yes, Ryoka?" His eyes darted from around the room towards Ryoka again.

"Am I the only one here with DID? And how do I have it? My childhood wasn't severely traumatic." There was still one thing she wanted to know, especially to find out if there was a way for her to get rid of it.

"You're not the only one. The way every hybrid works is the discord caused by the two species in one body. In Nephalems, the heavy amount of discord between the angelic part and the demonic part can go into different areas. Some may handle it by going into extreme Dissociative Identity Disorder to cope, others may take the discord to heart, being at constant war with themselves. There have been a few people who take it into personality quirks, but very few people survive the heavy discord."

"What do you mean, "survive the heavy discord"? Does it kill people?"

"Sometimes, other times, it'd drive people to insanity. Your brain must've known that at a young age, which was why you coped with your discord."


	28. Chapter 28

Ryoka was in the library, a small place that only the protectors knew about and passed information down the generation. The book she was reading was Narumo's book about her time as a succubus.

' _ **When you're a succubus, automatically, the first thirty days of having this power is the inability of control. The pheromones would affect nearby men, women, both (maybe). Luckily, I have something that can put a block on them long enough that you can get a handle on them.**_ ' Ryoka looked at the tab where the superior version of the Succubus and Incubus information merged.

' _ **If nothing's changed position-wise, behind the book labeled, "No Roots." There should be a necklace, put it on. The overwhelming senses will dial down, but don't wear the necklace longer than 12 hours. When you take it off after 12 hours of usage, everything comes back stronger.**_ ' Ryoka got up from the seat, her having the book in hand and looking for the book title.

' _ **When you open the book, pages 322-340 are hollowed out. That's where the necklace is. Now, about being an advanced Succubus/Incubus, your physical features are enhanced. Enhanced sex appeal, beauty, durability, dexterity,**_ _ **flexibity**_ _ **, and strength. You can manipulate someone's hormones, pheromones, and body chemistry. You'll find that you can corrupt someone by touch, by kiss, which you can kill someone with a kiss (it matters about intent). You can see through sexuality, sexual magic, sexual specialist. A bite can make someone submit to your desire, but if your concentration falters, that submissive bite/kiss goes away. You can persuade someone to do your bidding.**_ ' Ryoka grabbed the necklace and put it on, sitting down to continue reading.

' _ **Your confidence is boosted, though insecurities will always exist. The weakest point on a succubus/incubus is their tail. It's a sexual pleasure point, so be sure to hide that away from curious hands. Hypnosis, love and lust empowerment are also apart of your abilities,**_ ' as she was about to read more on the situation, she felt a sudden jolt, as well as a hand choking the life out of her.

Getting up from the chair, she set the book down and dropped through a tunnel, then got out by opening her wings at the last second. Closing her eyes for a second, her left hand lit up white magic, her right one lit up with black magic. When she found the location through tracking, she flew at high speeds to get there.

Landing on her feet, she sent a blast of energy at the attacker, though it was one of the snow demons who attacked a nephilim. "Why'd you attack her?" Holding the man against the wall, Ryoka didn't realize her protective nature was going on.

"It was a test, Ryoka," that was Xander's voice that caught her off guard, though she set the demon down. "Your protective nature is what told you to come here, right? You knew how to use your powers before you thought about it."

"You know what, Xander? You're lucky I got up and got dressed before this happened," she walked over to the black-haired man, her lightly hitting him in the arm.

"When'd you get the necklace?" He noticed the familiar demon and angel necklace around Ryoka's neck, to which she put under her shirt. "Come on, don't hide it now, that's the one Narumo first wore when it came to her..." it connected in his brain what happened to her while she was between planes.

"You found out that quick? Seriously? No secrets here?" She muttered, her opening her wings and taking off, fully aware Xander was behind her.

"You're going through the first thirty days of being a succubus, everything's amplified and it's taking time, right?" Flying into the tunnel she came out of, Ryoka angled her body up for her to go up the vertical tunnel next. 

"Right, but that's what the necklace is for. It gives me time to figure out how to control everything." She answered, her sitting down in the library once more, this time with Xander being with her. That's when realization hit her: she'd have to go back to earth. "Damn," she muttered to herself, rubbing her hand against her forehead.

"What's up?" He could see the sudden epiphany on her face, as well as the disappointment that followed.

"When I get back to earth, which I'll have to return to earth, this succubus thing might get in the way of many things. There are, roughly, five or six people who like me on earth, this is going to difficult." She kept her eyes to the ceiling, picking the book up again.

"Question Ryoka: what all can you do with your new powers?" He knew the protector mantle acted as a stockpiling ability, getting more powerful as the ability passed from one person to another.

"I don't know, I haven't tried anything other than tracking, but even then, it just came to me... Like it was-" she was about to continue, though Xander finished the sentence before she could.

"A natural instinct? That's the entire point of being the protector of the shunned. From another thing I understand, you could go back to earth and still feel anything that happens." He knew that even though she could stay here, Ryoka had roots on Earth.

"I would, but I need a change of clothes. No offense, but warrior clothes don't always work on Earth." She dragged one of her fingers over her clothes, her knowing how Earth fashion and this place fashion were two different things.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say anything? Do you realize that one of your powers is creation? You can just _make_ clothes," he knew a general idea of what came with the mantle, especially with his recent help to save her back at the hospital.

"Seriously? Okay, well, can you turn around and keep your back turned?" She asked, her waiting until he turned around for her to take her current clothes off. Turning to face her reflection in the mirror, she took the necklace off first.

"Yeah, sure," he answered, him feeling the shift in the tension of the room. "Did you take the necklace off?" It was confusing to him how come he felt his hormones changing by the second.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll put it back on," she apologized, her turning around to grab the necklace, though Xander's hand stopped hers. 

"You don't have to put it on, though you will need clothes on," he stopped her hand from grabbing the necklace. Unbeknownst to him, he was starting to be affected by her ongoing hormone manipulation. 

"I- Right," she decided to not grab the necklace, causing her to remove her hand from the necklace. Xander's hand was on top of hers, as well as his eyes locked with hers. It took everything in him to not pull her closer, to feel her very being against him. "That's why I want to put the necklace."

"O-Oh, right, I see what you mean," her outfit formed on her body, starting at her chest and moving down. 

"Come on, then," her clothes turned out to be a black handkerchief dress where the lowest points of her dress barely passed her knees. 

"If you're going back to Earth, there's someone I want you to meet, someone who can help you hide your wings, your horns, your halo, and your tail." He then walked to the nearest tunnel, dropping down it and using the end to get back into the open. 

Ryoka being behind him, she opened her wings and followed him, flying fast enough to be beside him. "What type of person is this?" She wanted to get a general idea of what they could do, though it still threw her off.

"Through tattoo and skin magic, he's able to make a tattoo of where your nephalem wings and succubus tail start and use them as holders. You can easily summon them to your will, it just gets rid of any extra weight." Diving down to the tree line, Xander flew to the man's house, flapping his wings harshly to act as sudden brakes. 

Knocking on the door once, the man had his chest-length hair into a messy bun, a jacket on his back with two holes where his wings sprout from, and shorts on. He lived in the forest area, a home camouflaged by the surrounding leaves. "Xander, what're you doing here?"

"Ryoka needs your assistance with hiding her wings and tail," he trailed off, pointing to the woman behind him. "She has a life back on earth, though hiding proof of divinity is needed," he answered. He knew about the mention of divinity near Aizawa, Kirishima, Bakugo, and Midoriya was going to be brushed under the rug as someone crazy talking.

"Alright, well, come in," he moved away from the opening to let both Xander and Ryoka in. "It's an honor to be in your prescence, Mistress," that was definitely going to be a name she would have to adjust to. The man also bowed as a sign of respect, which caused Ryoka to blush deeply.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, and it's my pleasure. Besides, I'm the one that needs your help," giving out an awkward chuckle, the man pointed towards the table, to which a stand with the necessary items needed.

♕

As he finished the last part of the tail on Ryoka's lower back, she couldn't help but wonder how everyone was on Earth. Last she remembered, it was Midoriya shaking and trying to keep pressure on the wound, Aizawa calling the police, Bakugo and Todoroki were panicking as well.

"Alright, it's done," he eased up from Ryoka's back, her sitting up and keeping the towels on her feminine areas. Stretching her wings out, she folded her wings into the tattoo, as well as her succubus tail going into the tattoo. 

"Thank you, and can you please tell me your name?" She fixed her dress, stretching her wings out once more. 

"William," he was about to bow again, though he caught himself before he went through with the action again.

"You can just call me Ryoka," she walked towards the door once again, her following Xander out the door. "Hopefully I'll be seeing you around, William," she walked out of the home, her following as Xander flew into the air.

"In one of the books in the Protector's Library, there's going to be something there that can help you understand what powers you've gained. I suggest you take that book and write in it as you discover more," he flew into the tunnel that led to the library, Ryoka following.

"Like a diary?" She asked from behind him, both of them landing on their feet with ease. There was a backpack she grabbed from the corner, her putting the few books that she's started reading and the few that's helped her understand her abilities.

"Yes. When you get back to earth, a week has passed since I've saved you, so do understand they may or may not think you're dead." Xander was joking when he said that, but he was also being serious. 

"I know, Xander. Now, listen, the next time anything happens, I'll be the first to know about it. I'll be seeing you around," she jumped down the tunnel, her backpack didn't affect her flight. 

When she was high enough, she threw a portal shard in front of her, one that opened a direct portal to Musutafu. 

♕

Getting home, she was greeted with a familiar voice. "Ryoka, welcome home! I take it you've changed," Adrie had genuine happiness in her artificial voice, to which Ryoka chuckled.

"Have my power readings changed that much?" She chuckled, her folding her wings into her back. Her black handkerchief dress was still on her, though she'd forgotten about the top. 

"Apparently you're also half-succubus?" She knew about the changes in pheromones, as well as her power readings having a boost in sexual areas.

"A lot of things have changed. By the looks of it, Class 1-A's going through their free day, with it being Sunday and everything, right?" She faintly remembered the schedule, though there were still questions she wanted to ask the boys who were at the hospital.

"Yes, ma'am. I do suggest you go to the teachers first, instead of the students, though. Seeing you almost die is a traumatic experience itself." Adrie watched as Ryoka set her bag down in her room, her then heading for the door.

♕

Walking to the U.A. building, she knew there would be questions thrown at her left and right.


	29. Chapter 29

The first place Ryoka went to was the teachers' dorms, her stepping into the building in hopes of finding Aizawa to show she wasn't dead. Instead, a muscly blonde who stood near 7 feet tall was the first person to see her. 

No time passed as she was about to wave, instead getting something like a bear hug, a tight bear hug. "You had us worried for a second, young Ryoka," his grip was getting tighter, though Ryoka was trying to get words out.

"I can't breathe," almost crushing her, Toshinori realized how strong his grip was on the girl. 

"Right, sorry," he set her down, Ryoka catching her breath. "I heard about what happened on your mission," other voices startled her as well.

"We all did," Ms. Midnight, Present Mic, and Principal Nezu had joined up. "You gave everyone a scare," Midnight chuckled. A moment of absolute silence was shared with the group, Aizawa stepping out of the conference room and his eyes never left Ryoka's eyes.

"No wound?" His words were short, to which she looked at him with the mimicking look in his eyes. 

"No wound," those words were enough for him to hug her tightly, her wrapping her arms around him. "Now, I haven't went over to the other dorms yet, mostly out of fear they'd squeeze my rib cage," she glared at Toshinori before looking towards Aizawa again.

Walking out of the building, she'd temporarily forgotten about the necklace and what she was wearing. As she walked into Class 1-A dorms, she was immediately greeted by a tight hug from Shoto. "You're okay," his words came out as a whisper only audible to her.

It seemed as though he wasn't the only one who was happy she was alive, Bakugo hugged her from behind, Midoriya hugged her from the side. Everyone from class 1-A hugged her, which made her struggle to breathe. "As much as I love everyone here, let me remind you I have a chest and cannot BREATHE," she emphasized the word 'breathe' in a higher pitch than normal.

"Right, sorry," all of the students then let go, though something was different. 

"Where's grapehead?" She noticed the three-foot pervert wasn't in the class anymore, though a different purple-haired boy was in the class.

"Transferred to America, so now Shinso's in our class," Mina pointed towards Shinso, something that faintly jogged memories of her last encounter with him. 

"Oh, wow, he's not going to last," she couldn't help but chuckle to herself, her knowing there was still one other thing she had to do. "Anyways, I'm going to go see recovery girl, just to make sure everything's going okay." 

♕

Knocking on Recovery Girl's office, the door opened, Ryoka looking down to the nurse. "Ahh, Ryoka, you're here for the check-up," walking into her office, Ryoka sat down beside Recovery Girl's chair. "Say 'ah'," it was the popsicle-stick that allowed her to see her throat.

What she hadn't realized was her tongue was different, instead of it being a fat and flat tongue, it was long, thick, split, and around 5 or 6 inches long. The visible reaction of her face had Ryoka confused. "Something wrong?" 

"When did you get your tongue split?" Ryoka's eyes widened in confusion, her not remembering having a split tongue. It was one of the things she would have to look into when she got home, though her time with wearing the necklace would have to end soon.

"I beg your pardon?" Recovery Girl picked up a hand mirror from her desk to show Ryoka what she was talking about. Her tongue was longer, not too slim, not too thick, and split down the middle halfway through.

"How'd you not know about your tongue?" It was an answer that Ryoka shrugged on, she couldn't mention the fact that her body was going through changes from her becoming a succubus.

"Call it unconscious body morphing, if you will." Taking off the necklace, there was a beep that came from the computer, one showing that Ryoka's power spiked. "What was that?"

"Your power readings spiked, the oxytocin, estrogen, and gonadal hormones in your body have risen exponentially. How'd it change so quickly?" It was a question Ryoka couldn't give a direct answer to: 'I'm sorry, I can't tell you that I'm turning into a succubus, a sexual creature and I can't control my powers yet.'

"The necklace, it's a power inhibitor. To say the least, how I was healed is the same reasons why my power readings are higher," she answered, hoping Recovery Girl wouldn't question why her sexual hormones shot up.

"Alright," it was good that she didn't question it, because she let Ryoka up from the bed. "Now, because I'm not overly sure that you're fully healed, I'm going to have you stay with Mr. Aizawa for the next thirty days."

"Oh, okay, that's..." that's when she remembered the whole thing of her being a succubus. "Damn, well, there's something currently going on with my body that I don't think it'd be safe for me to be around anyone," she answered, knowing that Shinso's parents were Present Mic and Aizawa.

"All the more reason to be around people who can take you to the hospital if something happens," she gave Ryoka an innocent smile, to which she nervously smiled back. "I'll tell him the next time I see him, but for now, why don't you go home and take the rest of the day off?"

"Okay, well, thank you anyways," she got up from the cot, her walking out of the nurse's office and out of the main building. There was something that was bugging her, though: how she was found and stabbed in the first place.

The only people she told that she was on a mission was Aizawa and Dabi, though Aizawa wouldn't do something like that, would he? Trying to piece things together, she realized there was one final conclusion, especially because of the way everything played out.

♕

Walking towards her house, there were things she had to do to make sure she'd be able to understand and control her abilities while she was with Aizawa and Shinso. As she got home and unwound into her comfortable state, she sat down and grabbed the book she was reading back in Edenia.

' ** _You can shapeshift/stretch any part of your body, persuade anyone by getting in their head, corrupt anyone with a touch or a kiss. You can stun someone or project sexual desires onto a person. You can use lust magic, love magic, hypnotic body parts, illusions, and bending someone to your will through sexual desires._** ' Being with Shinso and Aizawa during the first thirty days wasn't going to be easy on her.

' ** _You can change your sex from male to female, so you can use that to your advantage. There's one thing as a downside to going through the first thirty days: being around people isn't going to be easy. If you don't release any pent-up sexual energy through intercourse, it might make you feel like you're dying. After the first thirty days, however, the urge won't be as strong._** ' Ryoka's eyes _widened_ , knowing it wasn't going to be any better when it came to being with the boys.

' _ **One other thing: there's a switch in your mental state, one that, if flipped, you'll either be dominant or submissive. Depending on how much sexual energy you have pent up will affect how dominant or submissive you are during intercourse. As for your powers, don't depend on the necklace too much, it only blocks out so much,**_ ' Ryoka's mind was racing with all of the things that could go wrong, but she didn't want anyone to know that she was in the process of turning into a succubus.

' _ **If you're an angel, you're an erogelic, if you're a demon, you're a succubus. If you're a nephalem, it's going to be worse because both angelic and demonic parts are going through the process of being a sexual entity.**_ ' That's when it clicked, _she shouldn't have accepted the power_ , but it was too late for her to take it back. ' _ **As for your normal powers, they won't be affected.**_ '

When she was done reading the book, she noticed a book glowing from the bottom of her bag, causing her grab it. Out of confusion, she opened the book to see her name in Old English writing. "Okay...?" She trailed off, her flipping to the next page.

' **Ryoka Kaneki, the next protector. There are many things that come with being the protector, including sensitive emotions. You have to be careful, your powers are on high alert, one wrong thing and the area around you could change. You can manipulate the emotional atmosphere, all things divinity, angelic, light, and holy abilities, but you can also manipulate all things demonic, death, dark, and shadows. You feel everything of the shunned, you have hyper awareness, sensory awareness,** ' while she was reading the different book, she hadn't realized her wings came out and she was flying.

' **Your senses may be on high alert, a touch may feel like fire, smells are heavier, you can smell pheromones and hormones, you can see farther than most people, tasting things may be on another level. This only lasts for a few days, but still, be careful around people. Sensory overload only kicks in after every time you let go of pent-up energy.** ' Ryoka was concerned for how things would go, though she could easily try to get it looking like everything was fine.

' **Before you try anything, do realize that your emotions are connected to your powers. Anger could cause a flare, sadness as an empath wouldn't be the best emotion to let out. If there is something you need to let out, there are multiple places you can go to get the energy out,** ' this part of the book worried her, causing her to close the book out of worry. 

Something didn't click in her mind: who found out she was there undercover and who told Takayama she was there. All she remembered was Dabi was there, though she'd remember feeling someone else's vibrations, someone _familiar_.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered to herself, her getting down from being in the air. Walking towards the door, she folded her wings in and walked out.

♕

Knocking on the door to the League of Villains bar, DR immediately opened the door and closed it behind her. "Dabi, Toga, what the hell were you two doing on my mission in Shibuya City?" 

"You told me you were there, Toga unintentionally followed me," he shrugged, his eyes were scanning Ryoka's body to make sure he couldn't see any wounds.

"What the hell were you doing there-" she was about to ask Toga what she was doing on the mission, though Toga quickly got angry and held her knife against Ryoka's throat.

"You're supposed to be dead, Korosu promised me you'd die," her voice didn't have the normal maniac tone, it was in complete seriousness.

"Fucking... _what?_ " Prying Toga's knife off her neck and taking her arm, twisting it enough to pin Toga's chest against the wall, DR's demonic wings flared out, darkforce changing the tension and emotion in the room from calm to brooding. " _You're the reason I got stabbed?_ " Distortion laced DR's voice, her half-white half-black hair was completely black, her irises and pupils turning demonic black.

"Korosu promised you'd be dead and I wouldn't suffer from fear anymore," her voice started to return with the maniac tone, her loving the reaction coming from DR.

" _Are you laughing, little Himiko?_ " Pressing one of her hands against Toga's throat, she pressed her hand against Toga's windpipe, though she could tell Toga was enjoying seeing DR's reaction.

"You're pissed off because I almost had you killed but didn't work. Your power's stronger, so I'm wondering who became your knight in shining armor," DR's brain was starting to convert to her succubus side, something she couldn't control.

" _You really want to find out what happens when you try to have me killed?_ " She moved closer to Toga's ear, Toga letting out a whimper, causing DR's mental flip to switch.

"You won't do anything," she scoffed, her trying to get down from DR's grip.

" _I'll remind you of that when you scream my name,_ " she moved to Toga's ear, her seeing Toga's face flush suddenly. Grabbing her off the wall, she folded her wings and opened the door.

"What are you going to do to her?" Shigaraki knew better than to intervene, especially because of the emotion in the room was still fearful.

" _Teach her a lesson, everyone stays in here or you're next,_ " she closed the door behind her, her pushing Toga to the brick wall behind her.


	30. (NSFW)

"You're really quiet, aren't you, little vampire?" With her hand still clamping around Toga's neck, she moved her mouth to Toga's ear. "You really think I didn't notice all of the times you were watching me?"

Her touch alone was enough to cause Toga to let out a whimper, unable to say anything. "But I can see it in your eyes: you want a real woman who slaps your ass," as she said her words, DR slapped Toga's ass harshly, causing a whimper-like moan to escape her lips. "Whose words cause your little pussy to clench."

Her eyes showed that she wanted more, that her _body_ wanted more than just being pushed against the wall and her ass being slapped. That look in her eye was something that even DR caught onto, which caused a smirk to shape on her lips. "Oh, I can see it in your eyes," DR's free hand traveled up Toga's inner thigh, her body unintentionally squirming from DR's touch.

"You like my hand rubbing between your thighs knowing I could finger you until you scream my name? Your body's already wanting me, I can feel your juices from here," her hand brushed against Toga's panties, which were becoming more and more soaked by the minute. "You're a twitching mess, aren't you? How about I make you cry out my name? You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Loosening her grip just enough that Toga could speak, she got an answer as a simple nod. "I couldn't quite hear you, little vampire," a smirk formed on her face, though Toga's eyes said enough about her that DR could see she wanted to rebel. "Is that a hint of brattiness in your eyes?"

"You keep talking crap yet you haven't done anything y-" her words stopped short from two of DR's fingers going inside her, causing a moan to escape before she realized it. "Fuck," her two fingers only grazed her entrance, but it was enough for Toga to make a sound.

"First things first, Toga? If you try to tempt me with something you can't keep your word on, I'll make sure you receive consequences." DR's eyes never left Toga's face, her breathing against Toga's ear. "Now, be a good little vampire and don't make a sound, if you do, I'm going to make sure everyone knows that you're being punished by your superior. Do you understand?"

Toga only whimpered and tried moving her hips against DR's fingers, though it didn't work and only made DR more pissed off. "Are you trying to please yourself against my fingers? You should know that's not going to work," pushing the rest of her fingers inside Toga's pussy, Toga let out an audible gasp. "Remember what I said, little vampire: even one sound and I'll let everyone inside that bar know that you're being sexually punished. Any other name than Mistress will result in you being punished."

"Y-Yes, Mistress," she tried keeping her moans to herself when DR started moving her fingers, though it'd started to get difficult when DR nicked a certain spot that felt rougher than the rest of her insides. Toga's breath hitched, struggling to keep her moans to the back of her throat.

DR could tell that was her g-spot, she could hear her heartbeat starting to quicken, as well as her breathing becoming heavier and sporadic. "Are you struggling to keep quiet, little vampire?" Toga's legs wrapped around DR's waist, her trying to hold on but also showing she wanted more. 

"Y-Yes, Mistress, p-please let me m-make a sound," she was deeply struggling, though a sudden whimpery moan came out when DR pressed her thumb against Toga's clit, causing DR's eyebrows to raise. When it clicked to her that she made a sound, regardless of DR's command, her eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean to make a sound, I-I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Breaking a rule of mine so quick, Toga? Do you understand what I have to do to you now to make sure you understand your place?" Her words were laced with sadistic lust, knowing that when she was done with Toga, she would be nothing more than a writhing mess under DR.

"N-No, w-wait, p-please," her words stopped again when DR vigorously moved both of her fingers inside of her again, this time going quicker than before. While her middle and ring fingers were inside Toga, DR used her thumb to play with Toga's sensitive clit, making it harder for her to keep herself quiet.

"Oh, no no, Toga, since you're already getting punished, make all the sounds you want. I don't think Shigaraki or Dabi would look at you the same when they come out to see you aching underneath me, would they?" DR's eyes trailed to Toga's clothes, her giving a look of disgust. "Clothes, they're so... _annoying_ , aren't they? I don't think you'll be needing these anyway, will you?"

Removing the red tie from around Toga's neck, a smirk fell on her face when she used her power to put the tie as a gag to keep her muffled long enough to have _fun._ Using the hand that was around Toga's neck to take off her long-sleeve blouse and use it to tie her hands above her head, she used one sleeve to be able to control her hands. "And as for this skirt? Do I have to say anything about this?" She unzipped the zipper and took it off of her, setting it on the ground, leaving Toga in only her bra and panties.

As for DR's fingers, they temporarily stopped moving, just long enough for Toga to try to catch her breath, though that quickly ended when DR vibrated her fingers and move them inside the blonde girl again. Moans started spilling out left and right, though they were muffled by the tie in Toga's mouth. "M-Mistress, p-please let me cum," she moaned out, her insides starting to throb violently, showing she was close to cumming, especially with the added stimulation on her swollen clit.

Instead of granting her permission, she removed her fingers and her thumb from Toga's clit, causing her to whine from the loss of pleasure. "W-Wait, Mistress, please," she whined as a chuckle left DR's mouth.

"And why should I let you cum? Hm? You've already been a naughty little vampire, telling Takayama I was on mission. I haven't even punished you yet, little vampire." A chuckle escaped her lips again, her having a basic idea of what Toga would use as a way for her to plea herself into an orgasm. Removing the tie from Toga's mouth, her left hand slithered back to being around Toga's neck, this time as a way to assert her dominance on the blonde female.

"I'll do whatever you want, please, _please_ let me cum, I'm so close," her nerves were starting to ache from the lack of pleasure after the intensive waves of pleasure hit her body. "Please, _please_ , I'm on the edge, I'll eat your pussy out if you'll tell me to, just please let me cum!" Just from DR's touch, she was causing Oxytocin and Dopamine levels to rise, making her sexually addicted to DR's touch.

Sliding her fingers back into Toga once more, she started moving her middle and ring fingers in and out of the girl, her using her thumb to please Toga's clit. The throbbing sensation returned, Toga's pussy clamping around DR's fingers tighter than before, something DR used to her advantage. Speeding up to the point of Toga's legs starting to shake, Toga let out one last moan louder than the ones prior. "Fuck, Mistress~!"

"There it is, little vampire," DR removed her fingers from Toga, though her legs still stayed around DR's waist. "But your words, not mine: "I'll eat your pussy out if you'll tell me to," so that's what you'll do, you'll eat my pussy out until I cum all over your face, understand?" Toga's legs let go of DR's waist, her quickly getting on her knees and in front of DR's pussy underneath the dress. Sliding DR's panties down her legs, Toga put one of DR's legs on her shoulder for easier access. Two of her fingers went inside DR without warning, causing a moan to erupt from DR's throat, something that acted as encouragement for Toga to continue. With both fingers inside of DR, Toga flicked her clit repeatedly, causing moans to spill out from DR's mouth.

While quickly moving her fingers inside DR and flicking her tongue against her clit, more of DR's juices came out, some of it seeping out onto her inner thighs. "Make sure you get all of your mistress's juices, if not, your punishment will be worse," she had to make sure things wouldn't look overly suspicious when it came to everything underneath her dress.

"Yes, Mistress," Toga still knew better than to test her, as much as she wanted to be a brat. Instead of letting Toga have the pleasure of DR being pushed to an orgasm by her fingers, DR wanted to punish her then and there.

"Against the wall, little vampire," she moaned out to the girl underneath her, to which Toga obliged and got up from being in between her legs. "Because I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name," a smirk fell onto DR's face, her once again pinning Toga against the wall. "Lift up your legs," in a commanding tone, Toga jumped and wrapped her legs around DR's waist.

Since gender transformation was on the table, it was something she tried on Toga. The end result worked, her genitalia went from female to male, a rough 10 inches long, just long enough to reach a certain spot most people couldn't reach. "Be a good little vampire and scream my name when I hit the right spot," without another word, she inserted the tip into Toga, earning a moan from the girl above her.

As she felt Toga adjust around the tip of her cock, DR pushed the rest of it inside, causing the moan to stretch out and Toga to instinctively place her hands on DR's back. "F-Fuck, Mistress," she moaned out, her insides instantly gripping onto her cock.

"You ready for me to move, little vampire?" Always keeping eye contact with Toga, she noticed Toga's mouth keeping open, as if moans wanted to come out but didn't. Instead of saying anything, she nodded, to which DR started thrusting in and out of the little vampire.

"Mistress, faster, p-please," she moaned out, her eyes growing clouded with lust and pleasure. Her moans grew in sound when one of DR's hands went down to her clit, making small circles over the already sensitive bud. "S-Shit," starting to move faster, Toga let out a louder moan when she'd felt DR brush against a _certain_ spot. "Fuck, right there, Mistress."

"Right here, little vampire?" Her cock kept brushing against Toga's g-spot, causing repeated whimpers to come out of her mouth, as well as the little moans coming out of DR's mouth. Instinctively, Toga's back arched as her entrance started throbbing around her dick, a sign that she was close.

"M-Mistress, can I cum?" Though she was in the right headspace to ask, her body was wanting to orgasm heavily. "Please let me cum."

"No, little vampire, you can't cum," she trailed off, her slowing down her thrusts, causing Toga to whine from want. "Not until you scream my name, little vampire," she smirked, her eyes having a sadistic desire in them.

"Mistress Ryoka, please let me cum," her voice was barely above a normal talking voice, though Toga whimpered from a sudden slap to her ass.

"Louder, little vampire," she didn't move her hand from sitting on Toga's ass, though her hand that was toying with her clit moved away, causing Toga to whimper again. "Or else I'll leave you writhing here, alone, _addicted to my touch_ , and unable to do anything about it."

"Mistress Ryoka, _please let me cum_ ," her voice was at the yelling point, but it still wasn't enough for DR to let her cum onto her cock.

"Louder," she planted another slap on her ass, this one being enough motivation for Toga to scream her name.

" ** _Mistress Ryoka, please let me cum,_** " it was loud enough to catch someone's attention from the League of Villains bar, though no one went to check it out. DR started to move inside Toga again, thrusting deeply to the point of hitting Toga's d-spot, a spot that made her cream all over DR's cock in that moment.

"Good little vampire," as her genitalia converted back to the female genitalia, she put Toga down. "I hope you've learned your lesson, little vampire." Planting a kiss on Toga's lips, she had her hand on her chin to aim her face with DR's.


	31. Chapter 31

After the entire thing with Toga, DR went home, to which her hair returned to being half-white half-black again. There would be a heavy storm, that much she knew about. Because Ryoka needed to get a few things so she wouldn't be able to get until tomorrow, she went today.

During the morning, Adrie was copying the words from the books she'd gotten from the library, putting it into one bigger audiobook for her to listen to. "Ryoka, the file is done and I'm going to upload it to your phone. It should only take two minutes before you can listen to the audiobook." 

"Thank you, Adrie," it was something for her to listen to, especially because she didn't want Shinso or Aizawa to question why she had old books with her name on it, especially the books about her going through succubization and power overload until adjustment. "Another thing: how bad is the storm supposed to be?"

"It's the remnants of a tornado, so the rain is going to be heavy, though it's expected to stop by 9 or 10 tonight." She answered, her showing the storm tracker for tonight. 

"If you can remind me by twelve to get the groceries so I miss the storm, that'd be nice," she pointed to the fridge, only taking a quick moment to try to remember everything she'd need.

"I've gotten a list of things you'd probably want from the store and I'll be uploading it to your phone," Adrie kept track of one of the things she'd knew Ryoka wouldn't remember, it was her job to be something like Ryoka's older sister.

"Oh, well, thank you," she sat down onto the couch, her unaware of the little things in the room floating around her. 

"Ms. Ryoka, I think it's best you know there are small things floating around you," those words caused Ryoka to look around, everything floating in the room dropping suddenly. "Is it a potential addition of your new abilities?"

"I think so. I remembered one of the books said something about my powers being on overload, sometimes I wouldn't realize they're active until someone tells me," she shrugged, her looking across the room before laying back on the couch, everything dropping onto the ground.

"Why don't you try practicing your powers so Aizawa and Shinso don't get suspicious if you had a power overload?" It was an option that Ryoka considered, to which she nodded and got up from the couch. 

Walking toward the training room, she was listening to the audiobook of where she picked up last. ' **You can manipulate all forms of energy, your body is going through transcendent changes. You are a nexus/transcendent being, Ryoka, you can do many things: turn water into wine, salt into gold, you can break apart atoms to ash and dust. You have access to every type of magic, from divinity to demonic, and can manipulate matter and gravity.** ' 

There were things she wanted to find out about her powers, to which she set 8 wine glasses out on a table. Pouring water into every glass, Ryoka's half-and-half hair seeped. Aki backed up, nodding once, letting Adrie play a high-frequency note. 

Trying to keep the note, she started to mimic the resonating frequencies from the first glass. Mimicking the tone to the second-to-last glass, the water started vibrating.

Transferring the vibrations from one glass to another, more resonating frequencies came from the glasses. Aki was in a state of absolute focus, her hand directing vibrations to every glass, alowing her to also feel the vibrations from the glass.

Moving down the line of glasses, each of them sounded like pitches on different notes. Eight glass cups, eight different pitches, all ending up to be a musical scale. Keeping the glass and water vibrating, she flinched when the glasses broke.

"Alright, Aki, have you tried keeping to one frequencial sound like when you got Aizawa and the others out of the space rock?" It was Adrie trying to help her, which was easily helping her to control her abilities.

♕

The leader, who was standing near his window, heard the door open, to which he turned around to face the sudden intrustion in his train of thought. "What is it, Leon?" 

"S-Sir, there's been a change in Ryoka's power readings: they're off the charts," he shakily handed the leader the tablet, showing Ryoka's resting power levels. "I-I know you said to keep a low eye on Ryoka, but Korosu-" he was about to continue, though the leader put his index finger against his lips.

"Go get Korosu, then, so I can ask her what she did," without another word, Leon left, though he left the tablet in the leader's hands. Looking down towards the tablet, it showed that her power was amplified by an unknown source, which only made the leader more curious how her power grew quickly.

 _Just what the hell did little Ryoka do for her power levels to rise exponentially?_ His brain wouldn't stop trying to think of how he could take her power for his own. _And if it's an outside source, where can I find it?_

As the door opened, the leader sat the tablet on his desk, crossing his arms behind his back and maintaining a smug but collected look on his face. "You called for me, leader?" Everyone in Muspelheim knew better than to call him by his real name.

"It's come to my attention that you've come into contact with Ryoka? What did you do?" The leader's face had a look of interest and potential annoyance laced in his eyes, only because everyone who worked for the leader knew his request of Ryoka being unharmed and alive when he... _collects his prize_.

"I'm sorry, leader, I wanted to bring her in-" his face showed more annoyance, given that wasn't the question he asked.

"That's not the question I asked, Korosu. I asked, "what did you do when you came into contact with Ryoka"?" He repeated his question as two guards came into the room, their hands crossed and in front of their torsos. 

"I-I stabbed her, just enough to weaken her and bring her here," she trailed off, her realizing she didn't abide by the leader's rules.

"Meaning you didn't listen to my command and almost jeopardized my chance to get rid of the one thing that'll allow me to rule the nine realms?" Stepping closer to Korosu, the leader had a look of intent in his eyes, that he wanted to know _exactly_ what Korosu did. "Where did you stab her?"

"The g-gut, sir," her eyes showed her very being was starting to cower in fear, as well as her body trembling.

"Mhmm, and did you stab her from the front or from the back?" Adjusting his cuff links as he walked out of her line of sight, to which one of the servants offered the leader a sword.

"F-From the back, sir," her eyes were pleading that he wouldn't do it, that he wouldn't _exact revenge_ on Korosu for what Korosu did to Ryoka.

"Then I thank you for your service, Korosu, though you do know how I work, don't you?" Without another word, the leader plunged his sword through Korosu's gut, causing her to slightly jolt forward and blood to start dribbling from her mouth. "But I do need to remind you: _don't get in the way of my planning_." 

Removing the sword from her abdomen, causing Korosu to fall leftward, her death caused by the stab wound and her lungs filled with her blood. "As for you two, find me someone close to Ryoka I can use to get more information about her."

♕

It'd been a few hours and the storm was starting to come, starting with light sprinkles. "Ryoka, i think now would be the best time to go to the grocery store and get everything." Adrie's voice helped her enough for her to stop training and get a change of clothes.

Deciding to go in a loose green shirt with black pants, Rikuro stopped training and started to walk out of the house, her half-orange half-black hair reverted to half-white half-black hair, meaning Ryoka was at front now. "Thank you, Adrie."

Starting to walk out of the house, she had a hoodie on to cover herself from the incoming rain. Her mind wasn't thinking of anything, nothing too major, just something of an explanation to the boys who were on her mission about her mental state.

The store was around the corner, quite literally a three minute walk away. By the time she'd arrived, the sliding doors opened, her looking to her phone for the list of things she needed. For a second, she could've sworn she'd seen Aizawa, though she shrugged it off and continued adding things to the cart.

Using her vibrational senses, she recognized his vibrations closer than she'd expected. "I thought you were here," she didn't turn around to look at him, though a smirk fell on her face. "Don't you live farther away from the store than I do?" 

"Yeah, why?" With his usual emotionless voice, he would occasionally glance at the girl, trailing behind her when she went up to the checkout to pay for her things.

"With as heavy as the rain is, I'm not running the risk of my teacher getting cold fever or influenza. You're coming home with me," as she finished checking out her things, she picked up the bags, keeping them in the air with her lightforce ability.

"I'll walk home, thank you," letting out a sigh, Ryoka lifted an eyebrow in sassy disbelief.

"I'm not giving you a choice here, Shota. You're coming home with me," pulling on his capture bands, the teacher rolled his eyes knowing he couldn't go against her when it came to things like this. 

"Fine," he muttered, walking out of the store behind her.

♕

As the two got towards Ryoka's house, Adrie unlocked the door, Ryoka walking in first and Aizawa following in behind. "Now that you're out of the rain: strip. There's a washer and dryer on this floor, put your clothes in. They should be ready in two hours at least," setting the bags down and unloading them.

"You're telling me to get naked?" His voice had disbelief again, though she nodded. 

"There's a guest room down the hall to the right, change in there. There's going to be a chute in the wall that leads to the washer and dryer, hopefully there's some oversized clothes in the closet you can wear." She pointed to the hallway, her starting to walk towards her room.

"But you still told me to get naked," his mind was going somewhere else, that much Ryoka could tell, though she decided not to say anything about it.

"Even if it was something inappropriate, you're a teacher, I'm a student. You know I didn't mean it like that." 

♕

After ten minutes, Ryoka was slightly bent against the island in the kitchen with a dreamgirl bra, panty, and robe set on. Aizawa was still in the shower, though Ryoka heard the water turn off. She'd already had her shower, so she was good and clean.

"Is dressing like that appropriate?" His voice caught her off guard, to which she started to turn around to face him.

"Like I said, I'm a student and you..." she trailed off, her seeing Aizawa with only a towel on his shoulder, nothing covering his lower region. Without realizing, Ryoka was staring at his cock, that succubus switch starting to come into play again. " _can just fuck me_ ," came out of her mouth before she fully realized it, which helped her get back to reality. "I-I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes, you did, or are we going to ignore the fact that my eyes are up here?" He was starting to inch closer to Ryoka, her getting more flustered as he moved closer to her. "So say it."

"Y-you're a teacher, I'm a student," now even Ryoka was fighting her succubus tendencies, though that fight ended when Aizawa placed his hand on her inner thigh. "And you doing that _doesn't_ help at all."

"Come on, then, kitty cat," his words were by her ear, causing her eyes to start to roll towards the back of her head from the rush of hormones. "Say it."

"You first," jumping onto the island, she pulled him closer by wrapping her legs around his waist.


	32. (NSFW/18+)

"Alright, fine, but I don't think you'll need these," sliding her panties down her legs, Kira temporarily moved her legs from being wrapped around Aizawa's waist. "And before you wrap your legs around me again, I want to taste you."

Without saying another thing, Aizawa picked Kira up from the island with her legs around his head. "You want to wh~" she was about to continue talking, though her words turned into a sudden moan from Aizawa sucking on her clit. "Oh, fuck," she moaned out, her hand instinctively going to the back of his head.

His tongue lapped her clit again before darting inside the girl, causing her body to jolt in sudden pleasure. More of her juices leaked out, to which his tongue lapped up before it could seep onto her inner thighs. While his tongue was darting inside the woman on his shoulders, both of his hands removed her bra, causing her chest to bounce loose.

Picking her up by her thighs, Aizawa lifted her off of the island and into the bedroom in the nearest guest room. "Now I can really have a taste," two of his fingers slipped inside the girl, getting used to her insides. "God, you're addictive, kitty," his fingers started moving faster inside her, causing more moans to spill out of her mouth.

"Ai~ aHh, fuck," she moaned out while Aizawa's tongue repeatedly lapped over Kira's clit. As for his fingers, he took them out and replaced it with his tongue, making Kira let out a louder moan the rest. Her breathing picked up with her moans as he sucked on her clit, occasionally letting out whimpers when his canines brushed against her clit as well.

"Come on, princess, I can see it in your eyes," his fingers went inside the girl again, causing another moan to slip out of Kira's mouth. Temporarily going up to her chest, his mouth sucked on one of her already erect nipples while the other one played with her other boob.

"S-Shit, Shota," she moaned out, her legs instinctively shut together, her feeling his fingers graze her g-spot. A whimper came out before she'd realized, something Aizawa picked up on and used to his advantage. "F-Fuck~!"

"Oh? Did I strike a certain spot, kitten?" A smirk formed on his face, him starting to finger her faster, causing more whimper-like moans to spill from her mouth. Her breathing became uneven and her legs were shaking from how fast a pace he was going. "Come on, say it, kitten," his words were in her ear.

"Oh, fuck, right there," her hips started moving against his fingers, to which he sped up his movements, causing countless moans to come out. "F-Fuck, I-I'm close," she moaned out, Aizawa then moving between her thighs and prying them open. His tongue once again flicked over her clit while his fingers picked up to almost inhumane speeds. "FUCK~!"

His tongue lapped up all of her juices, drinking them in and trying to get more. "Damn, kitten, there's no limit to how much comes out, is there?" A smirk formed on his face, getting up from being in between her thighs and up towards her ear. "Your turn to please me, and there's a bit of a surprise."

Quickly flipping the two to where Kira was on top of him, her then leaving a trail of peppered kisses from his jawline to his v-line. Her hand wrapped around his erection, one side of her tongue playing with the skin underneath the tip while the other played with the hole. "Fuck~."

As her mouth took in his cock, Aizawa letting out a moan, Kira placed her free hand on his balls, fondling them in their sac. His eyes were trying to keep contact with Kira's, though they desperately failed when her tongue licked from the base to the tip of his cock.

Releasing her tongue from his cock, she then repeatedly lapped her tongue over his balls while using her hand to jerk him off. "Fuck, kitty cat," he moaned out as Kira moved her head back to his tip. Licking the frenulum underneath his tip, he let out a louder moan than before.

"Oh, is that a sensitive spot?" Lightly dragging her tongue against the skin again, his breathing hitched, causing a smirk to form on Kira's face. As she lapped her tongue against his tip, she used her free hand to pump his cock at a moderate pace. "Anywhere else?" Her tongue circled his tip before moving to the skin under his tip again.

"F-Fuck," he moaned out, his hips unintentionally thrusting upwards, Kira pumping his cock faster. With his cock throbbing violently, his eyes rolled to the back of his head while her tongue went over the slit in his tip. Rubbing the left half of her tongue against the sensitive skin, she used the right side to continue playing with the slit.

"I can tell you're close, why don't you admit it?" Starting to move the hand pumping his cock faster, she flicked her tongue over the skin again, this time not leaving it. As her tongue continuously played with the two sensitive areas, she felt his cum starting to rush from the base to the tip. Placing her mouth over his tip, his cum shot into her mouth violently.

Drinking it all, Aizawa got off the bed, using his binding cloths to tie Kira's wrists together. "Bondage, hm?" Saying nothing else, he moved to where he was behind her, then pushing her to be on the bed with her ass to him.

"Be a good kitty cat and remind me when I hit your g-spot," his tone was devious, to which he then pushed the tip in. As her body adjusted to the size, Aizawa pushed the rest in, earning a moan from Kira.

Her body immediately tightened around him, just enough to prove she was ready for him to move. Starting to thrust at a slow pace, he picked up his pace, using one hand to keep Ryoka's body relatively close to his and the other hand to grip the headboard.

His thrusts picked up in intensity, though there was a spot he first brushed against, causing Kira to let out a moan louder than the others. "Did I brush against a sensitive spot, kitty?" Pulling on the binding cloth enough to where her back was against his chest, Kira's chest was bouncing in time with his thrusts.

"aHhh fuck, right there," the spot she'd moaned loudly from was her d-spot, causing her body to clamp around his cock. One of Aizawa's hands slithered around Ryoka's neck, squeezing enough to keep her head against his shoulder.

"You mean right here?" He started going faster, this time moving and brushing up against her g-spot. While one of his hands was around her neck, the other hand moved towards her clit, starting to play with the over-sensitive pleasure point.

"F-Fuck, don't d-do that, you're going to make me~" her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her hole milking him intense and unevenly. Her back arched as her moans got louder, signaling for Aizawa to speed up to an almost inhumane pace, causing Kira to let out one last moan before her orgasm came.

Aizawa released his load deeply within the girl, letting out a series of groans while his cock twitched inside her. His eyes noticed something different, her succubus tail was out, just out of absolute pleasure. "And what's this, kitty cat?"

His fingers played with the tip of her tail, causing a moan to erupt before she'd realized it. "Fuck, don't touch that," she hadn't realized her moan slipped out until she said those words.

"Is that sensitive?" His fingers kept playing with the tip of her tail, causing more moans to erupt. As he started moving inside the girl, a smirk fell on his face before he let out a groan of pleasure. "Answer the question Kira." Using her head to keep her closer to his head, his words were lustful in her ear.

Her eyes started to come back to their place, though that wouldn't last long. Trying to keep herself quiet, though Aizawa picked up on what she was trying to do, he quickened his thrusts, causing little whimpers to slip out of her mouth. "Answer the question, kitty cat," his breathing was harsh in her ear, causing whimpers to come from her mouth.

"F-Fuck~ yes, it's s-sensitive, don't t-touch it." she moaned out, her unable to meet his hips thrust for thrust. "aHh fuck, fuck fuck~!" Her eyes clouded with lust again, to which her breathing picked up again. "Slow d-down," her moans began growing in volume, something Aizawa considered music to his ears.

"Oh, alright," instead of following her command, he sped up his thrusts, causing her moans to spill out quicker than before. Kira was a moaning mess underneath him, though he wasn't done. Pulling her head up using her hair, he used the other hand to grip the headboard, his thrusts picking up in intensity.

A few of his own moans slipped out, his cock starting to pulse inside the girl, showing he was coming closer to his second orgasm. "Come on, kitty cat, I can feel how close you are. Why don't you cum for your master, huh? You know you want to," the only noise in the room was skin slapping and moans from both her and Aizawa.

"I- fuck, Ai- FUCK!!" She moaned out louder than she'd expected, her body convulsing around his cock again while her legs started shaking. "AhH fuck, fuck fuck fuck," her moans picked up before another orgasm rode her sensitive nerves. Her breathing became sporadic and uneven, her eyes rolled back in her head again.

"Fuck, kitty cat," he slowed his thrusts down before removing his cock from her, showing Kira he wasn't done yet. "I'm not done," luckily, because of Kira's enhanced stamina, she wasn't either.

"Good, because neither am I," turning onto her back, she pulled Aizawa to the bed, flipping him over to where his back was against the bed and Kira was on top of him. She went from submissive to dominant within a matter of seconds. "Now be a good boy," she started as she lowered herself on his cock, a whimper-like moan coming out. "And let me take over."

He was quick to attempt to say something against it, though Kira had something to muffle his words: a ball gag. "Say 'ahh,' her words were at his ear, planting a submissive kiss on his cheek, one lasting long enough for her to fasten the gag on his mouth.

Using his capture bands to tie him to the bed, she started bouncing her hips against his, involuntary moans coming out of both of their mouths. His moans were muffled from the gag, though they were getting louder and Kira's. "Next time I tell you to not touch my tail, all you have to do is listen," she sped up her bouncing as Aizawa tugged on his capture bands, though he couldn't do anything to try to take control again.

Since he was being stubborn, he didn't nod or show any compliance, Kira then stopped riding him. A sadistic smile crept on her face as she placed one of her fingers at the top of his throat, slowly dragging it towards the tip of his chin. "Do you understand?" She wasn't going to move until he nodded, though he was still being defiant. "Mmm, Aizawa, don't make me leave you here, wanting more," she started to move up from being on his cock, causing a small whimper to escape his lips.

"Then do you understand?" Moving to where her mouth was at his ear, she repeated her question, getting a reluctant nod from Aizawa instead of words. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that," by now, his cock was only a fourth of the way inside of her.

Letting out a muffled, "yes," Kira then slammed her hips against his own, her body engulfing his cock once more. Her actions caused him to let out a louder moan than before, though it was muffled by the gag. Starting to ride him again, her moans started coming out more, them especially getting louder when she felt his cock hit her g-spot.

She could feel his cock pulsing, to which she sped up to quicken the arrival of his orgasm. Feeling his dick twitch inside of her, her moans were coming out louder than expected. Her speed was enough for both of them to climax simultaneously, a smirk forming on her face.

Letting up from his cock, she undid the ball gag and the binding cloths around his wrist, then proceeding to get a towel from the bathroom and cleaning up. "I hope you learned your lesson, Aizawa."


	33. Chapter 33

As Ryoka's eyes fluttered open, she didn't move, only because she was slightly disoriented. There was an arm wrapped around her torso, something that confused her more. _'Kira_ _, what the hell did you do?'_

"I know you're awake," the voice was gruff and raspy, though Ryoka recognized it immediately. "Your pulse spiked," unconsciously tensing up, she wanted answers for what happened. 

"I didn't know it did that," she muttered to herself, her eyes glancing down to try to get a better picture of what went down. "And before you say anything to anyone about this-" she was about to continue her words, though she felt two fingers graze over her tattoos.

"Aren't you a little young to have tattoos?" He must've been talking about her angel wing and demon wing tattoos on her back, and the tail tattoo towards the bottom of her back. 

"Notice how you didn't mention this until after the fact," she chuckled, her knowing today was the day Shinso was supposed to come over. "Isn't Shinso supposed to be coming over here today?" 

"Yes, I already told him where this place is, so he should be here shortly," closing his eyes again, Aizawa started falling asleep, though his eyes opened when he felt Ryoka get up from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I have a pool, I'm going to swim," she answered, her getting out of the bed with ease. "And before you question how I can walk fine, it's just durability and stamina," leaving the room, she went to her own.

♕

Once she had on her orange bikini, one that _fit_ , she got in the outdoor pool, her half-black half-red braids going into the water. As for her ability to walk in a straight line, that took a lot out of her. 

Being in the water was enough for Keiko to clear her mind, at least, temporarily. "Kira, mind telling me what you did with Aizawa last night?" She muttered only loud enough for whoever was near the front to talk to her.

"Well, it's simple, really, we fucked," her half-black half-red hair had pink undertones, showing it wasn't just her in control of Ryoka's body. "And I slightly Dom-ed him, why?"

"Isn't that...I don't know... _illegal?_ " Keiko knew the age of consent in Japan was 18, though the body was 16. "As in, he could lose his job, hero license, and home?"

"Which is why I made sure that there wouldn't be any talk about this, yeah? Meaning you don't mention this to Ryoka or anyone else," she chuckled, her floating against the surface.

"Fine, but even then, we shouldn't let this happen again," the second she said that, Kira scoffed both mentally and physically.

"I think you forget we're going through the process of being a succubus, sex will be a normal thing. We're sixteen, for crying out loud, this should be normal." A fake pout covered one of Ryoka's face while the other half had a look of slight disapproval.

"That's the thing, Kira, the body's _sixteen_ ," she had to emphasize the age, knowing having sex this young was practically unethical.

"But not knowing about sex makes things boring," since Kira was the hypersexual part of everyone inside Ryoka's head, it made a bit of sense that she was accepting and embracing sexual activity.

"But the body's a _minor_ ," she knew about what turning into a succubus meant, but it wouldn't be easy. Keiko's sexuality was a thing to acknowledge, but even then, she didn't need to have sex all the time.

"Ope, they're here, talk later, yeah~?" The pink undertones in the red part of her hair were gone, meaning it was just Keiko fronting now. 

"Ryoka, right?" A low voice from the rim of the pool caught her attention, to which she looked over to see Aizawa and Shinso standing near one another.

"Yep... random question: do either of you know what a _brush_ is?" She asked as she got closer to their end of the pool, her not getting out of the pool yet. 

"What do you mean?" Moving closer to the edge, she signaled Shinso down to her level, which he reluctantly agreed. 

"I mean your hair..." she ran her hand through his hair, though her fingers were stopped short from his hair being tangled. "Is tangled, knotted, and everything between. And as for Aizawa? You can just look and tell. Anyway, make yourself at home, there's a sparring gym on the third basement level, the second level is personal, so don't go to that level, and the first basement level is a quirk practicing level." Removing her hand from his hair, she used the ground to pull herself over the edge and got out of the pool.

Grabbing a towel from the dispenser, she first used it to dry her hair, not paying attention to either of the boys. "Remind me again what we're doing here?" Not only did Shinso sound unhappy, he sounded annoyed with Keiko.

"Recovery girl said I have to stay with you two for thirty days as a precaution, even though the wound is healed and there's no scar," she answered, her then wrapping the towel around her torso. "And another thing," in a swift movement, she pulled both Aizawa and Shinso close. "Don't go to the places I tell you not to go, if I find out anything goes missing, both of you will come up _missing_ ," _(yes, it's a Madea reference)_. Letting up from their clothes, she gave both men an innocent smile. "Understood?" 

"...Right, understood," that was enough for Keiko to walk inside. 

"Now come on, are you two going to stand out here all day?" She opened the door, letting it close behind her. There were many things she'd have to adjust to, one of which was lack of being free. Because of sensory issues on her arms and legs, Ryoka never slept with clothes on, something even Keiko knew about, but that would have to change.

♕

Leon, the leader's assistant, knocked on his door, unsure whether it was okay for him to come in. "Come in," the low voice called from inside the office. "What is it, Leon?" 

"Sir, we might've found someone to help monitor the nephalem," opening his hand, the leader signaled for Leon to give him the tablet of information about a UA student. "We can narrow it down to her or the other one," the second one had a different file of information about a UA student.

"What else do we know about them both?" The leader's eyes flicked between the two profiles, though Leon pointed to the first one he presented. 

"Their family is financially struggling, using Japanese currency to your advantage would help keep them in line. As for the other one, there's not much we could gather from observation, other than their talent in music. Sounding like a record dealer might convince them," since the leader was more of a man with money and not music, he set the second file down.

"Do we know how far this one lives from the nephalem?" Reading the information in the first file, he read over the parental information and living address on Earth, having a locator to see where he'd need to go.

"Roughly seven minutes away, walking distance," Leon answered, to which the leader then gave the second file back to his assistant and kept the first one on his desk. 

"Plan for me to get to Earth and talk with them, I need to get there in three days." Sitting back down in his chair, he continuously looked over everything, then going to the parental profile.

"Right away, sir," with that, Leon left the room without another word. All he had to do was go to the Netherlands and get through the fountain that led to Earth.

♕

As Keiko was drying off, she would put basic clothes on, though a bone-chilling feeling caused her skin to tense up. She didn't know where it came from, though the feeling exploded. 

_"Ryoka,"_ whoever it was, it was nothing more than a faint whisper in her ear from a familiar voice. _'Xander?'_ As confusion seeped into her expression, a sudden cough rose from her lungs, ones with grey smoke and a few specs of ash coming out.

Without another thought, she opened a gate for her to get to her people, hoping to find an answer. Falling from where the gate opened, her wings spread open out of the holes of her sideless shirt. As she caught herself with the wind, her gut told her to go to the forest biome, to which smoke filled the air.

Landing at a familiar face, she wanted to know what happened, how come orange flames were burning up the trees. "Wait, what happened?" Her wings were folded behind her, them draping behind her steps.

"There's been some attack, no one's severely injured and we have forest-born angels and demons helping to heal them as best they can." It was confusing what was going on, though the smell of smoke covered her nose.

Flying above the area, she used the smoke and air surrounding the fire to gather it into her hand, getting rid of the fire. A particular face stuck out to Ryoka's eye, the face of Xander surrounded by forest angels trying to save him.

As she flew down to the ground level to try to figure out what was going on, she got close enough to see half his chest and half his face burned and scarred. "X-Xander?" Ryoka's eyes had concern, just enough that she wanted to find out what happened and who was responsible. 

"I-I knew you'd come around," Ryoka immediately kneeled down to where his head was propped against her lap, genuine sorrow settling in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry I didn't..." he trailed off before a cough sprang from his lips. "...tell you sooner."

Some trees rustled, sounding like someone or something was trying to escape from the forest was getting lost at every turn. "Go get them," it was a debate in Ryoka's mind whether she should go after them. "Protect the others," his words were enough for her to gently lay his head against the ground, then chasing the perpetrator through the forest.

 _"Nullum visa laris,"_ both Ryoka and the person running were put into an illusion, causing the runner to stop in their tracks. "You have nowhere to go," rushing over to the runner, she stood in front of them, though the thing that bewildered Ryoka was that it was a kid, someone no younger than 10. "Wait, seriously?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, m-miss," they were tiny, Ryoka guessed they were roughly six or seven years old. "I-I had to," tears were streaming down his eyes, causing Ryoka to kneel to their level.

"And why did you have to? What's your name?" She wasn't as uptight around him, given he was young, but she was guarded in case it was a surprise attack. 

"A-Alexandre," instinctively wiping the falling tears from his face, Ryoka gestured him to sit in front of her, to which he reluctantly obliged by. "Y-You're not going to h-hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt a kid? I just want to know why you attacked my people," his head kept dropping in shame, to which Ryoka lightly placed her hand on his chin to make sure his eyes never left hers.

"I-I was forced to. This man, he has my family and he made me find and hurt people to get your attention." He had a photo of who it was, _(for reference, Jack Yang)_ , Ryoka having complete confusion on her face. "He rules my country, but he's a meanie and he kidnaps people who doesn't listen to him."

"Did he make you do this because of your family and your power?" Her eyes had sympathy, though they had confusion laced in. "That he'd let your family go if you did this task?"

"Y-Yes," he muttered out, to which Ryoka stood up, the little boy getting up as well. "W-Wait, where are you going?"

"Can you heal people? There was a person your abilities harmed, I want to know if you can help him." She answered, her moving her hand from being under his chin and exended it for the boy to hold.

"I can't, but where are we going? Are you going to hurt me?" She knew what it was like for someone to be afraid of an adult, it reminded her of her home in america. When she looked down to the kis, she noticed bandages wrapped around his torso, causing a tear to form in her eye.

"How old are you, kid?" She knelt down to his eye level again, this time not sitting down. No one that young should ever have bandages wrapped around them. 

"S-Six, please don't take me somewhere that people could hurt me," he pleaded out, wanting to let go of her hand, though she never let go of her grip. 

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, alright?" Her eyes went from the body to the land in front of her, her muttering, _"evit ni et tempozo,"_ once, causing the illusion to drop. "I'm going to take you somewhere, but I need to check on this friend of mine. Can you promise me you'll stay here?"

"I promise," that was sufficient for Ryoka to rush back to Xander, though it was clear in his good eye that he was barely holding on. "Xander, hold on, I can heal you, okay?" She hovered her hand over the burns, though Xander's hand weakly grabbed her wrist, including the look in his eye telling her to not try it.

"...Don't," his coughing got worse, Ryoka could see the life fading from his eyes. "I'll be okay, Ryoka, just protect my people, okay?" All she could do was nod, but it was enough for Xander to stop trying to let go of life.

"We need to consecrate his body to the grounds," as swiveling magic started to close around Ryoka and Xander, Ryoka backed away, then turning to go back to Alexandre.

"Come on, Alexandre, there's some place I want to take you." She caught back up with the boy, him extending his hand out to Ryoka, who then opened a portal, about to walk through, though she picked up the six year old. "You're going to want to hold on to me."

Alexandre nodded, to which Ryoka went through the portal.


	34. Chapter 34

Ryoka registered the kid into the foster system, to which she then made her way home. Since it was night time, she wanted a shower and to get some sleep. That wasn't the same for Ochaco, however. She'd received a text from her mother, _"Ochaco, can you come home?"_

Because she didn't think too much on it, she texted back, _"_ _okay, I'll be home soon,"_ setting her school shoes into her locker, she started to walk out of school.

Walking home, she passed by a few familiar faces, though all of that went out the window when she got home. About to unlock the door, she noticed the light beneath her doorway being on. Assuming it was just her parent's she unlocked the door and set her things down. 

"Mom? Dad? I'm home," she called out, though there was another light in the living room.

"In here, sweetie," that was her mother, to which Ochaco walked into the living room to see her parents sitting across from a man in a white suit. "We were just talking to mister Lucien about you."

"Oh?" She didn't know what to say, though the feeling of uneasiness kept stricking the back of her head, unable to let her be at peace. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ochaco," he had a fake smile, though it wasn't detectable by anyone but Ochaco, who wanted to understand what was going on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, mister..." she didn't catch his name the first time, but she hoped that once the conversation was over, the man would leave.

"Lucien, you can call me Lucien. Mister and misses Uraraka, can I talk to Ochaco for a minute?" Since he was there solely to talk to Ochaco, it only seemed fair that he would want to talk to her privately. 

"Oh, of course, we'll be in the living room if you need us," both Ochaco's mom and dad stepped out of the room, leaving only Ochaco and Lucien. 

"I've heard about your wishes to become a pro hero and support your family's business, correct?" Since he wasn't one who understood human emotions, the look on his face was nothing more than a facade. 

"Yes, sir, that's true. Since my family's flat out broke, I want to help them in any way possible," she adjusted herself in the seat, still feeling the uncomfortable chill down her spine.

"Then how about we come to a negotiation, hm?" Leaning forward, Lucien pulled out a photo of Ryoka, to which pure confusion was on Ochaco's face. "You know Ryoka Kaneki, don't you? She's in your class?"

Out of shock and fear, Uraraka didn't say anything, only because this wasn't a face she was familiar with and it was a man asking about a transfer student who came in a few months ago. "Judging from your face, that's a yes. About this negotiation, it's a simple exchange: information for yen," out of confusion, she tilted her head in concern and confusion.

"I-I'm not quite following," she was lost on what he was trying to ask, though it sounded like he wanted her to spy on Ryoka in exchange for her family not being rich.

"What I'm asking is that you give me information about Ryoka, anything and everything you can, and there will be transfers from my bank account into yours," he answered, standing up from the couch, which Ochaco did the same thing.

"Y-You want me to spy on Ryoka? Don't you know that she could figure out if I were spying on her?" Her biggest concern was the friendship she grew with her since the time Ryoka first got in UA since she was in America. "She's incredibly clever, it wouldn't take her long for her to realizze someone was trying to get information out of her."

"Which is why I have a way that she wouldn't be able to know if you were spying on her. I'm fully prepared for this sort of thing, trust me," reaching into his blazer, he pulled out a card with his name and phone number, something simple he could reprogram to reach from Muspelheim to Earth.

"What way would it be?" Reluctantly taking the card, she looked down to the number, something she could hold onto depending on whether or not she would take the offer.

"Now now, I could only say after you accept the offer. If you don't, you can always burn the card and I won't reach out to you." Starting to walk away from the teenager, he stopped when his hand reached the threshold. "Do understand what all you're waivering here: either you help your family's comany and keep an eye on Ryoka or you continue to be broke."

Walking out of the living room, he passed into the kitchen, where he looked towards Ochaco's parents. "Like I said, if all goes well, I can start transferring money into your business bank account," Lucien then walk out, which her parents smiled and waved.

As he stepped out of the apartment, Lucien got into the car where two of his guards and Leon were waiting for him. "How did it go with the first girl?" Knowing Lucien was going to go to both houses, he switched the file to the second person of interest.

"It's uncertain if I got through to her, though if she doesn't work, we can always go to the other girl," holding a hand out for the file, Leon handed him the one for the second girl: Kyoka Jirou.

♕

Knocking on the door, the person that answered the door was Mika Jiro, to which Lucien had a smile on his face. "Oh, Lucien, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Leon made sure to have the parents informed of him coming over to meet the three.

"The pleasure's all mine," Mika moved out of the way to let Lucien in, to which he gave an innocent smile and walked in. "About the record deal?" He asked, knowing the sole reason he was there was to talk Kyoka into potentially spying on Ryoka until he could get her.

"Right, of course! Kyoka, can you come down here?" Mika called for Kyoka upstairs, to which Kyoka started coming downstairs and confusion set into her face. 

"Mom, what's going on?"

♕

As Ryoka got home, she opened the door and took her jacket off, putting it on the back of the couch. "Where did you go?" That was Aizawa's voice, though it took her by surprise. 

"Somewhere I can't tell you, and before you think of it _that way_ , it was to see a friend," she answered, her starting to walk towards her room. 

"You know that because of Recovery Girl, either me or Shinso are supposed to go with you wherever you go," as she got to her room, she turned around before he could walk in.

"And thank you for your concern, but I doubt you'd follow me into a shower, so goodnight, Aizawa," she closed the door, her then taking off her clothes and grabbing a towel from the bathroom closet.

♕

By next morning, Ryoka woke up and put clothes on, though there was an itch at the back of her brain, something that made her wonder what happened. _How come Shinso didn't like being around her?_ It wasn't that she wanted everyone to like her, it was that she wanted to know what she had to do for him to not like her.

Putting a bra on under a simple grey shirt and putting on black shorts, the place she was going to go was the gymnasium. She was going to do aerial silks to clear her mind, and luckily neither Aizawa or Shinso was awake, meaning this was her personal time.

The first song on shuffle she had was Viva La Vida by Coldplay, to which she started to climb the silks. Wrapping the silks around her legs, she purposefully dropped halfway, letting the silks suspend her. Pulling herself back up using her arms, her hair was complete black, DR was controlling the body, this sort of thing was what she liked to do the most.

  
♬ _I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman calvary choirs are singing_ ♫

DR pulled herself up using the silks and wrapped them around her ankles, then dropped to where her body was dangling. Her braids were dangling because of gravity and her demon horns were out because of her demonic side. 

♫ _Be my mirror, my sword, and shield, my missionaries on a foreign field♫_

Bringing her legs up to where she could flip, her thighs no longer held her up, her arms and wrists did. It wasn't that her mind was empty, she wasn't aware of her surroundings, it was that she didn't care who watched.

_♫For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name_ _♫_

Letting out a breath, darkforce started coming out from her body, her eyes going a demonic black. After the merge, tapping into her power was difficult, especially when it came to training.

_♫Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world_ _♫_

The sound of her song was cut off by Adrie's voice being nothing louder than a whisper. "Aizawa and Shinso are here," luckily, her words weren't over the intercom, to which DR took the darkforce back in her body and got down from the aerial silks.

"Since when have you done aerial silks?" It was impressive to Aizawa howw she was able to keep herself in the air without dropping.

"Since I was ten, and how long have you both been standing there?" Using a towel to get off most of her sweat, she also took note of the look of somewhat annoyance in Shinso's eyes. "I'm sorry, am I offending you? You gave me that same look yesterday, and quite frankly, it looks like you hate me," that conversation could've gone multiple ways, though she needed to go about this the right way.

"Just a quiet person, is all," a man for few words, _this was going to be interesting._ Knowing that there was a chance he took after his father, time would not be precious over the next three and a half weeks.

"Don't you think now is as best a time to talk about your mental state?" A repeated question that wouldn't die down until the topic was formally discussed.

"Alright fine. So, to start off, the white side of my hair, which isn't able to be seen at the moment, is the side that'll help you figure out who is who. There are seven parts in total: me, DR, then there's LR, who has complete white hair. Kira has half pink half black hair, sometimes with fully pink hair, sexual person, kind of concerning but don't ask. Aki, half grey half black hair, though sometimes she'll have completely grey hair. Aneko, half purple half black, sometimes with completely purple hair. Rikuro, half orange half black hair, sometimes completely orange hair. The last one is Keiko, half red half black, sometimes completely red hair."

"Does everyone have the demonic horns or is it just you?" All things considered, that was a good question, though DR shook her head no.

"With me being the demonic side of discord, I am the only one who has horns. No, they don't hurt, before you ask, and no, don't pull on them." Crossing her arms in front of her, she passed through both boys. As she got towards the end of the hallway, she simply tilted her head to signal them to follow her.

Reluctantly agreeing, both of them following behind her. "As far as I am aware, you two are the only ones who know that isn't those who were on the Shibuya city mission. I'd like to keep it that way," it seemed she was unfazed by the look of confusion on Shinso's face, though there was an idea that clicked to her. "You don't like me because of my quirk, don't you? That slight look of resentment, the lack of interest to make friends."

"Do you read people now?" Bitchy morning attitude was something she could get over, though her eyes still had a bit of interest in them.

"Nope, sports festival was broadcasted to the agency I work under, caught your fight with Midoriya and understood your lip movements. I'm going to go get a shower and there's some place I have to be, _alone_." Knowing the 'alone' part wouldn't happen that easily, she would have to get out before they could establish who was going with her.

"You know with the whole recovery girl thing-" Aizawa only talked loud enough while DR was walking down the hall towards the elevator.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself for twenty minutes, okay?" As she got on, she pulled her braids into a ponytail, watching the doors close.

♕

Believing that neither of the girls would listen to his offer, Lucien was back in Muspelheim, going through the file he had on Ryoka. "Sir, it's been ten hours on their time and neither of them have responded, what do you suggest we do?"

"Try and find out if there-" as Lucien was about to continue, he'd gotten a text from an unfamiliar number. _'Alright, I'll do it, I'll spy on Ryoka,'_ the text brought a twisted smile to his face, causing him to set the phone down. "Seems as though we have nothing to worry about, one of the girls listened and took me up on my offer."

"Once we get more information, we'll get her and bring her here, where you can experiment on her to your desire." Leon stepped out of the room, giving a side glance to the captain's guard.


	35. Chapter 35

"Tell the girl to meet one of my guards in an alleyway in ten minutes," Lucien was talking to Leon, to which he nodded before leaving the office. Walking out of the office, Leon went over to the captain of the guard, giving him a syringe.

"You know what this does, don't you?" It had a blue liquid, something that had to be injected in the back of the neck. It would erase the awareness of what the spy was doing until they were around the target, though when they were away, they won't remember the purpose of spying on them.

"Yes, I know what it does, I'll send a guard down there to administer the serum to her. Which one reached out to the leader?" He needed to know the face so he could tell his guard which person to look for.

"Her," showing the guard a photo of the subject, he nodded and took the small photo into his pocket, keeping it folded so it won't get too damaged. "She took the leader up on his offer, so as long as the guard admits he's sent from him, she won't resist."

"Yes, sir," without another word, the captain stepped away from Leon and into the room where the guards were taking off their armor for the night. "Listen up, I need someone to temporarily go to Earth to do a task, who's going to do it?"

After a bit of silence, a man, roughly 5'6 with freckles and greyish-brown hair walked closer to the captain. "I'll do it, sir," to which the leader pulled out the capped syringe and the folded photo.

"The girl's name is on the back, make sure you're not in public when you administer it. Inject it at the top of the back of the neck, when it's empty, remove and wipe the wound clean. Heal her if you must, make sure no one find out, understand?"

"Yes, captain," as he handed the freckled man the syringe and photo, the captain left not too long after.

"Don't fail," were the last words the captain said before closing the door behind him.

♕

Since Ryoka had to go back to s.h.i.e.l.d. to check in, she changed her clothes before she left the house. The quickest way she got to the base was by winged flight, to which she landed on the rooftop, where she used her key-card to get in.

When she opened the door, the first thing she was greeted by was a _tight_ hug from Simmons and Fitz. "I can't _breathe_ ," she tried hugging them back, though her arms were constricted from Simmons' hug.

"I don't regret it, you gave everyone here a scare, getting stabbed like that." Confusion washed over her face knowing she didn't say anything to them about her being stabbed, not _yet_ , anyways.

"How did you-?" She trailed off, unaware of how such information reached to the base.

"You forget what happens with one of us works on your spyware. We had a recording system that tracked bodily functions, including a drop in blood and spike in heartbeat. Honestly, do you know how scared you had everyone here? Don't do that again," she sounded like a scolding mother, though Ryoka chuckled to herself.

"Yes, mother," she joked sarcastically, though she recerived a playful punch in the arm. "And what's that?" She noticed something on a hanger, causing her to lift an eyebrow in confusion.

"Since it's clear you've healed from the wounders, I didn't feel a scar, that's a dress you're going to wear to your next mission." Simmons knew about how fast she could heal herself, which was why she showed her the garment bag of a dress, one with basic spyware.

"And how long in the future will this next mission be?" Since she was forced to spend the next 27 days with Aizawa and Shinso, going out of city wasn't an option. "And will this be an out-of-city misson?" 

"In eight days and it's in this city," taking the dress off the hok and unzipping the cover to show the front part of the dress, Simmons saw the look of awe and confusion in Ryoka's eyes.

"As lovely as this is, what's the dress for? Is it an undercover mission?" It wasn't just the dress that caught her eye, it was the shoes that came with them. "And 3.75 inch heels?" Gently running her hands over the texture, she looked at the heels, then the front of the shoes.

"So you can dance in them if you want to. I'd be more than willing to send you anything and everything you want to know about the dress, but there's a meeting with the lab in ten minutes, so I should get going." Closing the garment bag, Simmons and Fitz left the lab, leaving only Ryoka and the clothing.

Slinging the garment bag over her shoulder and having the shoes in the zipper compartment towards the bottom, Ryoka started walking home.

♕

Once she arrived, she folded her wings and walked in, though she was stopped by Shinso's voice. "And what's that on your shoulder?"

"I got a mission in eight days, and since I doubt he's going to let me go on another mission, which one of you are going with me?" Knowing that trying to argue with Aizawa and Shinso was hopeless, she just wanted to figure out who was going.

"I guess I'll go," after a bit of quietness, Shinso spoke up, to which Ryoka chuckled before starting to walk to her room.

"Hope you know how to slow dance," closing the door behind her, Ryoka put her braids into a ponytail. As she ran her hands over both sides of her hair, the white side turned red, meaning Keiko had control over the body.

There were many things Keiko had to take care of, one of them was the need to stretch her wings. The last time she flew that wasn't used for a simple errand was her finding out that a part of the forest biome was burned.

The first thing she had to do was change her shirt and put on a sports bra that wouldn't affect her wings. Hearing a sudden knock on the door, she put on the sideless shirt before opening the door to see Aizawa with confusion on his face. "Where do you think you're going, dressed like that?"

"A fly, my back hurts and I need to go for a fly," knowing the look of confusion would be in his eyes, she walked past him, signaling him to follow with a finger. "You noticed my tattoos three days ago, didn't you?"

"And the fact that they're fresh," he added on, though he was slouching over some, probably because he was still tired.

"That's cause they're holders for my wings. I would stretch them out, but the hallway isn't wide enough," as she got into the training room, she backed up a few feet, just enough for her to be able to stretch out her wings. 

Turning around to face away from Aizawa, Keiko rolled her shoulders, allowing for her wings to sprout free. **_(For reference...)_**

"That's not a quirk, is it?" Knowing she had more than just the "Neutrality Force" quirk, Aizawa assumed that was apart of something else. 

"Nah, like I said, a lot of things happened while I was away. Have you ever been in the clouds? _Actually feeling them?_ " Being in a place where nothing mattered, that's something she'd always wanted to go, though she never had time to get there.

"No, that sounds like a nightmare," back to his old ways, that was obvious, though she just shrugged it off. 

"Well, you're earthbound, I'm not," as Keiko was about to leave, her phone went off, it was a notification from the organization she was under. "Well, damn, guess I can't go just yet. Just got a text, because I only checked in with two people and not the director, I still have to go back." Folding her wings back into her back, she sighed before starting to walk out of her house again.

♕

"What do you think about Ryoka?" Since Keiko was out of the house, it left only Shinso and Aizawa. Not all the time did Shinso talk about his feelings, that was one of the reasons he bottled everything up, mostly.

"I don't know, I can't really stand her because of the way she flaunts her quirk off," because of the deep resentment with people who have hero quirks, he never really thought past people and their abilities.

"And personality-wise?" Just like that question, the thought hadn't crossed his mind. "You don't always have to hate someone because of their quirk," speaking from personal experience, Aizawa always had people talking down towards him because his quirk _"wasn't meant for hero work."_

"She's... odd, to say the least, kind of a caregiver type. Why do you ask?" This sort of question was strange for him to be asked. 

"And when you saw her on the aerial silks, what was that look in your eye?" He'd noticed something, and though it was potential blackmail, he didn't want to pester him too much.

"I was just shocked she could do aerial silks, that's all," a door opened, though it was quiet enough that neither of the boys heard it. 

♕

Since Lucien had a text sent to the girl that would be the spy on Ryoka, he told her which alley to meet the guard in. "Hello? I got a text from Lucien to meet someone here."

"You must be the one in the photo, then. Right, this is something I have to inject you with," holding up the needle near his face, the guard uncapped it.

"Wait, what does it do?" Because she was only a teenage girl, she didn't trust random liquids that were in syringes. "And where do you have to stick the needle?"

"One: it's a memory blocker, meaning anytime you're near Ryoka, you'd have a gut feeling to get as much intel about her, though when you're away from her, that feeling goes away. Two: it goes into the back of your neck near the spinal cord. Once it's fully injected, the effects will wear off once we have Ryoka in our grasp."

"Wait, you're planning to kidnap her? That's not what I signed up for," the guard let out an annoyed sigh, followed by a low and sinister chuckle.

"Yeah, he'd figured you'd say that, but you were the one that decided to take his offer in the first place," there was some sort of white powder in his hand from a bag. Moving closer to the teenager, she started to back away, though the guard blew the powder into her face, giving her no choice but to inhale it.

"W...What was t...that?" Already starting to feel drowsy, she was having trouble standing, though he caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Just a bit of melatonin powder, not enough to put you to sleep yet, but it _is_ enough for me to do this," slowly sticking the needle into the base of the skull, he pushed down on the tip of the syringe, watching the blue solution go into the girl's bloodstream.

Her reaction time was delayed as her entire body was drowsy and trying to fight off sleep. "You c...an't just do th...at," once the needle was emptied, the guard removed the needle and placed a cottonball with a band-aid over the entry point. 

"Now now, I just did, and remember, _it's too late for you to back down now,_ " helping the girl into standing up, he had guarana powder in his hand, an energy booster he blew into her nose. That alone was enough for the drowsiness to start to fade. "See you around, little girl."

♕

By the time Ryoka got home, she noticed things were somewhat messy and displaced, which caught her attention. "What the hell happened here?" As she cut the light on, the first thing her eyes picked up on were two boys, Hitoshi and Shota, bruised and bloody, held at gunpoint.

"About time you got home," before she had a chance to react to the voice from behind her, there was a chloroform-soaked rag placed over her nose and mouth, causing her to pass out.


	36. Chapter 36

Waking up suddenly, Ryoka groggily looked around the room to see Shinso and Aizawa tied up with a certain black-haired girl, Rachel, holding a fist of darkforce to their faces. It was the same face Ryoka had seen before her _father_ split her apart. "You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me."

"I thought I split you apart," that was the voice she _didn't_ want to hear. "And you've got a power upgrade?" 

"You know this man?" Forcing herself to sit up, Ryoka looked from her father to Shinso, which she nodded and sighed.

"You _did_ split me apart, but I got back together. What the hell do you want, dad? Here I thought you were going to let me roam free," looking down to her hands, she realized the ties that kept her restricted weren't the same ones that kept the boys restricted. 

"You finally noticed the difference in restrictions? I don't need you running around while you're in transition and trying to be a hero," the specific word "transition" caught both Shinso and Aizawa's attention.

"Damn," she muttered to herself, knowing she didn't tell them, nor did she fully plan to tell them. 

"What type of "transition" is this?" Dropping her head purposefully, Abbadeus caught onto the situation, chuckling with a somewhat maniac tone. 

"You didn't tell them you're going through the process of being a succubus? How _shocking_ , especially because you think keeping secrets is going to get your way out of here." Out of sheer annoyance, Ryoka tried using Neutrality force to break the cuffs though it didn't work.

"A succubus? You didn't think to tell Recovery Girl this?" Knowing Aizawa was the one talking, Ryoka was about to interject.

"Technically, she saw the rise in hormones, I just said nothing knowing she would be stubborn enough to make sure I'd be okay after being stabbed." She noticed the fact that there was still the girl with black hair still being close to the boys. "Aren't you that same _bitch_ who kidnapped me before I got split apart?"

"Watch your tongue, you forget who's holding the life of two humans you care about in their hands," scoffing suddenly, Ryoka looked from the girl to Abbadeus again.

"You have dozens of kids, why don't you go pester one of them? Is it because I'm a half angel? Is that what's pissing you off?" There was irritation in his eyes, that much Ryoka could see, but she wanted to manipulate it to the best of her ability.

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" When it finally clicked to Abbadeus' mind that she was intentionally trying to get him pissed, her scoffed in disbelief. "Or are you ignoring the fact that you're the one restricted by neutral cuffs? Your powers don't work while those things are on, understand?"

"Right," was the only thing she said, knowing that she purposefully dislocated her thumb. Since the cuffs were only big enough that they could lightly hang on her wrist, she was sliding one of her hands out of the cuff, but at slow intervals.

"And while I have your attention, just where is this power upgrade coming from and how did you get it?" Abbadeus was furious with Ryoka, though she just shrugged and chuckled.

"Maybe because you think you have a handle on your children and you think you know what's best for them? Honestly, if you'd kept up with everything, we wouldn't be having this talk, now would we?" She was _beyond pissed_. One reason she had an issue with her parents was because the "parents" that were never around, they never checked on her.

"You _dare_ say I'm a terrible father?" Completely forgetting his sense of formality, Abbadeus pulled Ryoka up by his hand with a tight grip on her throat. 

"That's exactly what the fuck I'm saying. Until I got to Japan, I thought I was a normal kid with a mixed quirk. Here you come, talking about me being a nephalem and how you hate me already. You think that just because I'm half of you, you own me. News flash, buddy: that's _not_ how this works."

"Watch your tongue, little girl. You are nothing more than half of me," gradually tightening his grip around Ryoka's throat, a smirk formed on her face. "And what's the smirk for?"

"Check on your demon daughter, seems my knockout hope got to her," using her head to signal over to the girl who was passed out, Abbadeus dropped Ryoka, causing her to cough and try to get her breathing right again.

"How did you get out?" Moving her hands from her back, her wrist and hand were bloody and her thumb was dislocated. "You self-injured to get out of my grasp? You forget your human friends are still within my gr-" he was about to continue, though her demon wing had him pinned to the wall.

"Right, what were you saying?" Her power gave an adrenaline rush, meaning she couldn't feel her injury at the moment. "How about this: you keep your demonic ass in hell and we won't have to worry about you trying to pull this shit again, hm?"

Now the pain was starting to settle in again, this time causing Ryoka to slightly wince. "Oh, are you in pain now?" Knowing the cuffs were specifically made to fit around her wrists, Ryoka's hair had hot pink undertones, meaning Kira was having to hide her existence.

"Not as much as you're going to be," planting a kiss on his cheek, it was one with purposefully harmful intent, _deathful_ intent. His molecules started breaking down, becoming unstable. "Now, I'm going to warn you that regardless of what you try to do, bodyhopping or purposefully trying to get away? That won't work."

"You _crazy bitch,_ hope to see you in hell tomorrow," he was starting to cough up blood, which brought a smile to her face, one hidden from Shinso and Aizawa. "You'll never get away with this."

"Oh, but Abbadeus," purposefully forcing him to look at her, her demonic eyes met him. _"I already have,"_ the rest of his body decayed into ash, though the demon girl was outright _furious_.

"You..." her eyes started watering from anger, Abbadeus was like a father to her, quite literally. "You _killed_ him," Rachel's eyes had a deathful intent, something Ryoka picked up on.

"I know, but unfortunately, I have to get home, so we can't fight for now," without saying another thing, Ryoka pinned her to the ground. Her feet were pinning Rachel's arms to the ground while one of her hands were at her chest, the other on Rachel's forehead.

"Th-That technique, you're not supposed to know it," Ryoka's hand that was on her chest was vertically aligned with Rachel's body and the hand on her head was the thumb on her third eye.

"I get that a lot, though, guess what? I don't need you trying to be vengeful and come back to bite my ass in a few months or years," black smoke started coming out of Rachel's mouth and Ryoka's mouth. The black mist that came out of Ryoka leeched onto Rachels' face and took out her power, all of it going into Ryoka's body.

Rachel passed out while Ryoka was adjusting to the demonic power boost, though a sharp pain in her wrist settled into her nerves again. Since Rachel was powerless, all she had to do was tie her up with rope.

"Fuck, that hurts," with the good hand she had, she cut through the zipties on both Shinso and Aizawa's wrists.

"You know, when we get out, you're going to have to clean it up," when the two got free, Ryoka sighed and looked down at her bloody and bruised wrist before looking towards the unconscious girl.

Tying the rope to the wall, she pressed Rachel against it, making sure she wouldn't have a chance to move. "Yeah, yeah," getting up from the ground, she walked over to the bathroom, grabbing the first-aid kit. "Anyway, since there's nothing I have to do tomorrow, I'm going to go over the mission, at least figure out a basis for what all I'm looking for."

Not caring about the multiple entry points on her wrist, she sat down in her room, opening the first-aid kit with the good hand. Putting her hands under the running faucet, she used the water and mild soap to wash them and dry them off. Then putting her injured wrist under the faucet, she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Need help?"

"Please," it was Shinso, a voice that gave her an odd feeling of relief. Opening the door, Shinso opened the first-aid kit and had the bandage wrap ready. He knew to be gentle when it came to open wounds, to which he put the gloves from the kit onto his hands.

"Maybe next time don't try to force your hand out of restraints, especially if they have needles going into your skin," washing the blood from the wound, he wrapped her wrist and hand with enough bandage wrap that the wound wasn't noticeable.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, maybe next time I'll leave you both tied up," there was sarcasm in her words, which both of them took out of context.

"But in all seriousness...thank you for getting us out of there," his words were low enough that she could barely hear, but she could hear what he was saying. "Maybe you're not so bad after all," saying that with a smirk, Ryoka chuckled.

"Right back at you," wincing suddenly because of the sharp pain in her wrist, her head jolted back and looked up to the ceiling. She hated this feeling, especially because she'd felt some sort of odd drowsiness.

"Something wrong? I didn't tie it too tight, did I?" There was something else, something wrong. Shinso couldn't tell what exactly was wrong, but from her skin, it was obvious that pigment was draining from her face.

Everything around Ryoka was blurry and distorted, though she tried focusing on one thing at a time, but she felt sick. "The cuffs..." she trailed off, collapsing towards the ground, though Shinso caught her.

"Dad, something's wrong!" Calling out loud enough that his voice could be heard, he was lost about what her last words were. "Check the cuffs! I think there might be poison," unwrapping the bandage around her damaged wrist, the first thing he noticed was some sort of black substance starting to crawl through her veins.

"Shit," picking up the cuffs, there was some sort of substance on each of the needles. "We gotta get her to a hospital," both Shinso and Aizawa were concerned, though Rachel chuckled and sat up. "What the hell's so funny?"

"That poison had one antidote, something only our _father_ knew. Since she killed him, there's no way for her to heal. She's gonna die, _and it's going to be all her fault,"_ since Rachel was tied up and she didn't have her powers, there wasn't a way for her to escape.

"I doubt that," without saying another thing, Aizawa rushed over to the bathroom, picked up Ryoka, and set her on the bed of one of the closesnt guest bedrooms. 

"Don't try to take her to the hospital, humans can't stop a poison they know nothing about." Rachel called out, trying to get out of the ropes to no avail.

"Then why don't you tell me how to get rid of the poison in her system?" Knowing Shinso could use his brainwashing quirk on her, he wanted to see if she was really telling the truth or not.

"And what-" Rachel was about to go on, though she was underneath his brainwashing. _It shouldn't be possible,_ she thought to herself, knowing her demonic power should've made her immune. _How in the hell is this happening? Did that little brat take away everything?_

"It wouldn't be any good to try to get her to talk, your quirk can't let people do anything that requires anything above basic brain function." Letting go of his quirk on her, Shinso got up from being in front of Rachel.

"We can't take her to the hospital, they can't do anything to help," walking towards the room where Ryoka was, he noticed more of her veins starting to turn black.

"What about Recovery Girl?"

"That might work," with that, Aizawa was the one that picked Ryoka up from the bed.


	37. Chapter 37

It only took fifteen minutes for them to get Ryoka to UA, though it took another three minutes for them to reach Recovery Girl's office. "Is something the matter?" Was the question she asked _before_ she noticed Ryoka. "What happened to her?!"

"Long story short, her dad poisoned her," setting her down on one of the beds, Ryoka's powers flared.

Her core temperature rose, causing sweat to form on her skin. When the flare settled down, Ryoka's breathing was uneven and short. "I...I can't breathe," that was the first signal that something was wrong.

"She's in respiratory distress. Jesus, Aizawa, why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Remembering what Rachel said, Aizawa only shook his head.

"She's been poisoned and from what the girl said, nothing in the hospital can help." There were evenly-spaced entry points, something not too small but not large enough to touch. 

"If you're being honest about her being poisoned, it takes anywhere from three to seven days to have an antidote. Hypercortisone-D to stabilize her powers, sodium polystyrene sulfonate for potassium. Something to restore her blood calcium. She needs a hospital."

There was a sudden knock at the door, one aimed for Recovery Girl from Toshinori Yagi. "Recovery Girl? I have a question about something." He sounded fine, though it wasn't safe for him to come in yet.

"Now's not a good time, All Might," her voice sound panicked, though another flare kicked in. This time, it was worse than what it was before, meaning her powers reached outside of the room.

Without warning, the door opened, aong with the flare ending a few seconds after. "What happened to her?" It was obvious she was going through some sort of shock, though there wasn't anything to possibly help her.

"It was a poison, hospitals won't help and it's causing a flare with her powers."

♕

Even in a different realm, Conall could tell something was wrong with Ryoka. Some of the plant life was dying as a correlation, which caused him to panic. There was one person in the terrain who knew how to heal someone from a poison, that same woman was where Conall was going.

"Dahlia!" She was a demon who knew how to manipulate liquids, some of which included blood, metallic poisoning, and water. That was her specialty, which was the same way she always had flowers and herbs ready in case of an emergency.

Dahlia, an elderly demon who looked no older than 50 with grey hair and green eyes, was at home, though her focus on growing an herb. "Conall, what's wrong?" There was a look of unease in his eyes, that much was clear.

"I think Ryoka's in trouble, she might need your help," not knowing what she would need, Dahlia had a pack ready for travel that included small pouches of every herb she had.

"Do you have a way to get to her world?" Getting up from kneeling in front of the growing plant, she gently placed her satchel on her chest over her shoulder. Since her clothes were robes, there were two slits where her demonic wings could sprout from at any time.

"Yes, come on, I don't know how much longer she has."

♕

"I-I can't breathe," her lungs were starting to fill up with liquid, meaning the next flare she had would probably be the last one. 

"You said the one person who knew the antidote is dead, I can't heal her because her stamina is burning away. There's a chance the next flare she has might be the last one." And so it began, the next flare had a portal open, one where Dahlia and Conall came through.

"Who are you?" Since Conall wasn't the one to introduce himself before saving Ryoka before, both faces were unfamiliar to anyone in the room.

"I'm the one that's here to help her," Dahlia was about to move to where Ryoka was, though Aizawa was the one to stop her in her place. "What are you saying, you'd rather have her die?" Without saying another word, Aizawa reluctantly moved out of Dahlia's way. "Didn't think so."

Hovering Dahlia's left hand over Ryoka's stomach, she could distinguish the difference between Ryoka's blood and the poison. Going over towards Ryoka's legs, she started bending the poison out of her, making sure to get any and all of it out.

There was something else, though: the fluid in Ryoka's lungs weren't poison, to which she started to bend back into the bloodstream. By the feeling of it, it was her normal bodily fluid, which had demonic traces in it, _succubi traces_. As she got the substance out, Ryoka's mouth unconsciously opened, letting all of the poison out of Ryoka's mouth. 

Sitting up suddenly, she inhaled sharply, also looking down to her wrists to see the wounds were quickly healing. "This is what happens when you have a demon for a father," muttering to herself, it didn't take long for her to regain her footing.

"Ryoka, can I talk to you for a minute? _Privately,_ " Since Dahlia was the one to help Ryoka, it was only fair she would talk to Dahlia to see what all was going on.

"Yeah, of course," getting up from the bed, her and Dahlia stepped out of the nurse's office and into the hallway. "What's up?"

"There are three things I noticed: your neutral balance is off, specifically to your demon powers being stronger, you're going through some sort of transformation, and your connection to the protectors, it's been damaged by the poison." Worry started to seep into Ryoka's eyes, though Dahlia had a way for her to restore the connection.

"How do I reconnect with them?" Since this sort of connection wasn't easy to rekindle as saying "sorry" and moving on, she wanted to know how she oculd properly reconnect the bond between her and the past protectors.

"You have to hit your lowest point, both emotionally and mentally. What you have to do to get there? I don't know, but you've got approximately nine days before the link is completely severed." 

What neither of the girls realized was that someone was listening, someone familiar, unfortunately. "Well, how do I get to emotional rock bottom? I mean, I've basically suppressed everything down to be emotionally unavailable to anyone." 

"Probably some sort of trauma, one that hurts you in ways you've never been hurt before. That feeling of helplessness, unable to do anything, standing by and watching someone you love slip out of your hands. _That_ is emotional rock bottom," leaning against the wall, Dahlia looked over to Ryoka again.

"And what about _mental_ rock bottom?" She wanted to know what it meant to have to go through both for her to fully understand what it meant for her to reach that low of a point in life.

"A mental breakdown, severe depression, unable to function in day-to-day lifestyles. It could last anywhere from five minutes to years. All you have to do is go through one of them, then one of the past protectors will come and restore the connection that was once severed." Pulling a slip of paper from her satchel, Dahlia handed it to Ryoka. "Though these may not help with reaching the points needed, you're going to need these if you're going through a succubus transformation, especially while two guys are around."

"Oh," taking a quick glance over the list, she recognized some of the ingredients, which she then neatly folded and put into her pocket. "Thank you. Do you have a way to get back home with Conall?" 

"No, not as of now. We only got here because you were going through a flare," walking back into the room, Dahlia and Conall met up again. "Can you give us a ride back?" Moving near the two, she summoned a purple dagger in her hand before throwing it onto the ground.

"That'll be high enough, I'll pop over soon, you guys should go ahead and get back," both of them stepped into the portal, Ryoka shutting it behind them. When she turned around to face them, she noticed the multiple looks of confusion from everyone.

"Who were they?" Since Toshinori was the first one to speak up, Ryoka signed and brushed her braids out of her face.

"Mr. Aizawa, you remember the guy that came and saved me? Those two are also from the same place," she couldn't say aloud that she was the one who protected a group of people who needed protection. "Now, if you don't mind, can I get home, please? I need a shower after that."

"Keeping an eye on her shouldn't be that hard, make sure something like this doesn't happen again," all Shota could do was nod, to which he then started walking out the door, Shinso following.

"Keep an eye on them, will you?" It was audible from Recovery Girl to Ryoka, a smirk forming on her face before nodding. 

"I most definitely will," she whispered back before Recovery Girl put a gummie bear in Ryoka's hand. "It's just 26 days before I come back."

♕

When she'd gotten back home, the first thing she was going to do was get into the shower and wash off the sweat collected from her seizing. "Adrie, can you play my shower playlist?" As she stepped into the bathroom, she removed all of her clothes and grabbed a towel for when she finished the shower.

"Of course, Ryoka," the shower lights were glowing in multiple colors, making it look like it was rainbow in her shower. The first song to play was Hypnotic by Zella Day, the Vanic remix.

♫ _I wanna be on the front line, knotted up suit ties, talking like a headstrong mamma_ ♫

Putting her hair into a braided bun, Ryoka stepped into the shower, grabbing her loofah for after she washes her body with soap. There were many things running through her head, though there was still one recurring thought that sprang up without warning: _what would happen if she wasn't the protector?_

♫ _Got a picture in you wallet making me a habit, wearing your vintage t-shirt_ ♫

Washing over her body, she let her mind unconsciously wander. It was enough for her to unconsciously manipulate the water hitting her skin. As for her mind, it was empty, close to running wild for anyone within her mind to take over her body.

♫ _Tied ribbons on your top hat, telling me I'm all that, just like the girls from your hometown_ ♫

Her eyes were shut, though her eyes were enjoying the multiple colors flashing through her eyelids. Since she was in a bathtub shower, Ryoka sat down with her knees to her chest, as close as possible, anyway. There were many things running through her mind, though one thing kept close to heart: how could she purposefully hit emotional rock bottom?

♫ _Sweet blooded and I'm stranded, see if I can stand it, shrinking in the shallow water_ ♫

To not even mention, she was starting to feel some sort of unspecificed attration towards those she cared about. Bad enough she was turning into a succubus, though she remembered the list Dahlia gave her. 

♫ _Magnetic everything about you, you really got me, now_ ♫

Knowing she'd have to get out of the shower soon, she got up from the bathtub floor, and continued to shower. "Adrie, you can cut off the shower and music, time moved slower than I expected," getting out of the shower, Ryoka wrapped a towel around her torso.

Since the bathroom she was in was connected to her room, Ryoka got out of the shower and made her way into her room. However, her bedroom door opened from one purple-haired boys. "Naked girl!" Quickly shutting the door, Shinso's flustered face was covered by his shirt.

"You know, if you'd have knocked, I could've warned you. Come in, just look away," opening the door, she held the towel to her body, making sure it wouldn't fall. Reluctantly, Shinso entered the room again, this time with his hand covering his eyes.

"Sorry about that, but I was going to come in here to ask you a question," even with his hand covering his eyes, Ryoka could tell he was wanting to sit down. "Is there somewhere I can sit down first?"

"Yeah, hold on," making sure the towel was secure around her torso, she started to guide him to the foot of her bedroom. One thing she'd forgotten about was the box of weaponry she was looking through. Though while it was closed, it was in his way, causing him to trip.

Grabbing the nearest thing around him to try to catch himself, the closest thing he grabbed was Ryoka's towel. _'This isn't going to end well, is it?'_ Not wanting to collapse on him, she held herself with her hands near Shinso's head. The end result had them both flustered. 

Ryoka's towel was in Shinso's hand, meaning it wasn't covering her body anymore. Ryoka's hands were near his head, though there was a sudden rise in sexual tension between the two.


	38. Chapter 38

"Y-You have my towel," it wasn't fear that paralyzed her, it was her having to stop herself from escalating the situation further. "Can I get it back?" Knowing her succubi tendencies would kick in, she needed to get up.

"O-Oh, right, s-sure," giving Ryoka her towel back, Shinso got up from being on the ground once she stood up. "Once again, I'm sorry, I didn't know that was there," there were certain territories he knew better than to mess with, one of those times being now.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again," wrapping the towel around her torso, Ryoka looked towards Shinso again. "What did you want to ask me?" As she looked for clothes to wear, occasionally, she'd look over to him.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you if you were doing anything tonight. Me and my dad were planning to watch a movie, though I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join." Putting on a beige satin, silk two piece pajama set, she realized it wasn't as loose as it let on.

"Yeah, sure. Now, are we watching _American_ movies or are we watching _Japanese_ movies?" Since her time of being in Japan, she still watched both movies every now and again. If it was going to be that sort of night, she wanted to grab a blanket.

"Japanese, not unless you have movies you think would be family friendly," Shinso unconsciously noticed the choice in Ryoka's pajamas, though he decided against saying anything.

"I might have a few, though I want to see what you guys have in stock," following Shinso to the living room. Sitting in between Shinso and Aizawa, she noticed both of them resting their heads on her thighs. _'you fuckers',_ she let out a physical chuckle. "Using my thighs as cushions, are we?"

"You have soft skin, don't blame me," not saying anything else, Ryoka started the movie and had both of her fingers played with their hair. 

♕

As she started to fall asleep from the time, she noticed two hands wrapping themselves around her waist, as if in a failed hug. "What are you doing?" Since the movie was almost over, Ryoka noticed more things than just being connected to the screen.

Since it was evident both of them were tired, she just assumed it was because they were either telling her the movie was almost over or because they forgot she was in between them. "Just letting you know the movie's almost over."

"I realized. You two should be fine for the rest of the night, right? I'm expecting a package tomorrow and I want to try it out," not putting much context into what was coming in, she noticed both of them looking at her with confusion.

"And what _exactly_ is coming in that package?" Both looked up towards Ryoka, who chuckled and got up from the couch. Before turning into the hallway, she stopped at the threshold and looked at both of the boys. 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, don't you think?" Having an innocent smile on her face, she then walked to her room, going to sleep for the night.

♕

By morning, Ryoka went out to the mailbox to see they came in. "Hopefully it's actually they're the right size this time," the last time she ordered them, they were too big last time she ordered them.

Walking back towards her room, Ryoka kept an eye on both packages. One of them was a box, a somewhat big box of different switchblades. There were honshu karambit switchblades, liner lock, slipjoint, automatic, button locks, it was a haul of decorative but sharp switchblades for her. 

Opening the box packet to get out the switchblades, she used one of the newer switchblades to open the package. It was a three-part harness: a chest harness, a waist/ass harness, and thigh harnesses. Firstly taking off her pajamas and putting on women's boxer briefs with a bra, Ryoka fastened the thigh harnesses first.

Next connecting the waist harness to the thigh harness, she looked over towards the human-sized mirror to see how everything was going on. Connecting the chest harness on last, she had one last look over the three harnesses. 

Walking out of her room without checking how the back looked, walked towards the living room in hopes she could have breakfast before she showed Aizawa and Shinso the harnesses. Instead, as she was about to reach up to get cereal, two arms wrapped around her waist. "Now now, what do you think you're wearing?"

"The package that came in today were harnesses. I was going to show you, _Aizawa_ , but you surprised me before I had the chance to show you. You can let go of me now," she chuckled, to which he reluctantly let go of her. 

"I can't tell if you're being a tease or if you're doing this purposefully but are you aware of how the back looks?" Shaking her head, she walked over to the closest mirror to see what he was talking about. Simultaneously, Shinso finally woke up and met the two in the living room.

"Oh, well damn, Ryoka, I know it's early in the morning, but _damn_ ," Shisno's voice startled her, causing her to jump. "That's what was in the package?" The back of her thighs were fighting the harnesses already, which she could tell.

"Yeah, there was something else, but I don't think I want to show you two, you might get _ideas_ ," as she turned around to face the guys again, Shinso and Aizawa were closer than expected. "Oh?" Realizing the look in their eyes, she knew she immediately fucked up by wearing them. "I don't like that feral look in your eyes. I'll be going now, y'all have fun."

"You said you were turning into a succubus, right?" Her eyes immediately widened, though, before she could try to get away, a certain binding cloth wrapped around her torso and pulled her closer towards the two.

"...Yes...why?" Knowing this could go one of two ways, she looked between Shinso and Aizawa. Unable to move, her phone rang, to which she looked down to her pocket. "Can I pick the call up? It might be important."

"Don't wander off too far," letting the capture bonds loose, Ryoka picked up the call to see it was Simmons was the one calling her. As she picked up the call, Shinso purposefully pressed himself against Ryoka's backside, whispering something to her. "As soon as you get off this call, you're not going to be able to walk by the end of the day."

It was only _noon_ , though his voice was raspy enough to cause her to have a little meltdown within his grasp. "S-Simmons, what's up?" Once Shinso let her go, Ryoka stepped away just far enough for her to have a sense of privacy.

"Hey, did you get the harnesses I sent you?" Almost immediately, she chuckled. The thing about it was that she knew that a package was that it was coming from someone within shield, she didn't know it was Simmons.

" _You_ were the one that sent them? I'm pretty sure the second I end this call, I'm getting railed," setting the phone down in her bedroom, Ryoka propped it up to where their facetime call was visible. 

"But it'll help you seduce men and women on missions, won't it? Besides, there are attachable areas where you can put different daggers. Besides, I had them tailored to your thigh size, there shouldn't be an issue." 

"Hon, I think you had it right, just that the back doesn't look correct," turning around to where the back of her thighs were fighting the harnesses. 

"Oh, no, that was intentional. Knowing you were living with men? Hell yeah, I'm going to make you suffer," turning back to where Ryoka was facing her, Simmons was joined by Fitz on camera. 

"Oh, hey, Fitz, didn't know you were in work as well," since it was a sunday, most weekday workers were off of their job. "Did you know about what Simmons did with the harnesses?" 

"Yeah, she told me as a joke of how the harnesses were designed. From the looks of it, it seems like they fit," knowing he was purposefully teasing the way she'd looked in the harnesses, Ryoka scoffed and chuckled. 

"It's okay, you look fine," there were occasional glances behind her, as if someone was standing behind her. "Anyways, I think we should go now," not knowing that two men were behind her, both with a carnal looking desire in their eyes, she shook her head.

"Maybe we could stay on call a little bit longer?" As she was backing up, she brushed up against Shinso, who, when she looked back at him, had the feral look in his eye. "Oh, shit," without warning, Shinso's hand slithered around Ryoka's neck, smirking in the midst of it. 

There was a faint voice from the director in the back, telling them there was a debriefing meeting going down in three minutes. "I have to go, I will talk to you later. Have fun, Ryoka," as if there wasn't an obvious smile on Simmon's face, she ended the call, Ryoka was immediately tied up by Aizawa's capture hands.

♕

 _'Lucien, I have something for you about Ryoka,'_ was what the first text from the girl said, to which Lucien walked from his viewing window and over to the phone. As he picked up the device, he opened the text messages.

 _'And what did you find out?'_ Texting back with a moderate pace, he glanced over to Leon, who was looking at the tablet in hand about the simulation being prepped as they talked.

 _'She's got something called the "protector's mantle." I don't know exactly what it is, but maybe I can get more information once she gets away from being with Mr. Aizawa and Shinso.'_ One of Lucien's eyebrows lifted in interest.

 _'Tell me, does she feel something for either men?'_ Knowing a potential way to keep her in the simulation longer was to give her a dream world, he needed to know as many things as possible to make the simulation as real as possible.

 _'As far as I know of, no. Then again, she's having to stay with them until Recovery Girl's letting her come back to the school.'_ Lucien was trying to figure out a way for her to figure out a way for her to continue to gather information on Ryoka.

 _'Chat between her alone, maybe ask her if she wants to hang out. I need you to get as much information on Ryoka Kaneki as possible and send anything you learn about her to me.'_ He sounded more demanding than what he usually did.

"Sir, we might've found something," since there was nothing overly interesting about Ryoka yet, at least, nothing significant that could be prepped into the simulation for her to stay in.

"And what exactly did you find?" Looking up from the phone to Leon, he had a look of interest in his eyes. 

"From what power readings have found, it seems as though her darkforce abilities have gone up, as if they're out balance." Looking over the result again, he sent a hologram of it onto Lucien's desk.

"Does this mean that, because her power is out of balance, her darkforce may dominate her lightforce abilities?" Knowing that nephalems were supposed to be neutral, there's a chance it would corrupt her mind, cause her to do more evil things than good.

"Yes, it does, but it also means that because her guard is no longer neutral, it's easier for someone to take her power if they know what to look for in her body." As he looked from the file to Lucien, there was a notification that came from the girl.

 _'Now that I think about it, the lady that saved Ryoka from dying also mentioned something about a "protector's mantle." I don't know if it's some sort of power booster, but I thought I should mention it.'_ It wasn't familiar with Lucien, not at first.

"Leon, look up as much about the "protector's mantle" as you can, let me know if you find anything. I need to know what it is and everything it does, where it comes from, and who the mantle "protects"." 


	39. (NSFW/18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an 18+ chapter which the characters are aged up in. If you're not comfortable reading this, you can skip to the next chapter.

"You know, I have a mission in four days, I need to be able to walk before then, please?" Knowing this wouldn't end well for her, Ryoka hoped there was some sort of way she could walk normal once she woke up in the morning. Being strung up and restricted to the ceiling, both of her legs were separated in a split formation.

"Then how about we reduce it a bit? Instead of twelve hours of rough fucking, how about ten?" Using the harnesses Ryoka was already wearing to aid the binding cloth to restrict her, her eyes were covered by the bindings. The harnesses that restricted her thighs came off, as well as the ones on her chest and waist.

Sliding off her briefs first, the cold air hitting her throbbing pussy first. "W-Wait, you're not being serious, are y~ aHh, fuck," though her words were halted by a sudden flick against her throbbing clit. She couldn't tell who it was, though the bra that held her chest up came undone, causing her boobs to spring free.

"Oh, don't let that distract you, little demon," that was Shinso's voice, meaning Aizawa was the one playing with her sensitive bits. Using his left hand, which wasn't the dominant one, to direct Ryoka's head to face his general direction, Shinso started kissing her intensely, to which Ryoka kissed him back.

Though Ryoka already gave into her succubi tendencies, trying to keep her succubus tail in her skin was difficult. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to keep her tail in, which was noticed by Shinso. "And what is this, little demon?" Using his fingers to play with the end of her tail, more moans slipped out.

"T-That's sensitive," her pussy was throbbing from the attention given by Aizawa, the pleasure built up into a bubble that needed to be popped with an orgasm. Shinso used his thumb and index fingers to keep Ryoka's lips at his, kissing her with an intense passion. Because her bodily fluids were literal aphrodisiacs, it made Aizawa crave more of her juices, trying to suck out as much as possible.

"Is that so?" Using his right hand to play with her tail while the left hand fingers flicked over her erect nipples, Ryoka involuntarily moaned into his mouth, into the kiss. By trying to focus on the kiss, she was trying to repress her moans, though two of Aizawa's fingers slid into her, causing her to moan more. "Don't try to silence yourself now."

"Y-Yes, S-Shinso~," as the two continued to kiss, Shinso temporarily broke the kiss and made sure his words were at her ear. "W-Why'd you stop?"

"Master, you'll call me Master," leaving a trail of kisses from her ear to her neck, Shinso started to suck on the tip of her tail, using both hands to play with her sensitive chest.

"W-Wait, I-I'm f-fuck~ fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," the pleasure was building, though, her orgasm came sooner than expected, causing her to let out one moan louder than the rest. "C-Cumming, I-I'm cumming," more of her juices spilled out onto her inner thighs, though they were being lapped up by Aizawa's tongue.

"Don't think that's all, demon, _we're just getting started,_ " there was a moment where she couldn't feel them near her, though, a sudden low vibration could be heard. "Be a good kitty cat and try not to cum," since the only harness she had on was the waist harness, Aizawa wanted to use it to his advantage.

"I-It's s-sensitive," someone strapped on a vibrator over her sensitive clit, one that was on maximum power, causing Ryoka to moan out. It was Aizawa's tongue that started playing with Ryoka's tail, causing her body to jolt from her getting down from her first sexual orgasm still. Shinso was the one to suck and flick Ryoka's erect nipples, bringing overwhelming pleasure to her body.

"So quick to writhe in pleasure, little demon? Don't tell me the pleasure we're giving you is too much," Aizawa was the one to talk in her ear with a seductive tone, enough that made her melt and her pussy throb in desperation. "Don't tell me you want to cum already," her moans were filling the room, though her body wanted more than just the vibrator against her clit.

"M-More, please, _Masters_ ," because of her succubi tendencies, her sex drive is high and needy, making her want more. "P-Please, I'll do whatever you want, just _please_ give me more," her breathing picked up, though it was evident by how much liquid was coming out of her pussy.

Shinso inserted two fingers into the writhing girl, causing her to whine in pleasure. "Being a little slut for us, little demon?" Her moans spilled out of her mouth more and her hole involuntarily clenched around his fingers, showing that she was close to cumming already. "You really think we're going to let you off that easily?"

Her hips tried thrusting against his fingers to help speed up her orgasm, which was something both of them noticed. Instead of letting her cum all over his fingers, Shinso removed his two fingers and shut the vibrator off, causing a whimper to fall from her lips. They removed all pleasuring stimulation from her, even the tongue that was playing with her succubus tail. "W-Wait, Masters, please, please let me cum."

"You really call _that_ begging? No, if you really want it, you're going to have to really _beg_ for it, understand, little demon?" Lightly pulling on the restraints, she couldn't get herself out of them, which clicked to her that the only way for her to achieve her orgasm was to beg like the submissive little demon she is. For the first few seconds, she said nothing, which Aizawa responded with smacking her ass hard enough to cause both pleasure and pain.

 _"I didn't hear you, little demon,"_ knowing that, because she was so close to her second orgasm, the anticipation started building up between her legs, which Aizawa noticed. "Don't tell me you're thinking of all the things both of your Masters could do to you, that'd be a naughty thing for a slutty and bratty demon to do.

"Please let me cum, Masters, I promise I'll be a good little demon, just p-please let me cum," her words weren't anything above a talking voice, though the begging was a bit _weak_ in their opinion.

"Is that all you have, little demon? Surely, you know how to beg better than that, don't you?" She wanted to cum, _severely and desperately_ , but neither of the boys would let her. "Come on then, beg for it like a good little demon you are," a hand wrapped around her throat, blood choking her while another hand slapped her ass. "We're waiting." Aizawa was quick to slap her ass, which caused a whimper to fall from her mouth.

"Please let me cum, _please_ ," if she was able to grind her hips against someone to gain friction, she would've, but because she was tied up and her legs were in a split formation, she couldn't do anything. "I'll be a good little demon, I promise, just please, _Masters_ , please let me cum." Her words were enough for them to turn the strapped vibrator on again and insert two fingers into her clenching hole again.

Her moans started coming out with a raspy voice, though it was evident she was getting close to cumming again. Clenching around Shinso's fingers again, Ryoka felt him speed up his thrusting fingers, though the pleasure suddenly washed over her nerves. Sporadically twitching, her mouth hung open in ecstasy from the overwhelming pleasure of her second orgasm.

"How about you be a good little demon and I face-fuck while you get fucked in your huge, grabbable ass, hm?" The capture bands shifted enough to where her body was horizontal, and just low enough that she could reach both of the cocks. "How's that sound, little demon?"

"Sounds _amazing,_ Masters. Please let me suck your cock," her mouth was salivating from the anticipation of how this could go. Without another word, Shinso's cock entered her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with his ampallang piercing. From the warm feeling of Ryoka's throat, Shinso let out a soft moan. Spontaneously, Aizawa shoved his cock into Ryoka's ass, giving immense pleasure to the girl underneath them. "I~ fuck~!"

"Don't let his cock distract you now," placing his hands on either side of her head, he started thrusting into her mouth at a slow pace. Her five-inch split demon tongue could play with the base of his cock, more importantly tracing the veins. Because of the saliva from her anticipation, it acted as a lube to help Shinso stay towards the back of her throat.

"Look at you, being such a naughty little demon, aren't you? Taking my cock like a good little _bitch_ ," thrusting into her at a semi-rough pace, Aizawa let out a moan, just loud enough to Ryoka to hear. As a result, her body unconsciously twitched in pleasure, though her tongue was still swiveling around with Shinso's cock.

Because of her throat being full on Shinso's cock, she wasn't able to speak, but that didn't mean she couldn't moan from pleasure. Due to the deep-throated sounds, it sent vibrations throughout his entire body, bringing him pleasure to his cock specifically. The more the pleasure that shot through him, the rougher he started face-fucking the tied-up girl.

Aizawa's thrusts picked up in intensity and speed, just to the point of her body jolting forward, causing Shinso's cock to thrust deeper into her throat. Grabbing her thighs to better hold her in place, his nails dug into her skin. His fingers weren't deep enough to cause her to bleed, but it was going to leave a mark. It was clear Aizawa hit a certain spot, one that caused Ryoka to moan louder than normal.

"Oh, little demon, _did I hit a certain spot?_ " Though there wasn't a g-spot in her ass, she could feel it, it was different... more _pleasurable_. Purposefully abusing that spot caused Ryoka to mewl out in pleasure, which shot through Shinso's body. "Look at that, you're so focused on trying to face-fuck Shinso that you can't even tell that you're moments away from cumming."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head from pleasure, though Shinso was close enough to cumming that she could feel his cock throb in his throat. "C-Cumming, oh f-fuck," Shinso's moans escaped him as he filled Ryoka's throat with his hot, seeping cum. "Be a good little demon and swallow it all for me, understand?"

Because his cum filled her mouth to her tongue, she only nodded before swallowing it all, and her orgasm hit her like a tsunami over her nerves. "I~ fuck, I'm cumming," at the same time, Aizawa came deep within her ass, thrusting slowly before removing his cock, causing Ryoka to whimper at the loss of his girth inside her.

Readjusting the bands to where her body was vertical again, she didn't know if that was the end of it or not. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it looks like you're still wanting more. Seems like our naughty little demon's a bit sluttier than she's letting on. Seems like we'll have to get rid of all that, now won't we?" Unbeknownst to Ryoka, there was a smirk shared between the two before both men lined up the head of their cocks with her holes.

"W-What are you two planning?" Just as she finished her words, Shinso and Aizawa both pushed their cocks into her, causing a moan to come out before she processed it. With Shinso being the first one to thrust into Ryoka and the last one being Aizawa, the two alternated, though they both picked up the pace. "I~ oh, _fuck~._ "

"How about you be a good little demon and kiss me? Don't let the kiss break completely, _not unless you want to be punished_ ," both of their hands were either on her hips or waist to help slam her onto their cocks. Shinso started kissing her roughly while Aizawa sucked on the multiple sensitive areas on her neck.

As Shinso's hands kept a grip on Ryoka's waist to pull her down farther, Aizawa's hands went to her hard, but delicate nipples, flicking them with his fingers to stimulate her closer to another orgasm. Knowing her body was sensitive, he stopped peppering kisses along her collarbone and moved his mouth to her ear. Thrusting faster into her, his moans registered to her ears, bringing pleasure to her body and causing her to twitch in both of her holes.

"Oh, did that spark a reaction, hm? My moans getting straight to your twitching little pussy? Does it feel good, little demonic cum slut?" A smirk formed on his face as one of his hands traveled down to Ryoka's throbbing clit, touching it ever-so-delicately, which caused a whimper to spring forth. "To see that you're so sensitive from a bit of a rough fucking? Are you trying to get pounded harder?"

All the while, she was attempting to keep the kiss between her and Shinso steady, though her moaning into his mouth made it difficult to keep it as connected as possible. "Do~ fuck," her words wouldn't come out properly, she was being fucked senseless. Trying to focus again on the kiss, a sudden smack to her ass caused one of her moans to be louder than the rest.

"Did you like that, you slutty little demon?" Shinso stopped kissing her lips and then moved farther towards her neck, sucking hard enough to form a hickey that would last until tomorrow. Biting on her collarbone caused Ryoka to moan loudly again, though the pleasure her clit was receiving made her closer to another orgasm. "Look at you, twitching like a needy bitch. You want your masters' cocks to fill you with our cum until you can't walk straight?"

"Y-Yes, please, Masters," from their thrusts turning sloppy, it was clear that both men were close to cumming again, to which they sped up to the point of an almost-inhumane thrusting pace. **"FUCK~!"** With one last thrust from both of them, they filled her twitching holes with spurts of their cum. Sweat was beading down her skin, though Aizawa held up a '1' with his fingers, which Ryoka couldn't see.

Starting to thrust into the trembling girl again, Ryoka's moans were coming from her throat, though they were raspy and filled with lustful desire. "Did you think that was all, little demon? You really thought you could get away with wearing those thigh harnesses and parading around, being a fucking tease without getting taught a lesson?" By now, Shinso's voice was demanding, more _feral_ than it was before.

"F-Fuck, I-I'm sorry," her words were almost broken moans at this point. Her brain was being fucked out of her and her body, while suspended in the air, was trying to keep up with their actions. With her eyes being rolled to the back of her head in pure ecstasy, her tongue hung out of her mouth, making an ahegao face. "I~ oh, _Masters,_ I-I~," words weren't forming anymore, her mind was blank and into sexual ecstasy.

Because of the overwhelming amounts of pleasure shooting through the men's bodies, both of their eyes were rolled to the back of their head, trying to stay up and get Ryoka to her fifth orgasm of the night. "Y-You're really clamping down, aren't you, you little slut?" Aizawa's words were shaky and his thrusting became uneven and more erotic than before. Shinso's hands never left her waist, though his eyes were also rolled to the back of his head.

"L-Look at you, my little naughty d-devil. Making us cum so soon?" Shinso was the one to play with her swollen clit this time, tracing rough circles on the clit. From his actions caused Ryoka to be closer to an orgasm than before. "Come on, I-I can see it on your face," thrusting faster while his orgasm, another bubble of lust popped within her lower stomach, causing Ryoka to scream out in pure bliss.

As they both thrusted out of their sexual highs, causing them to empty in the twitching girl before removing themselves out of her two holes. The bands that suspended her came undone, just enough for Shinso to catch her and remove the blindfold over her eyes. Because her body was still processing what happened, she had a look of sheer bliss in her eyes and her legs were shaking.


	40. Chapter 40

By morning, Ryoka was in bed with nothing on and the bedsheets covering her body. Her eyes fluttered open to see two indents in the bed, though no one was there. Her back was hurting, specifically because of her wings, which was what she was going to stretch out next.

Putting on a sports bra and shorts, she got out of the bed and opened her wings, feeling relief when they stretched out. Because of her figure, her 36DD cup chest and her 42 inch hip width made it look like her wings sprouted from her lower back and not her upper back.

Walking out of the room and towards the living room, both Shinso and Aizawa had coffee in their hands. "Mornin', boys," pouring coffee into a mug, Ryoka noticed two arms wrapping around her torso and someone's head resting onto her shoulder.

"About last night..." it was Shinso who's arms were wrapped around her, to which she just gave an innocent chuckle. "Didn't mean to go so rough, just went..."

"Feral? It's fine, don't worry, _just know that I'm going to get you both back,_ " her words had a sadistic tone behind them, and it was aimed at both men. "But other than that? It's okay, just know that anything you do to me, I'm doing to you."

"And here I thought you were a bottom," that was a teasing line, though Ryoka scoffed. "At least, with how much you were screaming our names last night," though it was only 10 in the morning, Shinso and Aizawa knew how to remind her of the _many_ things that went down last night.

"I feel like I should say this: for however long I'm dominant, I'm submissive either in the second half or the next time. Don't use that information to your advantage, but it's a normal thing with being a succubus, being basically infertile is another thing." Brushing over that piece of information, it was clear to the both of the boys that they didn't know about it.

"You're infertile?" From that question by Aizawa, Ryoka nodded. Holding out a hand towards the living room, a book flew into her hand, one that helped her understand what all came with her being a succubus.

"Basic instinct of a succubus: convert any intercourse into sexual energy. Getting pregnant is a low chance, if not absolutely nothing at all. I can change that at any given time, but I'm not in the mood to try to change that," she answered, though the arms around her waist started to move towards her chest.

"Size," since it was clear what Shinso was asking, Ryoka had to think about her answer for a second. It'd been a few months since she was sized, and by the looks of it, her chest had grown since she first got to Japan.

"Last I was sized, it was a 30DD, though I probably need to get resized, why?" It'd clicked to her that there were 2 full days before the mission, meaning the dress she had probably wouldn't fit. "Shit, the dress," she didn't know whether or not it was fit to her old size or her potentially new size.

Pulling out her phone from her bra, Ryoka dialed Fitz-Simmons, who picked up after a few rings. "Ryoka, what's up?" From their side of the call, it didn't sound like anything major, though it was evident that both of them were going to taunt her about the thigh harnesses.

"Whenever you measured me for the dress, do you remember the chest size, or did you go off of my older size?" Whether or not she'd have to make a new dress or if the dress she was given was a good one also depended on that size alone.

"When I measured you, I went off of the measurements. You're a 30G, not a double d, not anymore, anyways. Also, your hip width went up by three inches in diameter, meaning your body measurements from bust to hip is: 38>29>41, meaning you're a bottom hourglass. That's what the dress is toned to, size-wise." An instant wave of relief washed over her, though her brain fully processed the first part of the second sentence.

"What do you mean, a 30G? How did everything grow that fast? I could've sworn I was smaller, like, three weeks ago," roughly two or three weeks ago was when she started to turn into a succubus, so for all she could've guessed, being a succubus was the reason her chest and ass were bigger? The entire thing was foreign to her, though she was trying to figure it all out.

"Speaking of, how was last night?" Simmons had a taunting voice, though Ryoka sarcastically chuckled and physically rolled her eyes. "I mean, how did the harnesses feel?" Having to act as though Jemma wasn't taunting her, she still had a snickering tone to her words.

"I don't know if you got the right sizes or not, but the front looked fine, it was the back that led to what happened. By the way, the harnesses, what are they for? I couldn't find any clips to hold any of the holsters I have," she remembered the fact that all of her harnesses have a clip where she could snap on the holsters, though there weren't any on the new full set.

"Oh, no, those harnesses aren't those types of harnesses, ones for battle. Those types of harnesses are for style and decoration, ones you wear when you want to feel confident. Then there's the second harness _I_ sent you, the ones with the wri-" before Simmons could continue, Ryoka stopped her with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, I got it, don't have to remind me. Anyways, I have to go, so I'll call you back?" Before the mission, Ryoka wanted to play music on her acoustic, some that could help her relax beforehand.

"Alright, talk to you soon," with that, the call hung up, to which both men looked at her with confusion. 

"What was that about?" Aizawa poured yet another cup of coffee, to which Ryoka looked at her phone in disbelief. Shit has changed so much since she first got to Japan, it wasn't funny.

"Well, come to find out: my chest measurements went up three cups, so instead of being a 30DD, I'm a 30G, as for my hips? Let's not even _talk_ about that. Now, I'm going to go to my room and either listen to music or play on my acoustic, y'all have fun down here." 

♕

"Sir, we've found something else," it was bad enough there wasn't any information on the "protector's mantle", Lucien hoped there was something else he could use so there wouldn't be any questioning speculation.

"What is it, Leon?" Because of his disadvantage about what they could incorporate into the simulation, there wasn't anything to go on that wasn't already in the file.

"There's, um... something else wrong: she's going through the process of being a succubus. That's the one thing we _can't_ copy. Regardless of how much we drain from her body to try to replicate it, it's impossible."

"I don't think you understand, Leon, I want to have her power, or some sort of protege who has her power to do _my_ bidding. I don't want an abomination like _her_ walking around, but I do want her abilities. You, of all people, should know what it's like to want to keep someone you care about safe from the things in the universe that shouldn't exist." There was always one person he cared about, one he kept secret from everyone that wasn't directly working for him.

"Which I do understand, b-" though Leon was about to continue, Lucien got up from his desk and walked over to the secretary, who was almost paralyzed by fear. With a look in his eye that proved this was one of the things he was deadly serious on, he fixed the look on his face to appear more genuine.

"Then you understand why I want to make sure that nothing like her gets created again. Find a way for me to have an exact match of everything in her body, I suggest you find a way to replicate her entire physiology, or it won't end well for you. Understand?" Instead of a verbal answer, Leon only nodded, which cause Lucien to dismiss her from the office.

♕

Since the days passed quickly, it was the night of the mission. Ryoka was putting on her dress, which was a bright red spaghett-strap satin, long dress with pockets. She originally thought about wearing her harnesses, though she remembered what lappened last time.

Instead, she only wore three harnesses: one for a .22 and two of them for daggers. As for her shoes, they were two inch heels, meaning she could dance in them if she needed to. There was still something she knew she needed to see, which was the debriefing of the mission.

A call went through from the director to Ryoka, to which she wirelessly connected it from her phone to the TV. "Agent Kaneki, it's been a while," knowing there was not much time to talk, half of her screen was still the call while the other half had a list of information.

"There are 3 major people you need to be on the lookout for: Rey Hinzashi, the mafia boss, Taro Kusha, their spiner, and Kaga Yuto, the one who takes care of those who weren't invited. From what I understand, many people know about you because of your split-haired appearance. Do you have a way for that to change?"

"Absolutely, though wouldn't they also recognize them from my skin?" Knowing there weren't that many black people in Japan, that could potentially cause an issue when it came to facial recognition.

"Our security cameras of the event and the data-collecting software show that there's going to be multiple people at the event, those which include many black people and other races. You'd have nothing to worry about, though you'd need someone to go with you in the event you do get recognized."

"I have someone for that. Any chance I'd be able to see who all everyone is in the event beforehand, so it doesn't get awkward if I have a conversation with them?" With both of her hands on her hips, Ryoka had a look of seriousness. A sudden knock on the door caught her attention, to which she opened it to see Shinso holding up his tie.

"I need your help," seeing Ryoka in the red dress caused him to blush heavily, which was something she noticed but decided not to say anything on. Gesturing her hand for him to come over, she looked back towards the screen before easily taking the tie out of his hand.

"You can still talk, but who all is who? Or are you going to upload them to my glasses so I can see who all is who?" Lifting up his collar first, she used the tie on herself. Putting the wide end on the left and the narrow end on the right, she crossed the wide end over the narrow end.

Passing the wide end up through the neck lime, Ryoka took the wide end down and toward the right. Once she brought the wide end under and toward the left, she took the wide end and brought it up through the neck loop. She crossed over the loop to her right to form the knot, then bringing it up through the neck loop from below. "We'll send it to your glasses, other than that, keep a low profile and make sure your hair doesn't give you away."

Once she pulled it through the loosened knot, she took the tie off and placed it around Shinso's neck, adjusting it to where it fit and putting the collar back down. As the call ended, the two shared eye contact, to which Ryoka chuckled and blushed. "Maybe try to ease up when it comes to missions? Not all the time does it have to be hardcore, alright?"

"Alright, fine, but even then, if something happens..." he trailed off, knowing his pessimistic thought process, he wouldn't let it go.

"Then I'll pull you out, mister liability. It's my mission, I can easily have Adrie send you home so you don't get hurt. Come on, the event starts in ten minutes and it's six minutes away."


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a songfic for the song "Love on the Brain" by Rihanna, meaning lyrics of the song will be scattered throughout the story.

Getting into the car, Keiko brought a briefcase that had some necessary things needed: a fake ID card, her glasses, and an EMP that could help disable devices if things went south. "How long does the even last?"

"No longer than two hours, given the reasons it's going on is because it's an anniversary of the yakuza selling drugs and goods to the underworld and to try a new drug to see how people's bodies react."

"Isn't that... I don't know, _illegal?"_ Using people as ginuea pigs wihtout their knowledge or consent was a high offense, something that could definitely land people in prison.

"Yes, unfortunately. That also means that if people die on their hands, it's considered accidental murder," taking the card out of her purse, she handed it to Shinso, who put the card in his pocket. "And another thing, don't always be focused on the mission, you'll look uptight, like you're suspicious. Blend in, have drinks, dance."

She was saying that like it was easy to blend in, but it wasn't going to be easy, not as easy as he'd hoped. "And as for the mission? The people on the screen, are those people we should look out for?"

"One of them is the leader, another one is the bouncer, and the third one is the sniper. Rey Hinzashi, Kaga Yuto, and Taro Kusha. From what I've gotten on Taro, one of the signature sins that he's the sniper is because of shining silver. If light hits it, even once, the glow-in-the-dark will kick in, though you can only see the barrel and not where he's aiming."

"That's not good, but we might know what to look for," once the car pulled up, Shinso was the first one to get out to open the door for Ryoka to get out after him. Her half-red half-black hair was the one thing that went with her dress, the same dress that hugged her figure, showing off both perfections and imperfections. 

His face was still red, which was something Keiko picked up on, though she said nothing about the matter. "Thank you, Hitoshi," intently holding his elbow out for Keiko to wrap her arm into, both of them walked towards the entrance.

"Card please, and which one of you is the plus one?" The man's eyes were filled with boredom, to which Shinso pulled the card out of his pocket and showed it to Kaga Yuto. Scanning them into the system, it pulled up a face of one: Asu Kina and Ayano Odayaka. "Welcome mister Kina and miss Odayaka, hope you have fun tonight."

Nodding before the two walked into the party, the ballroom had multiple standing tables, though there was a section at the front where the people could sit down. "Like I said, keep an eye out, don't have the drugs, if they insist you have one, just take it and pretend you had it. Drink it with the wine and spit it back out."

"Just to be sure, do we have to greet people here?" It wasn't that people wouldn't get suspicious, it was that she needed to make sure someone would be a potential alibi for anything that might go down.

"Honestly? If it comes to that, then yes, but because it's an event led by the yakuza, I can't give you a solid answer at the moment." As Ryoka finished speaking, a song started playing. Looking at Shinso with a look in her eyes, he noticed almost immediately. **_(You can play the song at the top now.)_**

"No," it wasn't that he didn't enjoy the music, it was that he hated dancing. 

"Please? Just this once," having a pleading look in her eyes, she tugged on his arm, to which he scoffed before drinking the entire glass of champagne in his hand. 

"Alright fine, just hope you can keep up, Ryoka," holding out a hand for her to take, Ryoka accepted his hand without reluctancy. As the two walked to the dance floor, neither of them couldn't help but smile, not in a wide smile, but a genuine one. 

_That feeling, her hearbeat quickens everytime he's around, even when someones says his name around her. She loses her breath everytime he's around, as well as her pupils dilating everytime she's around him, looking at him. Her skin tingles when she can feel he's close enough to breathe down her neck._

♫ _And you got me like oh_ ♫

The first move he made was twirling her with one hand above her head, after which Keiko circled him with a little smile on her face. As she went around him the first time, Shinso pulled her close, only to where their breathing patterns were mixing. 

♫ _What do you want from me? (What do you want from me?)_ ♫

The second the two's faces were inches apart, Shinso dipped her, having a smirk on his face. She was able to adapt, though. As he brought her back up, he held her by the waist and picked her up, spinning Ryoka around three times before setting her down again. 

♫ _And I tried to buy your pretty heart_ ♫

Bringing her back down, the two did a waltz box, still to where Ryoka was to the left of Shinso, both of their arms wrapped around one another's waist. Delicately taking the hand around Shinso's waist, he used it to spin Ryoka to where her back was against his chest. Shinso dipped the two to the left first, then to the right, before standing straight again.

♫ _But the price too high_ ♫

It felt like Ryoka and Shinso were the only two people on earth, the only two that felt the world wash away. Smoke started to cover the floor, not from the effects of the drugs, but from the smoke generators. Dancing the waltz around the dance floor, their eyes never left one another's. Somehow, Shinso found _warmth_ , a light he hadn't seen in a while, in her eyes. Ryoka found _peace_ , something she hadn't felt since she was a child.

♫ _Baby, you got me like oh, mm_ ♫

Shinso's right arm, the one that was wrapped around the back of her waist, was the same one that dipped her, this time she didn't lean to the side but stayed parallel. As she was brought up, she was spun, again, to where her back was against his chest. They were dancing like an elderly married couple, it wasn't about the mission, it wasn't about the yakuza, _it felt like the night belonged to them._

♫ _You love when I fall apart (fall apart)_ ♫ _  
_

They only took eight steps before she half-spun back into his arms, the one place she wanted to be in. In the process of dancing the box waltz, she was spun seamlessly. Neither Shinso or Ryoka faltered in their movements, acting as one, never to be separated.

♫ _So you can put me back together_ ♫

Being dipped again, Ryoka balanced on one foot while the other one was horizontally aligned with her body. "Are you trying to fluster me, Shinso?" Unable to help herself by smiling as she was let up, Shinso pulled her closer and kept both of his hands around her waist. 

♫ _And throw me against the wall_ ♫

Lifting her off the ground, he spun her around him while she kept herself balanced by pressing both of her hands against his external obliques. Each time the two spun, there was a rush of an unexplainable feeling shared between the two.

♫ _And you got me like ah_ ♫

The second she was let down on the ground, both Ryoka and Shinso started to box waltz again, this time she would turn under his arm every fourth waltz. Repeating this action four more times, the fifth time, Shinso pulled her close, back to where their faces were bare inches away from one another.

♫ _woo_ ♫

Continuing to dance the waltz, they were close enough that his hands stayed towards her lower back while hers stayed on his waist. "If I was, would it work?" His signature smirk was printed on his lips, the same lips she wanted to kiss, _passionately._

♫ _ah_ ♫

Another genuine smile, not one too big nor one too small, formed on Ryoka's face. "Yes, it would, Hitoshi," just the way his name rolled off her tongue made it easier for him to develop feelings for her faster. "Are my eyes deceiving me or are you blushing?"

♫ _Don't you stop loving me (loving me)_ ♫

"I can't exactly help myself, there's a beautiful woman dancing with me and making me feel emotions I haven't felt in a while, something _unexplainable,_ " by now, the two were dancing as if they were an elderly couple: slow, but still in time.

♫ _Don't quit loving me (loving me)_ ♫

Ryoka hadn't realized the meaning of the feeling between herself and Shinso, especially how much of an effect it caused towards her as a whole. Letting her head rest against his chest with the world washed away and the only thing that mattered to the two were one another, this feeling wasn't something she wanted to let go of.

♫ _Just start loving me, loving me, babe_ ♫

Because one of their hands weren't close to their torso, Ryoka started to lace her fingers within Shinso's. Both of them smiled, though Shinso used the moment to spin her to where her back was against his chest. "You know, it's funny how I never would've thought we would get to this sort of stage."

♫ _Oh, and babe, I'm fist-fighting with fire just to get close to you_ ♫

"I just find it weird how the first time we met, you were hammering me about how I was able to manipulate vibrations. I still kind of wished you'd believe that whole "air molecules" thing." The whole thing about her quirk, it wasn't something she talked about to anyone, especially because she didn't have a safe person to talk to.

♫ _Can we burn something, babe?_ ♫

"You know I would've found out one way or another. Besides, what all can the vibrations do? I know you disintegrated the guards, though is there anything else you can vibrate?" She didn't know how to take that sentence, especially because multiple parts of her brain were running on multiple ideas.

♫ _And I'll run for miles just to get a taste_ ♫

"Depends on where your mindset is depends on if I can give you an honest answer," her mind was conflicted about the entire thing with Shinso. Being emotionally unavailable was the one thing that allowed her to grow up without dealing with people that wanted to potentially hurt her. Now, with someone she liked in the way, she didn't know whether or not she should suppress the feelings or embrace them.

♫ _Must be love on the brain that's got me feeling this way (feeling this way)_ ♫ 

"And here I was thinking something light, what were you thinking about?" Having a mischevious smirk on his face, he knew there was a chance both of them would try to catch either of them slip up the topic. "And don't try to deny it now."

♫ _It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good and I can't get enough_ ♫

"I'm just wondering if you were talking about objects like glass or water, because I've done both," referring to the time before Aizawa and Shinso arrived, she was practicing with champagne glasses full of water. "Not unless you had something else in mind?"

♫ _Must be love on the brain, yeah_ ♫

"Acting like we're not both thinking about the one topic, I think we both forgot that we're on mission, didn't we?" The feeling that both of them were the only ones on Earth started to dissipate, which left Ryoka wanting to go back to that feeling, that _she never wanted to leave_.

♫ _And it keeps cursing my name_ ♫

"Do we really have to go back to paying attention to the mission? Besides, I like this sort of feeling," knowing that the current headspace she was in was affecting the mission, she didn't want to go back, though she had to go back soon enough. Regardless of what happens, the mission comes first. That's what she was raised on when she went to the shield academy, that was something she would have to uphold on every mission she went on.

♫ _No matter what I do, I'm no good without you, and I can't get enough_ ♫

"Yes, we have to. The mob boss and the sniper could be here at any minute, if not here right now. We just have to be alert, though it doesn't mean we can't have fun," though this was Shinso's first time on a mission, he was almost a natural at this.

♫ _Must be love on the brain_ ♫

"Alright, fine, fine. However, if you do still want to dance, we can," flipping back to where Ryoka's body was facing Shinso, her eyes looked up to him, still clouded with love, though it was evident she was trying to get rid of it.

♫ _Then you keep loving me, yeah_ ♫

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," with a smile on his face, Shinso was about to start dancing, though there was a certain glow in one of the corners of the ball room. Quickly turning the two to where Shinso's back was facing the barrel, three shots went off, which stopped the music.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another songfic, though the song of this chapter is "Slip Away" by Ruelle, and also has graphic depictions of violence. If you don't want to read this, you can kindly skip this chapter onto the next one.

Because one of Ryoka's hands were around Shinso's back, she couldn't tell what happened, not just yet. As confusion filled her eyes, she withdrew her hands from his back. It was _blood,_ that was what was on her fingers. "S-Shinso?"

♫ _Heart lyin' in my hands_ ♫

Looking up to Shinso with confusion, there was blood dribbling out of of his mouth before his body unconsciously limped over. "S-Shinso...? Please don't t-tell me..." holding him in her arms and bringing them both down to where he was on the ground.

♫ _I never wanted this_ ♫

"R-Ryoka, I-I know it looks bad, b-but I'm fine," coughing up blood was another sign that he wasn't okay. "You need...to get him." Knowing Shinso was referring to the sniper, this was the first time that she didn't care about the mission.

♫ _This tear will never mend_ ♫

"I'm not leaving you, you're hurt," she didn't want to leave, she _couldn't_ leave, knowing if she left, he would die. Tears started streaming down her face as the feeling of devastation washed over every inch of her body. "W-Why did you do that? I c-could've taken the bullets."

♫ _How did it come to this?_ ♫

"I-I don't know, m-my body moved before I could think," Ryoka held his hand, understanding that her powers weren't working properly. "I-I guess that makes me a h-hero, doesn't it?" Letting out a dry laugh, it was immediately followed by a cough.

"Don't j-joke about this, y-you're dying. M-My powers are still out, I-I can't heal you," because of the amount of tears flowing from her eyes, quite literally _choking on her tears._ "What the hell were you thinking?" Because she was sitting on her knees, the rush of _genuine_ sadness left her feeling helpless.

♫ _Please don't slip away, cause my heart can't take it_ ♫

"I d-didn't want to see y-you dying in front of me," as much as she wanted to be mad at him for doing something like this, she couldn't help but cry. "... _I don't want to die, baby,_ " the feeling of helplessness, she _hated_ it. 

♫ _Don't let this be the end_ ♫

Ryoka could _feel_ him slip away, which she couldn't help, she couldn't do anything but _weep_. "Y-You won't, just hold on, _please,_ " her pleading eyes and the tight grip on his hand showed her desparation, just that he wouldn't die.

♫ _Don't let this be the end_ ♫

The grip Shinso had on Ryoka's hand started to loosen, also with the look of life in his eye starting to die out. "I-I'm sorry," the last two words before he laid still, causing Ryoka to lay her head on his chest and bawl her eyes out.

♫ _Please don't slip away, cause I'll just keep breaking_ ♫

Without realizing her actions, Ryoka let out a shattered wail, one muffled by Shinso's clothes. She felt... _frozen_ , unable to do anything, powerless. "Please, please wake up," both of her arms crossed over his body as she was trying to do anything she could.

♫ _Don't let this be the end_ ♫

Due to how close she was to his body, his blood started to saturate into her venetian red dress, though she didn't pay attention to it. "...Please, someone, _anyone_ , I..." solemnly moving her head from being against his chest, Ryoka's mascara was running from her eyes.

♫ _Don't let this be the end_ ♫

If she couldn't bring Shinso back, the least she would do is get revenge for the person who shot him in the back. The two tactical karambit knives she had in her holsters were the first things she reached for. "I know this might not make up for it, but I'm not letting him get away."

♫ _Don't let this be the end_ ♫

Reluctantly letting go of Shinso's hand, she got up from the ground, took a breath, and started to move away. "I also know that if you found out what all I did, I know you wouldn't forgive me," walking away from his body, she had the rings around her index finger.

Looking at the potential entry points, she noticed the glowing gun wasn't there, meaning Taro Kusha had left. As she walked out of the ballroom, she looked around, trying to find where exactly he is. After the poison fucked with her powers, she hadn't been able to use them all that well, which wasn't something she wanted to run the risk of doing.

Getting to one of the computers in the server room, she used it to hack the surveillance cameras and figure out where Kusha was. By the looks of the screen, he was in the office with Hinzashi and Yuto. Though she wasn't able to use her quirk, that didn't mean she couldn't hold her own in a fight.

♫ _Dark waters caving in_ ♫

As a safety precaution, she locked the doors from the outside, so the only way someone could leave was through the vents and the window. As she left the computer, she took a walk, more of a walk like a psychopath awaiting their next victim, tied up like a doll sitting on a perfect shelf.

♫ _You were the light I knew_ ♫ 

Because Hinzashi, Yuto, and Kusha weren't aware the doors were locked, the lights started flickering in the room at one-second intervals. It wasn't the red emergency lights, no, it was the lighting in the room flicking off and on.

This arose worry in the three men, though Yuto and Kusha were trying to get out while Hinzashi was trying to reach out to one of his guards to open the door. Being able to get into the office, the sound of the hinges alerted the three men in the room that someone joined them.

♫ _Don't know how to pretend_ ♫

However, to their dismay, Ryoka closed the door behind them, which caused a slight ruckus. "Are you fucking mental? The door shut, now there's no way out!" Since it was clear Yuto was in a not-so-secretive panic, Ryoka stood against the door for a second, locking it behind her.

"I don't think that's the biggest concern you should have, right?" As she spun the switchblades in her hand, she tantalizingly looked from her dagger towards Kusha. _He_ was the reason why she was in this emotional state... _she was going to make sure he suffered first._

The half of her hair that should've been white was blue, a completely different color than the one Ryoka was aware about. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, you psychotic bitch?!" The look in her eyes were noticablly deprived of any emotions, any.... _sanity_.

♫ _Cause I'm not bulletproof_ ♫

Without a care in the world, Ryoka grabbed Kusha by the shoulders and quickly jabbed her heel into his knee, causing him to let out a horrific and bloodcurdling scream. Out of instinct, both Hinzashi and Yuto reached for their guns with the plan of shooting Ryoka, though she rushed over to where both men were.

Without a second thought, she used the gun in Hinzashi's holster to shoot them both in the knee, causing them both to collapse into a kneeling position and attempt to hold the wound close to stop blood from spilling out onto the floor. "You're not going anywhere, so don't ty to pull anything."

Focusing her attention back to Kusha, who had tears of pain and desparation in his eyes, the flickering lights only added to the brooding mood and fear in his eyes. "W-What are you p-planning to do to me?" Kneeling down to his height, Ryoka played with the blade in her left hand, spinning it around her index finger before looking back at Kusha with a maniacal expression.

"I'm going to make sure you suffer for what you did," she was being vague for the sole purpose that she wasn't going to let him get the privilege of knowing what he royally screwed up that costs him his life. Ryoka quickly slid her knife against his cheek, causing a wound to form at minimal drops of blood to slip out.

♫ _Please don't slip away, cause my heart can't take it_ ♫

Forcefully grabbing Kusha's wrist, Ryoka deep-rootedly stabbed one of her knives into his wrist, just enough to where she was at the bone level. When the lights were flashing on, the light made it clear that his forearm was starting to lose blood. It was evident in his eyes, however, that he wanted to stay alive, at least atone for his sins.

Maintaining her grip on the knife's handle, she leisurely dragged the knife from his elbow to his wrist, leaving a deep gash on his wrist. Quickly removing the switchblade, she stabbed it into his other arm, the right arm. Tears streamed down his face in sheer pain, as well as the blood spilling onto the carpet at an alarming rate.

Taking the knife in his other arm and stabbing it to the bone, she was quicker to cut his arm open, causing blood to pour out quickly. His screams increased in volume and tears streamed down his face at an immense rate. With the tears falling down his face came the color escaping his face as well.

♫ _Don't let this be the end_ ♫

"This... _this is what you get for killing the **one** person I care about,_" walking around him to where she was standing behind Kusha, forcefully pulling his hair to make sure his desparate and pleading eyes were looking into Ryoka's emotional eyes.

Lining the switchblade to the left side of his throat, she quickly slid the knife from the left side of his neck to the right side. Letting go of the grip on his hair, Ryoka let his body drop to the ground before moving over to Hinzashi and Yuto. 

The site of the bodyguard was enough to instille fear in Hinzashi and Yuto, though that look of fear in Yuto's eyes intensified. His mind assumed that what happened to Kusha was going to happen to him, though the demented look in Ryoka's eye stated otherwise. "W-What are you planning to do to me?"

♫ _Don't let this be the end_ ♫

"I'm not going to make you suffer, don't worry," through her maniacal expression, she noticed a rather large item towards the back of the room in a specific corner. It was a chopper sword, a 36 inch sword that was illegal and known to be one of the sharpest swords sold in Japan.

Severely paralyzed by the evergrowing fear rushing through his nerves, Ryoka took no time in unsheathing the sword and lining it up at the last of his neck. "P-Please don't," the immortal feeling of fear rushed over his body, though Ryoka wasn't in the current mental state to care.

Whatever he was pleading about, Ryoka didn't care. With precision, she swung the sword once, causing Yuto's head to rool off and land in front of Hinzashi. Though he wasn't as fearful as Yuto or Kusha was, he knew there was a high chance the yakuza would continue without being in his control.

♫ _Please don't slip away, cause I'll just keep breaking_ ♫

"And as for you, mister Hinzashi," like a sanity-deprived sociopath, she licked the blood from the knife in her right hand and let the tast saturate on her tongue. "Well... what sort of punishment do you think you deserve?" Her eyes kept following the tip of her knife before she started to trace it across the outline of his blazer.

"I don't know who the _hell_ you think you are, but you're _not_ going to be the judge, jury, and executioner. I don't think you understand your place in this world: _you are nothing more than a speck of dust beneath my shoe._ " If Hinzashi wasn't fearfully trying to defend his honor, maybe Ryoka would've taken him seriously.

"And what makes you think anything you're saying is fucking believable, hm?" Putting her blade to his face, she made a small gash, though it was enouh for a drop of blood to spill from the wound. "See, I know you were the one that made Kusha try to take the shot on me, or was intentional that you'd have Shinso targeted?"

♫ _Don't let this be the end_ ♫

"I made sure that Kusha would take away _everything_ you cared for. You really thought no one wouldn't see the chemistry between you and the purple-haired boy you were dancing with? With that idea in mind, I made sure he shot three bullets, knowing there's a slim chance anyone normal could survive."

It seemed those words were enough to set her off, and not in the good way. Ryoka stabbed the blade into the skin directly above the belly button, causing him to cry out in pain. Sliding the blade up until it's between his pecs caused a large and deep gash caused blood to rush out of body as fast as his heart was racing.

"Nice to see... that someone... like you... can feel loss..." the look of life in his eye dissipated, to which Ryoka got up from being knelt in front of Hinzashi and walked out of the office. There was still somewhere she had to be, something she still had to do, and it wasn't something she was prepared to face.

♫ _Don't let this be the end_ ♫

Walking back to the ballroom, all of the emotions, the _memories_ rushed back to her. Tears started streaming down Ryoka's face again as the harsh reality hit her: _everything she did, it wouldn't bring Shinso back to life._ Immediately falling to her knees, she dropped the blades in hand.

Her eyes forced themselves shut as her tears started to bleed into Shinso's clothes. With her sanity restored, she knew that she would have to tell Aizawa about everything that went wrong with the mission. Reaching for the phone in her pocket, she was about to dial Aizawa's number, though there was a certain hand that overlapped her own.

"Don't tell me you're really going to call the father of the boy you cared for and tell him that he's dead, are you?" It was a voice, one vaguely familiar to Ryoka, a voice she only recognized from a dream. When she looked up from her phone, she saw the face of the one person she didn't expect to see: Xahia.

♫ _Don't let this be the end_ ♫

"X-Xahia?" Wiping the tears that stained her cheeks, Ryoka rubbed her eyes and looked up to the woman kneeling in front of her. "W-What are you doing here?" She'd forgotten about the thing for hitting her lowest point so her powers could be restored. 

"Because you've hit your emotional and mental rock bottom, you've opened your mind to let those of us in the protector's mantle back in. I'm here to restore your power and allow you to revive Hitoshi Shinso before rigor mortis fully sets in." Placing one of her hands directly on her third eye and the other one on her chest, Ryoka shut her eyes.

Xahia's hands began to glow as all power Ryoka had was restored, giving the feeling of adrenaline and electricity to pressure-shock through her entire body. Ryoka's body started to glow, to which Xahia disappeared, leaving Ryoka with her powers restored.

♫ _Please don't slip away, cause my heart can't take it. Don't let this be the end_ ♫

Looking down towards Shinso's lifeless body, she wasn't in control, though one of her hands were at his forehead and the other was at the middle of his chest. Her hands started to send out electrical impulses, ones that allowed for Ryoka to see where the three bullets were.

With her restored abilities, she removed the bulles from his body and healed the wounds, which made her next point of focus was to start his heart again. Focusing on the blood, she started to make it course through his veins again, as well as make sure his heart was starting to beat.

A sudden gasp left his mouth, to which Shinso shot up suddenly, though disorientation was quick to come again. "R-Ryoka?" The first thing in his line of vision was the black girl who healed him, one who was covered in blood and who's eyes were puffy from crying.

"Shinso!" Without a care in the world, Ryoka tightly wrapped her arms around his torso, to which he hugged back. "You're okay!" Her eyes were close to crying again, though she woulld have to find a way to explain to Aizawa if he asked.

"I thought I-" she didn't want to hear him finish that sentence, however, knowing the memories of death would be something potentially, if not indefinitely scarring to his mind. "How am I alive? I thought you couldn't heal me," not letting go of Ryoka yet, confusion and wonder were the first emotions to set in.

"Someone paid a visit, so I was able to get my powers back. We should get home, it's been a long night and I completed the mission," having a feeling he would ask about the blood, Ryoka tried to discard as much attention as he would pay to the blood.

"Alright, but we're going to need to talk about this later, alright?" As he got up from the ground, he dusted off his suit and followed Ryoka out the door.


	43. Chapter 43

As the two got back to Ryoka's house, the ride home was silent. There was some sort of tension between the two, though Shinso picked up on it before Ryoka did. "Did something happen while we were on the mission?"

"I–... I don't want to talk about it. Can we just get home first?" Killing wasn't something Ryoka enjoyed, but that _feeling_ that her sanity slipped away, that she enjoyed the feeling of murder. That, most definitely, wasn't something she wanted to bring up.

"... Ryoka, who's blood is that?" Knowing that was a question she didn't want to answer, especially not the blood on her hands. Since she had to clean the blood on her blades as well, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it, besides, we're almost home and I don't think you'd want to tell your dad about the time you died." As the car pulled into the garage, Ryoka parked neatly before she got out. "If you don't mind, I'm getting a shower and I'm going to sleep."

It was evident she wouldn't be the one to talk to them for the rest o the night, so Shinso left it alone, for now, at least. Without saying a word, Ryoka walked past Aizawa and got into her room before slipping out of her dress.

Removing her makeup from her face, she took the two knives she used and set them onto the counter, knowing she was going to clean it later. The blood on her hands was dried, though it was still blood anyways. Starting the water to the shower, there were many things running through her head.

One thing was clear, however: she wasn't there, not completely. Her mind was completely disconnected from her body, almost as though her body was on auto-pilot. There was a part of her that never enjoyed doing the fieldwork with the organization she worked with, which was something normal.

This time, however, was different. Usually, she never killed unless absolutely necessary, but _tonight?_ That was something she didn't want to face, but she had to face the music. Though she didn't want to, she tried remembering everything that happened, though there was one distinctive feature: the side of her hair that was usually was blue.

"Adrie, can you start the grounding technique?" The water hitting her body wasn't registering to her mind, the surrounding things weren't real, _reality didn't feel real_. Sitting on the floor of the shower with her knees to her chest, she didn't know whether she could cry or scream out in anger. 

Directly opposite to her field of vision, there was a photo of nature, along with the air purifier changing scents of random food at twenty-second intervals. "Name five things you can see in the picture," the grounding process, something Ryoka learned at a young age because of her inconsistent disconnection with reality.

"The vines, the butterflies, the trees, the frog sitting on the lily pad, and the clouds in the sky," there were silicon bristles that appeared at as a helping sensory tool. Her hands started fiddling with the bristles, which brought an odd sense of relief.

"Name four things you can feel," though it was a gradual change, she was connecting with her senses again, which was a good thing. Being in a state of constant dissociation wouldn't benefit her at all, nor would it help anyone else inside her head.

"The bristles, the water, my hair, and my skin," though it wasn't her hands touching her skin, but rather her thighs touching her chest, she could still feel her skin, regardless. As for her hair, she could feel her wet, now frizzy, hair touching her back, and the water was self-explanatory. 

"Name three things you can hear," that was the next step, the one that Ryoka had a bit of time trying to figure out which three sounds she could describe. Still fidgeting with the silicon bristles, she was hesitant to give an answer. "It's okay, take your time."

"My voice, the rain hitting the ground, and your voice," though she was tying to ground herself, she was still going through the confusion about how there was a new color to her hair. Because of her lack of a therapist, she had no honest idea what all was roaming in her head, but the fear of finding out made it worse.

"What are two things you can smell," though Ryoka never lived with anyone other than herself, the only person there whom she saw as a family member was Adrie. Not only was she an older sister but also a mother who knew all too well of what was going on.

"The smell of oranges and the smell of..." since there was five more seconds before the scent would change into another scent, which was something to help her focus. "Pomegranates. You know how much I hate that smell, Adrie," with a slight chuckle in her words, Ryoka was starting to come to her senses quicker than it would usually take.

"And finally, one thing you can taste," this one wouldn't be easy for her to describe, especially because she was still wanting to figure out what happened while she blacked out. "And if it's a taste you don't like," as Adrie finished her words, one panel opened to reveal Ryoka's toothbrush and toothpaste.

"...Blood, I taste blood," though it wasn't a triggering smell or taste, it wasn't a taste she wanted to get used to. Grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste from the opening in the wall, she brushed as much of the taste out of her mouth as possible. "Adrie... if by any chance throughout the day, my hair is half dark blue, can you ask whoever that is to record a message?"

"I'll remind them next time they're out," the one person who genuinely supported Ryoka was the only one who was aware of everything that happened to her. Regardless of how much she didn't want to admit it, Ryoka didn't enjoy talking to anyone because of the knowledge that everyone dies at one point or another. 

That was the same reason she was so hesitant on making friends or finding love. What happened barely an hour ago was a perfect example why she didn't want to talk to too many people. Luckily, she was starting to regain her footing, which meant she would be able to tell Shinso what happened if he asked. The only thing that potentially had her questioning everything was _why_ he called her "baby."

Finishing up in the shower by taking ten minutes, she got out and put her hair into locs, the protective style that allowed her hair to grow. Stepping out of the bathroom, she was greeted with a certain purple-haired boy waiting on her bed. "Oh, Shinso, what're you doing here?"

"If it's not a bad time to ask, what exactly happened while we were on the mission?" Since it was fairly obvious he didn't remember anything, he only found it fitting to ask Ryoka. "I know we were dancing together, but what happened after that?"

"Oh, so you remember the dancing..." While she was dying off with the towel, she grabbed a shirt, shorts, and underwear. "Long story short: after that, you took 3 bullets for me and died in my arms. After I went and solved the problem, I got my power back and revived you," as she slipped on the clothes, she sat herself beside Shinso.

"So... I died? But I thought I'd remember death, all I saw was white," to which Ryoka assumed he was talking about heaven. "But even then, I don't remember being shot," from what she could tell by his change in clothes, he already took a shower. 

"Rigor mortis already started to set in, which could've also been the cause for any lost memories, yeah? It'd be normal if you couldn't remember everything, just know that you moved faster into rigor mortis than most." As she climbed into bed, she was expecting for him to start to get ready to go to his room and get to sleep, but it seems that wasn't the case.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" IT seemed his request wasn't something Ryoka got used to, especially because, not even two weeks ago, he didn't like her. "Sorry, it's probably a weird question, I just thought that because of the mission-" as he was about to continue, Ryoka quickly got in the way of what he was saying.

"No, it's okay, come on," climbing into the bed, Ryoka patted an open spot beside her, to which Shinso didn't hesitate to get in the bed beside her. "Another thing, sleeping with clothes on is normal, however, waking up with no clothes on, is also normal. Don't be shocked if you wake up to see me without clothes."

"Alright, just so long as you don't kick me in my sleep, I'll be fine with it," while it seemed like the night was young, it wouldn't guarantee it would be the same by the morning.

♕

By morning, when Ryoka woke up, there was evident confusion on her face. It seemed as though, while she was asleep, she took off all of her clothes and cuddled closer to Shinso. His face was in her chest and her legs were wrapped around his lower chest and her fingers were nuzzled in his hair.

"Well, this is quite a... situation we're in," Shinso's muffled voice noticed where his head was, to which Ryoka started to remove her hands from the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," as she was about to move away, he wrapped his arms around her back, purposefully pulling her closer. 

"I never said you had to let up, put your hands back in my hair," he sounded like a whiny little kid, but it was adorable regardless. Putting her hands back in his hair, she chuckled and started playing with his hair again.

"All right, all right, my bad," in a mockingly sarcastic tone of voice, Ryoka could tell Shinso was jokingly glaring. "But you know we're going to have to get up sometime soon, right? Either that or else he walks in and sees this-" just as she was talking, there was a knock at her door.

"I made breakfast, so hurry up before it gets cold," from the shadows of the door, she could tell Aizawa left the door, which was a good thing. 

"We should get up and head out before he gets suspicious about what you were doing in my room," reluctantly moving her hands away from his head, Shinso removed his head from his chest and looked up towards Ryoka.

"You know, _we don't have to,_ " given it was morning and neither of them had eaten yet, it wouldn't benefit them if they stayed in bed the entire time. 

"You know we'll have to, right?" As she got out of the bed, Ryoka started putting her clothes on, which she knew couldn't be helped when it came to her sleeping. "Also, don't mention anything about this to Aizawa, understand?"

"I won't," though Ryoka couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, though she didn't have time to worry about that now. As she left the room to meet Aizawa for breakfast, she had to make sure everything was on correctly. 

♕

After breakfast, Ryoka went back to her room, this time to try to figure out what to do next. This whole succubus thing, it wasn't as confusing as when she first started transitioning to be one. Laying on her back and propping her chest with a pillow underneath, Ryoka started reading over the book in her hand.

There was still something off about this morning, especially because she didn't know whether or not he would question what all happened when she was on the mission. That was something she'd have to ask him about, which caused her to get up from her bed, set the book down, and walk over to his room.


	44. (NSFW/18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an 18+ chapter, as such, the characters in the chapter are aged up. If you don't want to read this chapter you can skip.

"Shinso, can I talk to you?" The girl knocked on Shinso's door, then coming in. Shinso had just gotten out of the shower, meaning there was a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. A smirk formed on his face, him moving closer to Ryoka while her eyes repeatedly traced over the noticeable tent in the towel.

"Don't be shy, kitten, you can look," removing the towel from his waist to reveal his thick inch hard-on, springing to attention. Walking closer to Ryoka, she kept backing up to where her back hit the wall. "Come on, why don't you touch it? I can see it in your eyes, I know you want to."7

Ryoka's hand trailed to his cock, causing something to flip in her mind. "It won't be that easy," she planted a kiss on his lips, ones that boosted the Gonadal, Oxytocin, Testosterone, and was Aphrodisiac-infused. His hands moved towards her body, though Ryoka's hand could tell he was getting harder to the point of rock hard. "You feel that? That ache, that desire, you want me but I'm not going to let you get what you want."

"You think I'm going to beg for you?" He whispered his words into her ear, expecting a reaction when he slid his hand up her inner thighs. "When this is over, and you're screaming my name, I'll remind you that you tried making me submit to your will," his breath hitched when Ryoka's hand moved from the base of his cock to the tip.

"What was that?" She kissed him again, this one making him completely submissive. "And if you don't want to get punished, you'll refer to me as 'Goddess', nothing else," she walked him towards the bed, purposefully pushing him to be underneath her. "Do you understand, baby boy?" 

"Yes, kitten," he was being a brat already, something she could change easily. Using one of her hands against his chest, she used it to push him to the bed completely. 

"Wrong name," she whispered in his ear, letting out a breathy smirk to follow her words. "If Aizawa knocks on the door, you answer as if nothing's wrong," she scattered kisses across his chest, her using her demon tongue to flick his erect nipples. Her actions caused him to let out a breathy moan. "And if you try taking control of the situation, I'll leave you here, writhing, knowing you can't finish what I started without begging for it."

Delicately flicking her tongue on the tip of his cock, Shinso moaned out from aching pleasure. A part of his brain wanted this, he just never said it directly. Ryoka moved her head down his length, his cock hitting the back of her throat, though it didn't cause her to gag. One of her hands then moved to his balls, fondling them and licking the skin under his tip, Shinso letting out strained moans.

A knock on the door caused Ryoka to temporarily stop her actions. "Everything all right in there?" It was Aizawa. There was concern in his voice, though Shinso didn't say anything to avoid moaning in his response. 

"Answer him, Shinso," she whispered in his ear, her moving back towards his erection again. Opening his mouth to say something, Ryoka started bobbing her head up and down, causing a moan to escape before he realized. 

"Painting," he quickly answered, though that was unbelievable for Aizawa, which caused him to open the door. "Hah~ fuck," he tried keeping his moans to himself, though it wasn't working. Ryoka looked towards Aizawa, a smirk forming on her face as she let up from Shinso's cock. "No, wait."

"I'll be quick, baby boy," she whispered it into his ear, her temporarily moving away from the boy on the bed and towards Aizawa. "Since you've barged in unexpectedly, how about I punish you next?" Pulling him closer to her body by grabbing him by the collar, their breaths temporarily mixed before Ryoka kissed him, putting him into a complete, submissive state.

Kissing him to the point that he'd sat down in the chair near the bed, Ryoka didn't let up until the air in his lungs almost gave out. In the kiss, Ryoka cuffed both of his wrists to the chair to make sure he'd stay and wouldn't interfere. "You stay, you're next," she got up from being on Aizawa's lap, her turning back to see Shinso trying to pleasure himself with his hands. "Oh, being a naughty boy, are we?" She moved his hands away from his erection. "You don't cum until I say so." 

"Y-Yes, Goddess," Ryoka's tongue licked down the middle of his abs, her getting back to his erection again. "Just please suck my cock," he was needy, to which she obliged. Licking up and down the foreskin of his cock, she could tell he was close to cumming. Using one hand to pump his cock while she used her tongue to trace the veins in his balls, though she wanted to see him squirm. 

She could control the temperature in her tongue, to which she had it ice cold, causing another moan to spring out. With her vibration quirk, she vibrated her tongue at high speeds, causing Shinso to let out a loud moan. "Fuck~! Let me cum, please Goddess, let me cum," his voice was desperate, trying to keep his cum to himself.

"Then cum for me, baby boy," she sped up her vibrating tongue, her licking it against the collecting foreskin again. Gingerly flicking her tongue over his tip, picking up the pace, she felt the cum rushing up his dick, her quickly placing her mouth over his dick. Hot loads of cum spurted to the back of her throat, it dripping down her throat, causing her to swallow every drop of his cum.

"Hoooh fuck," his legs started shaking, his breath coming out irregular and shaky. "F-Fuck me, please," his eyes rolled to the back of his head, to which Ryoka stuck a finger in his slick hole, causing another moan to slip out. "W-What are you doing?"

"Prepping my little boy's hole, I want to make sure you've fully learned your lesson," she answered, her moving her fingers around to find the one spot that would cause him to cave in from intense pleasure. "You can't top me," as her words stopped, Shinso let out a moan louder than the ones he let out before.

"Oh, Goddess, right there," that was an indicator that that's where his prostate was; information she could use to her advantage. Removing her fingers, Shinso let out a whimper from feeling her fingers leave his body.

Shifting her genitals to be able to get into Shinso's guts, she stuck the tip of her cock inside, causing a whimper to let out. As his body was adjusting to the tip, she pushed the rest of her cock inside, causing both Ryoka and Shinso to let out a moan of pleasure. "Fuck," his eyes never left hers, Ryoka's mouth creeping into a smirk again.

Being able to use her vibration quirk on her cock, it sparked a reactions of moans slipping from Shinso's mouth before she slowly started thrusting in and out of his ass. While she was thrusting in and out of the boy, she'd felt pleasure on her end, causing moans to slip out of her mouth.

Leaning closer to his ear, she let out moans in his ear, causing his hands to crawl towards her back and dig into her skin. "Fuck, Goddess," his words were coming out as parts, a sight where his eyes were close to rolling to the back of his head. His legs unconsciously wrapped around Ryoka's waist, him wanting more.

Ryoka couldn't stop the moans coming out, though she didn't want to break Shinso, only teach him a lesson. Starting to speed her movements up, Shinso's nails digging deeper into Ryoka's back, dragging them with every thrust. As much as Aizawa wanted to join, he was still strapped to the chair.

As well as her thrusts starting to speed up, the intensity picked up with the sounds of slapping that filled the room. "Fuck, baby boy, you're getting so tight around your Goddess's cock, aren't you? You enjoy feeling my cock inside of you, don't you?" she could feel him squeezing around her cock, her letting out a few moans.

"Right there, Goddess, keeping fucking me right there," Ryoka's body wanted nothing more than to take his very being, mark what she wanted, though this was his first time, she wanted to be gentle with him.

"You mean right here?" Her cock kept brushing against his prostate, his moans getting louder and louder, just to the point that it echoed through the rest of the house. Shinso was trying not to give Ryoka the satisfaction of hearing his moans by being quiet, though it didn't work when she licked his earlobe with her demonic tongue.

His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, his cock jumping from the intense pleasure he was feeling. Ryoka wrapped one of her hands around his cock, pumping him slowly, but fast enough for moans to pour out of his mouth uncontrollably. "Fuck, y-your hand," the tip of his cock was soaked in pre-cum, his face showing how hard he was trying to not cum until she said so. "Please let me cum," his body was pleading, his legs grabbing onto Ryoka's waist harder.

"I give you permission," in that moment, his dick throbbed, Ryoka slowing the vibrations from her cock to nothing. Cum sprayed his insides, Ryoka thrusts slowing down as jets of her cum leaked out of his hole and onto the sheets. "There's still one last thing I want to do," she removed her cock from his hole, his hands dropping from being dug inside her back. 

Her genitals switched from a cock back to her pussy, which was soaked and dripping. "I want you to eat your Goddess's pussy," moving her pussy to his face, his hands kept her thighs open, his tongue first tracing the folds, causing a gasp to leave Ryoka's lips.

Though while he was under her submission, he started to ravage her pussy like it was his last meal. His canines grazed her sensitive clit, his tongue playing with her folds, all of which brought Ryoka immense pleasure in waves across her body.

"My Goddess, you're addictive," since the first lick of her pussy, Shinso started to go feral. One swipe of her tongue was enough for him to want every inch of her body as if she was an addictive drug. He was licking, sucking, biting every inch of her pussy, wanting every drop of her nectar for himself.

Moans were spilling from her mouth, though she was trying to hold onto whatever control she had left. One of her hands ran through Shinso's hair, causing him to groan into her pussy, sending vibrations to her entire body. His tongue darted inside the girl, drinking as much as he could from Ryoka, wanting every drop of her juices to come out.

"Sh-Shinso, oh fuck~" she was trying to contain herself, though she was failing. His hands were what was keeping her in place, regardless of how much she wanted to gyrate her hips against his face. "F-Fuck," she could tell her submission was starting to break because he was starting to get rougher, though she still needed him to be under her control.

Her grip on his hair was getting tighter, causing more grunts to fall from his lips and onto hers. "Goddess, I want you to myself, no one else," his words only furthered Ryoka towards her orgasm. Inserting two fingers inside her, he started toying with her entrance and her clit. His actions caused her mouth to drop open and her insides to twitch sporadically. 

"FUCK~!" Her orgasm came sooner than she'd thought, her body twitching as her eyes stayed to the back of her head. The grip on his hair loosened as her orgasm ended, though she was still sensitive. His tongue lapped everything up before she moved off his face and hovered over his cock.

Sliding down his cock with ease, both Ryoka and Shinso let out a moan together. Shinso's hands were about to move towards Ryoka's hips to forcefully bounce her on his cock, though Ryoka pinned both of his arms to the bed. "I'm the one in control, baby boy, don't forget that."

Starting to ride him at a moderate pace, she couldn't help the hushed moans coming out of her mouth. Her kissing him on the lips with submissive intent, his body relaxed again, though his cock was throbbing once more. "Fuck, Goddess, you're so tight," her entrance was pulsing around his cock, milking his cock roughly.

"And you're so big," she kept up the pace, though her thrusts were quickening and erratically getting harder and harder. Because of his 7 inch dick, he was practically abusing her g-spot, getting closer to her deep spot.

"Haah~ fuck," his eyes started to roll to the back of his head again, him starting to thrust his hips into the girl. "Fuck, I'm so close," he was trying to keep himself together long enough for the two to cum together, though he was struggling to keep it in. 

"Me, too," she moaned out, though another thing that pushed Ryoka to the edge was Shinso rising up and putting as much of her boob into his mouth, playing with the other boob by hand. "But you can't cum until I tell you to," her submission was starting to fail again, this time intentionally.

"Please, Goddess, please let me cum," he pleaded out while continuously playing with Ryoka's boobs again. "I'm desperate here, Goddess, please," he was begging again, to which she looked towards the purple-haired mess underneath her.

"I give you permission," those words caused a reaction in him, immediately shooting jets of cum into the writhing girl above her. Ryoka's chest was unevenly rising and falling again, a small whimper coming out from the loss of contact with her chest. "You're next, Aizawa." She got off of Shinso, walking over to the black-haired man still tied to the chair.


	45. (NSFW/18+)

Getting up from Shinso's lap, Ryoka walked over towards where Aizawa was, sitting on his lap, though there was a physical tent in his pants. "You're not going to need these," she pulled his baggy pants down, as well as his boxers, causing his 8 inch cock to spring up and hit his chest.

Rising up to get onto his lap, Ryoka teased him by not mounting him yet, though his throbbing cock was a sign that he was wanting her to ride him into bliss. "Aren't you going to ride me?" He was tugging on the handcuffs that tied him to the chair, though they didn't budge.

"Not just yet, Aizawa," one of her hands trailed down his shirt, her using both to rip the shirt off of him. "Now now, be a good boy and don't move around too much. If you to take control, I will happily put you in your place." The cool temperature in the room caused his body to immediately shiver and his nipples perk out.

Kisses were being peppered from his mouth to his cheek to his neck, as well, causing his breathing to pick up. When she'd gotten to his collarbone, she bit him, leaving bite marks of territorial markings. Slowly moving herself off of his lap, she moved down his chest, kissing and licking his muscles, one by one.

When she'd gotten to his V-line, she traced it with her tongue, teasing him by avoiding his cock and tracing his figure. As she'd gotten to his cock, she gave a long, slow lick from the base of his cock and up to his tip, causing a dragged moan to escape his lips.

Her tongue danced around his tip, both sides at multiple areas, causing strained moans to come out of his mouth. Because of his cock being over a foot long, her mouth couldn't reach everything, making her use her hands on everything she couldn't reach. His eyes never left hers, her tongue grazing the sensitive skin underneath his tip.

While her hand was playing with his cock, her other hand was fondling his balls, causing more pleasureful sounds to escape his lips and his eyes to slowly roll to the back of his head. "Come on, baby boy, keep your eyes on me only," she stopped her actions, causing his eyes to snap back to hers. "Good boy," she chuckled, her starting to vibrate her tongue while it played with his tip.

"Fuck, you feel so good, kitten," it was that word that made her shoot up to his ears again, though she used her right hand near his cock.

"If you ever call me any name other than Goddess again, don't think I won't leave you here, tied up to this chair. Am I understood?" Her words as well as her fingers tracing over his cock proved enough of a point that she was being serious.

"Y-Yes, Goddess," his breathing was still irregular, but it was enough for her to move back to his cock again. Without realizing, he bucked his hips up and into Ryoka's mouth, though she put one of her hands at the base of his chest with enough strength to make sure he wouldn't move.

"That won't happen again, understand?" Using one of her hands to please his cock, she used her tongue to play with his balls, licking the underside. Using her thumb to graze the tip of his cock, she used her other hand to lightly toy with them, not hard enough to cause pain, but enough to cause louder grunts and moans to spill out of his mouth.

"I understand, G-Goddess," he faltered in his breathing again, his chest rising twice before falling again. "I'm so close," his cock was pulsing under her touch, some of his veins popping out, as well as his cock throbbing irregularly and his balls starting to jump as well.

"Are you asking permission to cum?" She looked at him, her hand pleasing the lower half of his cock while her fingers started playing with the pre-cum leaking out of his tip. "And if so, you need to ask it right if I'm going to let you cum," she continued with her movements, speeding up.

"F-Fuck, please, please let me cum," he was desperate for a release, his words were coming out with every sexually pleasing noise that fell from his lips.

"Then cum, I give you permission," she sped up her actions quicker, vibrating her hand as she got closer to the tip of his cock.

"F-F-Fuck," placing her mouth at the tip of his cock, she felt him cum hard, just enough to where his cock was twitching with raw pleasure. Her throat and mouth were collecting every drop, her swallowing it down to the point of no evidence, though he was still sensitive.

"Good job, baby boy. Now, as a reward, do you want to eat your Goddess's pussy out? You must be hungry," she climbed on his lap, her pussy once again hovering over his cock. Aizawa didn't give her an answer, something that caused her to pull on the collar around his neck using the chain that dangled. "Answer me, baby boy."

While he was still being a brat, she pulled on it again, just enough that her face was inches away from his. "Do you or do you not want to eat your Goddess's pussy out? Yes or no," her words had complete domination in her tone of voice, causing him to quickly nod. "I can't hear you, baby boy," she moved her mouth closer to his ear, her face growing a smirk.

"Yes, Goddess, please," his words finally chirped out when she brushed her hand over his still-hard cock, though his words came out as a hushed moan. "Please let me eat you out," a smirk grew on her face as she moved away from his ear and let out a fake whine.

"Oh, but baby boy, you took too long to answer, so now I'm going to have to punish you," she hovered her pussy over his cock, her noticing his hands tugging on the handcuffs to no avail. "Do me a favor: for every time you make a noise, I'll edge you to the point of you aching from wanting to cum, but I won't let you. Understand?" She slid down his cock, her juices only making it more slippery.

Her insides were tight enough to automatically milk him, causing him to let out a moan before he'd realized. "Fuck, you're tight, my Goddess," he wanted so desperately to grip her hips and force her to ride him to the point of her screaming his name.

"Already off to a bad start? That's not a good thing, baby boy," slowly moving up and down his cock, she hadn't realized how deep he was hitting until she felt his cock brushing against her g-spot, causing her moans to spill out quicker than she'd realized.

"W-Wait, Goddess, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to make a sound," he didn't know what her punishments were, though, by the look in her eye, it wasn't going to be anything good. "I-I'm sorry, please forgive me," he was trying to keep himself quiet by gripping the chair's arms.

"Too late, little Aizawa," her mouth moved to his ear, her moans that came out going directly into his right ear, the one that hears better than the left. "Fuck, you're so big," she set both of her arms on both of his shoulders, her peppering his jawline in kisses.

"Fuck, Goddess, please let me make a sound, please," his eyes had the same pleading look as before, though it didn't faze her dominance. "Please let me praise you," his words were becoming heavier, him trying to keep his mouth shut and not let out anymore sounds.

"Since you're already going to be punished, why don't you let out a few moans for your Goddess?" She moved her mouth to his ear again, her letting out a louder moan when she felt him hit her cervix repeatedly. "And don't try to move without my say-so," she wasn't able to focus on anything anymore, especially because of her feeling his cock poke her d-spot.

"Oh, fuck," his head kicked back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. She could feel that he was wanting to gyrate his hips into hers, though she used the chain to keep him in line by tightening her grip on it. "Oh, goddamn," his cock started throbbing again, his eyes were sporadically moving around. Slowing her hips to an agonizingly slow pace, his head gradually kicked up to see Ryoka. "Why'd you stop? Keep going, please," his face was drenched in desperation, though Ryoka didn't believe him.

"Then look at me, you're close enough to cumming that I can make you scream my name if I wanted," her face had a smirk on it again, her slowing thrusting her hips against his, but not fast enough for him to get off. "So do it."

"W-What?" His eyes were pleading, his cock continuously throbbing inside of the woman, wanting more, begging for more but it wasn't getting enough attention for him to get off.

"You heard me: scream...my...name," she answered, her voice showing merciless dominance as she tugged on the chain harder with enough strength that it would leave bruising on his neck. "Then I might let you cum."

"Goddess, please, please let me cum," his words weren't loud enough to her liking, to which she still didn't move enough. "Goddess, please let me cum," his voice was starting to get towards a yelling point, but it still wasn't loud enough to her liking.

"Louder," she never let go of the lock on eye contact between her and Aizawa, her trailing one of her fingers up his chest and towards his collarbone, her fingers dancing around the mark. "Or I'll get off of you and leave you here, needy of my pussy, knowing you'll never be able to get it again, understand?" She placed one of her hands at the back of his head, making sure his ear heard every word she said.

"Please let me cum, Goddess, PLEASE!" There it was, something that knocked close enough to a scream, though she wanted to see him beg for it. "Please let me cum, my Goddess," his words registered to her ears like prayers for her very being. It was enough for her to start vigorously riding his cock, slapping sounds coming from the friction of their skin. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" His breathing became irregular and erratic, her feeling her sexual high hit her nerves like a train.

"Good boy, Aizawa," her legs were tense enough that they were close to shaking, though she still wanted him to eat her pussy out until she almost screamed his name. Getting up from being on his cock, her breathing was still shaky, though she undid the handcuffs that bound him to the chair. "Now, get up, you said you wanted to eat your Goddess's pussy out, didn't you?"

"Yes, please, please let me eat you out," his words were needy, but it was enough for her to lay down on the bed with her legs spread wide enough to see her glistening pussy from his side of the room. His cock was still hard, still begging for attention, her attention.

"Then come here," she signaled him over with one finger, to which he eagerly came over and got between her legs with both of his hands keeping her thighs open. "You want to eat me out? Then eat," her tone was still domineering, to which Aizawa listened to and started eating her out.

His tongue darted inside first, getting a taste of her sexual juices mixed with his, but it was still addictive to him, enough that he wanted more. Though while he was tongue-fucking her, he used his fingers to please her over-sensitive clit, causing a sudden moan to escape her lips. Her noises alone were enough to send him into an almost feral state.

Crawling up to her chest level, he used his mouth to play with her boobs, causing unintentional whimpers to escape her throat. "Ah~ fuck, baby boy," she moaned out while Aizawa crawled back to being in between her legs. Licking up the juices from her inner thighs, he was starting to go rougher and rougher on her sensitive clit.

His teeth nipped her clit repeatedly, him sucking on the sensitive clit repeatedly, causing loud and needy moans to come out of Ryoka's mouth. While he was toying with her clit, both of his hands snaked up to her chest, using his fingers to flick over her sensitive nipples. Her eyes were starting to roll to the back of her head, unable to control the moans coming out. "F-Fuck, baby boy, you're going to make your Goddess cum so hard."

Her words were enough encouragement for him to stick his middle and index finger into the writhing girl beneath him. "Ooh, fuck, fuck, baby boy," her sounds were coming out to be a lot louder than she'd expected. "You want your Goddess to cum on your face? To cum in your mouth? You want that, right?"

"Yes, please," his words sent vibrations to her clit, causing her legs to shake, close to nearly clamping around his head. "Please cum on my face, cum in my mouth, I'm begging you." His voice was raspy, though it caused her breathing to become almost uncontrollable.

"If that's what you want," he inserted two of his fingers inside the girl again, this time moving them around to find her g-spot for her pleasure. His fingers caused Ryoka to let out a moan louder than the rest, also causing her to twitch around him and her hips gyrating against his face. Drinking her juices as if it were his first and last meal, his actions started to overstimulate her nerves.

While her body was calming down from severe twitching, her chest jumped around, though Aizawa put his mouth over her nipples again, flicking his tongue across the sensitive areas. "F-F-Fuck, b-baby boy," it seemed as though he was starting to regain himself, though Ryoka tried moving his face up to where she could kiss him. "Are you trying to overstim me?" Her voice starting to calm down was enough for her to plant a kiss on his forehead, a temporary fix.

"N-No, Goddess," he moved away, knowing he'd get punished if he acted without her approval.

"Good boy," a smirk returned to her face, her and Aizawa sharing an intense kiss, enough to take his breath away.


	46. Chapter 46

Waking up suddenly, Ryoka looked around the room, to which she saw both Shinso and Aizawa asleep on either sides of her. With her clothes being off, she couldn't fully get up without taking a bedsheet to cover herself.

"I didn't know how bad the damage was, but this is definitely something else," both of their arms were layered over her torso, meaning if she got up, it would definitely let them know she was awake. Keeping herself quiet to the best of her abilities, Ryoka glanced at both boys in hopes not to wake them up.

The first thing she had to do was get a shower, especially because of last night, though this sort of thing wouldn't have happened in the first place. After the whole incident that happened two days ago, it was clear something changed.

Attempting to slither from underneath them, she was about to get out, though there was an arm that stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" It was a groggy voice, but it was Shinso's, that much she could tell.

"Shower, because I'm pretty sure you two are still blissed out, for the most part, anyway." Getting up from the bed, she slithered out of their arms before her feet made contact with the ground. "Besides, you both stay here, I'll make breakfast after I get a shower."

"...Fine," Shinso was awake, though barely, to which he just went back to sleep. Getting out of the bed, she walked towards her room and into the bathroom, though, not before there was a knock at the door. 

"Adrie, can you put the camera from the doorbell onto the mirror?" Knowing that would've been an easier way to answer than having to put on clothes and answering directly. Without another word, Adrie put the camera from the doorbell onto the mirror, though the person who knocked was Uraraka, which sparked confusion inside.

"Uraraka, what're you doing here?" Knowing anything she said could be heard to the person at the door, she took the towel off from around her body and placed it onto the rack. "Is something wrong at UA?"

"Oh, Ryoka, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me, since you've been cooped up here for the past two weeks. Away from the guys, at least," because of her tone of voice, she didn't know whether or not Uraraka had something else planned or if she was being genuine.

"As much as I would love to, you do realize that, because Recovery Girl assigned me with mister Aizawa and Shinso, one of them have to come with me," there was the other thing of them still being worn out from the night before, but she didn't think she had to justify why she couldn't go with her.

"Oh, come on, please? Besides, I know it can get boring being around two people who sleep all day," knowing she couldn't be seen from the outside perspective, Ryoka chuckled before leaning against the sink and considering her options.

"You know, when they're not acting like Eeyore, they're not that bad. But even then, don't you think they'd be mad if I left without saying anything," having a general idea of how they'd act, she knew better than to test the waters of something that possibly wouldn't end well.

"How long do you think you're going to be? There's a new water amusement park opening up soon and Jirou, Momo, Mina, and Tsu are all waiting for you," now knowing this wasn't something she could escape from easily, she chuckled before looking at the mirror that was showing the footage.

"Give me thirty minutes and I'll be outside," knowing she was going to shower, just to get into water and have to take a shower later? That made her reconsider everything she was about to do, though, by the time she was willing to interject, the footage went off. 

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she realized there were a few bite marks from last night, though most of them had healed and disappeared. Getting in the shower next, she had a growingly calm look in her eye, though, not before remembering what she'd told the boys. "Oh, shit."

"Is something the matter, Ryoka?" Based on her tone of voice, Adrie could only assume something was wrong. From the looks of it, it looked more like she remembered something.

"I just remembered I told them that I'd make them breakfast, but I don't think I have that sort of time. Can you help me out?" Knowing she'd have to write a note and explain later, it was the quickest way she could think of for getting things done.

"Of course, and as for a note of why you're leaving suddenly, what do you want me to write on it?" Since Adrie was the one that practically raised Ryoka, it was only fair that she knew her way of thinking.

"Just say something simple like, "I'm sorry, I had to step out, but I'll be back hopefully tonight," though I don't know how long I'll be out with them, can you just say later today?" Since UA wouldn't let them get out of the dormitories that often, it seemed fair that they could get a girls' day for themselves.

"Of course," turning on the shower, Ryoka adjusted the top dial to fit the temperature, the middle dial to fit the intensity, and the bottom dial to fit the display. She still had 20 minutes on the clock, which meant 10 minutes for a shower, and the rest to help Adrie make breakfast for the boys.

♕

By the time she was ready, she grabbed a copy of her keys and stepped outside, breakfast was done and there was a note on the fridge for both of them to read. Ryoka, who'd seen Momo in the driver's seat with the girls filling the other seats, chuckled before closing the door and walking over towards the car.

"You ready to go?" Knowing it didn't take her the full thirty minutes, she nodded before the passenger seat opened up, which there wasn't anyone in that seat. 

"I think both Aizawa and Shinso are going to be mad at me when they realize I'm not home," letting out a nervous chuckle, Ryoka had her right hand resting against the door's rest while her left hand ran through her braids.

"Did you not let them know beforehand that you were going to be out?" Having a look of confusion in her eyes, Uraraka tapped her shoulder to show that she was the one asking the question.

"I left a note and made breakfast, both of them are asleep still, for the most part, anyways," knowing the time from last night would give them enough of a reason for them to get their revenge, Ryoka also guessed that this would help add onto their vengeance.

"Oh, shit, well, if you're still alive after mister Aizawa's lecturing, then let us know, okay?" Knowing Jirou was being sarcastic but serious, Ryoka knew that her "lecture" wouldn't be a lecture, it would be worse than the last time the two went rough on her.

"How bad of a lecture do you think it'd be, kero?" Though Tsu was trying to get an idea of how bad the damage would be, none of them were aware of what she was hinting to when she was talking about revenge.

"Oh, you know, I might not be able to leave the house, or _walk_.... anywhere without having one of them on my tail," easily continuing her sentence, she'd hoped that maybe none of them would question what she was hinting to.

"What do you mean, you wouldn't be able "to walk?" Is something going on?" Of course, Mina was the one to question it, though Ryoka chucked with ease and played off what what she was originally talking about.

"Long story short, Recovery Girl assigned Shinso and Aizawa-sensei to keep an eye on me, which was around two weeks ago. Since I can't leave the house without one of them being with me, I don't think they'll let me go into parts of my house without one of them being there to watch what I'm doing." The fun thing about being a pathological liar was that she was able to fool everyone into believing that it wasn't to be taken in _that_ context.

"You mean like helicopter parents? Those are the worst," knowing Mina sometimes had a kiddish attitude, she couldn't help but giggle at her tone of voice when she said that. It was like a whiny brat of a child, but it was one of her defining features.

"Yeah, well, it _is_ Aizawa, after all. Besides, last time I went off with no one really chaperoning me, I was stabbed, so I think it's fitting that he'd be a helicopter person." One of Ryoka's ways of coping was to laugh at the trauma she'd been put through, as it was a benefitting way of being able to see her trauma as something not as scary as when she'd experienced it.

"Wait, why are you laughing about that?" Knowing it was probably a sensitive topic for everyone else in the car, Ryoka adjusted her shirt before peering towards the back seat.

"One thing I've learned is that laughing at your trauma is a way to make it feel less scary. I learned that from a pink pony in a kids' TV show, but it helps." Trying to keep her spirits up, Ryoka went back to looking at the road, though her mind was starting to drift.

"That seems healthy enough, now come on, we're almost there," knowing the road to the water park wasn't that long, they only had 3 minutes left before they'd arrive.

♕

Lucien, who was waiting on more updates from the mole, occasionally checked on the phone to see if they'd responded yet. As he was about to check the phone again, there was a knock on the door, which caught his attention. "Come in."

As if it was a surprise at this point, Leon came into the office and closed the door behind him. "Sir, though we've found nothing on the replication of a succubus, we have found out more about the 'protector's mantle.'" Flicking a copy of the screen onto his desk, the hologram required Lucien to get up from his seat.

"What is all of this?" Knowing he wasn't one to read through large articles of information, he glanced towards Leon for more information.

"Though we can't replicate a mantle, we've found a way to forcefully transfer it from one person to another." Hearing that was enough to take some of the tension off his shoulders and focus back onto finding a way to make a copy of Ryoka.

"How?" There weren't many things he was excited about, but Lucien hoped there was a way to find out how to also replicate the succubus qualities.

"Everything that physically makes Ryoka a nephalem, we have to move it from the actual Ryoka and give it to the alternate. This includes her wings, her horns, and her halo," knowing there wasn't a way for them to remove her succubus tail, this would be the next best thing to help them with covering the false identity of Ryoka Kaneki.

"Then we'll do what we have to. As for any body modifications like tattoos, where are we with that?" If this was going to be as accurate as possible, they needed to have every inch of her body replicated and printed onto the alternate.

"From our source, it seems as though the only tattoos the nephalem has is a left demon wing and a right angel wing that covers her back and the tail tattoo towards at the bottom of her back." Knowing that would be enough general information for the replicators to start to get to work, Lucien skimmed over the information before looking up at Leon.

"Good, at let me know when it's complete. Fooling humans should be fairly easy, though, still, I don't want any mistakes." With a flick of his hand, he dismissed everyone in the room.

♕

By 8 o'clock, Ryoka unlocked the door to her home and rushed towards her room. She didn't know where in the house Shinso and Aizawa were, though she'd hoped they were asleep. 

Closing her door behind her, she peeled off her damp clothing and got into the shower, being able to wash away the day without a hitch. There were still different things she wanted to do before she was too old, at least, when it comes to having fun with her UA friends.

Without realizing it, she finished her shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her torso and letting her hair airdry. With the assumption both men were asleep, Ryoka walked out of her room and into the kitchen, where she was planning to make a sandwich for herself.

Reaching to get the strawberry jelly, she got up from reaching in the fridge to turn around and see Shinso mere inches from her face. "Jesus fuck, I thought you were asleep," trying to keep her voice down from Aizawa hearing.

"Where'd you go?" From his tone, it sounded like he wasn't in a talking mood, though she stepped around him and set the squeeze bottle on the counter. Knowing there was a chance that tonight wouldn't be a normal night, she wanted to tread on her words carefully.

"I went out with some of the girls from our class, why? You did read the note, didn't you?" She didn't know if Aizawa was awake, though when she turned to face Shinso, she started to back up. "That should've been enough information that I wasn't going to be home for a few hours."

As she was about to turn around to grab the peanut butter, her back hit something, no, _someone's_ chest. Quickly fixing herself, she looked up towards Aizawa, knowing this wouldn't end well. Turning to look at Shinso, she noticed him being closer than what he originally was. 


	47. (NSFW/18+)

"I severely fucked up, didn't I?" Because she was wearing a towel from getting out the shower, she was hoping she could get to her room first. "Can I at least get clothes on first?" Knowing there wasn’t a way for her to get out of this and be able to walk straight for the next few days.

“No, no, you won’t need them for the rest of the night,” the two hands behind her, Shinso’s hands, were the ones that took off her towel and kept it to herself. The sudden air hitting her body was the reason she tensed up, though she was soon picked up and walked towards the bedroom.

“Now then, you’re going to sit on my face like a good little demon,” Shinso was the first one to talk, though Aizawa was going to be the next one speaking.

“And you’re going to suck my cock while you’re getting your pussy eaten out,” that was enough to keep her occupied, which was when Shinso sat down and pulled Ryoka’s hips towards his face, forcefully making her sit down on his face. Because of the way the two were lying, Ryoka’s body and Shinso’s were facing the same way, which meant it was easier for him to eat her out while she was sucking Aizawa off.

As his tongue danced around her pussy, swiping her growingly-sensitive clit, his cock started to rise. Just as she opened her mouth to let out a moan, Aizawa thrusted his cock inside her mouth, letting out a low groan. “Get to sucking, demon slut.”

One of her hands were occupied with playing with Aizawa’s balls while the other one was busy with pumping the parts of his cock her mouth couldn’t reach. Because of how deep his cock was in her throat, it made a bulge to the point that his tip disappeared into her chest. Though Shinso’s mouth was preoccupied with play with Ryoka’s clit, he slid two fingers inside her, causing her to jolt her hips suddenly.

“Look at you being a sensitive little whore, hm? How about you use that sensitive little tail to play with my cock while I play with your sensitive little pussy, yeah?” Because both of her hands were preoccupied, releasing her tail from the tattoo wasn’t too much of a hassle. Wrapping the end of her tail around his cock, she started pumping him, though physical touch was enough for her to be sensitive.

Removing his cock from being buried in his throat, her demon tongue started to dance on his tip and play with the sensitive parts of his cock. Shinso’s hand that was still on Ryoka’s thigh was the same one that dug into her skin, only deep enough to leave scratches. Moving his hand to the middle of her lower back, he started to scratch down her back to her ass before giving it a smack.

“You better not cum until I say so,” because it was an order, the moans she let out while her mouth was on his cock sent vibrations through his body. Continuing to suck him off, Shinso started to pump his fingers at a faster pace, licking up her juices that came out as a result. “And yet, you’re still fucking addictive.”

Biting her inner thigh, Shinso proceeded to use the hand that was pleasuring Ryoka to also play with her clit. The tip of her tail went over the tip of his cock, using the precum it was leaking out as a lubricant to go over his hole. “Mm, fuck, little demon,” his moans against her pussy only made her wetter, also making it easier for his fingers to slip in and out.

“Fuck~,” even the moans Aizawa made because of her actions was undoubtedly attractive. By now, her demon tongue was the thing she used, though she began to pump her hand faster. Her other hand, which was originally playing with his balls, started to vibrate fast enough to cause a sudden moan to spring from his lips.

His cock started tensing up, unintentionally throbbing in her hands, which was a sign he was close to his first orgasm. “I-I’m gonna cum,” his figure was close to trembling, though he was trying to prolong his release by trying to center his breathing. “Fuck~.” His efforts were useless, however, as his thick load of cum shot down her throat. “Goddamn~!” Twitching violently as his body trembled, his eyes shot to the back of his head.

“You’re getting close, demon-slut, your hole is clenching around my fingers. I wonder how long I can hold it off before you cum all over my face like the dirty little whore you are,” it was obvious that Shinso was close to cumming as well. “Mm, fuck, demon-slut, your tail is- fuck~.” Unable to form that many words without them coming out as moans, the sudden painful pleasure that came from him biting her inner thigh caused her to let out a desperate moan.

“Fuck-” though she was unbearably close to her release, Shinso removed his fingers from Ryoka, causing her to whine out in pleasure. “Wait, don’t, please~! Can I cum, please? I’m desperate here,” that was her way of begging, though she was using her tail to pump him faster, hoping to bring him closer to the edge.

“Being such a naughty- fuck~!” Unable to say another word, his hips jolted upward as his cum spurted onto his stomach. Instinctively grabbing her succubus tail, Shinso’s fingers started playing with the tip, though, still in a daze from his sexual high, played with the tip at a rough pace, but quick enough that it caused her to have her orgasm suddenly. 

When Aizawa came to his senses, he helped Ryoka and Shinso up before binding her into a davinci tandem position with his scarves. Using a blindfold to cover her eyes, she was being suspended with two of the loopholes on the ceiling. With her legs being in a split formation, it left her two holes defenseless, though she was close to dripping wet because of the anticipation of what the two could do to her. 

“Now now, since you think it was okay to have me scream your name, don’t you think this is a suitable punishment? Being strung up while you’re unable to do anything other than beg for our cocks like the demon whore you are.” Aizawa placed his thumb on her lip and his index and middle fingers on her chin, as if directing her face to look at him. “Is that what you want, demon-slut?”

Dipping his thumb into her mouth, she sucked on it, though her saliva coated it within seconds. Shinso, who was behind her, pressed his chest against her back and trailed his left hand up her inner thigh, only to feel that she was soaking her inner thighs in her juices. “And being a horny little fuck, hm? Dripping wet and I haven’t even made my way to your soaking pussy, is it because you want to be fucked so badly that you’re anticipating getting your ass pounded into next week?”

As Aizawa removed his thumb from her mouth, Shinso’s hand slithered around her neck before squeezing her cheeks with his thumb on the left and his other four fingers on the right. “But first, you need to be punished for leaving the house without our permission, isn’t that right?” Reluctantly nodding, the grip Shinso had on her face loosened up before the hand that was on her inner thigh moved away and onto her ass. “Now be a good little demon and count. Every time you moan, it’s a reset, got it?”

Nodding somewhat immediately, the first slap on her ass caused her to gasp, though she bit her inner cheek to stop her from moaning out. “One…” another one landed on her ass, this time being slightly harder than the last one. “Two…” and again,  _ again, again, _ just until she reached twenty. 

“Now then, since you’ve already received your punishment, how about we fuck her until she can’t walk straight since she thought it was okay to wander off without permission,” though Ryoka couldn’t see either of them, Shinso had a smirk on his face while Aizawa thought about the idea. “And then after, we both teach her lesson while the other one watches.”

“Not a bad idea, Shinso,” pulling Ryoka’s body closer to his own before sucking on a sensitive part of her neck, causing her to gasp and let out an unintentional moan. “And you’re still dripping wet down here, almost as if you’re asking to be double-stuffed like the whore you are. That  _ is _ what you’re wanting, right? To become the demon cunt you were meant to be.”

Letting out a whimper, all she did was nod before trying to thrust her hips against something, though it wasn’t working. “Please just fuck me already, I’m fucking desperate for you to stuff me like the demon-whore I am.” Since most of her words had heavy desperation and her pussy was sopping wet, both men lined up their cocks before both of them thrust into Ryoka with ease.

The three of them moaned out in pleasure, though she let out something more like a mewl. “Look at you, fucking needy for our cocks, isn’t that right?” Because Aizawa’s dick was the one in her pussy and Shinso’s was the one in her ass, there was a distinctive bulge in her lower stomach. “So fucking wet and we’ve not even pounded you into oblivion.”

Aizawa wrapped his hand around her neck, blood-choking her as both of them started thrusting into Ryoka, causing her to let out a string of moans before Shinso bit her shoulder and sucking on the skin inside the bite mark. “Don’t think I forgot what happens when I play with this little succubus tail.”

Because the end of her tail was a sensitive spot, Shinso used it to his advantage and began sucking on the tip, causing her to let out something that resembled a whorish moan. “W-Wait, you can’t just-” letting out a sigh in pleasure, she clenched around both of them when she felt Aizawa started to play with her overly sensitive clit. “Fuck~!”

Though blindfolded, her eyes were threatening to roll to the back of her head from the ecstasy she felt from the men man-handling her. Since both of his hands were occupied, Shinso’s hands were the ones that held her waist in place before both men began harshly thrusting into her, causing her head to cock back in pleasure. 

“Oh, goddamn~ you’re really clamping down,” as Aizawa picked up his thrusting, he let go of his grip on her neck and bit into the right side of her neck, which was opposite to where Shinso’s bite mark was. Then sucking on the skin beside the bite mark, moans and grunts fell from his lips. With the sounds being right in her right ear, it shot a wave of pleasure through her body and caused her body to clamp around Shinso and Aizawa’s cocks.

“Fuck, demon-slut~, you’re really clamping down- fuck~” Shinso’s moans were going into her left ear, which caused her to be wetter and unintentionally clench around them again. “Look at you, blindfolded and clamping down on our hard cocks.” The bulge in her stomach kept appearing and disappearing at a fast pace. 

“F-Fuck I’m close~,” moaning out those words were enough for both men to start ot speed their thrusting pace to an almost inhumane speed. “W-Wait, I’m gonna c-cum if you~” though she was trying to delay her own orgasm, they continued with the same speed, causing her to tremble from the overwhelming waves of bliss rushing through her body.

“Then cum like the demonic whore you are, cum on our cocks because it’s your place to be our little whore.” With Shinso’s words being right in her left ear, she came all over their cocks. Her legs were shaking in the bondage as she was unable to control or inhibit her orgasm.

_ “Ffffffuuuccckk~!” _ Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, though both men sped up the pace slightly, just before both of them came  _ hard. _ Shinso was the first one who came, which was deep in her ass, and Aizawa was the last one with his cock spurting inside her pussy.

Removing the rope from around her body, Ryoka leaned against Shinso and took off the blindfold from her eyes. “Don’t think that’s all, little demon, we’ve still got a lesson to teach you~.”


	48. (NSFW/18+)

“Me first, little demon,” the person Ryoka was leaning against was the one who was talking: Shinso. Looking toward him with confusion and interest, she was picked up and placed onto the bed, with him climbing on top of her. “Now, while you’re getting fucked senseless by my fat cock, mister Aizawa’s going to watch you get fucked like the demon-slut you are.”

Because of the previous orgasm, she was still sensitive, which Shinso used to his advantage. Trailing kisses from her neck to her stomach, his tongue began going over her clit as if he was going to eat her out until he was full. “Haa~,” her hands instinctively went to the back of his head, though he let out a chuckle before raising up. “W-Wait, what are you-?”

“While I’m eating you out, you aren’t going to be able to move at all, understand?” Aizawa’s binding cloth, the one that was originally used to string her up, was the same one that tied her arms to her back and wrapped around her chest in a box tie position.

“Yes, sir-” just as she answered, suddenly, she wasn’t in control of her body, more as if she was under some sort of spell. A smirk formed from his lips, to which she couldn’t fight back, let alone attempt to fight back against his quirk.

“You responded, demon-slut, and that was your biggest mistake,” with her chest being restricted and her body being something she couldn’t control anymore, Shinso lightly pushed her back to the bed before meeting her eye line with his own. “Now then, you’re able to moan but you’re not going to cum until I allow it.” More of a commanding tone that she had no choice but to follow, he moved between her legs again.

His tongue started to flick over her clit, though he soon slid two of his fingers inside her, causing Ryoka to moan out suddenly. “Ngh~ fuck,” though, when his fingers brushed upon a certain _sensitive and spongy area_ , it caused her hole to clench around his fingers. “Mmm- right there, please,” though she was under the influence of Shinso’s quirk, her voice was laced with lustful desperation.

“Is that a sensitive spot, demon-slut?” The knowledge of where her g-spot was would help him as the night went on. Both of his fingers lightly stroked the sensitive area, which caused her to moan out suddenly, though his tongue was still playing with her swollen clit. Though she wasn’t able to move her body, she wanted to grind her hips against his fingers to show how much of a needy demon slut she is.

“Are you trying to fight my quirk? Do you really think I’d let you go that quickly without getting my revenge?” Speeding up his fingers inside her caused Ryoka to let out an elongated moan before he purposefully dropped his quirk. Almost instinctively, she rolled her hips against his fingers, as well as her eyes rolling to the back of her head. “Don’t think that just because I let go of my quirk on you, that I’m done. Now, look at me.”

Purposefully slowing his fingers to a painfully slow pace, Shinso gave her no other option but to make Ryoka look at her. Because of her arms being restricted, she looked between her legs and at the purple-haired man.

“Now then, be a good little whore and keep your eyes on me. If you don’t I will delay your orgasm until your eyes meet mine. Understand?” Letting out a desperate whimper before quickly nodding her head, Shinso took it as enough of a reason for him to continue thrusting his fingers into her. “And don’t try to silence yourself, you wouldn’t want me to punish you, now would you?”

Quickly shaking her head before lightly kneading her g-spot, causing her to rest her head against the pillow propping her head up. Forcing herself to maintain eye contact with Shinso wouldn’t be the easiest, though he, as a sadist, found it amusing to see Ryoka try to focus on him instead of his fingers. Continuing to flick her clit with his tongue, he wanted to make sure she knew where her place was.

“H…” his hot breath against her sensitive clit was causing her orgasm to begin tearing at her nerves, begging for a release. “I…” As his fingers continued playing with her clit, he pushed both of his fingers all the way in, causing a pleasured cry to fall from her lips. “T…” He was spelling his name on her clit, though she was trying to prolong her orgasm until she was allowed to cum.

“O…” another idea struck him, and, without context, he grabbed her tail and put the tip in his mouth, leaving her clit to his thumb. Due to the oncoming pleasure running though her body, her body was unintentionally shaking and her hole was clenching around his fingers. “S…” being aware of his tactics, teasing her until she was close to being at her breaking point. “H…”

She was getting whiny and impatient, though Shinso wouldn’t be done spelling his name, though that brought another idea to mind. “If you’re so desperate to cum, then do it,cum on my fingers, show me just how much of a naughty whore you are.” However, he wasn’t done spelling his name, however, he wanted to see her writhing underneath him. “I…”

It seemed as though, right on cue, Ryoka came undone from his fingers. Her legs shook, her hips jolted, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Because her breathing was accelerated, her eyes rolled to the back of her head while her hole quenched around his fingers. Unconsciously arching her back off of the bed, her hands gripped the bedsheets underneath her. “Ngh~ fuck~,” as he slowed his fingers, though it was clear in his eyes that he was far from done.

“Now then, I’m gonna go clean up so we can continue, and you stay here.” Speaking as though she had a voice, she nodded from his words, though she was still in her submissive and lustful daze. As he removed himself from between her legs, her body would still twitch every few seconds.

What he did while he was cleaning up was cleaning his cock, to avoid any chance of infection, but also to grab something special for her. Also cleaning his face, he walked back into the bedroom, this time climbing on top of her again. Her legs were closed in attempts to try to gain friction from anticipation of how the night would go.

“Look at me, demon-bitch,” it wasn’t until her eyes came back to viewing point that she realized he wasn’t done, which was fine, but that just meant there wasn’t a chance of her being able to get around without a wheelchair. A whine escaped her lips before she opened her legs, allowing for their hips to get close to her own. After a few seconds of thinking, a smirk was constructed on his lips, just before moving to where his mouth was at her ear.

“Now then, while I’m fucking your brains out, you’re going to spell my name, letter by letter. If you mess up, I speed up and you start over, and I won’t stop until you spell it all, even if that means you have multiple orgasms because of my cock. Understand?” He was being serious, though, this time, she was more than willing to comply with his rules.

“Fuck, yes please,” she still sounded needy, though, as he slid his cock inside Ryoka, he let out a breath of pleasure, one that was right in her ear. His actions caused her to let out a moan suddenly, though she wasn’t able to put her hands around his back to grip onto. Lightly grabbing her by the waist, Shinso moved to where she was on top of him, not as if she was riding him, but more of she was sitting in his lap.

Purposefully holding her hips down, Shinso started thrusting in and out of Ryoka, though she was overly sensitive. Without realizing it, she was squirming and whining, causing him to slither his hand around her neck. “Spell my name, bitch.” It sounded as though he was getting more impatient by the minute, though she found it highly attractive.

“H~…” trying to keep a steady voice when it came to spelling his name out, she was attempting to get it done so she wouldn’t receive punishment. “I-... oh, fuck~,” because of the words that separated the letters, it caused Shinso to start to pick up his thrusting. As the sounds of slapping wet skin filled the room, her mouth hung open from pleasure and her eyes were closed. “Fuck fuck fuck~ haA-” though it was clear she was getting closer to another orgasm, he continued going without hesitance.

“Start over,” in a commanding tone, though it was wavering because of how close his own release was coming. “Mmh, fuck~, get it right this time,” though his thrusts were getting sloppy and erratic, he removed his hand from around her throat and moved both of his hands to being on her waist to control the thrusting pace.

Without warning, his body came undone. His thrusting slowed down and grew to a diminishing pace and his head kicked back in sexual bliss. As his cock twitched, Ryoka’s eyes couldn’t help but roll to the back of her head, though she knew that he wouldn’t stop thrusting until she spelled his name out completely. “H…”

“I…” twitching violently around his dick, her hips unintentionally squirmed, though only because of the staggering waves of ecstasy washing over her nerves. “T…” in an attempt to catch her breath, she let out a whimpery breath when he started to continue his thrusting, trying his best to maintain the same speed he had as before.

“O…” digging his nails into her waist, not deep enough that it would cause her to bleed, but just enough that they would leave marks in her skin, he thrusted upward. It was taking everything in him to not tap out and let Aizawa have his fun, at least, not just yet. “S…” because of how overly sensitive he was as the night progressed, he could only take maybe two or three rounds before being completely overstimulated with pleasure.

“H…” She was a little more than halfway done, though, because she was getting more and more sensitive, it didn’t take much before she was close to becoming a writhing mess on top of him. “I…” Ryoka sounded more and more whiny with each letter, though there was her fifth orgasm rolling around the corner.

“S…” Without realizing, Shinso was close enough to his body shaking from many sexual releases he had tonight. His eyes, which were attempting to stay glued to Ryoka’s writhing body, were also close to rolling to the back of his head again. “H…” Her eyes were fighting to stay on his, though, her back suddenly arched in achin pleasure.

“I…” she was getting close, when suddenly, her body writhed in agonizing pleasure around his cock again. “N…” her body twitched unevenly, this time to where her chest was twitching while her hips were being forced to be still. Shinso’s grip on her waist only tightened as he came again, though, this time, only precum was leaking out. Whimpers of moans and mewling noises were the only ones who fell from her lips, the only ones she could make without messing up.

“S…” though it was clear she was close to reaching her limit again, Ryoka wanted to squeeze out the last letter without a chance of messing up, which would cause a reset. Shinso, however, was on the threshold between being blissed out and tapping out. “O…” with that being the last letter, he proceeded to speed up his thrusting again, making sure Ryoka would get another release before he was done with her.

“Ngh~ _fuckkkk~!_ ” her sixth orgasm, the final one she would be getting from him, was the same one that caused her to cry out in pleasure. Because of her enhanced durability, she knew she wasn’t done, but that didn’t mean each release she felt was any less intense as the last.

“My turn next, kitten,” turning to look at the source of the voice, Aizawa had a smirk on his face. Getting off of Shinso’s dick, her legs were shaky, she knew the night wasn’t over yet.


	49. (NSFW/18+)

From the looks of it, his cock was rock hard, almost as though he was purposefully keeping himself on edge. A smirk etched onto his face before he signaled her to come to him with his right index finger. As if there was no hesitation, she got up from being on top of Shinso’s cock and crawled over to Aizawa next.

“Already being an obedient pet, kitty cat? However, because you tried to dominate me last time, I think it’s only fair you get a taste of your own medicine.” Being picked up from her waist, Ryoka was pinned against the wall. “Now, be a good little bitch and try not to cum until I say so.”

Nodding without hesitation, he got onto his knees, which nuzzled his head between her thighs. Because she was close enough to being overstimulated, her pussy was pretty pink and her clit was swollen, which meant she was close to being a writhing mess beneath him.

Aizawa sucked on her clit, which caused her to let out a lewd moan, one of both pleasure and pain. Though she was still restricted in the box tie position, it meant she wasn’t able to run her fingers through his hair or pull on it. Her eyes, out of instinct, closed without another word, as if she was wanting to savor the feeling.

“Don’t try to hide the look of pleasure in your eyes now. I want you to keep them open, no matter what. If not, I’ll just edge you until you’re unable to do anything but beg for me to let you cum all over my face. You wouldn’t want that, now, would you?” Her brain registered his words, knowing that being edged is the last thing she would want, especially now.

“N-No, sir,” though she wasn’t trying to show it, the thought of being edged by him was appealing, which caused her pussy to clench as if she were aching for desire. Opening her eyes to look at him, the feeling of being helpless against whatever he wanted to do to her, something about it made her want more.

“Then be a good little slut and look at me when you come undone,” it sounded more like an order, which was what it was. Nodding without saying another word, Aizawa directed his focus back to the sensitive bundle of nerves in front of him.

Without warning, his tongue flicked over her clit in a circular motion, as well as two fingers slipping inside. Rolling his fingers inside caused her to moan out with sudden bliss, though it only descended into thoughtless pleasure when he rubbed against a rather  _ raw _ and sensitive area.

Involuntarily tugging against the capture scarf, she wasn’t able to run her fingers through his hair and messy it up, which caused her to whine. However, that whine was turned into a moan from him going rougher on her already-sensitive pussy.

“Seems like you’re overly tender, demon-slut, I wonder what would happen if I…” trailing off without another word, he removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. As if finding the spongy area immediately, Ryoka let out a moan of pure ecstacy, one that also caused her back to arch off of the wall and her walls to clench around his tongue.

“ _ Fuck~ _ ,” that still left her clit throbbing for attention, to which the then pressed his thumb against. “Mm~ wait, I’m gon-” as if trying to prolong her orgasm, she tried to regulate her breathing. “W-Wait,” his speed didn’t falter, though his tongue was needy, almost as though begging her body to give him all of her juices.

“Then look at me,” saying nothing else, her eyes trailed from the back of her head to Aizawa’s eyes, which he smirked. “And keep them on me, because you wouldn’t want to be edged when you’re this close, now would you?” Reinserting his tongue back into her, he continued the same pace as before, not changing anything.

_ “Fuuuuccckkkkk~!” _ Trailing off, her body jolted violently against his tongue as her body spazzed out from the pleasure coursing through her nerves. “C-Cumming, oh fuck, I-I’m cumming,” her eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of her head, to which her hips gyrated against his face.

As if it was his last meal, Aizawa drank up all of her juices that spewed out, but also tried to get more out. Removing his tongue and his thumb from her clit, he stood back up, though it was clear on her face that she was somewhat trembling from pleasure. Her eyes, which started to come back down to her field of vision, she noticed him looking at her as if she was nothing more but trembling prey underneath him.

Feeling his hard cock against her inner thigh, she looked at him with a lustful intent in her eyes. “Seems as though you’re still a needy little whore,” lining up his cock with her entrance, he thrusted in with a swift motion, causing her to let out a whine from tender pleasure.

“Haah~ fuck-” wasting almost no time, he began thrusting in and out of the girl, keeping a pace that wasn’t slow enough to be agonizing but not fast enough to be pleasureful, almost as if he was teasing her. “N-No, please, please go faster,” as much as she wanted to move her hips against his cock, it wouldn’t work.

“You really want my cock, hm?” With his movements being fluid, his right hand wrapped around her neck while his mouth was closer to her left ear. His words were harsh in her ear, but it seemed to reverberate through her body, especially when it rushed to her throbbing pussy. “Is that any way to ask for it?”

Because everything was sensitive, it felt as though every move he made was bringing some sort of pleasure to her body. “Please fuck me, sir,” she was desperate, just enough that she would’ve done anything to have another orgasm by him. “I-I’ll be a good girl, I promise,  _ just please fuck me, _ ” she wanted him, though she couldn’t tell if it was out of lust or out of her being a succubus.

“Begging so quick?” Chuckling, he started to pick up his thrusting, going from a moderate pace to a pace that was fast enough to make her body want more. “But if your eyes even so much as look away from my own, I’ll slow down to an agonizing pace until you look at me.”

Nodding almost immediately, Ryoka kept her eyes locked on Aizawa, though him speeding up seemed like enough temptation for her eyes to move away from him. “Mm- fuck~,” her eyes had a look of agonizing pleasure, which was what he was looking for. Moving both of her hands to her waist, he proceeded to repeatedly slam her body on his cock.

Pushing her thighs to the wall, he used his second binding cloth to keep her thighs in the same position. His eyes drifted down to her stomach, letting out a chuckle, which caught her attention. Continuing to thrust at an almost inhumane pace, his left hand went from the side of her waist to the middle of her stomach.

Looking down to where his hand was, she could feel what was underneath. “You feel that, little bitch? That’s where I am,” those words caused her to blush almost immediately, which couldn’t be helped. “And yet, I think I could go farther.” 

The next time he thrusted in, he bottomed out, to which Ryoka moaned out in pleasure. Diverting her eyes to the bulge in her stomach, which was more of a faint outline but it was there nonetheless. “O-Oh wow.” He started thrusting again, though his voice was coming out in strained groans.

Whimpers fell from her mouth and grunts from his, he couldn’t help but moan out when he felt her squeeze around his cock. “Mmh- fuck, y-you’re really clamping down, aren’t you?” It looked as though Ryoka’s eyes were threatening to roll to the back of her head again, which was something Aizawa could see.

Her eyes weren’t able to focus, to which she instinctively closed her eyes in hopes he wouldn’t slow down. Instead, he did just that, he slowed down in an effort to make a point, which caused her to whine, though her eyes were still shut. “Fuck~,” without realizing it, her legs were trembling, along with her chest twitching from the amount of pleasure.

“Look at me,” though it was a direct command, her eyes didn’t open, not until he removed his dick that her eyes opened. “Fine then, since you want to disobey, then how about I make sure you realize how much of a whore you look while you’re impaled on my cock.” With confusion in her eyes, she could tell he was plotting something. 

Placing both of her legs on the ground, he got on his knees in front of a mirror, one that ran from the bottom of the wall to the middle. Patting the ground in front of him, Aizawa signaled for her to have her ass facing him. Because her brain was still hazy from pleasure, she did what he asked without another word.

Her eyes, which went over herself in the mirror, arched her back to where her upper body pivoted on her elbows. Aligning his tip with her entrance, she didn’t know if he was teasing him or not, though, him moving his mouth to where her right ear was. “Now then, you’re going to watch yourself make the lewd faces, and when you cum all over my cock,” his breathing quickened as he thrust himself inside her trembling girl underneath him.

“Fuu~!” Under her breath, a moan slipped out, but her waist and hips trembled, causing Aizawa to chuckle. “Mmmfh-” starting to thrust with a moderate speed, Ryoka’s body collapsed to the ground, meaning she was no longer being propped up by her elbows. Running his left hand against her left side before stopping on her ass.

“Now then, look away and I’ll slow down,” wrapping his hand around her neck, he moved his right hand up to her jaw. Because her mouth was open, he slid his index and middle finger into her mouth, which her saliva coated his fingers within seconds.

Arching her ass off of the ground, she felt his fingers trace over her figure, which she blushed, though the slight tint in her face only deepened when he started kissing her neck. His thrusting, which began to get faster, causing both of them to moan in pleasure, though her eyes were still fixated on her face, regardless of how difficult it was.

Speeding up his thrusting was a sign that he was getting closer to his orgasm, which was proved by his thrusting getting erratic and uneven. “Haah~ fuck~!” Most of her moans went into his fingers, though they still escaped her lips and bounced around the room.

His left hand, which was still tracing her figure, went between her legs and started playing with her clit, causing her hips to jolt suddenly. “Look at you,  _ trembling underneath me _ ,” his words were shaky, to which he let out a moan louder than any other, just before he slowed down. Ryoka came  _ hard, _ to which her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

With her breathing being elevated, her succubus tail, which was twitching from the insurmountable pleasure rushing through her body again. Her torso was twitching in sporadic tempos, though, that same twitching was the reason she was clenching around his cock.  **_“Fuck~!”_ **

Though it was clear that Aizawa was close to his limit, he began slowly thrusting inside her again. Though his dick twitched and jumped while he was thrusting, Aizawa noticed her tail twitching, which caused him to smirk. It was clear that she was overstimulated, but he wanted to make sure his point was getting across. “Don’t think that this is over just yet.” 

Regardless of how shaky his voice was in her ear, he was going to make sure she was nothing more than a shaking mess underneath him. His fingers, which were still in her mouth, were slow to slither farther into her mouth, while his left hand grabbed her succubus tail and put the end in his mouth, causing her to let out a wanton moan.

While it was sitting in his mouth, his tongue lapped over the tip and the bottom side of the end, which caused her body to clench around his cock again. Her insides were sensitive and raw, meaning that her insides were tender around his erection, which she could feel as well. Pulling his fingers apart while they’re in her mouth, having Ryoka get a fair idea of how much she was salivating around his fingers.

Because of how sensitive both of them were, it didn’t take much to get them to another orgasm. His pace picked up again, which caused him to let out a moan that showed how sensitive he was. Because the right ear was more sensitive than the left, his moans were causing a reaction within her body. 

“Y-You’re twitching again,” forming words was the last thing she was able to do, though her eyes were having trouble keeping themselves locked on her reflection. Glancing at Aizawa's reflection, she could see how much of a moaning mess he was, more importantly of how close he was to being overstimulated.

His thrusts started to get rougher, to which she couldn’t help the sounds coming out of her mouth. Speeding up again, she was being moved by his thrust, though this speed caused her to cum on his cock suddenly, which Aizawa picked up on. That action pushed him over the edge, making his body tremble in pleasured pain.  **_“Fuck~!”_ ** Both of their bodies were sore at this point, though he had to get up in order to let her get up. 


	50. Chapter 50

Funny how she told herself she wouldn't do something like this. And yet, where was she? _Back in the same place,_ the one place she didn't think she'd be in again. Waking up slowly, her eyes adjusted to the light pouring into the room.

Her hands unconsciously drifted around the bed, as if expecting to feel Shinsou and Aizawa in bed with her. Instead, she felt nothing, but her nose smelled something. It was sweet, but that wasn't the primary focus on why neither of them were in bed.

There was a wheelchair in the closet, one that rolled itself to her bedside. The fact she was in a wheelchair should've spoken volumes, but she didn't care enough to want to do anything but get breakfast. Scooting to the edge of the bed, she moved herself into the seat and adjusted her legs.

Wheeling to the elevator to get to her room, because she was on the second floor, she had to put clothes on. Her ultimate resort was an oversized grey shirt and black sweatpants, which she awkwardly sat back into her wheelchair and got on the elevator again.

"Jesus Christ, I hate it here," being dramatic, she wheeled out of the bedroom and towards the living room, though, there was a knock on the door before she could greet the boys making her breakfast. 

Rolling to the front door instead of greeting them, she opened the door to see Denki, which was kind of a surprising turn of events. "Kaminari, what are you doing here?" Though it was a bit of a surprise, it was something she could adapt to if necessary.

Though he was about to say something, she noticed the awkward looks that Kaminari, Shinsou, and Aizawa shared. "Sorry, is it a bad time?" Knowing Aneko could feel the awkwardness between the three, she sighed and chuckled. Her purple hair wasn't visible to anyone, so it looked like she had her normal half-black half-white hair.

"Not at all," oddly, her voice sounded devoid of any emotion, which everyone noticed, but decided not to say anything about it. "What's up?" Trying to sound sincere or emotional was difficult for the part that never showed any emotion.

"Is it okay if I talk to you alone?" He sounded nervous about something, almost unsure about it. "I don't exactly feel comfortable talking openly about this," suddenly interested by the topic, she wheeled back to let him inside the house. "And why are you in a wheelchair?"

Turning 180 to go with him to the elevator, she glanced over to the two tired men, knowing the reason the body must've been in a wheelchair had something to do with them. "Training with two idiots, come on. If you want privacy, come with me," she didn't exactly specify what happened, and luckily it wasn't clear to Kaminari.

"Oh, okay," it was awkward between the two, but it wasn't something that couldn't be changed. Getting on the elevator, it was somewhat obvious that there was something wrong, though it was clear he wouldn't say anything until they arrived to her room. 

Considering both men knew there was something off, which they'd ask about once Denki left again. Not paying attention to how much they were questioning everything, Aneko paid more attention to whatever Denki needed to talk to her about. "You can sit on my bed," it was somewhat obvious he didn't know where to sit, which she noticed he was still somewhat jittery.

"I don't exactly know how to say this, but I think-" he was still nervous, that much was clear. By the looks of it, this must've been the first time something like this was mentioned. Holding his hands together, Aneko could feel how tense he was, but there was something else.

The purple undertones of her hair switched to pink within a matter of seconds, though it was more of a light pink than a hot pink. Just from a touch, she could tell there was some sort of disconnection, that much she could sense, but she didn't know what type of disconnection. "There's some sort of disconnection... did you come to me because you might have a dissociative disorder and didn't know how to tell anyone?"

"Is that what it is?" It was somewhat clear he didn't know what it was called, though there was a glimmer in his eyes that showed he didn't know how what to do about it or how to make it go away. "The last time I tried to tell someone what was going on, they said, " _there's no way in hell a boring piece of shit like you has something so rare._ " so I went with it."

"Denki, you should know better than to listen to someone who doesn't know what it's like in your mind. I'll tell you what: how about I make a link between our brains, it'll be two-sided so you can come to me and I'll be able to respond. I'd be able to feel everytime you're on the verge of one of these episodes and I'll help you out, alright?"

"Are you sure?" He didn't sound too confident with what she was offering, especially because this was the first time he attempted to seek help from someone he knew. "I wouldn't want to be too much of a burden on you," though he was being serious, but so was she. 

"Denki, I'm being deadly serious when I say that." Where her hands were, they had a reddish pink hue, one that helped Kira crawl into his mind and create a link between the two. It roughly took around 3 minutes, to which she withdrew her hand without another thought. 

"Did it work?" This sort of thing was uncommon, specifically unknown of as to why someone would go out of their way to help him. His childhood wasn't the best, that much was sure, but he didn't remember much of it, so he didn't know how to react or what to do. 

_'I don't know, you tell me,'_ that was the first message she said between their mind link, which was enough proof to show that it worked. "All right, well, I think for now, you need to get back to the school so you don't concern any of the teachers, and once I get back over to UA, we can work on it more, alright?"

"Sure, I'd be fine with that," knowing there wasn't much more to say, both of them got back to the first floor and started to walk towards the door again. 

"Like I said," she was speaking at a normal voice, though it could've been picked up by Shisnou and Aizawa. "If you need anything, you know how to tell me." Showing him out of the house, she closed the door behind him, knowing there was a chance that he could come over at almost any time. 

Once the door closed, it was clear that both of them wanted to ask about what that was. "So what was that all about?" Since breakfest was fully done, it seemed now was as best a time to ask about what the encounter between her and Denki was. 

"I can't say unless he gives me permission to say." She was being serious when it came to other people telling her things that they didn't want anyone else to know about. "Anyway, breakfast is ready, right?" It was clear that her voice was void of any emotion.

"So what about the lack of emotion in your voice? Am I just supposed to ignore that?" It seems as though they were starting to somewhat pick up on the differences between each of their behaviours.

"Depends," looking around the room, she was looking for her phone knowing there was the chance she had to call Jemma to verify any sort of change. However, the purple undertones of the white half of her hair became exposed the second it fell off of her shoulder.

Realization must've set in their minds, because the next sound she could hear from them were sighs. "So you must be Aneko, right?" That was Aizawa, who was someone didn't know yet, but she also wasn't in the mindset to talk to anyone new.

"Depends on the person depends on my answer," it was a common thing to be cautious about who she was talking to. Being completely honest, she hadn't told anyone yet that she was among the first to be formed from Ryoka's childhood, though it wasn't something she'd share like it was a normal conversation.

"And if I told you that I'm someone you can trust?" being defensive on the outside and nurturing towards the other people in the mindspace, it was a weird mix, but it was enough to help them get through the day without constant issues.

"Then I'd check myself to see how true that is. If you don't mind, I have to go check in with the organization." Getting out of the wheelchair, she walked out of the living room and towards her room to change her clothes from her pajamas and into casual clothes. 

♕

By nightfall, Ryoka hadn't returned home until almost 10:30 PM, and though Shinsou and Aizawa were planning to trying to figure out what took her the entire day, that wasn't going to happen easily. Opening the door, Ryoka's face had sheer annoyance in her eyes.

"And where have you been?" Trying to keep as much of a stern voice as possible, that didn't work, considering she rolled her eyes before closing the door behind her and pressing her back against it. "What happened?" It was clear that she was seriously annoyed, considering this was the first time that the white side of her hair was more than two colors.

This time, the white side of her hair was orange, grey, and red, meaning that was something serious. "Y'know, fun as it's been, I'm going to go take a cold shower and go to sleep because I know that if I even say one wrong thing, I will go off in more than one way." 

Not intentionally storming off, she got on the elevator to get to her room and into the shower. What happened to make her mad? Finding out that the part that had blue hair was real and there was another part that had yellow hair, but that wasn't the worst part.

Coming to her senses when she was on a mission to see blood everywhere, which included blood of her foes and her companions. The outstanding fact of the matter was that her daggers, the same one she used on the undercover yakuza mission with Shinsou, were covered in blood. Her hands were covered in blood, her hair had a bit of blood in it, her clothes were practivally drenched in it, which put a damper on her mood.

Because of a simple mission, she lost around 3 hours and woke covered in blood. It was not only scary, it was downright disturbing to think about. Looking at herself in the mirror, there were the dried bloodstains scattered across her skin, though the ones from her hair somewhat dried into clumps, which could come out without too much of an issue.

When she asked Fitz-Simmons about it, it seemed as though they were more in a state of shock, meaning they knew what happened but were too scared to say anything. She was so out of it at that time that she couldn't bring herself to care enough to ask about what happened. 

Getting into the shower, she peeled her clothes off and let the water run through her hair. The now more annoying thing was that her mind was more broken than what she'd originally expected, though it was the other thing of her needing to see how much mental damage there was.

"Adrie, can you make an audio recording of this for everyone else besides me in my head?" It wasn't too weird of a request, to which she noticed the red recording symbol to show that Adrie was recording the message Ryoka was planning to get to the others. _"To everyone, we need to establish some fucking boundaries. This shit is getting ridiculous, and to those who have yellow and blue hair, we really need to fucking talk."_

Nodding without another word, Adrie ended the recording and allowed Ryoka to finish the rest of her shower without too much stress. Knowing one of the ways to help aleviate stress was by the smell of Eucalyptus, she had a diffuser with the smell going on when she stepped out of the shower.

"Thank you, Adrie," leaning against the sink counter, she was a few inches away from said diffuser, yet her mind was running at the speed of sound trying to figure out what was going on. 

"You know, you need to learn how to take better care of yourself. Your libido is low, which I can only assume it means you've used all of the pent up energy to fight off whatever was going down on the mission. You're depleted, which could probably be the reason why you're in such a grumpy mood." The next thing Ryoka did was brush her teeth, knowing the next thing she could've done was go directly to sleep. "I could ask either Shinsou or Aizawa to help you out, if you want me to."

"No, no, that's using someone without their full consent. I don't like to do that, even if it is in the nature of a succubus." Stepping out of her bathroon and into her bedroom, she continued to dry herself with her eyes closed. When she opened them, however, she jumped a little when she noticed Aizawa sitting on her bed. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, is that illegal?" Knowing he was trying to tread carefully with his words, she chuckled and rubbed her head. "And I overheard Adrie, apparently you used all of your sexual energy?"

"Of a sort, yes, and now, I think the reason I'm pissed off and stressed is because I don't have enough to get through the day." The topic wasn't awkward for her to discuss, it was the other thing of her knowing a way to get energy, albeit weaker, was through aphrodisiacs. 

"Then how about I help you out with that?" He sounded certain, but she didn't know whether or not he knew the full spectrum of what he was getting into. 

"Are you sure you know what you're agreeing to do? I won't be going easy, so you might need a few safe words." Just the mention of safewords was enough to put into perspective of what and how it was going to be. 

"Yellow for slowing down, red for stopping." It was a pretty basic system, knowing it was also going off of the traffic light system. 

"Then let's get started." 


	51. Chapter 51

“Then how about we start off by you climbing on the bed?” Ryoka’s voice immediately dropped into a seductive tone, knowing that at the end of the day, he would be the one squirming underneath her by the end of the day. Without saying another word, Aizawa climbed on the bed, to which she climbed on top of him.

She started to kiss him, rough enough that it felt like the wind was being knocked out of his lungs, which caused him to break up the kiss to regain his breathing before starting to kiss him again. This time, he was the one to continue the kiss, to which he practically melted from the release of hormones she was causing. 

While this was going on, however, Ryoka’s succubus tail slithered around his waist and pulled his pants down, which he noticed and removed the towel that surrounded her body. Once his pants were around his ankles, she used one of her hands to pull them off completely, leaving him in just his boxers. The tip of her tail wrapped around the tip of his cock, which caused him to let out a low groan in the kiss.

One of her hands raked over his torso, though it soon wrapped around his neck, blood-choking him while the two were kissing. Her tail trailed inside his boxers and played with the tip of his cock, which caused him to gasp suddenly, though both of them knew that this would just be the beginning. The next kiss the two shared included her inducing an aphrodisiac to him, knowing that would only bring him farther into submission.

Her tail moved from his cock to his ass, to which she used the tip of her tail to protrude his hole, which the rest of it swiftly slipped in from minimum force. Her actions caused him to whine and moan into the kiss, which she let go of the blood chokehold on his neck. Her demon tongue, which was around 6 inches long, was exploring his mouth in more ways than one, though she wasn’t going far enough to make him gag.

Her tail started to explore his ass, to which she was looking for a specific spongy spot, his prostate. As the tip of her tail brushed against a certain spot, she could feel him clamp down, which caused her to let out a startled moan. “I guess that means I found it, hm?” Continuing to play with that sensitive spot, she pressed the pad of her tail against the spot, which she could see how much of an effect it was causing on his body.

Removing the tip of her tail caused him to whine, though she smirked and exchanged the tip of her tail with her index and middle finger. Continuing the kiss, her fingers were occupying his prostate while her tail wrapped around his cock, pumping him at a moderate pace while the tip played with his tip. She could tell that just enough teasing would send him over the edge.

Kissing him at a rougher pace, she couldn’t resist the urge to moan because she was using her tail, which was a sensitive bundle of nerves, to bring him to his first orgasm. His whimpers picked up in volume, which more and more of them came out as moans, sounding like music to her ears. Bringing her speed up to one that could easily push him over the edge, she could feel him tremble under her hands.

“Fuck,  _ mommy _ ,” just from his tone of voice, she could feel how close he was, which she could’ve come undone from how he moaned the honorific.”Cumming, oh fuck~!” His hips jolted upward, to which his cum sprayed on his lower abdomen, catching his breath from his first orgasm of the night.

“Look at you, my little pet,” the hand that was loosely wrapped around his throat moved to his hair and face, stroking his left cheek with the knowledge that she knew he was going to be a squirming mess by the end of the night. “Cumming so hard,  _ and the night’s only just began~, _ ” placing that same hand on his neck with her thumb on his chin, she moved her mouth to his ear, knowing his body was sensitive.

A smirk formed on her lips, to which she was somewhat quick to swap her biological sex from female to male, which caused her to have an immediate hard-on. “Do you want to help your mommy with something?” She sounded innocent, but there was enough of a sexual undertone that showed him that this night would be long. “Mommy has an erection, so can her baby boy help her with her little problem?”

One of the things she could read off Aizawa was the fact he had the mommy kink and one of his favorite submissive nicknames was to be called “Little Boy.” His eyes lit up, knowing there was still work to be done. Laying on her back, she watched as Aizawa climbed on top of her, and as he took her cock in hand, he hovered his mouth over the tip.

His hand started pumping up and down while his tongue began playing with her tip, causing her to let out a light groan. His other hand, the one that wasn’t doing anything, moved to her balls, fondling them while his mouth occupied her dick. Moving his mouth on her cock, he took in as much as he could before he’d gag. 

As she felt the tip of her dick hit the back of his throat, she couldn’t help but shudder, feeling the warmth emanating from there. Starting to bob his head up and down, his hand played the role of pumping the rest of her cock that didn’t fit. His tongue was playing with the tip, specifically going over the hole repeatedly. 

All the while, her succubus tail wrapped around his cock, pleasing him while he was sucking her off. Letting out a whine of a moan caused the vibrations to reverberate through her body, causing her to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. “Mmph, fuck~, look at you being such a whore for mommy’s cum, aren’t you?” Her voice was shaky, though he could tell that she was tensing up.

Unwrapping her tail from around his cock, she pushed the tip into his ass and pressed the end against his prostate, causing his body to unintentionally react. Using the pad of her tail to press against his prostate with a quick pace brought him closer to his second orgasm. 

Continuing to put pressure on his prostate caused him to squirm, showing that he was getting closer to his release, though she removed the tip of her tail before he could achieve such release. “Wait, what are you doing?” His tone of voice made him sound whiny and needy, which caused Ryoka to chuckle and grab his face by his chin and cheeks.

“You can stop, besides, wouldn’t you rather want mommy’s cum inside your tight little hole?” With a smirk on her face, she sat up to look him in the eye, which he nodded without another thought. He had pleading eyes, though they were glazed over by lust, almost as though there was a thought running through his mind. In response, she merely chuckled before running her hand through his head.

“Are you dreaming of me stuffing your ass until you become a blushing cum-filled mess? Or until you can’t walk for the next few days?” His face was closer to her chest, though she moved her mouth to beside his ear, which was a delicate sensor when it came to his body being hypersensitive. 

“P-Please, please fuck me,” knowing how much he was under her influence, she brought his face up to her own before starting to kiss him again. Without realizing it, Aizawa ran his hands from her torso up to her chest, playing with her tits while melting into the kiss.

“Then how about you get on the bed with your ass in the air… in front of the mirror,” the last time the two had sex, he told her to get in front of the mirror to watch the faces she made, she wanted to make sure he knew how that feel and how it looked. 

Letting go of the grip she had on his face, she let him get up from being in between her legs and getting on his knees in front of the mirror. Using his elbows to keep him up, his back was arched, waiting for Ryoka to do whatever she wanted to him. Moving from the bed to behind Shouta, she lined up her cock with his hole, knowing all she had to do was tease him enough before he’d come undone.

Pushing in only the tip caused him to gasp, though she thrusted in the rest of her cock without much resistance. “Fuck~,” letting out a whiney moan in response to the pleasure running through his body, Ryoka used the moment to wrap her right hand around his throat as a show of power. Her other hand was on his waist, purposefully there to keep him from trying to thrust against her cock.

Starting to thrust into him caused his arms to suddenly give out, as if the pleasure hitting his nerves were as strong as waves. Finding his prostate immediately, she used it to her advantage to make his face turn into a lewd expression abruptly. “Does it feel good, baby boy?” Watching his face change from a needy expression to a more erotic one.

When he didn’t answer with words and only with a whine, Ryoka moved the hand that was around his throat onto his cheeks, angling his face to make him look at his reflection. From the pressure she used to grip his waist, it was somewhat clear she was becoming impatient with waiting for his answer. It wasn’t enough to be overly painful, but there was the chance it would cause bruising.

“I said,” her words trailed off as she started thrusting against his prostate, abusing the sensitive area repeatedly.  _ “Does it feel good?”  _ Her words were harsh in his ear, but it was enough motivation for him to try to form words despite being fucked senseless.

“Y-Yes, mommy,” he stuck to the honorific, and hearing him moan it was enough to send her into an almost feral state. Pounding into his ass at an almost inhumane speed, his moans started becoming more and more high-pitched and into the whiny section. “Ngh- fuck~” his eyes were starting to roll to the back of his head.

Because of how sensitive he was, when Ryoka grabbed his cock and pumped, it caused him to cum right then and there. Shooting her first load in his ass, she was sensitive, yes, but she wasn’t done. A smirk formed on her lips, which Aizawa could see, but was still blissed out to notice and say something about it. 

Starting to thrust again, she could feel him clamp around her cock, which could’ve been enough for her to cum right then and there, she had to keep up her composure until he was an overstimulated mess underneath her. Because of the still-rushing pleasure in his body, his arms gave out, leaving his ass being in the air only because of his knee position and her hands.

Both of her hands went to his waist, allowing her to control how fast she was going when it came to her thrusting pace. “Look at yourself in the mirror, taking my dick like a slutty little bitch, hm? Couldn’t bear to look at how lewd the faces of yours are?” Using one of her hands, she took a generous amount of his hair and pulled it back, just far enough for his face to be visible for him to see, if it weren’t for his eyes being rolled to the back of his head.

His eyes were coming down, but when his eyes scanned his face, he couldn’t help but blush madly. “F-Fuck, mommy, p-please pound me harder,” his figure was trembling, and though he wasn’t shaking yet, it was somewhat clear that he would be a trembling mess by the end of it.

“Being such a whore by asking me for more of my cock? That’s cute,” starting to pound into him at a quicker pace than before caused him to let out a sudden strained moan. Picking up her thrusting also made her more sensitive, almost to the point of being hypersensitive.

When she looked at his reflection in the mirror, she could tell that he was trying to keep himself from cumming again. His face was a pinkish red, which showed how much pleasure he was receiving, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself. “O-Oh fuck, I’m gonna c-cum again,” tears started forming in his eyes, to which Ryoka bent over and nuzzled her face into his neck, biting his neck in multiple areas and leaving hickeys in different spots.

“Then cum, baby boy, cum for your mommy like the little whore I know you are,” encouraging his reaction, she watched as he came undone on her cock again, which was enough to send her into another orgasmic state. Allowing him to regain some of his composure, she removed her cock from his ass, causing him to whine.

“We’re not done yet, baby boy...  _ I want to see how you look when you ride my cock, _ ” climbing onto the bed, she laid on her back. With a shaky figure, he got up from being in front of the mirror and made his way onto the bed. Lining his hole with her cock, he slowly lowered himself before he was completely stuffed with her cock, even to the point of there being a noticeable bulge in his stomach.

“Well, would you look at that, baby boy,” running a finger or two over the bulge caught his attention, making him look down to the source of what she was talking about. “Mommy’s right here inside you,” patting the bulge caused Aizawa to blush before starting to hump her cock at an uneven pace.

It was clear he was somewhat overstimulated from the last time, leaving no doubt that this orgasm around would overstimulate him until he was a whining mess. He didn’t know where to put his hands, to which he used them to cover his face, which wouldn’t fly right with her. 

Lightly prying his hands off of his face, she moved them to her body, saying, “you don’t have to hide your pretty little face, baby boy. Besides, you’re even cuter when you’re a blushing mess on top of me.” Aizawa started riding faster, placing both of his hands on her torso to keep him steady.

Without realizing it, his fingernails dug into her skin, not enough to make her bleed but enough to scratch her up. His hands ran from her underbust to her hips, letting out whiny moans in the process. Regardless of how shaky he was, chasing his final orgasm of the night was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. 

Because of how raw his insides were, Ryoka was getting closer to her next orgasm, letting out whines and moans from how soft they were in comparison. Her hips jolted every now and again, bringing sudden pleasure to both of them, though Aizawa was close to being at his tipping point. “M-Mommy, I’m close,” his moans were high-pitched, which showed how overstimulated he was.

Wrapping her left hand around his cock, she began pumping him again, this time starting off slow before matching his speed of riding. “Then be a good baby boy and cum all over my cock.” From his insides writhing in pleasure to his erection being pumped by something soft, his release hit his body like a tsunami of pleasure, also sending Ryoka over the edge.  **“Fuck~!”** As his thrusting slowed down, he was shaking,  _ trembling _ from the overwhelming ecstasy running through his body simultaneously.

Instead of moaning out, however, he just whined and groaned before getting off of her cock. His body would occasionally twitch, as if jolting from the leftover intensity from the orgasm. 


	52. Chapter 52

By morning, Adrie was the one to wake them both up. "Just in case you both forgot, Ryoka's 30 day wait has lifted, meaning you both need to get up and hurry to UA." Immediately getting out of bed, the first thing she had to do was shower, though Aizawa was still asleep.

Though there wasn't a time limit on when Ryoka would need to get to school, that didn't mean there wasn't enough time for both of them to get up, shower, and get to UA. Slowing time wouldn't be much of an issue, though there was the other thing of getting there and hoping there wouldn't be any sort of suspicion.

After 8 minutes of being in the shower, she cut the water off and wrapped the towel around her body, or whatever it could cover. With her being a small/medium-sized person, none of the towels she currently had would fully wrap around her body. 

Walking back to her room, she rubbed the towel against any of the remaining water from the shower, also knowing the humidity in the room would make it difficult to put clothes on. Waiting roughly 5 minutes, Ryoka then put on a grey , which included the pants, and walked out the door.

It wasn't anything longer than a 5 minute walk to UA, and though today was Sunday, she wanted to get back to the school to adjust back to her school life. After everything that went on, she needed something to help get her back to feeling as though everything was normal.

♕

Opening the doors to the Class 1-A dorms, she noticed half the students either on the couch or on the ground. By the looks of it, everyone was playing some sort of game together, though it was suddenly paused when Midoriya noticed Ryoka standing at the door.

Almost immediately, everyone got up from where they were sitting and rushed over to the girl, though her words were enough to make them temporarily stop. "Squeeze my chest or cause me to not be able to breathe, no one will live to see the light of day tomorrow." Serious as she sounded, that didn't stop Mina, Uraraka, Jirou, Denki, Midoriya, Shoto, Sero, Kirishima... you get the point.

Being in one large hug was the equivalent of having a tight hug, which didn't make it better. Shinsou was even in the hug, which was odd, but it was understandable. It seemed as though this would be the only exception, because she hugged them back, though that didn't stop the fact that her airways were ebing consttricted.

"Okay, you're being a bit too tight on the hug, can you loosen up?" Her voice was coming out strained, just to the point of her starting to get light-headed. From her words, everyone let go of the hug, as comple as it may be.

"Sorry about that," Though Midoriya was the one laughing, it was clear the message was getting across. Considering it was currently noon, it seemed as though people were either working with the pro hero agencies or staying in the dorms. Luckily, there was something about the school that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

♕

By nightfall, everyone was either still hanging out in the common room or were in their rooms. Keiko, who was in her pajamas, had her naturally red hair under the white side of Ryoka's natural hair. It was something everyone would do when it came to being around people who didn't know about her mental state.

Though she usually had a blanket to sit on, she didn't care whether or not she sat on the edge of the building, or behind the railing. It was a somewhat common thing for her to do, even though she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Having her steel-toed shoes on with metal bracelets around her wrist, she used her quirk to get herself onto the roof, the one place where it felt like Keiko didn't have to be Ryoka. Getting onto the rooftop didn't take much, to which she deactivated her quirk once her feet hit the ground.

Laying on the concrete, her body looked like it was melting, but that wasn't the case at all. She was becoming comfortable, regardless of how long it would take for her to reach that state. However, the feeling of lonely peace would be short-lived, as she heard the door to the roof open.

"Who is it and what are you doing up here?" Being quick to hide the red half of her hair underneath the natural half-white color that Ryoka had. Having to act like someone you're not, it was difficult.

"Hey," it wasn't a voice she recognized too well, which caused her to still be on guard. Though, the other thing that stood out was that there were more than one set of feet shuffling. From how many she could hear, it sounded like there were 6 total people, maybe.

Looking over to the group, Keiko didn't recognize anyone, though Kira was close enough to see what was going on outside. _'Don't worry, the purple-haired one is Shinsou, who kinda has a crush on Ryoka but won't admit it to himself. The green-haired one is Deku or Midoriya, either one works. The yellow-haired one is Denki, he's the one I set the mind link with. The half-white half-red hair is Todoroki, there's a bit of **history** between Ryoka and him. The one with the pink cheeks and brown hair is Uraraka, and lately, she's been acting strange. Both her and Jirou, so I'd keep a lookout on that. And finally, the pink-haired one with pink skin is Mina, she's a friendly.'_

 _'But do any of them know about what's going on in our mind?'_ It was a genuine question to ask, especially because everyone, both inside the mind and outside the mind, knew how closed off and guarded Ryoka could be sometimes.

 _'Shinsou knows about us, the only few outside of Ryoka he's met was DR, me, and Aneko once. He's not met you, by the looks of it.'_ That was disappointing to know, especially because she'd just gotten used to being herself. "Guys, shouldn't you be in bed?" 

"I was about to ask you that same question, Ryoka," chuckling, she still couldn't help the fact that there was a part of her that wished the other identities had enough courage to speak about it. "Or should I say Keiko?" That was the thing that caught her off guard.

Lifting her head suddenly, she turned over to the group that was walking over to her. "I-I'm sorry?" She didn't know if it was an accident about calling her by her preferred name or if it was intentional.

"Oh, I forgot to mention: Shinso told us about your whole mind thing, so you don't have to worry about hiding your actual self." That must've been Midoriya, who sounded innocent, regardless of how the situation was going.

"...Did he now?" She was one of the best people to hide her actual emotion, so she knew there was a chance she would be able to talk to him at a later date. Watching as the group sit down beside her, she looked at them all, as if making a mental note. "That's a bit of a relief," a light-hearted chuckle came out, which caught everyone off guard.

"How?" It was somewhat confusing for most of the group to see how much of an emotional change someone could make in such little time. 

"Do you know how many times the color of the white half of my hair has changed just to be the undertones?" Shaking her head once of twice, the red that was undertones soon came to be the color where her half-white hair was originally.

"I guess that'd make sense, but I've got a question: what are _you_ doing up here? It's late, and besides, we've got school in the morning." That was Todoroki, who was usually the quiet type, but was starting to open up more to his friends.

"Yeah, but it's the moon. Ever since I was little, my grandmother would tell me about the moon, how it would feel like home if it were a place we could live in. Since then, I've gotten used to coming out here, even when I lived with her here." Talking in past-tense was never easy, but it was something she had to get used to doing.

"What happened to her, your grandmother?" Uraraka sounded sincere, which brought some sort of feeling of calmness, of _security_. From the way everyone was sitting, Uraraka and Todoroki was on her left, Shinsou, Midoriya, and Denki were on her right. It wasn't exactly in a straight line formation, but rather a group that wasn't too outspread.

"She passed away a few months ago, and since then, I've been living on my own with my AI. She's kind of like an older sister to me," shrugging on that fact, she crossed her legs and brought her knees to her chest. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," the tone dropped from calming to a somewhat devastating one, but death wasn't something that affected her. Maybe because death was a peaceful sensation, it was strange to admit, but she wasn't scared of it.

"Don't be, besides. Every half and full moon, she'd come back and pull something like this," outstretching her angelic set of wings from her back, she wrapped them around the group. Almost immediately, the atmosphere of the group was calm, specifically as if they were being held by the person they loved most.

"I like this feeling, it's nice," by their reactions, it was like the group was sitting around a bonfire, one that didn't just bring warmth, but it also brought _hope, love, and peace._ It was a feeling that no one wanted to let go of.

"Your wings are soft, I like them," that was Midoriya, who was somewhat acting like a child, it was adorable. As for Mina, she couldn't help but smile, it was a feeling that not many people could actually experience.

"Speaking of, when it comes to using your wings, how come you don't?" It was a plausible question, though there was a somewhat simple answer. Not just because she wasn't the type of person to use her wings, she never used them because they never felt too comfortable.

"Oh, one of the reasons I don't really use them is because they don't always feel comfortable. You have to realize something, because I was born with them, it's apart of my bone structure. My wings are made out of bone and feathers, meaning they can break and heal, I could control each feather if I so desired. If I were to fight with them, until I get better control over them, they're basically deadweight."

"Because of how big they are, right? But that's not the only thing, is it? It must also be because of how big they are, right? They look around 13-15 feet in wingspan total, so I could only imagine how heavy they must be, but they could carry you far enough to probably get around the planet in a day..." it was Midoriya, who was mumbling to himself while rubbing his chin.

"You're being weird again, Midoriya. Snap out of it," using the end of her right wing, she bopped him on the head, which seemed like it was enough to snap him out of his mumbling state. 

"Oh, sorry, that's my fault," that wasn't something to be considered normal, but for him, it probably was. 

"I think the one thing you'll learn about him is that he'll mumble and take note of everything," Denki chuckled, which Keiko joined him with. 

"Yeah, I saw him with one of his journals when it came to the hero analysis. Is it safe to assume there's a page about us in general?" When it came to the 'us' she was was referring to, she was talking about Ryoka in general, but also what he picked up about his fighting style.

"Your section is the biggest one of all. Your quirk-" it seemed as though that was a mistake that everyone assumed, though Keiko had to be the one to correct him.

" _Quirks,_ plural. Sorry, it's just that all of us have a different quirk, which I'd be more than willing to talk about if it wasn't the middle of the night. You can continue," she didn't mean to intercept his sentence, it was out of habit to correct people, though she still had to be careful about what the situation was for her to be able to correct someone.

"Your _quirks_ are some of the most interesting, but I don't think I've seen you fight enough to get a full-detailed analysis," that much was clear, to which she knew there would hopefully be a day of practice where everyone would be willing to do a quirk showcasing for his data.

"Then I think I'll be able to talk to Aizawa-sensei about us having a day of practing to ourselves. Besides, I know enough about your quirk to be able to help almost anyone." It was pretty selfless of her to suggest that, but it would be interesting if they did get to train with her to work on their quirks.

By morning, Adrie was the one to wake them both up. "Just in case you both forgot, Ryoka's 30 day wait has lifted, meaning you both need to get up and hurry to UA." Immediately getting out of bed, the first thing she had to do was shower, though Aizawa was still asleep.

Though there wasn't a time limit on when Ryoka would need to get to school, that didn't mean there wasn't enough time for both of them to get up, shower, and get to UA. Slowing time wouldn't be much of an issue, though there was the other thing of getting there and hoping there wouldn't be any sort of suspicion.

After 8 minutes of being in the shower, she cut the water off and wrapped the towel around her body, or whatever it could cover. With her being a small/medium-sized person, none of the towels she currently had would fully wrap around her body. 

Walking back to her room, she rubbed the towel against any of the remaining water from the shower, also knowing the humidity in the room would make it difficult to put clothes on. Waiting roughly 5 minutes, Ryoka then put on a grey , which included the pants, and walked out the door.

It wasn't anything longer than a 5 minute walk to UA, and though today was Sunday, she wanted to get back to the school to adjust back to her school life. After everything that went on, she needed something to help get her back to feeling as though everything was normal.

♕

Opening the doors to the Class 1-A dorms, she noticed half the students either on the couch or on the ground. By the looks of it, everyone was playing some sort of game together, though it was suddenly paused when Midoriya noticed Ryoka standing at the door.

Almost immediately, everyone got up from where they were sitting and rushed over to the girl, though her words were enough to make them temporarily stop. "Squeeze my chest or cause me to not be able to breathe, no one will live to see the light of day tomorrow." Serious as she sounded, that didn't stop Mina, Uraraka, Jirou, Denki, Midoriya, Shoto, Sero, Kirishima... you get the point.

Being in one large hug was the equivalent of having a tight hug, which didn't make it better. Shinsou was even in the hug, which was odd, but it was understandable. It seemed as though this would be the only exception, because she hugged them back, though that didn't stop the fact that her airways were ebing consttricted.

"Okay, you're being a bit too tight on the hug, can you loosen up?" Her voice was coming out strained, just to the point of her starting to get light-headed. From her words, everyone let go of the hug, as comple as it may be.

"Sorry about that," Though Midoriya was the one laughing, it was clear the message was getting across. Considering it was currently noon, it seemed as though people were either working with the pro hero agencies or staying in the dorms. Luckily, there was something about the school that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

♕

By nightfall, everyone was either still hanging out in the common room or were in their rooms. Keiko, who was in her pajamas, had her naturally red hair under the white side of Ryoka's natural hair. It was something everyone would do when it came to being around people who didn't know about her mental state.

Though she usually had a blanket to sit on, she didn't care whether or not she sat on the edge of the building, or behind the railing. It was a somewhat common thing for her to do, even though she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Having her steel-toed shoes on with metal bracelets around her wrist, she used her quirk to get herself onto the roof, the one place where it felt like Keiko didn't have to be Ryoka. Getting onto the rooftop didn't take much, to which she deactivated her quirk once her feet hit the ground.

Laying on the concrete, her body looked like it was melting, but that wasn't the case at all. She was becoming comfortable, regardless of how long it would take for her to reach that state. However, the feeling of lonely peace would be short-lived, as she heard the door to the roof open.

"Who is it and what are you doing up here?" Being quick to hide the red half of her hair underneath the natural half-white color that Ryoka had. Having to act like someone you're not, it was difficult.

"Hey," it wasn't a voice she recognized too well, which caused her to still be on guard. Though, the other thing that stood out was that there were more than one set of feet shuffling. From how many she could hear, it sounded like there were 6 total people, maybe.

Looking over to the group, Keiko didn't recognize anyone, though Kira was close enough to see what was going on outside. _'Don't worry, the purple-haired one is Shinsou, who kinda has a crush on Ryoka but won't admit it to himself. The green-haired one is Deku or Midoriya, either one works. The yellow-haired one is Denki, he's the one I set the mind link with. The half-white half-red hair is Todoroki, there's a bit of **history** between Ryoka and him. The one with the pink cheeks and brown hair is Uraraka, and lately, she's been acting strange. Both her and Jirou, so I'd keep a lookout on that. And finally, the pink-haired one with pink skin is Mina, she's a friendly.'_

 _'But do any of them know about what's going on in our mind?'_ It was a genuine question to ask, especially because everyone, both inside the mind and outside the mind, knew how closed off and guarded Ryoka could be sometimes.

 _'Shinsou knows about us, the only few outside of Ryoka he's met was DR, me, and Aneko once. He's not met you, by the looks of it.'_ That was disappointing to know, especially because she'd just gotten used to being herself. "Guys, shouldn't you be in bed?" 

"I was about to ask you that same question, Ryoka," chuckling, she still couldn't help the fact that there was a part of her that wished the other identities had enough courage to speak about it. "Or should I say Keiko?" That was the thing that caught her off guard.

Lifting her head suddenly, she turned over to the group that was walking over to her. "I-I'm sorry?" She didn't know if it was an accident about calling her by her preferred name or if it was intentional.

"Oh, I forgot to mention: Shinso told us about your whole mind thing, so you don't have to worry about hiding your actual self." That must've been Midoriya, who sounded innocent, regardless of how the situation was going.

"...Did he now?" She was one of the best people to hide her actual emotion, so she knew there was a chance she would be able to talk to him at a later date. Watching as the group sit down beside her, she looked at them all, as if making a mental note. "That's a bit of a relief," a light-hearted chuckle came out, which caught everyone off guard.

"How?" It was somewhat confusing for most of the group to see how much of an emotional change someone could make in such little time. 

"Do you know how many times the color of the white half of my hair has changed just to be the undertones?" Shaking her head once of twice, the red that was undertones soon came to be the color where her half-white hair was originally.

"I guess that'd make sense, but I've got a question: what are _you_ doing up here? It's late, and besides, we've got school in the morning." That was Todoroki, who was usually the quiet type, but was starting to open up more to his friends.

"Yeah, but it's the moon. Ever since I was little, my grandmother would tell me about the moon, how it would feel like home if it were a place we could live in. Since then, I've gotten used to coming out here, even when I lived with her here." Talking in past-tense was never easy, but it was something she had to get used to doing.

"What happened to her, your grandmother?" Uraraka sounded sincere, which brought some sort of feeling of calmness, of _security_. From the way everyone was sitting, Uraraka and Todoroki was on her left, Shinsou, Midoriya, and Denki were on her right. It wasn't exactly in a straight line formation, but rather a group that wasn't too outspread.

"She passed away a few months ago, and since then, I've been living on my own with my AI. She's kind of like an older sister to me," shrugging on that fact, she crossed her legs and brought her knees to her chest. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," the tone dropped from calming to a somewhat devastating one, but death wasn't something that affected her. Maybe because death was a peaceful sensation, it was strange to admit, but she wasn't scared of it.

"Don't be, besides. Every half and full moon, she'd come back and pull something like this," outstretching her angelic set of wings from her back, she wrapped them around the group. Almost immediately, the atmosphere of the group was calm, specifically as if they were being held by the person they loved most.

"I like this feeling, it's nice," by their reactions, it was like the group was sitting around a bonfire, one that didn't just bring warmth, but it also brought _hope, love, and peace._ It was a feeling that no one wanted to let go of.

"Your wings are soft, I like them," that was Midoriya, who was somewhat acting like a child, it was adorable. As for Mina, she couldn't help but smile, it was a feeling that not many people could actually experience.

"Speaking of, when it comes to using your wings, how come you don't?" It was a plausible question, though there was a somewhat simple answer. Not just because she wasn't the type of person to use her wings, she never used them because they never felt too comfortable.

"Oh, one of the reasons I don't really use them is because they don't always feel comfortable. You have to realize something, because I was born with them, it's apart of my bone structure. My wings are made out of bone and feathers, meaning they can break and heal, I could control each feather if I so desired. If I were to fight with them, until I get better control over them, they're basically deadweight."

"Because of how big they are, right? But that's not the only thing, is it? It must also be because of how big they are, right? They look around 13-15 feet in wingspan total, so I could only imagine how heavy they must be, but they could carry you far enough to probably get around the planet in a day..." it was Midoriya, who was mumbling to himself while rubbing his chin.

"You're being weird again, Midoriya. Snap out of it," using the end of her right wing, she bopped him on the head, which seemed like it was enough to snap him out of his mumbling state. 

"Oh, sorry, that's my fault," that wasn't something to be considered normal, but for him, it probably was. 

"I think the one thing you'll learn about him is that he'll mumble and take note of everything," Denki chuckled, which Keiko joined him with. 

"Yeah, I saw him with one of his journals when it came to the hero analysis. Is it safe to assume there's a page about us in general?" When it came to the 'us' she was was referring to, she was talking about Ryoka in general, but also what he picked up about his fighting style.

"Your section is the biggest one of all. Your quirk-" it seemed as though that was a mistake that everyone assumed, though Keiko had to be the one to correct him.

" _Quirks,_ plural. Sorry, it's just that all of us have a different quirk, which I'd be more than willing to talk about if it wasn't the middle of the night. You can continue," she didn't mean to intercept his sentence, it was out of habit to correct people, though she still had to be careful about what the situation was for her to be able to correct someone.

"Your _quirks_ are some of the most interesting, but I don't think I've seen you fight enough to get a full-detailed analysis," that much was clear, to which she knew there would hopefully be a day of practice where everyone would be willing to do a quirk showcasing for his data.

"Then I think I'll be able to talk to Aizawa-sensei about us having a day of practing to ourselves. Besides, I know enough about your quirk to be able to help almost anyone." It was pretty selfless of her to suggest that, but it would be interesting if they did get to train with her to work on their quirks.


	53. Chapter 53

After school, everyone had the hero training to go through, though it was a bit different for Ryoka. See, not many people knew about her mind and how it affected her quirk, which was why she trained with a teacher that knew.

So instead of her training with any of her classmates, she was paired up against one of the big three, specifically Mirio Togata. Considering she didn't know who that was, Ryoka didn't know what to expect, nor did she know if he knew how to fight. Though she was fairly new to being a succubus, it was a bit fo a challenge to control her newfound tendencies.

Being in the training room, she let her wings out from her back, especially because she was the only one in the room. Rolling her shoulders, she let the onset pain from her wings being inside her back release, to which it turned into a ball of malevolent energy. 

There was one thing she could put it in, and considering she didn't want to deal with this sort of energy, she put it in her necklace. It was one that acted like a pocket diension, one she made for her power type. Watching as the energy disappeared, she dropped both of her hands and sighed.

To be honest, there weren't many times she could really be her true self. Closing her eyes one time, the horns that came from her being a demon sprouted from the top of her head, to which the halo sprouted above her head.

Her eyes correlated with her hair, the side that was black had black veins running from her eyes to her cheeks. The white half of her hair correlated with the golden ivory color running from her eyes to her cheeks. Her clothes, God forbid, were turning into a dress made of silk, which was something she didn't expect.

Her tail, the one that came from her becoming a succubus, sprouted from her back, instinctively wrapped around her leg, as if for protection. It wasn't the fact that this didn't happen often, but she... _she wanted a release._ Earth was fun, yes, but there was only so much one could do on it. 

Opening a portal in front of her, she stepped through, which led her to the edge of the universe. The second she stepped through the portal, her wings caught air, keeping her airbound. Passing by the winter biome, she received waves from almost everyone that saw her passing by.

Her phone, however, rang while she was in mid-air, causing her to stop. Looking at her phone, she noticed the ID caller being Aizawa, which she hesitantly picked up the phone. _"Where are you?"_

Clearing her throat, knowing her demonic voice was more of an unnatural distortion, which she was able to fix. "I went out for a breather, is everyone ready?" She had to use the honorifics from school, which was a normal thing she was able to adapt to when it came to highschool.

 _"We're just waiting for you, hurry back as soon as you can."_ With that, the call hung up suddenly, which was understandable. Looking down, she realized the dress she was wearing wouldn't be enough to qualify for training clothes. Opening a portal, she flew through it, to which it brought her back to the training grounds.

Everyone loooked at her, though there was an immediate smoke surrounding her body, just enough that her actual face wasn't visual. Within seconds, her wings disappeared, her eyes and face returned to normal, and her horns and halo went away. Her dress turned into the UA training outfit, which caused the smoke around her body dissolved.

"Took you long enough, this is Mirio, he's one of the big three of UA, as well as Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado," as Aizawa was talking, he first pointed to the one with his forehead against the wall, and the second one was a girl who's hair ended around her hips.There was something else she wanted to get: a formal introduction.

Extending her hand for him to shake, Mirio grabbed her hand and shook it back with enthusiasm. "I think us training together might be fun, just hope you can keep up." He was cheerful, but by then, he hadn't realized what he did. There was the quirk Ryoka didn't use much, let alone any other alter did: copycat.

"I can keep up, just hope there's going to be a round where we _don't_ use our quirks to fight, I guess that'd be up to Mister Aizawa, wouldn't it?" Glancing over to him, she noticed how much his figure was trembling, probably from a few days ago. Going through recovery wasn't the easiest part, but she made sure to check in on him.

"And this one is the one I have to fight?" Pointing to the blonde, she could tell he was going to be the more energetic one out of the three. "Okay, that shouldn't be too difficult, that is... if we're going to use quirks or not."

"You can use your quirks for one round and none for the other, just... neither of you break one another." Aizawa was being serious, so maybe the standard wasn't so low aafter all. "And I'm being serious about that," Ryoka stood on one side of the building, and Mirio stood on the other.

 _'This is going to be interesting,'_ as she was about to charge at him, his clothes slipped off, which caused her to take a double take. "Hold on, pause, wait a minute," her eyes diverted up, which she held out a finger to show that this sort of thing was stopped suddenly. "Aizawa, you didn't warn me about that."

"Sorry, my quirk's kinda tricky sometimes," being butt-ass naked wasn't helping his situation, which he was quick to rush to put on his pants. "It's my bad."

" _Mister Aizawa_ , a little warning about this next time, since I think you've forgotten what I am," it was something which he chuckled at, though it only made her more pissed off. "Sorry, Mirio, you're gonna have to give me a second." Looking back down towards the man, she closed her eyes for a second.

The side of her hair that was white started to turn rainbow, which was something noticeable, but no one spoke on it. "All right, that's better. Now then, back to what we were doing..." getting into her fight stance, Mirio started running at her in full speed, though he went into the ground.

Leaving only Ryuu, who was an old alter that kept herself out of the line of sight, to be on the ground, she stomped her foot on the ground, getting a basic idea of where he was. Coming up from the ground, she turned to face him, which, once he came up, she used a vibrational blast to knock him out of balance.

It didn't work, considering her blast went through his body, though when he tried landing a punch, his fist went through her body. "Seems like we have the same quirk then, huh?" That wasn't the issue, considering only that part of her body was vibrating. 

"Not quite," being quick to remove his fist, she grabbed his hand to bodyslam him onto the ground. Instead, as a quick reaction, Mirio activated his quirk, which allowed him to go through the ground beneath him. Being able to feel where he was in the ground, she tried moving out of the way of where he was coming up from.

Instead, it didn't work, considering he grabbed her legs and pulled her through the ground. With her inhuman reflexes, she vibrated her body with the frequency of his, which was something difficult to find. The next time he went into the ground and came up, she blasted him with a vibration higher than his own, causing him to be knocked back.

Sliding off her shoes, she used her bare feet to get a better sense of the vibrations in the earth. It seemed the only quirks she was able to use was either air or vibrations. The difference between her and Mirio was that she was able to keep her clothes on, it just required more energy. Doing that would probably come back to bite her in the ass.

Being able to tell he was coming up from behind her, she used it to her advantage, pretending to be oblivious to his next move. Coming up from behind her, she quickly spun around to fire some sort of blast at him. Unfortunately, her hands moved from someone else's prescence, someone who was close to the front but good at hiding who it was.

Without realizing it, a ball of sexual energy formed in her hands, most likely from the energy pent up from her becoming a succubus. _'W-Wait, who's doing this? He can go through it, what are you thinking?'_ It was too late, however, considering the ball was only growing in size. Involuntarily launching it at the blonde, he was quick to activate his quirk to allow it to pass through his body.

The sound of the door opening was what filled the noise, and considering he was standing directly in front of the door, whoever opened it would've probably been effected. "Hey, Mister Aizawa, it's lunch ti-" that was Mina's voice, though it stopped when the blast hit her.

Instead of being flown back, she just stumbled before catching her footing. "What was that?" The future wasn't going to be good, that much was clear. Seems her next reaction was just a sneeze, but by the looks of it, the blast didn't affect her too bad. That could've just been hope, which wouldn't last, but it could've not be so bad.

Holding a finger as if to pause the sparring match to Mirio, Ryuu rushed over to Mina, just to see if she was okay. Once she'd gotten close enough, her voice was low enough that only Mina could hear. "Hey, are you okay?" She didn't kow whether now was the best time to admit what just happened, but she could only use so much time.

"Yeah, I feel kinda strange, but other than that, I'm good," that "strange" feeling probably meant that she was effected, though she didn't know what it meant exactly. "Hey, do you think you could come over to my dorm room later? Just in case anything happens..." she didn't know what it was, but considering it came from who she thought was Ryoka, she didn't know whether this suddent blast would do anything to her or not.

"Yeah, of course, I'll be over around night time," considering this sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen, Ryuu found it best to keep any sort of reaction between the two of them. With Mina leaving, Ryuu looked over to Aizawa, who lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Don't worry about it, but considering it _is_ lunchtime, I think I should go ahead and head out. S'Been fun sparring with you, Mirio." 

Extending a hand out, her shoes came to her hand, which she held them before closing the door behind her. "She's got a great handle on her quirk already, but how was the able to have my quirk?" Considering this sort of quirk wasn't highly discussed to any of the students outside of those Ryoka trusted, Aizawa didn't know whether or not he could answer.

"That's classified, for now, at least. You should go and meet up with your class. Nejire, next time you're sparring her." With that, he walked out of them room and closed the door behind him.

♕

By the end of the day, specifically when everyone was either out in the common room or in their dorm rooms, Ryoka glanced over to the clock in her room. _'Ryoka, do me a favor: go check on Mina.'_ Considering she blacked out for most of the fight, she couldn't help but ask why.

 _'Why? Did something happen?'_ It was a bit of an odd question, but considering Mina was one of her friends, it didn't seem too bad of a request. 

_'Well, someone formed a blast of sexual energy, something like an aphrodisiac blast if you will. When it didn't hit the guy I was sparring against, it hit her, who was behind him. I promised her I'd go over there to make sure nothing major happened, so can you do it?'_ It sounded concerning, but nonetheless, Ryoka got out of bed and walked over to the elevator.

Because Mina's dorm room was two floors underneath Ryoka's who was on the highest floor, she had to get onto the elevator to get there. Watching as the doors opened up roughly a minute-and-a-half later, she walked over to her door, somewhat nervous of knocking. 


	54. (NSFW/18+)

"Mina, you wanted to talk?" Ryoka knocked on Mina's door, though she suddenly pulled her into her room and pushed up against the wall. Planting a sudden kiss on Ryoka's lips, a smirk fell on her face. "And what's this, _little alien_ ?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's been a feeling in the back of my head, I don't know why," Mina backed away from Ryoka, though Ryoka used that to her advantage, quickly pinning her to the wall.

"And what else does this _feeling_ in your mind want you to do?" Moving closer to Mina's face, she delicately placed her hands on either side of Mina's waist, moving her mouth towards Mina's ears. "Come on, little alien, tell me what you want," her words were barely above a whisper, though it was enough for Mina to tremble where she stood.

"II want you to have your way with me," her words were enough for Ryoka to use her index finger and thumb to make Mina look at her. "P-Please," the girl's pleading eyes were enough for Ryoka to kiss her, causing Mina to melt under her touch.

"That's all you had to say, little alien, and refer to me as Mistress, understand?" All Mina did was nod, to which Ryoka simply pointed to the bed. It was enough communication for Mina to start removing her clothes and to get on the bed with her back to the sheets. "And take off your clothes, I want to see you."

"Yes, Mistress," climbing into Mina's sight, she started a trail of kisses from her collarbone to mouth. One of Ryoka's hands trailed from her face to her chest, causing a tiny whimper to come from her lips. "Mistress, please," a temporary break in their kiss, though it delayed nothing.

"Please what, little alien?" Continuing to move her hand lower, her eyes never leaving Mina's, though they had a bit of sadistic intent behind them. "Come on, you can say it," moving her words to Mina's ear, she flipped the two to where Mina was sitting on Ryoka's lap.

"I-It's my f-first time," her words were barely above a whisper, though that caused Ryoka to smile.

"Then let's make this first time count, yeah?" One of her hands trailed from Mina's face to her chest again while the other hand trailed down and wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to Ryoka. Because of the teasing, Mina was already wet, _sopping wet_ . "Is all of this for me, little alien?"

Mina's juices were seeping into Ryoka's clothes, to which she smirked. "You're really turned on, aren't you, little alien? So I wonder what would happen if I ... "she trailed off, moving the hand that was around Mina's back towards her drenched pussy. Using one of her fingers to enter the girl, a small whimper escaped her lips.

"M-Mistress, please," Mina's eyes had desperation, to which Ryoka started moving her finger slowly, also using her thumb to play with her sensitive clit. "F-Fuck, Mistress, f-faster please ~," she moaned, unconsciously grinding her hips against Ryoka's fingers, wanting more than just one.

Temporarily removing her middle finger from Mina's entrance, she then inserted two fingers into her, causing a moan to slip out again. As Ryoka moved her fingers in and out of the girl, she heard Mina's breathing pick up. "You said faster, right? Is it because you're so close to cumming that your body wants me, right? That aching desire? "

"P-Please, I'm c-close," she moaned out, starting to grind her hips again, though Ryoka noted the sign. This time, she sped up her fingers, feeling Mina's walls clamp around her fingers, though that wasn't the only thing she did.

Kissing multiple places on Mina's neck, Ryoka found one spot that made her mewl and writhe in sensitive pleasure. "Oh, right here, then? Be a good girl and cum for me, little alien, "Sucking on the sensitive part of her neck, her free hand started playing with her boobs, gently flicking her finger over the erect nipple.

"MM-Mistress, oh fuck, I ~," her mouth hung open, the look of pure ecstasy clung to Mina's very being. Her body was shaking and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head.

As for Ryoka, she kept moving her fingers, just at a slower tempo than before. "Is this where you want to stop, or do you want to continue?" Knowing the next part would be her strapping Mina, she remembered what Mina said about it being her first time.

"C-Can we continue, please?" Nodding, Ryoka removed her fingers, causing a whimper to escape Mina's mouth.

"Just get on the bed facing me," having a smile on her face, Mina pointed underneath the bed, to which Ryoka reached down to find a box of sexual devices. It wasn't anything too extreme, just a few collars, a strap-on dildo, and a few vibrators. "Look at you, coming prepared."

As Ryoka adjusted the double penetration dildo, she let out a small moan when she felt the inactive vibrator enter her hole. "I'm only going to put the tip in, let me know when I can move, alright?"

"O-Okay," as Ryoka stuck in the tip, Mina let out a whimper, though her body was adjusting to the tip. "You can put the rest of it in," it was enough of a signal for Ryoka to push in the rest of the strap, causing a growing moan to slip out of Mina's mouth.

Trembling underneath her, her body was still adjusting, which was understandable. "Y-You can move, now," starting to thrust in her, Ryoka gave Mina the remote to the subtly shifting vibrating strap inside her. "II get to control this?"

"Use it to your advantage, little alien," slowly starting to thrust within Mina, who was becoming a writhing mess beneath Ryoka, Mina noticed the different settings on the remote. Clicking on the second setting, the three inch vibrating piece started buzzing around inside her, causing a moan to spring from Ryoka's mouth. "Starting off so soon, little alien?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress, II want you to feel good," moaning out more, Mina whimpered when Ryoka started using her tongue to flick Mina's erect nipples. "F-Fuck, Mistress, you-you're playing with my n-" using both sides of her tongues to circle her left nipple, she used her fingers to fiddle with the right one.

Out of fear that someone would hear her, Mina tried keeping herself quiet, though Ryoka didn't like that. "Are you trying to keep yourself quiet, little alien?" Moving her mouth to Mina's right ear, she used her split tongue to lick around her ear. Ryoka's hands were occupying Mina's sensitive nipples and her mouth started sucking on the sensitive spots on her neck. "That's a no-no, little alien. I want to hear you, and _I don't care who hears_ . "

Mina's moans started filling the room again and her breathing became uneven. The fingers that were on the remote clicked the mode four, causing more moans to spill out from Ryoka's mouth. "M-Mistress, I-I love it when you moan," starting to thrust faster into the girl, the vibrator buzzed around, giving more pleasure to Ryoka.

"Is that so~?" Starting to thrust into the girl with a quicker tempo, Ryoka noticed a certain reaction when the strap started thrusting faster. "Did I hit a specific spot, little alien?" A sadistic smirk formed on her face before she proceeded to go faster, which caused Mina to turn the vibrator side to a higher percent.

"Yes, Mistress," it was the only answer she could give, especially because her body's nerves were being washed over by pleasure at every moment. Her eyes start to roll to the back of her head, though an abrupt moan fell from her lips when Ryok started playing with her nipples. "Mmh, fuck~."

"F-Fuck, little alien, are you trying t-to make me cum so quickly?" Her thrusts started getting sloppy and erratic, a sign she was nearing her first orgasm of the night. Mina's legs wrapped around Ryoka's waist, though they were tightening as her thrusts picked up.

Mina, who was yearning for her second orgasm, grabbed Ryoka's left hand and put it around her neck. "Choke me, Mistress," her voice had sheer desperation, to which she responded by tightening her grip on the carotid, blood choking her. Taking it one step further, Ryoka moved her mouth to her ear, forming a smirk on her lips and continuing to thrust deeper into the needy girl beneath her.

"Do you want to cum, little alien? You think I wouldn't feel your throbbing hole from my side of the dildo, hm?" Her words only pushed Mina closer to her orgasm, though she whined when Ryoka slowed down her thrusts to an agonizingly slow pace. "If you want your orgasm, you're going to have to beg for it like the naughty little alien you are."

"W-Wait, Mistress please, I'll be a good little alien, please let me cum, _please,_ " her whines sounded like whimpers of desperation, something that she wanted to hear more, but Ryoka decided to be generous. "Please, I'll do anything, just _please let me cum again,_ " starting to pick up her thrusting speed again, Mina let out whimpers of pleasure, though they quickly got louder.

Ryoka, who was climbing closer to her orgasm, could feel Mina's legs wrap around her hips, which only locked her into her grasp. One of her fingers started making circles around Mina's left nipple, leaving her right one to be sucked on and played with by Ryoka's mouth. "Come on, little alien, I can tell you're so fucking close to your orgasm."

"F~ oh, fuck, Mistress~! C-Can I cum, please?" Her black and yellow eyes were close to rolling to the back of her head, though she still wanted to know if Ryoka would let her cum onto the dildo. It was... _adorable_ for her to be begging for her release, though Ryoka chuckled and wrapped her hand around Mina's neck, blood-choking her as she moved her mouth to her ear.

"Of course, little alien, cum on this strap like a naughty little bitch," moaning the words into Mina's ear sent her over the edge of her orgasm. Releasing the grip on her throat caused a higher euphoric feeling to rush throughout her body, making Mina moan louder as her sexual high was being thrust out. She, however, had an idea about what to do next, which Mina turned the volume of the vibrating end towards the maximum, causing Ryoka to moan suddenly, remove the strap, flip onto her back, and remove her hand from around her throat.

"O-Oh fuck, little a-alien~" her moans started growing in volume, one after the other falling from her lips. Mina had a smirk on her face before moving her mouth to Ryoka's chest. Sucking on one nipple while flicking the other with her fingers, Ryoka's orgasm went over the edge, causing her to let out a moan and arch her back.

As Mina made the vibrations die down, she removed the strap from Ryoka's hips and laid beside her with the look in her eye that she wasn't done yet. "Is it true you can change your gender?" Trying to hide the smirk on her face, Mina sounded innocent in her voice.

"Yes, little alien, why?" Looking over to Mina, she could see she had an idea. "What are you planning?"

"I want to see it, please," knowing she was curious, specifically wanting to see it, Ryoka chuckled before starting to switch her gender from female to male. What came from it was an eight inch cock that was already hard, which caused Mina's eyes to light up before moving between her legs.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Though she was planning to switch it back, Mina wrapped her hand around the base and set her mouth on the tip of her cock. She was still sensitive from the last time, causing her to feel a rush when she touched her.

"Did you know that there are three sensitive parts to a cock? There's the tip," swiveling her tongue on the tip of her cock caused Ryoka to feel a rush of pleasure, enough for her to to lay back and let out a moan. "The frenulum, which is this part," there was a V-shaped part underneath the tip that she continuously licked, though she wasn't done. "And the shaft. However, when you mix all three together, you get this." Without another word, Mina lowered her mouth on Ryoka's cock, causing her to moan out.

"F-Fuck, little alien~" moaning out suddenly, Mina started pumping her mouth at a moderate pace, causing Ryoka's breathing to pick up. Her moans picked up, which acted as motivation for Mina to switch up her actions. Mina licked up from the base of Ryoka's cock to the tip, causing an extended moan to slip out.

Starting to pump her hand faster, Mina could feel her cock starting to tense up, which caused her to lick the sensitive areas repeatedly. "You're _awfully sensitive in my hand,_ Mistress," Ryoka's eyes were close to rolling to the back of her head, though she had to try to keep her composure.

"I-I'm gonna c~ fuck~," another moan escaped her lips, this one being louder than the ones before. Because of her words, Mina put her mouth on her cock, taking in all of her juices, Ryoka's hips jolted from the pleasure as her hands on either sides of Mina's face. "FUCK~!" Thinking that this would be the last time, Ryoka's eyes adjusted back to Mina before seeing her hips hovering over her cock.

"I want to try something, if that's okay with you," lowering her hips on her cock, Mina let out a whimpery moan before her hips met Ryoka's. "Fuck, Mistress, you're-" though she was about to continue, Ryoka thrusted upwards, causing another moan to form unexpectedly. "Fuck~."

"Were you planning to overstimulate me, my slutty little alien?" Grabbing both of her wrists to hold her down, Ryoka grew a smirk on her face. "You're already slippery from the last time, do you really think you'd want to continue?" Starting to thrust at an agonizingly slow pace, she moved both of her hands to Mina's waist.

"N-No waist, Mistress, I'm sorry, please go faster," trying to thrust her hips against Ryoka's cock wasn't working, though she caught onto what she was trying to do, which caused her to not move at all. "Wait, please, I-I'm desperate, I'll do anything, I promise."

"You will, hm? Then be a good little alien and don't cum until I say so," starting to pick up her thrusting, she kept her hands on Mina's waist, holding her in place when she was moving. "And if you do cum without my permission, I'll just have to punish you."

As she picked up her thrusting, Ryoka's moans started escaping from her lips, though not before she started using her fire quirk in her fingertips, causing burns to form. Letting out pleasurable pain whimpers, Mina tried looking down at the newly-formed burn marks on her waist, though one of Ryoka's hands trailed from her waist and towards her chin. "Now now, little alien, be a good little bitch and keep your eyes to me."

Grabbing a hold of her chin, she gently pulled Mina down to her face before starting to kiss her while thrusting into her. Starting to speed up her thrusting, Mina moaned into Ryoka's mouth repeatedly, though, when she was starting to get closer to her third orgasm, her insides were pulsing around Ryoka's cock. "F-Fuck, Mistress, I-I'm close," her eyes were starting to roll to the back of her head, though she started to slow down her thrusts, which caught Mina's attention. "No, wait, please, Mistress, p-please can I cum?"

As if she was being a tease, Ryoka moved her other hand to Mina's clit and started to play with it. "What did I say earlier, hm? You're not going to cum until I say so, which means if you want to cum, you're going to have to beg like the slutty alien you are, understand?" Slowing down her thrusts and her fingers, Ryoka was waiting for her begging, knowing she'd be able to keep her on edge for as long as she wanted.

"M- fuck~, Mistress, please let me cum, I-I'll be a good little alien, I s-swear," by now, it was clear that, with her being so close to her orgasm, her nerves were aching, _begging_ for more. Now, because of the lack of pleasure, the only thing she could do was try to thrust her hips against Ryoka's. "Please, I'm desperate, please, Mistress."

"Well, since you begged properly, before you tried to reach your own orgasm, I'll let you, at least, this time," starting to pick up her thrusting speed again, her fingers that were responsible for playing with her clit started to make circles at a moderate pace.

"F-Fuck, Mistress~," the pleasure running through her body was starting to pile up, though Ryoka was getting closer from how tight Mina was squeezing around her. "T-Thank you, Mistress," as she tightened around her, Ryoka's moans grew in volume, even to the point of her cock throbbing inside her. "Oh, fuck~!" As the two words fell from her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head while her pussy violently throbbed around her cock, driving Ryoka closer to the edge.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck~! W-Wait, let up, I-I'm about to cum," she didn't know what would happen if she came inside Mina, though, while she was trying to get her off of her dick, Mina slammed her hips against Ryoka's hips. **_"FUCK~!"_** Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her dick spurted her cum inside the pink woman on top of her.

As their highs ended, both girls were panting, trying to catch their breath and regain their composure. "Thank you, Mistress," gliding off of Ryoka's cock, Mina laid down beside her, resting her head against her shoulder.

"You must be insane, Mina," as her genitals switched from male to female, Ryoka looked over to Mina with a smirk on her face. "Thinking you could tease me like that and I _wouldn't_ get back at you? Maybe next time, I'll punish you for trying to do something like that."


	55. Chapter 55

By morning, Ryoka was still in Mina's room, who was sound asleep and wrapped around her body like a snake. However, there was still the whole thing of them needing to wake up for school, to which Ryoka lightly nudged Mina to wake her up. 

"Mina, we gotta wake up," knowing today was another school day, it make them both dread the idea of getting up and going to school. Letting out a whine, it was evident neither of them wanted to go, but they needed to.

"I don't wanna, I just wanna be in bed with you," nuzzling her face into Ryoka's neck caused her to lightly chuckle, though when she looked over to the alarm clock, it said the time was 7:45. "Why, what time is it right now?"

"7:45, we have a five minute walk from here to school, c'mon, we gotta get up," getting up from the bed, she had to get onto the elevator to get her school uniform. Taking 5 minutes to get everything ready, she came back to Mina's door, which opened to reveal Mina ready in her school uniform.

Since they both had a shower last night, they didn't have to worry about smell, though there was the other thing of laundry. That could be dealt with after school. "You ready to go?" Knowing the walk was a bit longer than five minutes, Ryoka had an idea. 

_'Ryuu, can you do me a favor?'_ Knowing this wasn't an alter everyone was fully aware of, it was a bit harder to have full communication with. 

_'Yes, Ryoka, what is it?'_ She had a gentle voice, which came with an odd feeling of comfort. She didn't know how to fully ask this question, so she just asked it in hopes of getting a positive answer.

 _'Can you help me and Mina get to school? We kinda... slept in. School started in roughly 8 minutes, and I don't think the walk is exactly 5 minutes.'_ Easily catching onto what she was trying to ask, Ryuu's rainbow hair color started to seep through the white half of her hair.

"C'mon, I can get us to the school quickly," rushing over to the elevator, both of them got in, and waited for it to bring them to the ground level. Since school never started until 8:00 AM directly, they had 7, maybe 6, minutes before class would begin.

Once they got outside, Ryuu bent her knees, which signaled Mina to get on her back. "Wait, what are you gonna do?" It wasn't a good thing to use quirks without permission, but it was either that or be tardy. 

"Hop on, I have an idea," knowing the sound of that wasn't good, Mina hopped onto her back regardless. Letting out a breath of air, she manipulated the energy from the ground to boost her vibrational ability, allowing her to look like she had super-speed. 

Running to the front doors of UA, it took a minute before they were both there. Letting go of her grip on Mina, she allowed her to jump down before walking in. Changing her shoes with the ones in her locker, she put the ones from the dorms inside the locker.

Rushing to class, the door was still open, which both of them walked inside. "You guys were barely late, what were you doing?" That was Iida, who was being strict per usual. Considering Ryoka was one of the better ones to put on a facade in front of others, that's exactly what she did.

"Slept in, Mina wouldn't wake up, so I had to blare an alarm sound in her room. Now, if you don't mind, can I go to my seat?" Lying through her teeth was easy, considering she had to do the same thing on undercover missions.

"Of course, but don't let it happen again," moving out of the way, she got toward her seat and sat down, though she didn't realize Mina was blushing until she looked at her. Todoroki, who was quick to assume, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Was what you said true?" Considering his voice was low, it was only audible to Ryoka, who grew a smirk on her face.

"Do you want the honest answer to that?" Adjusting in her seat, she glanced back at him, who just playfully scoffed and shook his head. "Didn't think so," with a smile on her face, she looked back to the door, as if waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Mere minutes later, he did, and he was still using the podium to keep himself upright. However, there was some sort of sharp pain in her head, as if trying to reach out to someone wanting to receive a message. _'Kaneki, what happened with Ashido?'_ It was Aizawa, though he wasn't directly talking.

 _'The blast that I hit her with was a sexual blast, basically acting as an aphrodisiac. What do you think happened? She's lucky she can still walk in a straight line, I think... I don't know, I haven't checked.'_ As class was starting, there was some sort of odd feeling in the back of her head that something... _someone_ was coming.

♕

By the time lunch had arrived, Midnight was looking from Ryoka, to which, when she found her, tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, Midnight, what're you doing here?"

"Can you come to the teacher's lounge with me? I feel as though we need to talk about a few things." Though she was about to get lunch, she nodded and stepped out of line. Both females were walking to the lounge in silence, which caused Ryoka to get anxious.

"Now then," as both walked into the lounge, she sat down on the couch, which wasn't far from Nemuri's desk. "Aizawa brought up that you have something you want to tell us?" That was something vague, and it didn't help that she didn't know what was being referred to.

"Depends on which part depends on my answer. You're gonna have to give me more clarity than just that, don't you think?" She didn't know whether or not she would need to beat Aizawa's ass the next time they sparred or not.

"He told us that you're a succubus, is that true?" So _that's_ why she was called in here. Leaning back in a pit of relief, she exhaled a shaky breath before chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You can't just say, "there's something I need to talk to you about" and make it serious as hell. You almost had me shaking in my damn boots, but that's it? Yeah, more of a sex demon lord, but I was given that gift after being stabbed a month-and-a-half ago. Buildin' up my anxiety for no damn reason," mumbling the last sentence to herself, she felt the tension in the room grow, not diminish.

"You didn't think to tell anyone?" Considering that was coming from Present Mic, she just shrugged. The last time she _tried_ telling someone, she had a fair idea of how the interaction would go.

"I tried telling Recovery Girl, though with the dilemma of turning into a succubus for a month, how was I supposed to say, "hey, I'm turning into a sex creature, you probably shouldn't put me around people, but let's not forget I was stabbed, it sure would be a bad thing if something happened while no one could look after me." Do you really think she would've done either, or how about me stay here, in a school of hormonal teenagers? As much as I respect the effort, I'd much rather be in a more... confined space... than to be around hormonal teenagers." As difficult as it was to keep her compsure, she did such anyways. 

"And you didn't do anything sexual, right?" That was a stupid question to ask, but considering it was a plausible question to ask, she froze in place, as if unsure of how to answer that.

"Am I allowed to answer that question without the potential of anyone being fired/expelled?" That was the only safeguard she needed to have in order for her to answer truthfully. Being honest? If she had to answer truthfully, it would've probably cost Aizawa his job and Shinsou his position in Class 1-A. 

"Yes," being lenient with the answer, the truth was better than having a teacher lose their job, and considering this was such a drastic change, it was better to know the truth.

"Why do you think Aizawa's almost trembling? I know it happened two to three days ago, doesn't stop the fact that I... pegged him." Saying those words caused Nemuri to burst out laughing, as if the idea of Aizawa getting pegged was rare.

"You..." she pointed at Ryoka before pointing at Aizawa, almost unable to contain her laughter. "Pegged him? Really?! I couldn't see him as a bottom," since Midnight was having a field day with that information, Mic snickered next. 

"He's a switch," that caused almost everyone to look at Aizawa as if they found out some sort of surprising secret. "Let's not get into the details, but I'm gonna go get lunch, considering there's only 30 minutes left." Though she was about to leave, Midnight asked one last question.

"Did anything change physically?" That was an excellent question to ask, and considering that was a broad question to ask, she leaned against the door and nodded.

"For one, I have a tail, not gonna run the risk of anyone touching it, it feels... weird, when you do. Secondly, every time I look at someone, regardless of if they look at me, I see everything about them: sweet spots, sizes, kinks, likes and dislikkes in the bedroom. Speaking of... what the hell happened to y'all? Some of your kinks are... questionable." Diverting her eyes away, she closed the door after saying, "doesn't matter."

♕

By nightfall, Ryoka was planning to take a walk around in the city, just enough to the point of getting any odd feelings out of her system. However, her leaving the dorm building for class 1-A caught the attention of Deku and Shinsou. "Wait, where are you going, Ryoka?"

"I usually go out for a walk during the night, why, do you wanna come with me?" Considering there were moments she wanted to be around her frineds, she didn't mind having a friend or two go with her. 

"Sure, but we'd better not be out too late," considering she would usually come back by midnight, it didn't seem like a bad bargain. Walking out of the gates, the three of them started walking on the sidewalk, occasionally passing a store or two. 

"So what happened earlier, during lunch? It seemed like what miss Midnight wanted to talk to you was urgent." Midoriya was the first one to ask the question and break the silence, to which Ryoka awkwardly stuck her hands in her pocket.

"Aizawa told them about me... being a sex demon. They also may or may not have realized I was the one who pegged Aizawa," she sped up her last sentence, though both of them caught on and realized what she'd said.

"You pegged Aizawa-sensei?" Seems both of them were shocked, but considering this wasn't something normally talked about, both boys were shocked.

"Long story short, I wanna say it was someone else, used all of the sexual energy I had stored up. When I use all of it, it drains me, and to be honest, I was planning to go to you, Shinso, considering hormones make energy more potent. However, you were asleep, and the school was ten minutes away," trailing off, she couldn't handle the idea of being drained.

"Seems like being a sex demon is a nightmare," Deku was the one who could see the potential issues with having that set of abilities. 

"Well, with the good comes the bad, so it is what it is. Speaking of good and bad things, a neutral thing with being a sex demon is that I can see everyone's kinks, likes, dislikes, sweet spots, and size, depending on the biological sex." Seemed as though her admitting that she knew the information was shocking to both of them. "I can also manipulate someone's dreams, and force them to sleep so I can get into their dreams if necessary."

"Wait, _all of them_?" Shocking enough, it was clear that her knowing about what they had sexual interest towards certain subjects. "And walking in dreams doesn't seem to bad, unless they're not the good kind of dreams."

"Yes, even your praise kink, Midoriya. The only other thing about walking in dreams is that it'd be better to know about dream-walking beforehand. I can also make a mindscape if need be, but that's like a form a dreaming. If they don't know about it, there'd probably be a lot of confusion, but don't you think we should head back? It's getting fairly close to midnight." It seemed as though the time passed quicker than anticipated, and considering they needed to get back soon, now was as best a time to leave and get back.

"Yeah, sure, I'd be willing to get back, we do have school in the morning." As all three of them tuurned around to head back to the school, Ryoka couldn't help the feeling that there was someone, _something_ coming. Instead, there was some sort of weird sensation on her neck, thogh she started to get woozy.

"G-Guys," holding her neck where the sensation was, she was beginning to struggle with standing straight. Both of them turned around, which they were wanting to figure out what was wrong. Because her body should've hit the floor but didn't, there was a man that caught her.

"Who are you? Let her go!" Though Deku was about to focus OFA into his hand, there was a dagger being pressed against her neck. "That won't do anything to her," considering both Shinso and Deku knew that normal weapons wouldn't do anything, there was some sort of relief washing over them.

"Wouldn't it?" Pressing the dagger against her neck, it was enough to cause her to bleed. "See, I know about her little secret, I know what can and can't kill her, so I think it'd be best to not resist. After all, _one simple slice and she dies within seconds_ , and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Both boys looked at one another before looking back at the captor.

Hesitantly powering off his quirk, both of them felt a feeling only Midoriya had felt before: powerlessness. "Seems you two know your place. When you go back to your school, be sure to thank that traitor of ours, they've done their job." Picking up Ryoka's limp body with ease, there was a portal that formed, which the man stepped through and closed behind himself.

"C'mon, we have to get back to the school. Call Aizawa-sensei and make sure the teachers know." That seemed to be one of the more logical ways of thinking, and considering both of them started to run back to UA.


	56. ⅔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because this next arc will be a larger one, probably consisting of 20 or more chapters, I will be using the indicators of ¹ ² ³ in the titles of the chapters. ¹ Will be representing the chapter inside the simulation, as in what Ryoka's experiencing. ² Will be outside of the simulation but not on Earth, and there probably won't be that many ² chapters. ³ Will be representing the chapters on Earth, which means checking in on those at school, along with anything else on Earth.

Waking up, the first thing Ryoka noticed was that she was strapped to a chair with something on her head. "Now before you go moving around too much, I would like to remind you there are an array of weapons that can kill you."

"Who are you...?" She was still fairly outof it when it came to her surroundings, which was why the face was blurred. 

"My name is Lucien, and because I've been wanting to finally get ahold of your powers, you are now in my custody." Though there wasn't much of a chance of her getting out, it didn't stop the fact she tugged on the restraints.

"Wh-what do you want from me? Who are you?" She was still groggy, and considering there wasn't much of her consciousness there, she couldn't see his face clearly.

"There's not much I want from you, but _I am going to break you until you're nothing more but a nervous breakdown,_ " he was being serious when he said that, to which she tried to focus her eyes to the best of her ability. 

"No, you're not. You're gonna let me go, and I'm going to get back to Earth without you trying to break me in any way, shape, or form," knowing that her talking would only get so far before it wouldn't work on him.

"Your confidence is staggering, but it won't do anything to help you out in the long run, now will it?" Lucien pulled up a backless swivel chair, knowing he was going to be full of himself and enjoy having a specimen like her in his possession.

"I _will_ get out of here, no matter what I have to do," there was a bit of a pause in her words, which was detected by Lucien, causing hihm to smirk and chuckle.

"What, cat gone silent? Have you finally realized that you escaping will be impossible?" Knowing there were a few things that he didn't know about her, he was more than willing to find out. "Or what about the fact that one of your companions, specifically a girl by the name of Ochako Uraraka, was the major reason I have you in my custody."

"I'm not accepting anything, even if it means I'll have to wait a while before I get out. Whatever it takes, I _will_ get back to the people I love." That was a promise, regardless of what or how things went. That last sentence, it didn't sit with her well, especially because Ryoka didn't want to admit it to herself. "You-... You don't mean..."

"I _do_ mean it. Uraraka, one of the friends you'd grown to trust so much, was the same person who gave me information about you, getting you right here, tied to the bed where your powers are useless. How does it feel, knowing one of the people you confided in was the reason you're kidnapped?" Lucien, he was enjoying the look of betrayal she was feeling.

"Shut up, Lucien, you're lying!" She didn't want to find out, _admit_ to herself that one of her "trusted companions" played a role in her being kidnapped.

"Am I? Such a shame you won't get to find out if I'm telling the truth or not. Prep her, I don't need her to be awake any longer." Whatever he was talking about, she knew that there was a chance that she wouldn't be able to find out. 

_'Keiko, I need you to keep control of the body while I go do something, hopefully it works, but if not, we may be here longer than anticipated.'_ When it came to dreams, it was somewhat difficult for her to control and manipulate people's dreams.

Because of the way her hair was, it was impossible to see the red that came from Keiko being in control.

 ****♕²♕

"Wait, what do you mean, 'she's gone'? There's no way Ryoka could get kidnapped." This sort of thing didn't come easy, and given she was a powerful creature, it was concerning when this turn of events happened.

"I mean, there was a man who came and took her, saying that if we tried to fight back, he would kill her." Deku, as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, knew there wasn't much he could do when it came to this sort of thing.

Aizawa, who was trying to figure out what to do when it came to this sort of thing, was trying to keep his composure. Someone with Ryoka's power set being kidnapped meant whoever took her knew of what she was and different ways to force her to do whatever they wanted. "There had to have been some sort of reason why whoever took her chose now. Someone must've known things about her that others didn't."

"Wait, are you saying there might be a traitor here?" Denki was the one who put those ideas together, and though while it sounded obscure, there was the chance that there _was_ a traitor.

Immediately, Uraraka started crying, which everyone found a bit peculiar. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize that taking her was a part of his plan," though it was odd for her to ramble, Momo was one of the many who wanted to know what she was talking about.

"Uraraka...? Hey, look at me, what happened?" Gently prying her hands away from her face, Momo sounded sympathetic, which allowed for her to calm down enough to form a sentence correctly.

"A little while ago, a man came to my house and made an offer that if I got information on Ryoka, he would help my parents with their family business. I didn't realize that he was planning on taking her." Knowing that, of all people, Uraraka was the one to be the snitch, the _traitor_... no one was going to look at her the same.

"What did he look like?" Jirou, who remembered an encounter with a man offering her something to get information about Ryoka, wanted to know if this was or wasn't the same man. "Did he have brown, flowy hair, and wore a white suit?"

"Y-Yeah, but how do you know?" There was a tension in the room that only grew, and with the things Jirou just said, it was unclear whether or not they could trust her as well.

"He came to me and offered a record label in exchange for information. I declined, _however_ , because I knew that telling a stranger information about a friend was immoral." Knowing that greed was one of the reasons a friend was kidnapped... that information didn't sit right with anyone.

 _'Denki,'_ what he thought was a voice in the back of his head, he realized it wasn't his inner voice. This caused his facial expression to change, to which he started dissociating when he was wanting to focus on the voice. _'Denki.'_

 _'Ryoka!'_ He sounded relieved to hear her voice, though her tone indicated that the reason she wasn't gonna come home in a while. _'Where are you? You have everyone worried, and you were apparently kidnapped?'_

 _'I was, and I still am. Listen, what I have to say, I need you to tell Shinso and Denki to tell everyone about dreams, they'll understand from there. After that, I'll be able to talk to everyone.'_ Immediately tapping Midoriya's shoulder, there was a look of confusion on his face. "Dreams...? You and Shinso need to tell everyone something about dreams?"

"Dreams... oh! Ryoka said something about her being able to get into dreams, and might be able to make some sort of mind-scape. Wait, how did you know that?" Since it was everyone in the common room who knew about the mind-scape, it was enough for Ryoka to immediately act.

Everyone who was on the couch was immediately pulled to sleep, and those standing were gently laid on the ground.

♕³♕

Waking up groggily, Todoroki and Bakugo were the first to look around the room, though it was vast, and it looked like a ballroom. Everyone's clothes had changed, the guys were in suit-and-tie outfits, the females were in dresses, albeit long and flowy. "Wait, what is this place?"

Only one person recognized the room: Shinso, though he didn't want to admit it just yet. After all, the memory of taking a bullet in a ballroom, dancing with someone he cared about, it wasn't something easy to be brought up. "Everyone's here? Good, that meant it worked." 

That voice... it belonged to Ryoka, and everyone knew it. Walking down the staircase, Ryoka's eyes scanned over everyone, making it seem as though this was the first time everyone had seen her in a dress. "Listen, I know I don't have much time, but there's something I need everyone to do: don't make my disappearance public. I know how fragile the reputation of UA is, and I don't need the school to potentially shut down."

"Then what do you want us to do? There's not much we _can_ do," sounding hopeless wasn't going to get anything done, and considering SHIELD had multiple protocols when it came to things and different scenarios.

"Now wouldn't be the best time to sound so... hopeless. If anything, there might be a way for you guys to help me get back to Earth. Shinso, if I'm not mistaken, you should be the one who has my phone. In that phone, there's a contact with the ID of "FitzSimmons." I need you to call them and tell them this code: A61-VBO."

That code specifically meant that an agent has gone missing somewhere in the universe, but there was the other thing of her not knowing where she was. By the sound of where everything was laid out, it seemed as though the place she was... it was somewhere hellish? She couldn't quite make it out, but by the sounds of it, it must've been one of the realms she didn't look over.

"Ryoka... I'm sorry," Uraraka, she knew that Ryoka didn't know about her involvement when it came to this whole kidnapping thing. Lifting an eyebrow in confusion, she looked over to the brunette, who was trying to keep it together.

"For what, has something happened?" She hoped that what Uraraka was planning to tell her wasn't real, that it was a bunch of bullshit.

"I... I was the one who helped that man get information on you, and probably the same person who kidnapped you." Since the worst was possible, she just straightened up, took a breath, and backed up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't mention, seriously, _don't mention it_. Just do realize," pulling her into a hug, she brushed the hair out of the way that was in front of her ear. "Whatever happens to me will happen to you _tenfold_." Backing out of the hug, she knew how to keep a facade with everyone else. 

There was some sort of feeling in the room, one that had pure sadness mixed in. The first person she walked towards was Todoroki, wrapping him into a hug. "I can tell how close you are to crying, but snowman, promise me you won't." Knowing there wasn't going to be an audible response to her words, she moved towards Shinso next.

"I want you to work on your quirk, and on opening up. I promise you that not everyone is out to get you, no matter how you feel. Brainwashing doesn't have to include communication, if you know how to work around it." The next person she moved onto was Midoriya.

"Promise me you'll stop breaking your bones, Izuku. There are so many amazing things that can come from your quirk, you just have to learn it over time. Don't lose your touch, broccoli-head, that's one of your most defining features," placing a hand on his face, specifically his cheek, she knew there was a chance he would cry. Moving onto Denki next, she knew this one was probably going to get the hardest one.

"Denki... I'm sorry I couldn't help more, and I already have my personal therapist, I'v told her about you, and her number should be in your phone when you wake up. Opening up won't be easy, but I promise you everyone else isn't out to hurt you." Knowing her being gone would hurt him in more ways than one, she moved onto Mina next.

"I think this should be self-explanatory, but you better not change a thing, though, don't forget to hit Bakugou if he gets too out of line. A good thunk on the back of the head should be fine, just so long as he doesn't get brain damage," knowing that was a satire sentence, she giggled before moving in front of Bakugou.

"You know... anger management, just try it." Knowing that first sentence was a joke, she chuckled before moving her hands to fix his tie, which was loose. "But seriously Bakugou, emotionally pushing everyone away won't do anything but make you more like me: emotionally unavailable. Not everyone is gonna hurt you, and I promise that not everyone is out to get you." Moving towards Kirishima, she still had old questions running through her head.

"We're probably gonna have to talk about..." her eyes said enough, which he light-heartedly chuckled, though there were still other things she needed to say. "We can talk about that at another time, but there is one other thing I want to say: thank you, for being my friend, and helping me out with that Shibuya mission, even if it _was_ awkward majority of the time." Moving to Jirou next, she knew there wasn't much she could say to her, only knowing there weren't that many times that the two hung out.

"You know, if I ever make it back, I hope you understand that we're gonna make more music together, even if that means Iida yells at us because we wouldn't stop playing My Chemical Romance." Knowing there was a chance that their friendship could've grown, she knew there was enough of a chance she wouldn't stop playing music. Moving toward Momo next, a smile formed on her face.

"Momo," pulling her into a hug, she only did it to make sure no one else could hear what the conversation was gonna be about. "You can make a glock if need be," letting go of her from the hug, she knew that it was gonna be an inside joke between the two. "That and I have a type of tea at my house, Adrie should be able to help you figure out where it is." Knowing there was one other person she had to talk to, Ryoka backed away and moved to Aizawa.

"I know this may or may not be difficult, but promise me you won't let them fall apart." There were more than a few things she wanted to saay to him, but not just as a teacher, but also as a person. "And promise me _you_ won't fall apart, regardless of what may or may not happen. But also, don't look for me, I'm not on Earth. And... thank you for helping me through school, though I still have to get you back for that stunt you pulled with the other teachers."

However, the mind-scape was starting to collapse, which was noticeable. "What's going on?" She didn't know what was causing this, but she knew that time was limited. Considering it was Aizawa who asked the question, Ryoka dropped her head before rushing over to hug him. That's when it probably set in that this would be the last time any of them talked to her. 

Letting go of the hug, she rushed over to Deku next, which she gave him a hug, then Shinso, Bakugou, Denki, Mina, Todoroki, Kirishima, Momo, Jirou. "To each our own, I hope we can see one another again." She sounded... hopeless, like she was going to be there for years at a time.

With that, the mental palace collapsed, causing everyone to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, short Author's note: ½ ⅓ ⅔ . Now, you're probably wondering "what the fuck is that and why is it in the title?" Well, to give a short rundown, these are indicators to help figure out which chapter is which.
> 
> If it has a ½ in the title, then it means the chapter will be focusing on both inside the simulation and outside the simulation. Just because it is outside the simulation, as pre-mentioned, it doesn't mean it'll be focused on Earth.
> 
> If it has a ⅓ in the title, it means the chapter will be focused on both the simulation and on Earth. 
> 
> If it has a ⅔ in the title, it means the chapter will be like this one: outside the simulation and on Earth.


	57. ¹

Waking up, Ryoka was in her bed with the cover on her body, she felt someone's arm wrapped on her waist. Unintentionally moving, the arm pulled her closer to whoever was behind her. "Go back to sleep," it was _Shinso...?_

This was definitely weird, especially because she didn't know how she got into this position, especially with him. Considering most of her previous knowledge of what was going on, she wanted to figure out a way to get out of here. "This isn't real... this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real," muttering to herself, she was hoping this fake reality would end.

"What's not real?" Her efforts didn't do anything, though Ryoka turned on her side to see him having a look of confusion on his face. "Are you okay?" Sounding sincere, it didn't stop the fact that she didn't know how she got here in the first place. 

"I-... yeah, I will be, I just can't remember what I did before I got here." Knowing that she didn't expect him to fully understand what was going on in her head, she could just brush it off as somewhat normal.

"How long has that been going on?" There was a bit of speculation needed when it came to this topic, though it could easily be clarified if needed.

"A few years maybe? More of an off-and-on thing, it's probably nothing." This sort of thing wasn't supposed to be brushed off as "normal", and considering Shinso started to get more into what her disorder was about, it broadened his understanding of what was roaming around in her head.

"It's most likely _not_ nothing, and, as much I hate to say it, we have to get ready for work." Though she didn't want to get up, she had no choice to. Because she was a higher ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. officer than him, she had more access to other parts of the building a usual officer would.

"No, I don't wanna," she pretended to be whiny, though that didn't last, considering Shinso practically lifted her off the bed. "Put me down!" Though it didn't work just yet, she didn't want to beat on him too bad, not until they got at SHIELD.

"Then promise me you'll get out of bed, then I'll put you down." Knowing he was being bossy, especially this early in the morning, he wasn't too aware of the sort of consequences he'd be going through later. "And don't make a fuss about it later."

"No promises, and put me down!" Trying to wiggle out of his hold wasn't doing anything, which caused her to sigh and continue trying. "Baby, put me down, please," hoping that changing her voice would cause him to give in, he knew better, and he was persistent to get what he wanted.

"Is that your version of begging? You know it's not gonna change anything, don't you?" Shinso... he wasn't gonna let her go until she promised to not make a fuss about having to get out of bed. "You and I both know I won't let you go until I do," knowing there wasn't a way out of this, she groaned and tapped his shoulder.

"Fine, I promise, just put me down, Shinso! I will _make_ you put me down if I have to." Finally giving into his words, she was let down and back onto the ground. Once she got enough footing on the ground, she giggled. "SIKE!" Rushing to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her, to which Shinso knocked on the door.

"You manipulative... let me in, Ryoka," opening the door, she was almost immediately tackled by him, though her watch beeped, signifying what time it was: 8:30 AM. She had to be at work by 9, hell, both of them did. "We'd better get to work, c'mon," though it was against the rules to date someone else within the workspace, she'd been working there long enough that wasn't too surprising.

Getting off the floor, he lent her a hand up, which she took his hand to help her get up. "We should go ahead and get going, don't you think?" As much as neither of them wanted to admit to themselves, they needed to get through the day before they could have time after. 

♕

Finally arriving to Headquarters, it was 8:50, though Ryoka had to get to work sooner because she was a level 8 ranking. Shinso was a level 6 ranking agent, meaning he was the type to go on missions more. Of course, another thing about him going on missions was that he had to spar with others to increase his fighting skills.

Walking into the building, she checked into the building by a badge scanner and a lie detector test. "Miss Kaneki, you're early," it wasn't uncommon for her to show up to work early, though there were a few occasions where she showed up late. 

"If you're early, you're on time..." having the intent of completing the saying, the level five agent continued the saying for her.

"If you're on time, you're late. I'm pretty sure you know where to go for the secondary testing," pointing to the lie detector room, Ryoka ambled towards the room, knowing the basic questions and how to answer them truthfully. The lie detector was made by Fury, which was given to Coulson to measure galvanic skin response, oxygen consumption, pupil dilation, microexpressions, biofeedback, brainwaves, voice biometrics and other variables up to 96 as a way to determine if a subject is telling the truth about the questions she's asked.

"Agent Kaneki, right this way," being led into the interrogation room, Ryoka sat into the chair, watching the arm restraints close onto her wrists. She understood it was a safety precaution, especially after the old SHIELD was infiltrated by Hydra, but that didn't stop the fact that it felt unnecessary.

"Can you tell me your name, badge number, and age?" 

"Ryoka Kaneki, badge number 205811, age 24." What she meant by the past few years missing was that, from her time at UA and until now, the years had been hazy for her. Trying not to focus on that now, she needed to get through the lie detector so she could meet up with Agent Hand and Agent Hill.

"How long have you been working for SHIELD?" Having to make sure the agent was referring to _all_ of her time in SHIELD, she knew to answer the question with both possible answers.

"I joined SHIELD first when I was 10, and then I joined the newer SHIELD when I was 18," both of those answers were correct, though she didn't remember joining the newer version of SHIELD.

"And how did the old SHIELD fall?" Though it was the type of question that wasn't asked unless it was those of the older SHIELD, it was somewhat shameful to think about in the first place. 

"By Hydra working to take SHIELD apart from the inside," she didn't have to go into details about how it happened, but the knowledge of it happening in the first place was enough to prove that's who she was.

"One final question: what was the mission that changed your life?" This one was the one question that she only told a few agents, including Hand, Hill, and Director Coulson.

"The Shibuya City mission," wiith her final answer, the arm restraints came undone, showing the test was over. "Thank you, Agent Ivanov," getting out of the chair, she scooped her bag off the ground before walking out of the room.

As she trudged out of the room, she went over to the elevators, glancing over to the incoming agents, seeing Shinso in the process. A smirk plastered onto her face before stepping inside, watching the doors close behind her. 

♕

"Agent Kaneki, glad you could join us," because the next large mission was about to be discussed in five minutes, she was one of the few remaining agents that needed to be in there before the discussion would begin.

Watching as a few of the different agents assigned to the mission started pouring in, there was a distinctive face that stood out: Mina. After UA and college, both Mina and Shinso came to Ryoka in hopes they could work under the SHIELD organization, which took a bit of convincing, considering everything the organizaation had been through to get here.

"Now then, let's get started," it sounded like it was the beginning of some sort of class, though that wasn't the case at all. There were going to be a bunch of different aspects of the mission being reviewed, even on the fact that Ryoka was leading the mission. 

♕

"Dismissed," once the meeting ended, most of the agents were quick to leave, given they had to get their gear and get ready to have wheels up in ten minutes. Mina, however, knew there hadn't been much of a chance for her and Ryoka to catch up after UA was over. Most of their classmates, after all, were still in touch with one another, so it made sense why she'd want to continuee holding that friendship.

"Hey, Kaneki," her voice sounded cheerful, though there wasn't as much innocence to it as there used to be, probably after the whole thing with Shigaraki during their first year... everything that happened was too much to handle for many of her classmates.

"Mina, what's up?" Whatever communication the two had during high school was slow to wear off during college, though it happened regardless. The same Ryoka who took her time to open up to new people was still there, though she wasn't the same as she used to be.

"I was wondering if it'd be okay with you that we hang out sometime soon? Me, you, and a few of our old classmates?" If it was something as simple as hanging out, Mina hoped she'd agree, at least long enough to pry Ryoka off of her extensive work. Being a level eight SHIELD agent came with heaps of responsibility, which she was ready for, but she didn't fully realize how much it affected her homelife.

"Sure, but you'd just have to let me know when and where, so I can see if I have those days off," taking a vacation from an organization like SHIELD wasn't too difficult for the lower levels, but because it was only Hand and herself that were level eight agents, any days that Hand was off, Ryoka had to do the work. It wasn't a great system, but to have a high-ranking level like that? It was a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

"Great, I'll let them know you might be available!" Though Mina was about to leave, the 'few of our old classmates' part stood out the most, to which she stopped the pink woman from leaving the office completely.

"Wait, when you say "old classmates," who all do you mean?" Though it'd been old history, the feelings of past drama everytime Ochako was mentioned was always enough to cause Ryoka to get pissed. The idea of a classmate ratting another classmate out, only because of money, was unsettling. From that, it was enough to make her on guard about everything when it came to who she was friends with.

"Denki, Kirishima, and Deku! I know how you can be around _that who shall not be named_ , and honestly, after the whole thing, no one kept in contact with her once our UA experience was over." Though it was relieving to know that Uraraka hadn't been kept in touch with by anyone, it didn't stop the pit of annoyance.

"Ooh, okay, you had me fearful for a second. I think now would be the best time to get back to work, don't you think?" Ryoka was never the one for small talk, that much hadn't changed about her when it came to her being around people she knew or cared about.

"Mhmm!" Nodding without another word, Mina left the room, not as bouncy as she used to be, but she was still optimistic regardless. Passing Shinso in the hall, she gave him a simple wave, getting on the elevator to get to her floor as needed.

Coming back into the room, Shinso noticed Ryoka putting everything into one thinner pile than the papers being scattered. "Do you wanna go get lunch? I noticed that we both have break right about now." 

"Sure!"


	58. ½ ⅔

♕¹♕

When Ryoka met them at the lunch area, she sat down at the table to see only Mina sitting there by herself. "Hey Mina, is everyone else supposed to be here?" 

"They will be, but it'll take a few minutes. Until then, we should order and wait for them, shouldn't we?" Picking up the menu, she glanced up to Mina before glancing back down at her menu. Though it wasn't written on her face, she was about to burst with some sort of emotion. "Yes, Mina?"

"How's everything going with you and Shinso? I mean, you two have been together since high school," as curious as she was, there were the others who came in. "Guess I'll just have to ask later, but you _will_ tell me what it's like in your relationship." 

"Guys, it's been too long," Ryoka had lost years at a time, and didn't know what was causing it, but she knew about there being other people in her head. She'd probably have to ask around for what happened, though she couldn't do it now.

"I know, the hero industry's been working us to the bone," Denki, he was tired, though there were other things to hash out when it came to his job. For now, the best thing to do was to enjoy lunch with his friends. "But that's not important right now."

"Have you seen Bakugo in the news lately?" Mina wasn't the type to forget her friends, which was why she did her best to check on everyone she cared about. 

"Yeah, he looks badass!" Kirishima had a gut feeling since highschool that Bakugou would be one of the many heroes from UA to rise into the ranks. Along with Bakugou was Midoriya, who was higher than Bakugou, but only by two ranks on the Japanese Billboard. 

"And I know Deku's gotten higher as a hero," that was the last line said before the waiter came up, serving the table without an issue.

♕²♕

"Sir, her brain is adjusting well, though there's been a bit of an issue with filling in the gaps of eight years." One of the workers, specifically the one who monitored her brain in the simulation. 

"You haven't implemented fake memories yet?" Lucien wanted to make sure she would settle into the simulation without a hitch. That was the only way for them to continue collecting data on her classmates in 1-A. Without it, his plan would go to shit.

"Sir, it's been three hours since she was first dispensed into the simulation, it's gonna take a minute for all the memories to switch over. "Implementing new ones may take some more time."

"And about the second one? Where are we with transferring her power?" The biologist over that task could figure out where all of her power was being held: the crystal at the back of her neck.

"I found the source of her power, but there's the other thing of the second one not being able to handle it. There's something about her blood that makes her body unable to be crumbled by her abilities. In order to get enough blood to make sure the second can handle the amount of power, there would need to be enough transferred... to the point of it killing Ryoka."

"That's not what we need, not until we're able to extract her ability of being a succubus. From there, it doesn't matter what happens to her, but until then, keep her alive." Looking over to the worker to the unconscious 16 year old teenager, there was a gleam of sadistic annoyance in his eye.

"It doesn't matter what you have to do to her physical body, keep her alive until you get all of her power. After that, it doesn't matter to me what you do with her body." Ruthless as it sounded, Lucien was a man who always got what he wanted, God forbid anyone who didn't follow his plan.

When he walked out of the room, there was a bit of tension surrounding all of the workers in the lab. Though no one wanted to admit it to themselves out loud, doing all of this for a single 16-year-old, let alone who hadn't turned into an adult yet, it was concerning how far their boss was willing to go.

"You heard the man, get to it," as much as Leon didn't want to admit it to himself, doing this to someone who hadn't done anything to Lucien beforehand, it felt wrong. Even if it was as unethical as it sounded, there wasn't a choice. They either had to do the project or get killed for disobeying.

♕³♕

Back on Earth, all of Class 1-A started to get restless. This entire case wasn't like Bakugou's, where it was the League of Villains who kidnapped someone from their class, it was something out of their playing field.

Being in the classroom, there were only a few minutes before class would begin. Of course, all of the students were concerned for their classmates, but after how the shtick with Katsuki went down, they knew better than to try to break the law again. 

When Mister Aizawa stepped into the class, there was immediate tension that rose into the group. "Before we begin class, I would like to point out: all of the teachers and Principal Nezu have decided to keep this under wraps with SHIELD. Since they checked all of Earth and found no traces of her, they're going to look outside of the galaxy."

"Outside of the galaxy? That doesn't seem possible," as suspicious as it sounded, Denki was the one to refute that line, considering he didn't know how space and solar systems worked. 

"Well, Kaminari, there are multiple galaxies in the world, kero," Tsu was the one to speak out, though the unnecessary chatter outside of Aizawa's announcement only caused him to get irritated with his students.

"Quiet down!" Immediate silence took over the room, to which everyone focused back on what the teacher was saying. "As I was saying: with the help of one of the heroes working within SHIELD, they've mapped out all of the possibilities she could be. Looking for her won't be easy, but it will get done. The last thing any of us need is for a side-heroic mission, much like the ones you four pulled." Glancing over to Iida, his eyes darted over to Todoroki, then Midoriya, then Yaoyorozu, stopping at Kirishima.

"And if we don't find her?" Not trying to sound overly pessimistic, Shinso was one of the many who were _severely_ impacted by her disappearance. "I mean, what all do we know about the guy who took her? Who's to say there aren't more working with him?"

"Though you've got the right questions to ask, you don't need to concern yourself on that now. We'll know more at SHIELD's discretion, but until then, there's nothing we can do about the situation. Now then, open your books and turn to page eighteen." 

♕

At SHIELD headquarters, all agents from level six to level eight were using as many of their resources as possible to find Ryoka. "Debriefing mission in ten." That went out to all of the agents between the designated levels.

There wasn't much for the debriefing mission to go over, though there was the main thing of them having to make sure Ryoka could get back to Earth. With the time passing quickly, ten minutes arrived, meaning all of the agents were in the lounge waiting for Coulson.

"Alright, I know that there's probably not been a lot of information discussed about this particular mission, so I want to set some ground rules. Under no circumstance will you mention this to anyone outside of these walls, considering this is an agent of ours that goes to the school in Japan, this is also an important mission of getting them back." There was a bit of silence in the room, which was filled but emotional and unconscious confusion.

"As for the mission? Get Ryoka Kaneki back to Earth. For the past few days, our satellites have been looking for any sort of signature close to hers, however, there hasn't been much of anything to help find her. Because nowhere on Earth has led us to her, there was an outsider who was more than willing to help." Stepping out of the way, there were two demons from whom her power protected: Conall and Dahlia.

"This is Conall and Dahlia, who can help us find her, though it may take some time. Go ahead," stepping to the side, it was a sign of him letting the two talk about what all may have been needed to help speed up the process. 

"Now then, there's a way we can track her that, though you have the technology, you're using it improperly. The way you're tracking her is through her powers, yes?" Getting a nod from one of the agents, Dahlia continued to talk. "But you're only tracking them as if she's actively using them."

"Then what do you suggest we do to look for her?" May, she was one of the many agents that were concerned for her safety, so doing anything and everything in their power to look for her was the top priority.

"Because your technology isn't searching for divinity and chaos, it's the main reason why nothing's popping up. In order to change that, however, you have to implement power into the technology. That's why Conall and I are here," turning her head to where Conall could hear alone, "go get Delilah, she's my sister, and her side of power can help us find out where she is."

No other words were said between the two before Conall opened a portal, flying through the other side to get the angel needed. "Because of her species, it's needed that both sides of her power to look for her completely. From there, we can start looking for her quicker than before."

"What happens when we find her?" Since that was a question coming from a level seven agent and it was to the Director, Coulson stepped beside Dahlia. 

"We send a team of a dozen agents to extract her. If all goes well, she'll be back home," he wanted to keep the other side of 'what if?' out of mind, considering pessimistic attitudes wouldn't get anyone anywhere outside of negativity.

"And if things _don't_ go well?" It was a careful question to ask, but it was normal. If something went down while they were out to get her, and it didn't go as expected, there were supposed to be backup protocols in case something ever went wrong.

"Then you fight like hell until you get out of there with her in hands. It doesn't matter what we have to do to get her, but it's our top mission to make sure she gets out safely."

♕

An hour after the debriefing mission, Coulson signaled towards Dahlia, Conall, and Delilah for them to come into the room. Looking at the technological setup, it was shocking to figure out what all they had planned when it came to finding someone that felt like family to them.

"This is... impressive," looking at the display screens, all three of them looked towards the main screen behind them. "Now then, each of us has to place our hands on each screen. From there, it'll act as a second beacon to help us figure out where in space she is. If nothing comes up at first, we keep looking." Conall, considering he was the second in command, made sense for him to be the one barking the orders.

Taking a deep breath, all three of them lifted their hands to chest-level, placing their hands on the screens. Immediately, there was a ping, one that was far away, _far._ "Wait, that can't be right." Delilah recognized where the signal was coming from, which had her feeling both confused and scared at the same time.

"What? What is it? Do you recognize where the signal's coming from?" Hearing that come from Fitz, it was unmistakable that his words were what everyone was thinking about.

"It's Muspelheim, the realm of fire. I don't know what's more concerning: the fact that the signal's coming from that realm, or who all is living in it." 

"There have been stories of people who live there as power-hungry savages who stop at nothing to get the things they want. Last I heard, it was a tyrant by the name of Lucien who ruled over that place. If he's the one that sent for her, I fear what they may do to her to get the things they want."


	59. ³

A few days had passed since then, making it a week since they kidnapped Ryoka. There wasn't a viable way to track her without Dahlia, Delilah, and Conall's help, but they had to get home and make sure things were running smoothly. 

Since Ryoka went missing, there'd been more of a negative feeling in their realm, one that felt like sadness. Some were too quiet to speak up about it, but it created tension in the air. "There's no way to get her out of Muspelheim," was the one response to every idea of getting her out.

"What else do you suggest we do? We can't just leave her there forever? What if they're torturing her?!" Simmons was the one to ask that to Director Coulson, and considering this far out from Earth wasn't in their normalcy, the chance of them getting there in the first place was slim.

"Simmons, we can't think like that, but there is someone we can talk to," though it was part of the idea to keep the newer SHIELD under wraps, it wasn't bad of an idea to reach out to the Avengers for their help. 

Walking over to the main office, Simmons would be the one to reach out to the Avengers, meaning Coulson would need to step out. Making the phone call, Daisy was in the room with her to make sure everything went smoothly. Seeing the face of Wanda Maximoff answer the phone was confusing, but it meant the call went through. 

"Simmons!" After everything that happened in Sokovia, Wanda spent some time with those at SHIELD to help her get situated with America. The only other thing about it was that she still had some of her accent, regardless of how many language classes she'd taken. "What's the matter?"

"I know this may be a brief notice, but we need the Avengers' help in Japan," hearing total silence on the other side, Jemma took it as an unconscious signal for her to continue. "One of our trusted agents, Ryoka Kaneki, you might've known her as Destiny Anderson. She was kidnapped a week ago."

"Do you need our help to find her?" Hearing as though it was an offer, Wanda was quick to answer in hopes of her aid being required. It was part of her normal day to be couped up in the compound, and it was getting boring looking at the same four walls.

"Yes, and we specifically need Thor at the moment. Do you know if he's around?" Watching as Maximoff looked off-screen and used her hand to signal someone over, it took a few seconds before the god of thunder was on screen.

"Yes, what is it?" Seeing as though his beard was covered in frosting and crumbs, it was safe to assume it was pop tarts or something else sweet, Simmons didn't want to take too much time away from him.

"What do you know about Muspelheim?" Because of his physical reaction in his face, which went from playful and relaxed to a more serious response, it was apparent that the word wasn't one to be spoken of. 

"It is a realm of fire, and we consider the people who live there immoral beings who cannot be reasoned with." He sounded like he was mad, but more of a serious tone with angered undertones. "Why do you ask?"

"Ryoka Kaneki, one of our agents, was kidnapped by the people in that realm, which we've tracked her to. We just don't know how to get there and retrieve her safely," hearing those words caused his facial expression to change from seriousness to sorrow. 

"I'm afraid she's too far for mere Midgardians to save," though it was clear he was about to go off-screen, Jemma wanted to ask one last thing before she'd feel that all hope was lost. 

"And if we have the help of people like her?" She didn't want to give up, not after everything the two had been through as friends, as SHIELD buddies. No one in SHIELD wanted to admit it out loud, but hope was slipping with the change of them finding her the same way she was when she'd been taken.

"You could have a slim chance of retrieving her if you're not brutally killed by them first." Walking off of the screen, Wanda went back to the camera, to which she had visible concern in her eyes.

The sound of a sudden alarm went off, one that was designed to alert anyone and everyone about sudden movement from the fiery realm. "Go ahead and come over. If this is what I think it is, we'll need someone to help check and see if Ryoka's alright."

Ending the call without another word, Daisy and Simmons rushed over to the main room. From there, both of their eyes glanced to the screen at the right, which showed an object, something that looked like a pod, falling from the realm and headed towards Earth. From the rate the item was falling, it would crash somewhere by the end of the day.

"Do we know where it's gonna fall?" Seeing as though it was mere minutes before the object entered Earth's atmosphere, the computer began running trajectories. Watching as the result was a set of coordinates, Jemma opened her phone and plugged them in, to which it showed the bottom of the ocean.

"The bottom of the ocean. We have to get there before the hits the surface of the water. Simmons, get a team ready," Coulson was the one giving the order, but it wasn't necessary, considering there was an entity who rushed after it. "What is that?"

Dahlia looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Conall and Delilah, but she only saw Delilah. "It's Conall, he's the one going after her." After that sentence, the only thing everyone in the room could do was watch as the heat sensors showed a vague image of what was going on.

Conall, the blob with the wings, was rushing after the pod, which he managed to pry the door off. From there, he grabbed Ryoka before both of them had a chance to hit the water. From there, he set her down to pick her up bridal style, and carried her back to SHIELD HQ. 

Seeing as though his entry point was through the front entrance, a team of medical agents had a gurnee ready for her. "Place her here," it was a rushed situation: Ryoka Kaneki, the girl who'd gotten kidnapped, was back on Earth a week after being gone. 

Conall didn't waste any time and did what he was told, to which the medical team put her on a gurney and rushed her over to the lab. From the looks of it, she was covered in blood, scars, and other wounds that weren't pretty. There was blood everywhere, on her clothes, and currently spilling out. 

"Get the antibiotic ointment, the gauze, and five cc's of morphine," though there was the attempt to help heal her, it wasn't working, considering all of her wounds weren't healing.

"I-I don't get it, she should be healing by now, why isn't she healing?" Delilah was more of a down-to-planet type of person, which caused her to worry about the teenager. After all, looking at the situation from a full perspective, within a year, she was thrust into a world she didn't know had existed, and given this level of power with the threat of always having people coming after her.

"Muspelheim, it's also a place of torture, and one of their weapons caused her to almost die two months ago. Maybe her wounds aren't healing because it's the same type of weaponry?" Dahlia was one of the many people who protected alongside those with the mantle, which would explain her motherly-type attitude.

"If that's the case, she could die here within a matter of minutes," as realization struck upon the three, Conall and Delilah shared a look, causing her to disappear from everyone's line of sight and back to the realm they lived in.

Rushing with her actions, Delilah rushed towards the bathhouse, specifically the one first used to heal Ryoka when she was injured. The Chalice of Light was the first thing she grabbed, which was filled with a healing elixir, to which she placed into the bath first. This action caused the water to glow for a moment, just before dying down.

Using her wings, she flew over to Dahlia's garden and grabbed Aatary, a rapid healing plant only found in this realm. Placing the plant into her pouch, she grabbed Throla and Ziqove next, which she placed into the pouch as well. The only other thing that was needed was the Horn of Lifeblood, which was an extremely rare item only grown once in a hundred years.

Seeing a small version of the item in the underground cave, she scraped off a piece of the horn and placed it onto the ground. From there, she hovered her hand over the small piece and crouched down to get closer. _"Winds of Time, gather 'round, give me the power to speed my way. Rush me on my journey forward, let a century be today."_

Focusing some of her power into the horn, it grew to the size of a ram's horn, the size needed to be put into the bath. From there, she rushed to put the horn into the water, before placing her hands inside. _"Like brass to fire, like stick to flame, heed my words, know my name. Faster than light, dark corners seek, lick to flame, my vengeance wreak."_

The surface of the water burst into flames, dying down quickly after. Dumping everything into the water afterward, Delilah spread her wings, opened a portal, and flew through it, back to where Conall and Dahlia were. "It's ready, and by the looks of it, she doesn't have much time."

"Give her to us," to him, this wasn't the first time, after all, the first time he'd went to save her, he was with someone he'd considered a brother: Xander. Since then, so much has happened within the span of two Earth months, it wasn't funny how much things had changed.

"She can't be moved, if she does, she might die," Simmons, this was the first time she'd seen Ryoka dying in front of her, but she knew the risks and dangers of what would happen if was moved, even once. 

"Not if she comes with us. I've done this before, and right now, if she _doesn't_ come with us, she will _definitely_ die." Hearing as though there wasn't any other choice, the medical team moved away from the bed, giving them the signal to take her.

Grabbing her out of the gurnee, Conall had her in a bridal style of carrying. "Can you guarantee she'll be okay?" Seeing as though it was one of her friends being concerned about her well-being, he just nodded before opening a portal behind them.

"She'll be fine," from there, all three of them stepped through the portal and closed it behind them. Falling in the air, they quickly unfolded their wings and flew to the bathhouse. "Everything's already prepped?"

"Yes, but you should hurry, with nightfall approaching, there won't be as much solar power to draw from." Dahlia and Delilah removed their cloaks, leaving them in their dresses. _(For reference, search up military-style cross regression victorian cape)_.

Stepping into the water, Conall set her body into the water and kept his hands beneath her to make sure she didn't have the possibility of sinking. Watching as Dahlia and Delilah stepped into the bath after them, the three formed a sort of triangle formation around her. Dahlia was to the left of Ryoka's head, Conall closer to her thighs and knees, while Delilah was around her torso.

Removing his hands from the water, all of them hovered their hands above her body at the designated areas. _"Healing thoughts sent in flight, bring the brightest of blessings this very night. Send this healing light from above, surround our protector in healing love."_ When the incantation was done, the three of them stepped away, to which a beam of white light struck the teenager.

Watching as her body lifted out of the water, the beam of light soon turned into something similar of a cocoon. Seeing as though the ritual was close to completion, the white light became brighter, causing the three of them to cover their eyes with their hands. With the light diminishing, Ryoka's body dropped back into the water, which Conall rushed to her side and used the stairs to get her out of the water.

"We'll see tomorrow what all happened to her," Dahlia was the one to make the call, in which she flew away and back to her home. Watching as the demon flew away, Conall and Delilah shared another look, which indicated her to go home, knowing he was going to take care of it from here. 


	60. ⅓

♕¹♕

After some time passed, Ryoka and Shinso were back home, and though they usually got off of work at different times, it didn't affect their relationship at all.

Being in the shower at the moment, she heard the front door open. "Shinso? Are you there?" Making sure it wasn't a figment of her imagination, she pulled the shower curtain to the point of her face being the only thing visible, she patted her face dry to help her see better.

Not hearing anything, she wanted to wait a bit before she'd have to do anything drastic. "If this is your version of a prank, Hitoshi, _I'll make sure you suffer in your sleep,"_ speaking loud enough for it to be audible to the entire house, though there was still silence in the house.

"Okay, fine, you caught me! I'm just in the bedroom, alright?" Finally hearing his voice, she moved away from the curtain to get done in the shower.

"Great, I'll be out in a little bit, okay?" From there, she rinsed the soap off of her body before cutting the water off. Wrapping her body with a towel, she stepped out of the shower and kept the bathroom door open to let it air out. "You know, you almost scared the mess out of me earlier."

"My bad, you know I didn't mean to. I got you something, though," hearing the sentence, she narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I know you may not like surprises-."

"You're right, I _don't_ like surprises, so what do you have planned?" Before she had the chance to hear his response, her eyes were covered by his hands. "Wait, what are you doing?" Attempting to pry his hands off of her face, it didn't budge. 

"Don't try to pry my hands away, but stand up. It'd be hard to move you if you were sitting down," hesitantly following his words, she stood up from the bed and made sure to keep the towel up.

Understand that if this was something to get back at me for pegging you last week, I'm gonna get you back for pulling something like this." Unaware of where she was walking to, Shinso directed her to a part of the house she wasn't fully familiar with.

"Can you just trust me on this, please? Besides, I think you might like it," seeing as though he was trying to genuinely surprise her, she loosened up and let him do whatever. "Thank you, and we're almost there."

Walking into the elevator, he wrapped a blindfold around her eyes before clicking a button. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close, resulting in her giggling. Planting a line of kisses from her neck to her collarbone caused her to chuckle and wrap an arm around the back of his head. "What is this for?"

"What is a guy not allowed to love his girlfriend?" Effortlessly picking her up and pulling her into a long kiss, she quickly adjusted to his actions. "Even if that means picking her up and kissing her until she needs a break for air." As much as the two were enjoying the moment, the elevator stopped. "However, that's not the main focus for tonight."

Setting her down from the wall, the door opened and he held both of her hands to help guide her to the room intended. "C'mon, we're almost there," walking out of the elevator, the two made a left before keeping straight, then a right. Opening the door behind him, he turned the light on into the room.

Turning to where he was behind her, he removed the blindfold over her eyes. "You can look," for a second, her eyes darted all around the room. From what he could hear, which wasn't much, there wasn't a reaction, which caused him to start getting nervous. "Uh-oh, do you not like it?"

Turning around to face him, Ryoka's eyes were closed and both of her hands were behind her back. When her eyes opened, he immediately noticed her eyes were glowing, but not just glowing, _they were glowing yellow._ Being pushed to the wall suddenly, Shinso took a second to fully assess the situation.

"Baby, what did I tell you would happen if you ever bought a collar?" There was something about her voice, it almost sounded primal, but it caught his attention quickly. "Hm?" 

Taking a second to remember what she'd said, he sighed and grew a smirk on his face. "You told me that if I ever bought a collar, I'd have to wear it until you say otherwise," with that being said, she put the collar around his neck, just loose enough that it wouldn't dig into the skin.

From there, she put one of her fingers through the loop and tugged on it until his face was centimeters away from hers. "I love it, and I think you'll love it more when I use all of this on you." Pecking his lips for a moment, she moved away from the wall and went to look at the entire room.

Noticing there was a latch on the ceiling, caused her to question what it was and what it intended to be. "Hitoshi, what's that?" Pointing in the direction of the ceiling loop, she knew it had some sort of importance.

"That's for Shibari. I know how much you liked practicing it, which is also the reason I installed one in our bedroom." Listening to that sentence specifically, she looked at him in shock. "What? Did you think I wouldn't remember how much you loved using mannequins as models?"

"To be honest? No, that's why I kept practicing on myself, I just couldn't get the bondage part right, not by myself, at least." With everything going on in SHIELD, there hadn't been as much time to get to the things they enjoyed doing.

"I like how you have the different collars, but is this what I think it is?" Seeing as though there were a few things on the wall, she noticed the top row of the shelf being rope, the second shelf having eggs and bullets, and the third shelf had different sensory deprivation items. The fourth shelf had different harnesses, which caught her eye.

"A shelf full of different items for us to use? Yes, I think it is. I made sure to get some of the things we've used before, but I also got a few new things." It felt like she was forgetting something, something important. 

"Oh wait, I also got you something, I was waiting until you got home," walking out of the room, she got onto the elevator with Shinso and watched the number change from two to one.

"What did you get me, exactly?" Though he was starting to work on being more open-minded, he still wasn't the type to like surprises either.

"Nuh-uh, you don't get to ask that. You'll just have to see for yourself, huh?" Walking off of the elevator, she walked over to the living room, pulling out a cage with a kitten inside, one that was asleep. "I picked her up earlier today. I felt like the house was a little empty, so..." gently setting the cage down on the couch, she opened the door and the kitten walked out onto her hand.

"She's adorable," there was this glimmer in his eye, one she hadn't seen before, but it was also one she'd hoped she could see again. "I love it," handing her over to the purple-haired man, she chuckled and pulled him close.

"I know there's not a chance for us to have kids, so I thought, "why not get the next best thing?" I also remembered how much you loved your cats during high school-," before she had a chance to ramble on completely, Ryoka was pulled into a kiss. "What was that for?"

"You're cute when you ramble. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get a shower, and then we can get in bed." Having an innocent look on his face, Shinso placed the cat into the cage and closed the door.

♕³♕

Being in lunch, it'd been a week and a half since Ryoka went missing, and students were starting to ask questions. "Y'know, there was a rumor going around about Ryoka and how she was kidnapped! It'd be so embarrassing if that were true, considering she was _such a powerful person_ within the school! It'd be a shame if that were true!" Monoma, of course, would be the one to try to make everyone in 1-A uncomfortable and make him feel like he was on top.

Not having a chance of going on about blabbering, Kendo hit a certain part of his neck that knocked him out cold. "Sorry about that! We're still trying to get him in line," apologizing for his actions, she picked him up by the collar. "But where is Ryoka? Is she okay?"

"She's just on a long mission, her being in SHIELD and all. We still don't know when she'll be coming back," that was the cover story that both the teachers and SHIELD agreed upon, at least, until they'd get word of where she was. The one noticeable thing about the situation was that she'd been kidnapped longer than Bakugo, which mucked up UA's reputation.

"Oh, well I hope she comes back soon! Sorry about him, again!" Walking away from the table Midoriya and his friends were sitting at, Izuku let out a relieved sigh. 

♕

"She's okay, she's back," Conall, who'd popped into the lounge unexpectedly, had Ryoka in his arms, who was asleep. "But she is asleep. Is there a place you want me to put her?"

"Follow me," seeing as though it was Fitz who spoke, he walked over to one of the containment rooms with white adaptive material. The room was a little _too white_ , in Conall's taste, but he decided against saying anything about it. "You can place her in the bed." Doing just that, he backed away once it was done.

"Now, because our realm was under a bit of panic, I can't stay long enough for when she wakes up." About to leave the room, there was still one other thing Fitz had to say before Conall would leave.

"Thank you for bringing her back here. I know your first instinct might've been to keep her there," seeing as though he found it as a sign of gratitude, the demon found it right to do this action, but not for himself or his people.

"I didn't bring her back for me, I brought her back for her. She has a life here, I just want to make sure she's back to full strength." Within the blink of an eye, he disappeared, leaving Leopold in the room by himself, well, until Jemma rushed in.

"She's back?" Acknowledging the fact that he and Simmons were the two who'd acted as something like Ryoka's godparents or siblings, it made sense for her to be on edge. "As in, she's really back?"

"She's asleep at the moment, and she needs to get sleep after whatever happened to her in Muspelheim, but yes, she's back." Watching as Jemma collapsed to her knees, Fitz rushed to her side to make sure she was okay. "Jem?"

"I was so worried, no one but her knows what happened to her over there. For all we know, she could've changed completely." The bond that Ryoka and Simmons had was one of a sisterly one, the family member neither of them had but wanted.

"Yes, but we won't know until she wakes up. I know you didn't go to sleep last night, but you need to take a nap." Helping her stand up back to normal, he had a feeling she would initially oppose the idea.

"I want to be awake when she wakes up," as much as she was trying to fight the urge of going to sleep, it was unhealthy for her to not get the sleep she needed. 

"You need sleep, Jem, even if you don't want to admit it to yourself. Come on, go to bed, I'll look over her until she wakes up." With both of them walking out of the room, the door closed behind the two, leaving Ryoka in the room to sleep.


	61. ½

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a graphic gif showing skin actively being healed. If you can't handle it, you're more than welcome to skip over it. I put it there to show what it actively looks like.

♕¹♕

By the next day, both Ryoka and Shinso were at work. They had little time from when they woke up to get to their job, but it was enough for them to have breakfast. 

"Kaneki, let me talk to you for a second," one of the higher-ups, specifically Agent May, was the one asking for her presence in the office. Glancing towards Mina, who had a face of, 'you're in trouble' plastered on her face, she shook her head before rising out of her seat.

Walking over to the office, May opened the door to let Ryoka in, to which she followed in and closed the door behind her. "Yes, Agent May?" She didn't know whether this was something serious or something satire, but from the looks of the multiple people in the room, her gut told her this was serious.

"After a lot of talk with those of my rank and above, we've decided to promote you. You're now a level nine," a look of surprise covered her face in an instant, as she wasn't expecting this to be the topic of conversation.

"Wait, seriously?" Trying her best to hide her smile, there was an obvious look of disbelief in her eyes, probably because she wasn't expecting this sort of thing. Glancing at Mack and Daisy, the directors of SHIELD, she needed to know if this was real or not.

"As serious as can be," Mack was the one speaking, and considering he got up from sitting on the couch, he had some sort of item in his hand. "You've been working here for a little over a decade, and the work you've done with us has been impeccable. It was a group decision with all of us: you deserve it."

Handing over what was in his hand, Mack gave her a small smile before spreading his arms. Accepting the object, she hugged him immediately. "May, you've _got_ to work on your emotions when you talk. From the way you talked, I thought I was going to get fired." Letting go of the hug the two had, she walked over to Daisy and hugged her next.

"I know, that was the point," sounding deliberate about her actions, Ryoka just chuckled before sighing. "So what's this I hear about you and Agent Shinso?" Trying her best to not physically react, her face showed sudden visible confusion.

"Depends on what you've heard depends on my answer," she knew better than to sound purposefully defensive, but then again, she did have her reasons. 

"That you two have been dating," since it was clear she was out of the loop, and there wasn't much of a way for them to evade the conversation, May came up with the best answer she could think of.

"We've been dating for over seven years, almost eight in a few months. We've been together since our second year of high school, I thought that much would've been obvious." Seeing as though it was something as simple as that, her fingers still played with the object in hand.

"Ah, well, just to let you know: everyone who goes up to a level nine goes on a mission, it's something like an initiation. Expect to be ready for the mission next week." It sounded harmless, which caused her to nod and smile. "Dismissed."

"Got it," leaving the room without saying anything else, Mina had a look in her eye of confused anticipation. 

"What was that about?" She sounded like she was on the edge of her seat, to which Ryoka chuckled from her obvious enthusiasm. 

"Ya' girl got a promotion," flipping open the object, there was her new badge that showed she was a level nine now. Geeking out almost immediately, Mina shot out of her chair and plucked the badge out of her hands, looking over everything.

"Ohmigosh, Ryo!" There was a look of sheer happiness in her eyes, which was something Kaneki hadn't seen in a while. However, the look in her eyes was nothing more than a short glimmer before it faded. "But wait, that means we can't have fun, with us being on the same level anymore." 

"We can always have fun, even outside of SHIELD, don't worry. For now, however, we should get back to work." The feeling of joy was cut short, specifically because it was the middle of the day. Maybe by the end, however, the two would be able to hang out fully.

♕²♕

"How is everything going so far?" Lucien needed to make sure everything was going fine. After the faux Ryoka was sent to earth, there was still the other thing of having to copy the sexual creature physiology.

"I'm sorry, sir, we still can't replicate the succubization process," seeing as though it was Leon speaking, he didn't want to admit to himself that there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Then drain her body, and by some chance we run out, use artificial blood. It doesn't matter what you have to do, but since we already have her power, the only thing left to do is kill her and it's over. Get. It. Done," with his demanding tone, he stormed out of the room and towards his office.

Silence panged upon everyone in the room, looking at each other with a look of sheer awkwardness. Resuming their work, one of the workers went to look at the code of the Afterlife program. Looking over Ryoka to see things were going smoothly, she'd felt bad for the teenager being in the current situation.

Having the coding open on one screen and the brain scans on the one beside it, there was a flicker of Dopamine and Serotonin in the brain. Glancing from the scans to the coding, it showed that Ryoka got a promotion, and though she didn't care, it was satisfying to see the coding was working.

The only other thing that was going to happen was something starting to happen outside of the coding. Focusing her attention on her brainwaves, they were severely contradicting. A few of her brainwaves showed she was asleep, like the alpha waves, but her delta waves showed she was asleep.

"That can't be correct," in the operating room, with the worker focused on the brainwaves behind the viewing glass, the one thing that caught everyone's attention was the increase of Ryoka's heartbeat. Glancing over to those in the operating room, Ryoka's eyes shot open, causing everyone to collectively gasp.

"Where am I?" This wasn't Ryoka, it couldn't have been, there was no way. Watching as the alive teenager glanced down towards the rest of her body, it caught her attention that her guts were open on display. 

"Page Lucien, tell him to get down here, he'll want to see this," one of the workers talked to another, but she had to get out of there, _she had to get the body out of there._ Putting the skin together, everyone in the room watched in awe when her skin instantly repaired itself.

"Now then, will someone tell me how the hell I get out of here or will I need to kill everyone here and find out myself?" Sitting up from the operating bed, she leaned against the side for support. It seemed as though everyone was still frozen from shock, specifically because they thought Ryoka was well inside the Afterlife simulation.

"That won't be necessary," there it was, the voice of the one person she'd despised. At first glance, Rikuro was quick to assume this was the person in charge, the one behind the operation. "I thought her mind was within the simulation." Looking over to the person who came from behind the observation glass, there was a clear look in her eye that showed something was off.

"She is, part of her brain is, at least. I don't understand... the coding says she's currently active in the Afterlife," looking over the coding of the simulation, it baffled everyone in the room, _everyone except Lucien_ , at least.

Shooting a quick glare to one of the workers behind the disoriented teenager, it seemed as though there was more to this than meets the eye. "You're not Ryoka, and it seems as though the little mole kept more information from me than what I'd expected." Murmuring to himself, Luci focused his attention back onto Rikuro.

"Not exactly. Speaking of, next time you try to kidnap and stuff me into a simulation, make sure you get _all of my brain_." About to walk away, she felt sudden tiredness, the urge to go to sleep. Looking behind her, she watched as a doctor set a syringe down, one that was probably full of anesthesia.

Collapsing to her knees, her surroundings became more and more distorted, just to the point where she was seeing double. "Unfortunately, as cute as your little act was, I think it's time for you to go asleep again." Watching as her head fell, Lucien put his right hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

"Just let... me go," forming words were becoming more and more difficult. As much as she was trying to fight the drug, she was slipping in the process.

"Isn't it clear? _You won't be leaving here alive,"_ from there on, he removed his hand and held it out to the side. This action made the worker behind him scurry to get the hand sanitizer. "Put her back on the table and continue as planned." Though it was very clear instructions, there was still major confusion about what just happened with everyone in the room.

"But sire, what about her? It's clear that not all of her mind is inside Afterlife. Permission to move her entire mind into the simulation?" Their tones suggested that they were going to blindly follow him, mostly because they didn't have a choice.

Thinking on what he could do, there was a specific thought that came to mind. "Permission denied. This part of her brain will stay outside of Afterlife. We'll need to keep them under intensive surveillance to get whatever we can out of them." Leaving the room within an instant, three of the workers went to the side of the bed that Rikuro was on.

"On three," one of them had their hands down by her legs, one underneath her lower back, and the third under her neck. "One, two..." counting down, all of them placed their hands at the designated area. "Three." Lifting her off the ground, they placed her back onto the operating bed.

"Restart the surgery," from there, all of them focused on opening her up.

♕¹♕

By the end of the day, at the same time Rikuro woke up in the body, there was a pain in the back of Ryoka's head. At the time, she was home alone, which caused her to rub the back of her head in confusion, but it was also the spot pain that was coming to her. 

"Everyone there?" Trying to speak to everyone in her head was like talking at a bar during open mic night: either loud chatter or sheer silence. "Hello?"

 _'Yeah, we're here, what's up?'_ Hearing the voice that belonged to Aneko caused her to relax, but there was still confusion about the entire situation. She knew system headaches were a thing, but it was more concerning about what it meant.

"Who all is with you?" She couldn't remember how many of the others there were, she just remembered there was always less than 10 total. 

_'There's me, Aki, LR and DR, Keiko, and Kira. Why, what's the matter?'_ Though Aneko's voice almost always came out to be emotionless, there was concern laced in her words, which was more confusing than before.

"Didn't there use to be more of us?" She could faintly remember high school, but even then, there were holes in her memories about most of the things that went down. 

_'No, there's always just been us seven. I think you might be a little tired, Ryoka. How about I take over and you go to sleep?'_ It was an offer she'd heard before, which gave her an odd sense of peace about the situation.

Going to sit on the bed, she plopped down and relaxed, tilting her head back. Focusing on one specific point in the ceiling, she relaxed enough to let Aneko come forward. Sitting up in the chair, she glanced around the room, just before hearing the front door open.

Getting out of the chair, she got up to look at the one coming in: Shinso. Watching as he closed and locked the door behind him, he turned around to see her stare at him with confusion and tilt her head. "Aneko? What's wrong?" Seeing as though he'd used her name and didn't get it wrong, it showed that maybe Ryoka wasn't too far off.

"Do you remember anything about the last eight years? I can't seem to remember anything," hoping he'd understand what she was talking about, she leaned against the wall. 

"You don't remember when I first signed into SHIELD with Mina?" It seemed as though she didn't know what was being talked about. "Or all of the dates we've been on since we first got together after our second year at UA?"

"Hold on, when did all of this happen?" She wasn't aware of anything about what was going on, and quite frankly, it meant there were things withheld from everyone's memory. _'Does anyone remember any of this?'_

 _'No, because it never happened. You know how we memory share, but there's not been any memory about whatever he's mentioning.'_ Since Aki was close enough, she was listening in on the conversation, also trying to piece the holes together.

"Baby, are you okay? You've been acting differently, all of you have." Voicing some form of disturbance, his voice caused Aneko to snap back into focus. "Almost as though it's a different you altogether."

"I don't know, Hitoshi. I don't know what's going on, I don't remember how any of us got here, I don't know why so much time has passed and none of us remember what's going on." Being able to keep her composure while talking, Shinso stepped closer to her before wrapping her in a hug.

"We'll figure this out, I promise. For right now, however, we should get to shower and go to sleep." Knowing he was going to try his best to help, it gave her a small sense of relief. Letting go of the hug, she was about to walk towards the bath, but there was a sudden feeling rushing through her body, a painful one.

"Ow! What the hell?" Crouching down, she wrapped her arms around her stomach, mostly because it was the center of her pain. "What the hell is this?" Glancing up toward Hitoshi, who had a look of confusion on his face, it took his brain a second before he pieced together everything.

"How long has it been since we've last had sex?" Though she didn't remember anything about last week, she thought of an answer quickly.

"Almost a week and a half, why?" 

"You're in pain because you haven't fed in a while." 

"That's a thing?" It was a constant throbbing feeling in her fingers, something that caused her to glare at him with annoyance.

"Yes, it's a thing. Come on, let me help then we can go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay. I didn't realize how painful this feeling is." 


	62. ²

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will put a major warning in here for graphic depictions of violence in the chapter as it's the first chapter of Lucien's true colors. If you don't want to read, you're more than welcome to skip this chapter and go onto the next.

"Sir, she's waking up. What do you want us to do with her?" One of Lucien's minions asked, knowing there was the chance he could have them try to force the remaining parts of Ryoka into the simulation or do something far worse.

"Put her in room C6," brushing off his order, he didn't care what happened to her, but by the facial expression of the minion, C6 was a terrible room to put a teenager in.

"Yes, sire," rushing out of the room, the worker got to the room where Ryoka and the others were. "Boss said to put her in C6," seeing a though there was a moment of quietness before they dragged the teenager into the room.

From there, it was sheer silence in the room. Waking up fully, Rikuro looked around, but things were still distorted from the anesthetic. "Hello?" Not knowing if someone was there or not, she glanced around the room.

 _"Hello, Ryoka,"_ the voice sounded like a snake, it made Rikuro feel uncomfortable. She couldn't let her guard down, either, which was why she began planning her escape. Lucien walked into the room, and seeing as though he had some sort of kit in his hand, and a perverse smile on his face.

"You son of a bitch, let me out of here," trying to up from the ground, she stood up wobbly, though she couldn't stand straight.

"I would, but I haven't done the one thing I'd promise I'd do," stepping toward her in a confident manner, Rikuro had enough confidence to stand up and try to face him. _"I haven't broken you yet."_

"You won't be breaking anything because I'll be getting out of here before you do," she started walking toward him, though there was a sudden cut that formed on the back of her neck. Checking it, there wasn't any blood, but there was a chemical. "What is this?" Struggling to stand up, she collapsed to her knees before landing on her back.

"A paralytic agent," having a disappointing look in his eye, Lucien glanced to one of his minions. "Chain her up," standing in the same position, he watched as two of his workers put Rikuro into a medical restraint bed. Once she was restrained, the paralytic agent began to wear off.

"Are you really planning to break me and think you'd get away with it?" Still trying to keep her cool, which was failing big time, Rikuro glanced at Lucien as though he was a piece of shit.

"I know I'm going to get away with it, the time on earth is different from time here. What would be a month on earth would be seven years here." Showing how much of a time skip it'd be between Earth and Muspelheim, it meant that she had to get out of there quickly. "Now, before you think about trying to leave, I think I should remind you that half of your mind is within the Afterlife simulation."

"What do you mean, half of my mind?" As far as Riku knew, everyone was within the body, or so she thought. There was a projection of something behind Lucien, one he knew about.

"See, though you're not inside Afterlife, the actual Ryoka is inside Afterlife. There are also some more of you in there, rather alternate versions of you in there. I wanted to see her face when she was in pain, even if it wasn't her directly." Moving away from the bed, Luci moved toward the door. "Start the white room."

Leaving the room, he also left Riku in the room by herself. Any noise in the room, such as the humming of the lights, was reduced to nothing. It was sheer silence in the room, even to the point of her being able to hear the body's heartbeat. Breathing was audibly loud, as was the sound of internal organs. "What is this?" Her voice sounded strange, but it also didn't sound as loud.

That's when it clicked to her that she was in a soundproofing room. Glancing around, she wanted to try something. Clicking her teeth in an unevenly spaced pattern, the sound of her teeth clattering was reduced. It seemed as though the room being soundproof was only the first of his schemes: the lights cut off.

The sound of silence, rather the lack thereof, was unbelievably unbearable. "Okay, you can let me out," it was bad enough that her sense of time was going to shit, but this felt like hours. With the lights being cut off, it felt like she'd lost any and all sense of physical orientation. Trying to focus on one thing or another, Rikuro attempted to hum, but it didn't work.

"Let me out, you mad man!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, she'd hoped he'd come back soon, just enough to let her out so she could whoop his ass for pulling this crap. Not getting anything of a response from outside the room, her head dropped onto the bed, as well as a sigh falling from her lips.

An unlabeled amount of time passed, to which she began to feel dizzy, but there was fear as well. Trying to get her wrists out of the restraints, she noticed they were tight enough she couldn't slip her hands out of them. The dizziness continued to creep in, causing her to panic mildly.

Attempting to tug her wrists out of the restraints, she kept tugging her left wrist first. When her efforts failed, she moved onto the right wrist, but also because of a throbbing pain coming from her left wrist. "Let me out," it felt like a nightmare. Sweat began beading down her face, she felt sick, something about silence made her want to cry.

This was the first time she'd gone through this feeling, and she didn't want to go through it again. "LET ME OUT!" Screaming the three words didn't do anything to help her situation. It was bad enough the lights were cut off, meaning any physical orientation was cut off. She didn't want to consider the worst, which was why she kept tugging at the restraints.

Rikuro didn't want to feel like this, but she had to stay here long enough for Ryoka and the others to get out of the simulation and get back into the body. The lights cut on, thank god, and the soundproofing dropped. There was a popping feeling in her ears, ones that made her want to shake it out. Two minions came into the room, one of them placed soundproofing headphones on her ears while the other removed the restraints on her wrists to change them with handcuffs.

Being dragged out of the room, she wanted to be able to hear normally again. That wasn't the case, however, considering she was dragged to a room with a chair with more restraints. Being forcefully set into the chair, there was a clasp that went over her temples and the back of her head. Watching as the handcuffs were removed, she also felt the headphones be removed.

Not having to deal with sound, that and no light from the same room made her sensitive. Instinctively squinting her eyes, she glanced around the room. "I know you're here, Lucien," hearing her own voice as it was was unsettling.

Instead of getting a verbal answer, a loud frequency played overhead. Bending her torso, she wanted to use her hands to cover her ears. Some sort of collar went around her neck, jolting her back into the seat with an upright position. The frequency wasn't loud, but it also made it difficult for her to concentrate on anything.

The door opened, Lucien was standing behind it, but he wasn't alone. Beside him was Leon, but to Rikuro, it was another face she couldn't focus on. The frequency continued, though the two walked into the room. "Now then, I'm sure you haven't met Leo before, have you?" Though he spoke clearly, she wasn't able to focus on any of his words.

Peering toward the general direction, she could see their figures, but not their faces. She wasn't able to concentrate on anything, let alone forming words. "Let... me go," the frequency was disruptive.

"I'm sure you'll become good friends by the end of all of this." Firstly speaking to Rikuro, he turned his head to Leon next. "Do whatever you want to her, just so long as she's alive," it was an order Lucien gave before he left the room, leaving Leon and Riku in the room.

Harshly grabbing her face, he glanced into her eyes, and though she looked fearful. Her brain was still recovering from being in the soundproof room, which made her sensitive to sound. "I think I'm going to enjoy this. What about you?" Not getting an answer, he moved away and went to the electrical generator.

Glancing away from his eyesight, he groaned out of annoyance before grabbing something from a table. He grabbed the back of her head, holding her eye open before dropping something into her eye. "What was that?"

"Don't worry, just relax," glancing around the room, she saw a clock on the wall. That wasn't it, however, considering the numbers began to melt. Instead of a clock on the wall, it was an eye... and eye staring at her. "Now then, can you tell me your name?"

"Ryoka-," before she could continue, she felt a sort of burning sensation rushing through her body. She was being electrocuted, something onset by Leon. The feeling lasted for ten seconds, just before it ended. Her head and chest dropped, to which she tried her best to catch her breath.

"Wrong. Ryoka's in the simulation." There was a moment of silence which he used to write something down on a pad. "I'm going to ask you again: what is your name?" He sounded like an interrogator, which didn't help the fact that he was pressuring her for answers.

"My name is Ryoka-," the burning sensation came back, but this time, it was longer than the ten seconds she'd gotten used to. The feeling lasted for fifteen seconds, to which her chest rose and fell unevenly when the feeling ended. "What the hell?"

"If you've not already noticed, every time I think you lie, I increase the voltage and the time. Every time you don't answer a question, I increase the voltage, understand?" He was talking like he had an iron fist. The feeling from the electricity was somewhat numbing at the moment.

Nodding only as a response, the electric feeling came back, causing her muscles to contract. Her body started feeling sore, it wasn't something in her control. Trying to fight the feeling of helplessness, she couldn't raise her head, her body was sore. "Get her out of here and put her in a cell."

Two people came into the room, one of them took the restrictions off while the other took the headband off. Knowing she was too weak to continue, the two picked her up and walked over to a cell. "How long do you think the boss is gonna keep her here?" Though she was in a dazed state, she could hear some of the conversation.

"Hopefully not too long. From what I heard, the things he's planning to do are terrible." Once the two arrived at the cell, the one in front opened the doors, leaving the other to put her body in there. After that, any conversation they had was out of hearing range.

The tingling feeling from the after-effects was active, but it also made it difficult for her to many any of her limbs. Attempting to crawl toward the bed, moving anything was difficult enough. The only thing she could do was sit there and cry, which wasn't something she was used to.

"Let me get out of here, I don't care what I have to do," muttering to herself, Rikuro just laid on her side with her body trembling.

♕

Instead of getting some sort of gentle awakening, there was the loud sound of a frequency reverberating throughout the room. Jolting awake, her body was still sore from the electroshock yesterday. She didn't know how much time passed, but it was enough that she was still tired.

From her disorientation, she could see two figures come into the cell and pick her up. "Rise and shine, abomination," the voices weren't the same as those yesterday, so she had no idea who was talking.

Being picked up, she was being brought to yet another medical restraining bed, but it wasn't a bed. This time, it was her legs and arms being bound together, as well as her head being forced in an upright position. "What is this? Let me out," not knowing what was going, there was a hue change in the room.

The power to keep her horns and wings inside her body gave out, probably from the color change. Feeling the discomfort in her head, she wasn't able to check and see if it was from her horns or if it was from something else. Tensing up, she could feel another presence in the room. "Who's there?"

"I'm going to enjoy this," not knowing what was being referred to, she tried her best to look around to see the source of the voice. When she didn't see anyone, she was still hesitant on relaxing. Her muscles tense, something cold was pressed against her back. She felt it begin to press into her skin, which she felt blood trickle.

It was a blade pressed into her back, one that began searing into her skin. She didn't know what was going on, not until it began to carve out her wings. She screamed and tears began forming in her eyes. Rikuro felt weight drop from her back, causing her to jump to the worst conclusion: they were cutting off her wings.

Another weight dropped, but she couldn't look behind to see her wings on the floor. The only thing she could do was scream, which was what she did, hoping her voice would be a cry for help. Before she was able to wail any louder, there was something that went over her mouth, suppressing her screams.

Full tears fell from her face, something she couldn't control. The pain was growing to be too much, she wanted to let everything out, she wanted to go back home. The only thing she could do, however, was sit there and wait it out.

 _Slice. Slice. Slice._ The dagger cut through skin and bone, excruciating pain made Rikuro feel like her nerves were on fire. _Slice._ The final weight dropped, all of her wings were cut off, all six of them. Feeling painful relief, she'd hoped that was all that was going to happen. Hope was obsolete in this realm.

A hand pulled her head back by her hair, forcing her to look at the perpetrator: Leon. Seeing the edge of the bloody dagger at the top of her eye-line, she had an idea of what was going to happen. Feeling the same dagger press into her right horn first, she couldn't drop the eye contact she had with him.

With three deep slices, her right horn fell to the ground, causing her to squirm and scream within the restraints. She watched as his movements hinted to him going to her left horn, to which it took four deep slices before her left horn fell to the ground. "Send them to the bot on earth. She'll need them to fool the others."

Watching as a brighter light suddenly poured into the room, she glanced over to to see three workers come into the room. From there, they were out of her line of sight, so she couldn't see them taking all of her body parts from the ground and into a different room. Walking out of the room next, Leon disabled the bearings before forcefully picking Rikuro up from the bed.

Her head was bleeding, so was her back. Pain crept into her head, her back, her entire body. It was excruciating to the point where she couldn't breathe. There was a second where it felt like time stopped, but it made her realize the situation in full: she wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.


	63. ⅓

♕³♕

At SHIELD, Jemma and Fitz were the ones to go over Ryoka's case to make sure she was alright. "You had me worried, Ryoka," seeing as though they were patching up the last of her bandages, there wasn't much talk between the two.

"I'm-," though she was about to apologize, Ryo was stopped by Fitz.

"You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, the only thing we wanted was for you to come home." Seeing as though they still had a few tests to run, there was something else they wanted to know. "Can you give me and Jemma a second?" 

"Of course," keeping her arm at an angled position o her chest wouldn't irritate the bandage, she watched as the two walked out of the room and into a different one.

"What is it, Fitz?" Keeping her voice low, she made sure to keep an eye on Ryoka in case anything happened.

"Does she seem a little different to you?" Not fully understanding what was being referred to, Jemma glanced to Ryoka with confusion in her eyes.

"How so?" 

"I don't know, I can't place it just yet. There's just something off," Fitz glanced over to the teenager as well, just before glancing back to Jemma.

"For now, let's just focus on getting her evaluated. Wanda should be getting here soon, so maybe we could get a full evaluation of what's changed since she was taken. Hopefully whatever happened to her wasn't severe," it was a long shot, but there wasn't much else to say, which made them both return to the room Ryoka was in.

Hearing the doors to the main gate open, Wanda walked inside, looking around for where she needed to be. "Miss Maximoff, right this way, please," seeing as though Daisy was the one greeting her, she was also the one to lead her to the lab.

Following her, Maximoff knew who Ryoka was, they'd met before. Considering the circumstances, she couldn't greet her as the old friend, she had to greet her as a test subject. Luckily, the only thing she had to do was see what lied in her head.

"Thanks for being here, Wanda," Jemma articulated, to which she stepped out of the way to let her see Ryo. "I know you two might have some history. I was hoping you'd be able to assist with figuring out how much psychological damage there is."

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Seeing as though they had to get a full psych eval, it was clear they were going to be here all night. Currently, it was 6 PM, so they'd probably be here until midnight. 

♕

There was one final test that needed to be done. Jemma called Ryoka's home, knowing Adrie was going to answer in her place. "Can I help you, Agent Simmons?" Having a welcoming voice, the AI's speech pattern was playing on the phone.

"I have a question for you: is there anything about Ryoka, mentally, that we could use to see if she's okay?" Waiting for a moment, the AI knew Jemma didn't know about her mental state. As much as she wanted to help, there was only so much one could hide from their caretakers.

"Is miss Maximoff anywhere near?" Seeing as though she had to talk to her directly, Jemma walked over to where Wanda was, holding her phone up. 

"She's listening," it was enough of a cue for Adrie to continue talking.

"Wanda, when you go into her mind, you should see nine," it sounded like code, which made everyone confused.

"Nine?" Hoping to get more clarification, Wanda looked from the phone to Jemma, but she didn't know either. Glancing to Fitz next, he didn't know either.

"Unfortunately, due to my programming, I cannot go into details. When you see it, you'll know what I mean." She couldn't go into details, as Ryoka was reclusive. The only thing that could be said was that nine somethings were there.

"Alright," From there, Wanda placed a hand on Ryoka's head, peering into her mind next.

♕

_Inside Ryoka's mind, Wanda peered around, planning to find whatever 'nine' was. "Who are you?" The voice was recognizable, considering it was Ryoka's. Turning to face the source of the sound, Wanda noticed the ball of psi-energy emanating from her hand._

_"Ryoka-" she was stopped by the person speaking._

_"Who are you?! I won't ask again," that was the first red flag: Ryoka knew who Wanda was, that much was clear._

_"Ryoka, it's me, Wanda. Remember? We met a few years back, when you first joined SHIELD." Temporarily powering down, she waited for the rest of the story. "When I'd first joined the Avengers, I was here at SHIELD, you were no older than ten."_

_"How come I don't remember you? What happened to me? How come I don't remember anything about how I got here?" Bombarded with questions, Maximoff couldn't keep up with everything being thrown at her._

_"You don't remember? You were kidnapped almost two weeks ago. You just got back a few hours ago. I'm in your mind to try and help figure out if there are any signs of severe psychological trauma." Being in her mind was interesting, especially because she hadn't been here before._

_"Well, I'm fine, so you can leave," it wasn't enough, she had to know more about the entire situation. Stubbornly, Wanda sighed and began to walk around. Currently, they were in a room, one that had a single door._

_"I can't do that just yet," rolling her fingers put Ryoka in a sleep-like state. Leaving the room by the door, she stepped out into a white hallway. The thing that stood out was that all of the doors were neat; as if they hadn't been open. Wanda thought to herself for a second, 'maybe the 'nine' part was the number of doors?'_

_Walking down the hallway, she counted: "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen? I don't get it, if that's not what the nine is, what else could it be?"  
_

_Glancing back toward the door she came out of, she went to check and see that Ryoka was still asleep, which she was. "That's one," maybe she had to go through each door and find the different versions of Ryoka? It sounded like a good idea, so she closed the door in front of her and faced the hallway once more._

_Opening each door, she looked for the different versions of Ryoka, hoping that would shed more light on what 'nine' was._

♕

Leaving Ryoka's mind, Wanda took a breath, making sure she was there completely. "Did you find what nine was?" It was Adrie speaking, but Wanda still didn't know what was being referred to.

"No, I found one and twelve doors, each leading to different memories. Whatever 'nine' you're referring to, I didn't find it. I searched her mind and found nothing but her memories." There was something different, to which Ryoka was still asleep both physically and mentally.

"Did you find her memories from captivity and assess how much trauma she might have?" Adrie sounded more and more concerned about the entire situation, which wasn't a good thing. The 'nine' she was referring to? The nine headmates Ryoka had since she was a kid up until now.

"That's the weird thing, I couldn't find anything: trauma from captivity, anything the 'nine' meant, nothing." Glancing to Jemma and Fitz as well, it was clear there was something off about the entire thing.

"You don't think...?" Seeking Simmons' eyes for the hope that she could get to the same conclusion, the two exchanged a glance, which was enough for them both to sigh.

"She's not the real Ryoka. An LMD, if you will." Saying what was on their minds for clarification, Fitz rubbed his face and Jemma buried her face in her hands.

"I knew there was something off. The real Ryoka wouldn't apologize for being in captivity, she'd be trying her best to act as if nothing's wrong." It meant three things: the actual Ryoka was still in Muspelheim, this Ryoka was deliberately sent by Lucien, and it meant there was more to meet the eye about her.

"What do we do with her? We can't have her be away from UA for too long, they're one of those prestigious schools that only care about their reputation." Jemma knew about what happened with Bakugou and Midoriya, something like that happening to the school again would cause them to shut down.

"The only thing we _can_ do: send her back and keep an eye on her. We'll still have to keep an eye on Muspelheim in case anything happens." 

♕

At UA, where it was currently lunch, the students of 1-A were dispersed throughout the room. Considering it was a rule to not mention anything about Ryoka going missing, set in by the principal, the cover story used was that she had a mission. "Did you hear about Ryoka?" A voice spoke softly, though Iida and Izuku heard it.

"I heard she was kidnapped. Wasn't she supposed to be in the Big 3 of UA?" Another voice spoke out, which unfortunately caught the attention of one Neito Monoma.

"What's this I hear?" Approaching the table, Monoma kept an eye on everyone's facial expression. Currently, it was a mix between annoyance and suppressed worry. "Yet another one of Class 1-A's students have been kidnapped?! This isn't looking good for your class reputation, that's why Class 1-B's so much better than any of you!" 

Shinso, who was already fed up with his attitude, was planning on using his quirk on him. However, there was someone that was already up to the job. "Oh really, Monoma?" Everyone at the table, those who'd recognized the face as well, were watching in awe.

Turning around to face the source of the voice, Ryoka stood there, school uniform and any bandages hidden from her uniform. "Do I look 'kidnapped' to you?" There was utter silence in the room, followed by the sound of people rushing in. Most of his confidence was wearing off, to which Ryoka looked at him with sarcastic confusion. "Then I think you know better than to try that route again. Good day," dragging him back to his seat, she chuckled.

"Ryoka?" Aizawa was the one talking, which showed how much no one was expecting for her to be back so soon. 

"Miss me?"

♕¹♕

Waking up in bed, Aki heard her alarm go off, to which she lazily shut the alarm off. Hearing a groan behind her, she quickly looked at the source, not expecting anyone to be in the bed with her. "Shinso?" 

Peeping to his right, he saw Aki, and given she was wide awake, it caught his attention. "Aki? What's wrong?"

"How did I get here?" She peeped around the room, trying to examine as much as she could. "Weren't we just in high school?" 

"You're having problems with your memory, too?" Hitoshi pointed out the memory thing, which caused the split gray-haired woman to look at him with confusion. 

"You say, "too," as if I'm not the only one." She was quick to point out his vocal change, but it didn't stop the fact she was worried about what happened. "Am I not the only one who can't remember how...? Wait, how many years have passed?"

"Eight," as he answered, he got out of bed, actively listening to what Aki was saying, even if his face didn't show it.

"Eight years?! And I don't remember anything of how we got here?" She was probably going to try and figure out what was going on, but it would've been difficult to figure it out. "I know I don't come out much, but I wouldn't be the type to forget eight years' worth of life." 

"Have you tried asking anyone else to see if they remember anything about the past eight years?" As much as she wanted to, she didn't have that great of communication with anyone outside of Kira.

"No, I don't have great communication with anyone besides Kira. At this point, I'm just gonna go to work and see if anything's changed." It sounded like a great offer, to which she rolled out of bed and began getting ready for the day.


End file.
